WFA Glory days Everything Wrong with
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: WFA drunk History. Enough said Also Sins for random WFA stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: What's up everybody, it's your favorite hardcore superstar (excluding Jason Malice, Furno Moxely, Genocide, Brutus Viscous, Chris Blade, Judas,etc.) Chris Wolf, reporting from my home in Nashville. Now, recently, I was approached by a couple of higher-ups in the WFA, asking me if I wanted my own show on the new WFA network and if I had any ideas for it. My response: "Let's get some of the wrestlers drunk as hell and have them tell stories about themselves, infamous storylines, or the histories of companies in the WFA!" They responded by saying that was a terrible idea, but, as you can see, they decided to do it anyway, obviously. I mean, I did have to get them drunk, then threaten their families, but, whatever! Anyways, keep an eye out for episode 1, which will be ready. At some point. See ya!


	2. Temple Troubles and Backstage Brutality

**(Scene shows Chris lying on a very fancy couch behind a coffee table covered with empty beer bottles and some bottles of moonshine, he belches before he speaks.)**

Chris: Sup, fuckers? Right no- _HIC_ -Ah've had abou' fife cups a' moonshine, so, yeah, be forewarned. For the first episode o'-fucking shit, ah can't see straight- sorry, today we're joined by th' Gravedigger, Seth Fuckin' Sullivan. Say hi, Seth.

 **(Camera cuts to Seth, sitting in an equally fancy chair on the other side of the coffee table. He waves awkwardly.)**

Seth: In the words of the great, powerful, and annoying Evan Neal, "Hello, kiddies!" Which are the infamous words of the Crypt Keeper, FYI…. wow, think about that!

Chris: Don' even know wha' tha' means...fuckit. Remind me what today's topic is.

Seth: Before we do that, I just wanna welcome you to my home here in beautiful Baltimore, Maryland! I would've invited you to my bar, the Cobra Clubhouse, but you didn't want to consider my bar makes more money than yours!

Chris: In yo' dreams, man. Besides, it's easier to film here. Anyway, as a reminder, both of us are drunk as fuck, so, yeah. We can say whatever th' fuck we want. Jus' please don' hold it against me. Ah need a break. Anyway, Seth here has a story for us.

Seth: Yes yes! This is a story about a friend of a friend of mine….

 **(Both Chris and Seth bust out laughing.)**

 **.**

Chris: Bullshitin' already, Seth? C'mon.

Seth: Alright, since I'm the guest in this episode, it's my chance to take the time to discuss how great I am.

Chris: Ya mean how great ya were a' kissin' Cueto's ass?

Seth: No, that's Katie Striker's job when she isn't blowing Naito.

 **(Chris and Seth Burst out laughing again.)**

Chris: That's wha' she does most of th' time, anyway. Now, let's get goin'.

 **(Cartoons appearing, and it shows Chris coming out of a taxi.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah remember my first visit to the Temple. Literally, th' first thing ah did was walk up to Jeremiah Crane and stomp 'is 'ead through fuckin' glass. Ah was all business that night. You should remember that one, Seth.

Seth (v/o): I wasn't at the Temple at the time, but I did recall hearing something about that, which peaked my interest in the Temple.

Chris (v/o): Like ah said in my Wikipedia interview: People pay attention wherever ah go.

Seth (v/o): Yep, cause they want to see who you're jobbing to.

Chris (v/o): More like ah was th' most violent mother fucker to ever step foot in th' temple, let alone hold th' title. Dario fuckin' loved it.

 **(Cartoon shows a montage on violent moments from Chris's tenure in Lucha Underground.)**

Seth (v/o): I recall seeing this one time you bitch-smacked Natalia Rodriguez in the Temple.

Chris (v/o): Before ah beat her over th' head with a kendo stick till the damn thing broke? Yeah.

 **(Cartoon shows Natalia wrestling Emily before Chris enters the ring (dressed in a pimp costume) and starts smacking Natalia around with a pimp cane.)**

Seth (v/o): Yesh, what did she ever do to you?

Chris (v/o): She beat Scarlet with a chair. Of course, then ah ran down and Claymored th' bitch. Fight me, Ceaser.

Seth (v/o): Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't DJ Kingston the one fucking Natalia? I'm pretty sure Justin Danger once walked in on them doing the dirty. But regardless, I'm sure Emily awarded you greatly afterward.

 **(Cartoon shows Natalia and DJ having sex in a bed, before Danger walks in (with Jason Voorhees mask), causing DJ and Natalia to scream, only for Justin to reveal himself and hand them a condom.)**

Chris (v/o): Wouldn't you like to know?

Seth (v/o): …..We're drunk, so why not?

Chris (v/o): Well, too bad. Ah can't recall anything from that night, so we either fucked so hard ah hit my head, or ah passed out and nothin' happened.

 **(Cartoon shows hotel door with, "NO SERVICE" sign on the handle, much to the disappointment of Seth Sullivan.)**

Seth (v/o): Well here's what I can recall - very next night (pre-recorded nonsense wise), you won the big one!

Chris (v/o): All ah had to do was beat my Buddy, Jason Malice. Now _that_ was what ah call a bloodbath!

 **(Cartoon shows a bleeding Chris Wolf raising his Lucha Underground over a burnt and bleeding Jason Malice.)**

Seth (v/o): I thought you said the same thing when you won the Impact World title?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf wearing the Impact World Championship, beating Jason Sabre with a baseball bat.)**

Chris (v/o): Yeah, cause ah beat th' shit out of Sabre! Not before ah bashed him over his stupid face with a baseball bat.

Seth (v/o): Ouch, bet he wasn't too happy about that!

Chris (v/o): He was pissed, couldn't feel his face for weeks! But, Ah got away with a lot more in Lucha Underground.

Seth (v/o): But from what I remember - while you were busy with all of that, I had my hands full with Mil.

 **(Cartoon shows Mil Muertes holding Seth in the air about to throw him through a casket, only for Seth to free himself and to hit a One-Handed Electric Chair Driver on Mil.)**

Chris (v/o): I thought this was when you and yer club was feuding with Th' Reptile Tribe.

 **(Cartoon shows the screen being torn and shows the Reptile Tribe in their lair, only to be charged by Russell Black, Genocide, Alex Karloff, Julian da la Barrera, and Dan Riley.)**

Seth (v/o): We did have a war with them, but the Reptile Tribe wasn't my main priority - my main issue was with Mil and his side-bitch Catrina.

 **(Cartoon shows Mil walking out his room with his business suit, and he walks by Seth who hits him on the head with his shovel.)**

Seth (v/o): Not that I hated the guy, but I wanted to prove that I was the main burier of talent around here, and I was willing to send him back to the grave to prove it.

Chris (v/o): Meanwhile, ah was kickin' everyone else's ass!

 **(Cartoon cues back to Chris Wolf, with him and S.I.N. destroying the likes of Freddy Escobar, Cody Fireheart, Fenix, Killshot, Matanza Cueto, Pentagon Jr., Brian Cage, The Mack, Dante Fox, Rey Mysterio Jr., Johnny Mundo, and it ends with S.I.N. doing a Shield-like powerbomb on Freddy Escobar, putting him through the ring.)**

Seth (v/o): Wow, S.I.N.. could give the New Shield some competition!

Chris (v/o): If th' WFA writers would book us right. Ah mean, hell, Prince Puma almost died from our ambush, for god's sake.

Seth (v/o): Prince Puma? The hero of the Temple? You must've got him at the right time.

Chris (v/o): How do ya think we won our trios titles?

Seth (v/o): Trios Titles? Who'd you beat?

Chris (v/o): Well, back when you were feuding with the Reptile Tribe, S.I.N went after Worldwide Underground, and, naturally, made them look like fuckin' jobbers.

 **(Cartoon shows S.I.N. standing over the bloodied bodies of Worldwide Underground, with Chris holding up Both the Lucha Underground Championship and the Trios Championship.)**

Seth (v/o): But of course, we came along!

 **(Cartoon shows Cobra Club ambushing S.I.N., and Seth picks up the Lucha Underground Championship.)**

Seth (v/o): I remember Dan Riley was a contender for your Lucha Underground Championship, but it ended with….

Chris (v/o): Me beating his ass and sending his bleeding and burning ass corpse crawling back to you?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris whistling and pouring gasoline on Dan, before lighting a match and burning Dan Riley, as he runs around screaming like a madman, before knocking himself into Seth, and him kneeling before Seth pleading for him. Seth, who hoses off Dan, walks up to Chris, and the latter flips the bird on the King Cobra.)**

Seth (v/o): I was quite honored when I was nominated your next contender, but I felt like I wasn't taken seriously as a challenger to your title.

Chris (v/o): Well duh! You couldn't draw! So of course, you, having the numbers advantage, decided to attack me and my stable all at once. Because of course, The Reptile Tribe had joined your club after y'all kicked their asses.

Seth (v/o): But I will admit, our match drew a large crowd, thirsty for blood.

 **(Cartoon shows a large audience surrounding Chris and Seth, as they're wrestling each other, and it shows Chris pounding Seth with a chair before Seth rolls away and hits Chris with a shovel.)**

Chris (v/o): Aren't ya forgettin' somethin', though?

Seth (v/o): Forgetting what?

 **(Cartoon shows Seth grabbing the Lucha Underground Championship belt, and smacking Chris with it.)**

Chris (v/o): YOU SMACKED ME WITH MY TITLE BELT!

Seth (v/o): Oh yeah… that was awesome!

Chris (v/o): Of course, tha' was nothin' compared to what happened to Cobra Club.

 **(Cartoon shows Cobra Club brawling with S.I.N. along with Jason Malice, Tate Williams, Matt Lopez, Cody Fireheart, and Paul Catapult in the locker-room, with all five of them wearing, "S.I.N." t-shirts, with all of the locker-room trying to tear them about from each other, only for the locker-rooms to fall apart in the process.)**

Seth (v/o): Oh yeah….. That wasn't a match through…

Chris (v/o): It was still FUCKIN' AWESOME!

 **(The cartoon shatters on the scene like glass, and shows S.I.N. on the ring, bloodied and bruised, while it shows Russell, Genocide, and Alex holding up the Trios Titles. Before it shows Chris Wolf and S.I.N. being thrown out of the Temple.)**

Chris (v/o): Sadly, it also ended up with us leaving the temple...though I came back long enough to get your ass banned, too.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris hitting Seth with The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.)**

Seth (v/o): Houston, we have a jackass.

Chris (v/o): Ah regret nothin'.

 **(Cartoon shows Seth being pinned by Cody Fireheart for the latter to become the new Lucha Underground Champion, and have Chris come in the ring and hold Fireheart's hand up in victory.)**

Seth (v/o): And that's where the Cobra Club's tenure ended with that… and it got worse…

 **(Cartoon shows Cobra Club walking away sadly… before all of them being run over by a hearse by Mil Muertes.)**

Chris: _*Burst out laughing.*_

 **(Cartoon shows Chris laughing in the background before Sully slithers up behind Chris and bits him in the nose.)**

Seth (v/o): But hey, at least my career in the WFA has been great!

Chris (v/o): Easy for you to say, ah'm still waiting for Richard Ryder to get new writers! But speaking of writers...holy shit, can you believe some of th' shit that's happened in the Federation?

Seth (v/o): I think Richard Ryder would rather fire you. _*laughs*_

Chris (v/o): Says th' guy who nearly murdered one of the Fed's biggest stars.

Seth (v/o): Yeah…. Sorry 'bout that… NOT!

Chris (v/o): Seriously, though, Richard has been very lenient when it comes to th' writers.

Seth (v/o): What makes you say that?

Chris (v/o): Let's look at ICW. You have th' crane of death, as well as th' whole kidnappin' storyline. Let me repeat, a fuckin' kidnappin' storyline.

Seth (v/o): And what have they done with you?

Chris (v/o): Brutus Viscous.

Seth (v/o): Woah hey! There's a good-booked moment!

Chris (v/o): You sayin' the crane of death wasn't a good booked moment? * _belch*_

Seth (v/o): Well, no, I mean that the ICW writers are doing something with you, at least.

Chris (v/o): No, th' only good thin' they've 'ad me do is beat th' shit outta Dan Riley.

Seth (v/o): So, you don't think they did a good move giving you a title shot?

Chris (v/o): Tha' title should be mine in th' first place. But let's not dwell too much on me. Let's talk about some of our coworkers.

Seth (v/o): You're right! There's a lot of great people backstage!

 **(Cartoon shows a locker-room showing Freddy Escobar, Detrick Cyrus, Jason Sabre, Flynn Horde, Jason Malice, Ben Jones, Will Ralston, CJ Hawk, Brianna Kelly, Eric Drago, Furno Moxley, Brutus Vicious, Koji Yoshida, Mason Rivers, Samuel Dark, Matt Lopez, Seth Sullivan, Chris Blade, Logan Storm, Zane Walker, Lucas Barrens, Yul Bannock, and the Misfits.)**

Chris (v/o): Let's start with Freddy. Tha' mother-fucker has probably had the most accomplishments in th' WFA.

Seth (v/o): He's not that bad! Sure, the Wet Dream Team can be an irritation at times, but he's a nice guy.

Chris (v/o): Not when he's hitting me with a fuckin' scepter! Or kidnapping people so he can target her boyfriend!

Seth (v/o): Weak words coming such a hardcore fighter.

Chris (v/o): Dude, even ah have limits. I mean, yeah, settin' people on fire is one thing, but when was the last time ah performed a felony- you know what, never mind. Movin' on.

Seth (v/o): Well, there's Detrick Cyrus, he's a good guy, isn't he? I mean, he's the brother of the Prince.

 **(Cartoon shows some old childhood pictures of Freddy and Detrick growing up, most of which involves them fighting.)**

Chris (v/o): And?

Seth (v/o): Well, I'm feuding with the King of Flight right now, and he's pretty much "Mr. Instant Push."

Chris (v/o): Since when were we talkin' about Justin?

Seth (v/o): Well, they do both have "D" in their name!

Chris (v/o): "D" as in "dumbass."

Seth (v/o): Ooooooh…

Chris (v/o): Oh I'm sorry, did I shoot some fires?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf, cosplaying as Rambo, firing guns in the air much to fear of panicking civilians.)**

Seth (v/o): I'm scared about what you're going to say about Jason.

Chris (v/o): Malice?

Seth (v/o): No, Sabre.

Chris (v/o): Oh, he's my favorite one of those monkeys.

Seth (v/o): Ooooh…

Chris (v/o): My favorite person to make him bleed… and trust me, there's a lot of people on that list.

Seth (v/o): Anyone else in particular?

Chris (v/o): Sorry, but that's a secret only I'm allowed to know. I'm not drunk enough to give away personal information like that.

 **(Cartoon shows a List Of Jericho-like clipboard with a question mark on it.)**

Seth (v/o): Darn shame, but I'm pretty sure Lucas Barrens is on it after that time he tried to burn down Wolf It Down.

 **(Cartoon shows Lucas Barrens holding a torch in his hand and a crusade of followers wearing skull masks and bandanas.)**

Chris (v/o): Oh, you mean the guy whose kneecaps got broken with a sledgehammer?

Seth (v/o): I guess so, didn't you also made him eat his piercings?

Chris (v/o): Ah did tha', too! Made 'im eat it like bacon, an' tha' bastard's JEWISH!

 **(Cartoon show's Lucas wearing a jewish Skullcap.)**

Seth (v/o): I think Genocide still has the upper hand over you. He's beaten up Lucas's own father!

Chris (v/o): Ah'm not tryin' to compete with a Neo-Nazi. Ah've already kicked his ass multiple times. Now, let's move on to another person of interest: Furno Moxley.

 **(Cartoon shows Furno, wearing a Jason mask, holding a chainsaw and chasing someone in the woods.)**

Seth (v/o): Furno, eh?

Chris (v/o): Why not? We both have extended histories with th' fucker, so he'd 'ave to come up a' some point.

Seth (v/o): True, Furno's widely considered the longest reigning CZW World Heavyweight Champion.

Chris (v/o): Despite th' fact tha' title is mine. Damn propaganda.

Seth (v/o): True. Furno's the youngest champ. How many days did you hold that belt for?

Chris (v/o): About 3 years, maybe? Ah lost count.

Seth (v/o): Wow, you give Okada a run for his money!

Chris (v/o): Ah' remember the time I made Okada's blond hair red…

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf playing air guitar over a half-dead Okada.)**

Seth (v/o): Oh dear God not this story….

Chris (v/o): Ah' kid, of course. Ah' just needed to show him what true CHAOS looked like! So, how did you meet Furno? Ah mean, we all know how ah met him, but what about you?

Seth (v/o): I first met him when I got signed to the WFA. I've never stepped foot in WWE or CZW, so my knowledge of him was lacking. From what I've heard he's obsessed with violence and has the tastes of a thirteen-year-old boy trying to be edgy.

Chris (v/o): In other words, me an' him get along fine. Mostly.

Seth (v/o): Why "mostly?"

Chris (v/o): For some reason, he's still a little sore over th' fact ah beat his ass for the CZW Heavyweight title. At least, tha's what ah' think.

Seth (v/o): Are you saying he can't accept the fact that you're better than him?

Chris (v/o): Ah never said that.

Seth (v/o): Oh come on, you and Furno are alike in many ways. Both love violence. Both have dog-like gimmicks. Both have psycho lovers, although that last one might not apply anymore for Furno, you get what I'm saying.

Chris (v/o): True, but there's one major difference.

Seth (v/o): What's dat?

Chris (v/o): E's related to Dean fucking Ambrose.

 **(Cartoon shows Dean and Furno sitting in a bar, chugging a beer.)**

Seth (v/o): The tamed version of Jon Moxley.

Chris (v/o): Th' one and only.

Seth (v/o): True that, and the Shield's version of a Young Lion…. A Young Hound! Hehehehe.

Chris (v/o): Pretty sure they already call themselves that.

Seth (v/o): Just like how everyone calls you a "wolf pup."

Chris (v/o): Name one person who calls me tha'. Guarantee you tha' they've never been in th' ring with me. Seriously, name one.

Seth (v/o): ….Matt Lopez.

Chris (v/o): ….sometimes ah wonder If him leaving the Pack was a good thing, an' then he says shit like that. Matt, yer a great guy, but please, stop shit-talkin' me.

Seth (v/o): Alright, let's move on to a positive note.

Chris (v/o): Ya' right! Let's talk about some we REALLY like!

Seth (v/o): Who?

Chris (v/o): Uhhhh…. Flynn Horde?

Seth (v/o): Oh, yes. The Irish guy with his own demon form.

Chris (v/o): What's with people an' demon forms? Speaking of which, I've still been meaning to sue him for gimmick infringement.

 **(Cartoon shows Flynn Horde checking his mailbox and opening an envelope, and he gasps when he sees a C &D from Chris Wolf.)**

Seth (v/o): I think Furno could say the same for you.

Chris (v/o): Now you sound like Barrens.

 **(Cartoon shows Barrens kicking the wall in and marching into the center of the screen.)**

Seth (v/o): What's wrong with Barrens? He's cool.

Chris (v/o): He attacked me with a Crowbar at th' last house show.

Seth (v/o): Maybe he had a bad time at Wolf It Down…

 **(Cartoon shows Barrens giving Wolf It Down a negative five stars on Yelp.)**

Chris (v/o): MOVIN" ON! Let's talk about someone we both love to hate.

Seth (v/o): Who dat boy?

Chris (v/o): Th' Wannabe Scottish Superman himself, Will fuckin' Ralston.

 **(Cartoon literally throws Barrens off screen before showing Will Ralston wearing a Superman Outfit, only for Chris to walk up and kick him in the balls before walking away..)**

Seth (v/o): Mr. Ralston? Get the fook outta here!

Chris (v/0): Don't deny it, th' dudes a fuckin' prick

Seth (v/o): He was, but he's trying to redeem himself, so I can respect that.

Chris (v/o): Remember when he got thrown offa crane?

 **(Cartoon shows Ralston, still wearing a superman outfit, getting thrown of off a crane by Genocide.)**

Seth (v/o): Ah yes, not one of Will's favorite moments.

Chris (v/o): Ah'd like to throw Barrens off a crane… no wait, A CLIFF! NO, THE GRAND FUCKIN' CANYON!

Seth (v/o): Remember that house show in Arizona?

Chris (v/o): ...What house show in Arizona? Ah don't remember one bein' there.

Seth (v/o): There was that match between you, Fireheart, and Malice against the Wet Dream Team.

Chris (v/o): You mean th' one that involved me throwin' Sabre off th' roof? Because ah thought that match was in Washington.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf chucking Jason Sabre off the roof of the arena, but the background is rapidly changing in-between the Grand Canyon and Washington D. C.)**

Seth (v/o): The Sabre spot was in Arizona, in Washington you threw King Caesar off the roof.

 **(Cartoon shows the location sticking to Washington D. C., where after throwing Sabre off the roof, King Caesar comes charging in and Chris trips him, making Brooklyn's Finest fall from top of the roof.)**

Chris (v/o): Then wha' th' fuck did ah do to Sabre….

Seth (v/o): You did what you said you did - you nearly crippled him by throwing him off the roof.

Chris (v/o): What's with me throwin' people off roofs? Ah need a therapist

 **(Cartoon shows Chris talking to a therapist, before getting angry and tearing the therapist's eye out.)**

Seth (v/o): Well, in that house show, after that spot, just about everyone in the locker room ran out either to kill you, stop you from beating down a possibly crippled Sabre, or just to check to see if the Ace was still in one piece.

Chris (v/o): LIKE THE TIME THAT HOUSE SHOW IN MEMPHIS WAS INVADED!

Seth (v/o): Who would want to invade Memphis?

Chris (v/o): You mean you don't remember? It happened durin' your match!

 **(Cartoon shows a sleeping Chris Wolf, and soon an imagination bubble forms over his head off the following events.)**

Seth (v/o): ….Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe you're thinking of Cody's match against Mason Rivers, people tend to say Mason and I look alike cause we both have long black hair and black gear.

Chris (v/o): Cody and Mason didn't have a match in Memphis, though. Remember, the PROGRESS roster had all gotten front row seats, and as soon as you entered th' ring, Jimmy Havoc jumped over the barricade and attacked you from behind.

Seth (v/o): A psychopath came up behind and attacked me. Hmm, I didn't know Samuel Dark and I had a feud…

Chris (v/o): Then British Strong Style came out and attacked Genocide, Russell, and Alex. Is it startin' to ring a bell?

Seth (v/o): I do remember Dunne, Bate, and Seven appearing, but they wanted to leave the moment they met S.I.N. They felt disrespected.

Chris (v/o): S.I.N isn't canon in the WFA. How do you not remember this?

Seth (v/o): Maybe cause it never happened?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris waking up from this lucid dream.)**

Chris (v/o): ...Either I'm more drunk then ah thought, or you just don't know shit. I'm pretty sure one of our house shows got invaded by a bunch of rejected WFA prospects.

Seth (v/o): That's just the alcohol talking, buddy. But I do recall this one house show in Denver where you were facing Matt Lopez, and he was trying out a heel gimmick. So, what did he do? He was drinking a bottle of beer on his way to the ring and threw the empty bottle in the crowd.

Chris (v/o): Ok, now ah know this is bullshit. Nobody in the WFA has ever 'ad a brawl with a fan.

Seth (v/o): Afterwards, some angry dad came up to Lopez and said that his daughter's foot was cut open because she stepped on the bottle glass.

Chris (v/o): What does this 'ave to do with a brawl involvin' th' entire locker room?

 **(Cartoon shows a giant rumble over various guys in the locker-room while in the background, a nude statue of Nyx was seen on a pedstal.)**

Seth (v/o): The brawl you're thinking of was when you tried to get into Nyx's pants after her divorce from Furno became official.

Chris (v/o): Now yer confusing me with Jack Cunningham.

 **(Cartoon shows Nyx and Jack in Bed, while Furno stands outside the door, wearing a Jason mask and holding a machete.)**

Seth (v/o): Jack was the victor of that battle royale. You were his first victim, though.

Chris (v/o): Seth, take it from a guy who's been in a number of these types a' brawls. There's never a real victor. Number two, Jack just waited until I'd already wasted a lot of energy taking out people in th' brawl, that's why 'e got th' drop on me.

Seth (v/o): Whatever you say, but that doesn't compare to the time you got into a brawl with Alan Riddle - a booker who has no business getting into a wrestler's business might I add.

 **(Cartoon shows Alan Riddle smiling and waving like a psychopath.)**

Chris (v/o): Doesn't change th' fact ah kicked the crap outta him.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf coming in and bashing Alan Riddle's head with a kendo stick.)**

Seth (v/o): What exactly happened that lead to the brawl?

Chris (v/o): Let's just say tha' Scarlet is off limits. No physical contact, no suggestive remarks, and _definitely_ no spanking. Not too mention, he booked me like crap against Samuel Dark. 'E deserved tha' trip to th' ER.

 **(Cartoon shows Alan Riddle riding the back of an ambulance, while he slowly holding up a picture of Scarlet in a bikini. It then shows said ambulance blowing up, while Chris is seen laughing on the sidewalk.)**

Seth (v/o): Oh wow, Portland got one hell of a bloodbath, and it wasn't even in the ring…

Chris (v/o): Mason Rivers tried to seperate us, but he got a sock to th' jaw. Who th' hell believes he's th' biggest underdog in th' WFA? If anything, ah' th' underdog around here - bein' booked to lose daily while ah' get a big crowd reaction! Tha's when shit got crazy.

 **(Cartoon shows Mason Rivers cosplaying as Underdog, while Chris Wolf comes in and kicks him out of the spotlight for a bigger crowd reaction.)**

Seth (v/o): Well, looks like Mason Rivers vs. Chris Wolf seems to be a new dream match on the charts!

Chris (v/o): Tha' wasn't even th' end of the fuckin' brawl! Because once Mason got knocked aside like a bitch, Devan ran out and started attackin' me.

Seth (v/o): The five-foot, eleven inch "monster?"

 **(Cartoon shows the shadow of a giant Godzilla-like monster, only for the camera to pan to see a midget-version of Devan Gray, who roars in a high-pitched squeal.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah was preoccupied, an' he had a chair.

Seth (v/o): How did that encounter go?

Chris (v/o): Well, Malice ran out with a bat...you see where ah'm goin' with this, right?

Seth (v/o): Giant brawl?

Chris (v/o): HELL YEAH!

 **(Cartoon shows a giant brawl between WFA wrestlers that rampages throughout Portland, Oregon.)**

Seth (v/o): Any memorable moments in the Brawl That Bleed Around Portland?

Chris (v/o): Well…..There was that part where Furno threw Freddy into a car, when Genocide slammed Ralston's head into a power box, when Matt And Mercer were sent through a table thanks to a well timed double clothesline from both Fenris and Lucian, and THEN there were my moments - I cracked Judas's skull with a baseball bat, I strangled Ruin from the Blackbriars with barbed wire, and for some reason Lacey Alverez tried to get involved, and I gladly took her in… by making her eat Lucas's piercings.!

Seth (v/o): I was out sick at the time, so I only heard Riddle started it.

Chris (v/o): He did. I ended it. People don't believe me being called "Mr. NC-17" or "the Patron Saint of Pain" aren't appropriate. But Portland and the WFA as a whole were given a reminder why I earned those monikers.

Seth (v/o): Well, judging from those clocks over there, I believe we're sadly out of time.

 **(Scene cuts back to reality.)**

Chris: Ah'm afraid yer right. To everyone watching, ah hope y'all had some fun as we relived our Glory Days.

Seth: How many beers did you have?

 **(Chris looks down and counts the empty bottles.)**

Chris: About fife' cups a' moonshine, two bottles a' vodka, and 6 cups a' tequila.

Seth: ….I had three beers… was I drunk enough?

Chris: AH KNEW IT!

Seth: Uh oh…

Chris: AH GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU-

 **(Chris pounces from the couch and tackles Seth to the ground, sending bottles and the table flying at the camera as the screen goes static.)**

 **TRANSMISSION LOST**

 **(Camera then cuts to Evan Neal, who was watching the whole thing from a studio. He sighs, and looks at the camera.)**

Evan: This has been Glory Days with Chris Wolf, featuring Cobra Club's leader, Seth Sullivan. Be sure to be on the lookout for the next episode, which will feature Chris Wolf interviewing none other than the King of Trolls himself, your's truly, where we will be discussing the infamous Flight 666. Thank you and good night.

 **Props to JJ for helping me with this!**


	3. Flight 666, with Evan Neal

**(Camera shows Chris Wolf, lying down on a couch, holding a bottle of moonshine. He belches then looks at the camera.)**

Chris: Sup fuckas? We're back with episode two of Glory days. As a reminder, ah'm drunk as hell, so please don't hold anythin' ah say against me. Anyway, today, we're joined by one of th' busiest mother fuckas in th' WFA. Everyone, say hello to th' king a' trolls himself, Evan fuckin' Neal. Say hi, Evan.

 **(Camera switches to Evan, sitting in a massage chair on the other side of the table.)**

Evan: Hell-oooo-o, oh yeah that's great.

Chris: That's different from your normal introduction. Let's hope you're actually drunk, unlike Sullivan. The' fuckin' cheater.

Evan: True that.

Chris: Now, remind th' viewers at home about today's topic, will ya?

Evan: Well, throughout the WFA's tenure, we have seen a thing or two. We've seen our wrestlers perform intoxicated, we've seen backstage brawls, but there will always be that crown jewel for moments that make us go, "Oh my god… that actually happened?!"

Chris: Usually, those moments involve me. This one is no different. But, it's not just me, this time.

Evan: This one… involved… everyone from the WFA locker-room… well, not everyone, but a large bombardment of talent came together to make it seem… like hell was literally in the sky. Ladies and gentlemen, we present the events… of Flight 666.

 **(Cartoon shows a large first-class plane labeled, "Fight 66." But an additional '6,' has been spray painted on the side. In addition, a devil's face and pitchfork has also been spray painted.)**

Chris (v/o): God, who woulda thought so much could 'appen in twelve hours..

Evan (v/o): It was a long trip, cross-country, over the water, all that. The plane's inhabitants were already acting like rambunctious pricks, but if one thing got too out of hand, I'd bet the plane would skydive right into the water and BAM! Bye bye, everyone. Mr. Ryder would be left without a good sum of his talent. Quite the tribute show that would've been. And imagine the news headlines…

Chris (v/o): "WFA plane explodes over the Atlantic."

Evan (v/o): ….It's the Pacific Ocean between America and Japan, dingus. GET YOUR GEOGRAPHY RIGHT!

Chris (v/o): ...WELL 'AH FUCKIN' SORRY, YO HIGHNESS!I Now, if ya don' mind, you put us in a time slot, an' we need t' keep it.

Evan (v/o): Ah, yes, _ahem_.

 **(Cartoon shows the plane in the daylight.)**

Evan (v/o): Almost the entire WFA held a huge house show in Japan, at the Tokyo Dome, no less. It drew a HUGE crowd, and the matches were on point, as well! Do you remember any of the matches?

Chris(v/o): Well, there was Mason Rivers vs Angelo Santos, then there was tha' Deathmatch between Genocide an' Will Ralston, Katie Striker took on Traci Star in a Tokyo Street Fight, and then there was me against Matt Lopez.

Evan (v/o): Mmm, those were good bouts. I do recall Seth Sullivan taking on Ash Russo, Jack Classic making a one day wrestling return to face "the God of War" Mason Strong, the WFA Women's Champion Carson Michaels putting her belt on the line against Rayleen Barnett, and a monster mash between Brutus Vicious and Judas.

Chris (v/o): Tha' one was my favorite.

Evan (v/o): Oh it didn't end there, pal. My best buddy Jeff Rizzo tried his luck against the Gambler, the Monarchy Trio took on Japan's returning stars Strong Style Connection, and of course, the main event - the Wet Dream Team Free-For-All - Escobar, Cyrus, and Sabre, in a triple threat!

Chris (v/o): Like usual, we delivered. Then, we had to go straight to th' fuckin' airport, because _someone_ had scheduled another house show to happen in two days.

Evan (v/o): Ehehehe… what? It's all about the money! And besides, we didn't have to go to the airport DIRECTLY! We gave you guys some time to chill and eat.

Chris (v/o): At th' airport. As you could imagine, a lot of us were a bit grumpy.

Evan (v/o): Yeah, we even got a glimpse what the wolf looked like during his time of the month!

Chris (v/o): Some fan spanked Scarlet, what else was ah supposed to do?

Evan (v/o): That "fan" was you! You were seeing double after Matt knocked you with a hard knee in your noggin one too many times. You were basically fighting the air.

Chris (v/o): Evan, buddy, ah wasn't drunk at tha' point.

Evan (v/o): I know, you were tipsy.

 **(Cartoon shows a dizzy looking Chris and he goes to spank Scarlet, but then the cartoon goes to Chris's POV and he sees two hands touch Scarlet's bum. Then Chris looks shocked for a split second and starts fighting the "culprit," only for the WFA talent to see Chris throwing fists in the air.)**

Evan (v/o): And that was fucking hilarious!

 **(Cartoon shows the WFA talent boarding the plane.)**

Evan (v/o): I gotta give myself credit where credit is due - I rented us a nice-ass plane. Tell me, which is better - that nice private jet we rode, or Scarlet's ass? Quick hint - there is a right answer.

Chris (v/o): Scarlet's ass. Don't deny it, Ah've seen you starin' at it.

Evan (v/o): I'm not an adulterer, that's Furno's job. And you're wrong, and that answer alone shows your pettiness.

Chris (v/o): She's mah mate….

Evan (v/o): Who stitches of STDs. Now, as for the plane itself, there was a long bar with a well-mannered bartender. There was also nice seats, lovely snacks aboard, private bathrooms, beds, and TVs showing all the channels, in English, too!

Chris (v/o): Too bad th' Japanese produce weird-ass commercials. Ah' couldn't sleep for three days without worryin' about fuckin' humanoid forest animals hauntin' mah dreams like Freddy Krueger!

Evan (v/o): Here's a little lifehack - DON'T WATCH THE FUCKING TVS!

Chris (v/o): WE'RE GETTIN' OFF TOPIC! Now, if ah recall, the plane even served non-alchoholic beverages, correct?

Evan (v/o): You bet! Sweet tea, sodas, water - but let's just say somebody made those virgin drinks a tad bit… slutty…

 **(Cartoon shows a devious Evan Neal raising from behind the counter and swaps all the drinks, spiking them with whiskey.)**

Evan (v/o): Alcohol makes everything better - ask Fish And Chips, they're great beer-battered!

Chris (v/o): SO IT WAS YOU!

Evan (v/o): Well, duh. It was me, Chris! It was me the whole time! MWAHAHA!

Chris (v/o): How couldn't have ah known?!

Evan (v/o): It's been confirmed for a while now, how could you have not known? Is your restaurant so bad you can't even afford a damn computer in your house?

Chris (v/o): Says the guy who loved mah shrimp tacos.

Evan (v/o): Oh please, everyone loves your shrimp tacos. It's probably the only redeeming quality about you.

Chris (v/o): So you don't want mah tacos anymore?

Evan (v/o): We'll discuss the details of that later. Now, onto the flight, one in which nobody bother putting their fucking seatbelts on…

Chris (v/o): It was like a fuckin' roller coaster. Ah'm not a fan of roller coasters when Ah'm recovering.

Evan (v/o): Was that why you didn't go on a single coaster when the WFA went to Hershey Park?

Chris (v/o): Ah was sick that day. You know this.

Evan (v/o): Cause you had too much deep-fried butter!

Chris (v/o): Tha' was scopin' the competition. Now, GET BACK ON TOPIC!

Evan (v/o): Okay, so when the plane took off, I found myself a private area nearby the pilot's base with my secret stash of drinks - not spiked, might I add - spread out.

 **(Cartoon shows Evan in a private seat, drinking a Cherry Coke while reading a comic book.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah thought yer drink looked weird.

Evan (v/o): You looked at my drink? I thought you'd were busy staring at Katie Striker's rack with those weary eyes of your's.

Chris (v/o): Two words: peripheral - _*BELCH*-_ vision.

Evan (v/o): I thought you were going to say, "lazy eye."

Chris (v/o): Tha' too.

Evan (v/o): But back on topic, as I made my way to my private area, I noticed my spiked drinks took effect already! And it started with the one person I didn't expect to take a drink - Kenny "One-Winged" Angel.

Chris (v/o): Kenny wasn't on tha' plane.

Evan (v/o): Wrong "Kenny," dumbass. I'm talking Kenneth Angel.

Chris (v/o): THA'S WHO AH WAS REFERRIN'' TO, DUMBASS!

Evan (v/o): Least I am pronounce "referring" correctly. Whose the dumbass now, Wolfie?

Chris (v/o): GET BACK TO TH' STORY!

Evan (v/o): Now, Kenneth isn't much of a drinker, but he seemed to really like the iced teas that were being served. As I was approaching my private area, he came to me and said, "Where's the little boy's room?" Now, he hates using public restrooms, but I knew he must've been wasted out of his black-winged mind when he asked me that. I was going to show him, but I remembered there was another restroom being occupated by Traci Star, cause she was suffering food poisoning. So, what'd I do? I directed him to the bathroom she was using!

Chris (v/o): You didn't….. _*Begins Laughing hard.*_ DUUUUUDE! THA'S AWESOME!

Evan (v/o): What's worst? HE BROKE IN THAT BATHROOM, AND SHE WAS STILL USING IT!

 **(As the two begin howling (** pun intended) **with laughter, the cartoon shows Kenneth Angel banging on the door while inside Traci Star was on the toliet.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah'd forgotten about tha'! Shit only got crazier from there.

 **(Cartoon shows Kenneth Angel breaking in the bathroom as Traci screams. Meanwhile, Evan was watching the whole thing, drinking his Cherry Coke.)**

Evan (v/o): We'll return to Kenneth and what he did later, but for now let's address those brave souls who didn't drink anything, because they either recognized what was going on and resisted their thirsty urges… or they were asleep.

Chris (v/o): Ya mean Seth?

Evan (v/o): He was one. He's one of those guys who keeps a "schedule" while flying, but that night he decided to take a long nap during the entire thing, maybe it was because he doesn't trust airplane food, cause I surely don't. It's what I do to avoid eating such shit - sleep the entire flight! However, during a flight like this, nobody was safe from… anything.

 **(Cartoon shows a sleeping Seth, holding a stuffed king cobra and a nightcap on his head.)**

Evan (v/o): Seth was sitting next to Ash Russo, whom he beat in Japan. If I were to guess, I don't think Ash took too kindly over the fact Seth beat him, or possibly because Seth once made a comment towards the fact Ash was dating a half-latina because, y'know, Seth hates miscegenation.

Chris (v/o): As he's stated a thousand fuckin' times...

Evan (v/o): So, what does Anarchy do? They get a marker out, and drew all over his fucking face!

 **(Cartoon shows a sly Ash Russo taking out a magic marker and drawing a penis on Seth's forehead. Then Jasper takes the marker and draws a mustache on Seth's face, and then Roman takes it and draws glasses on Seth, and Lacey takes the marker and draws "DADDY" on Seth's arm.)**

Chris (v/o): If tha' had been the worst thing that happened, it woulda been a normal trip. Bu' this trip was everythin' except normal.

Evan (v/o): Oh believe me a lot of more stuff happened, and most of that stemmed between the already Wet T-Shirt Contest Holding Dream Team… and no, that wasn't meant to be a wordy pun, because those three actually held a wet t-shirt contest between a majority of the drunk females.

Chris (v/o): So tha's why the threesome happened….shit, can ah talk about that?

Evan (v/o): Not sure if the Misfits would appreciate it, but you're drunk, go for it.

Chris (v/o): So were they…well, technically, only Kisri was drunk. Alex was just high, and Daria was...sober...what th' fuck... But I ain't th' one telling the story. Continue.

Evan (v/o): You asked to tell the story, I'm allowing you to.

Chris (v/o): No, ah asked if we were allowed to talk about it. I didn't ask you to let me talk about it.

Evan (v/o): The entire episode of this show is dedicated to the events of Flight 666, and everything should be covered. You were there. I was there. Almost all of the WFA's top stars were there. I say it should be discussed, and you brought that scene up. So do us a favor and talk about it because I know it's what you dream about at night when Scarlet disappoints you once again.

Chris (v/o): TH' MISFITS HAD A THREESOME. THERE, AH SAID IT. YA HAPPY?

Evan (v/o): Very. Now I suggest you barricade your door, cause you'll be running from a lot of angry Russian-descent women for a while.

Chris (v/o): Wouldn't be th' first time….

Evan (v/o): Aside from the Misfits, the Wet Dream Team seemed to have gotten a lot of the women under their "nosebleed control," it was almost like they hypnotized them.

Chris (v/o): Seeing as how they're th' favorite of women, ah wouldn't be surprised.

Evan (v/o): They had Carson, Jessie, Sarah, Beautiful Reality, even Nyx in their control, and keep in mind - Furno and Nyx were still married at the time, and this was after Furno and Nyx had public sex on the bar table, quite the sticky situation.

Chris (v/o): Yeah, well, they kept their hands off Scarlet, because our relationship is actually stable. Ah think. Then again, we're both crazy, so who can tell? Anyway, ah didn't care.

Evan (v/o): Well, Furno seeing a nude Nyx in a wet "Jason Sabre is Bae" t-shirt really pissed him off, and he responded by actually pissing on Jason! So, seriously, Furno took out his dick and urinated on the Ace.

Chris (v/o): Again, not surprisin'. But if ah'm right, that wasn't th' only thing tha' happened to the Wet Dream Team.

Evan (v/o): Again, you're true. After Furno pissed on Jason, the Ace - pissed off for getting pissed on - responded to Furno in the most Ace-way possible - by kicking Furno in his bare, exposed penis. Furno dropped to his knees… and puked up his dinner.

Chris (v/o): Th' first of many...uh, barfin' incidents, ah mean, not low blows.

Evan (v/o): True, but how the New Shield handled their vengeance possibly outranks everything the Wet Dream Team has done to scar their victims, both in shock value and in level of creativity.

Chris (v/o): Wha' they do?

Evan (v/o): Well, let's just say the Wet Dream Team - of Trio depending how saucy you're feeling - passed out for a while. Then Freddy and Detrick woke up with new, matching mustaches… while Jason woke up without pants and no penis hair…

Chris (v/o): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NO! NO! NO FUCKIN' WAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **(A few hours later)**

 **(Scene cuts to reality, where Chris is on the ground laughing, his face bright red and tears rolling down his eyes. Meanwhile Evan sits on his massage chair, looking bored.)**

Evan: Can you hurry up your laugh track? We're gonna be sober by the time you're done.

Chris: Tha' wouldn' be a problem if people followed th' rules of this show.

 **(Chris climbs back on his couch.)**

Chris: Ah'm sorry, please continue…

Evan: Ahem.

 **(Scene cuts back to cartoons.)**

Evan (v/o): I'm in my private area, overhearing all the chaos going on, then I realized - I ran out of pretzels. I was so drawn into my comic books I lost track of my snack supplies. My personal goal was to avoid my trips into the anarchy, cause there's not way I wanted to be caught in that mosh. So, I eventually muscled up the courage and broke my cover to see if there's any snacks left over.

Chris (v/o): But they weren't. Why? Cause ah'd decided to make a bonfire and cook something.

Evan (v/o): So I have discovered, you decided to take all the snacks - pretzels, peanuts, and cookies - and tried to make some sort of stew.

Chris (v/o): Ah didn't just try, ah SUCCEEDED!

 **( Cartoon shows Chris making a stew out of cookies.)**

Evan (v/o): Yes, you made liquidated diabetes.

Chris (v/o): Ah didn't hear nobody complainin'.

Evan (v/o): Cause they were too busy either spitting out the stew or choking.

Chris (v/o): Is tha' why ah had to make my shrimp tacos?

Evan (v/o): No, you had to make your shrimp tacos in order to remind people why you're a "good cook."

Chris (v/o): WE'RE GETTIN' OFF TOPIC!

Evan (v/o): Luckily, I managed to find a bag of popcorn, and I started to head off, where I saw a drunken Alan Riddle wandering around like a zombie. So off course, me being me, I stuck my foot out and tripped him. But that wasn't the end, no sir, a few feet behind me was some blonde petite I never seen before - later I learned that was Savannah Lyric, Jason Lyric's brat-ass daughter, and tripped her, too! And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Alan met Savannah!

Chris (v/o): Hold up! Time out! Ya' saying you're the reason Alan's dating Savannah?

Evan (v/o): That's right! They met in the company, and they left the company together! Why? Cause Alan can't accept blame for his misdoings and stormed off, taking Savannah out of the family business! They're getting married this Spring I heard. AND I DIDN'T GET AN INVITE!

Chris (v/o): They were drunk. Besides, aren't they tryin' to take over SSW?

Evan (v/o): They're trying to start a "civil war." What they need to be doing is THANKING me! If I didn't stick my foot out and tripped them, they wouldn't be fucking each other 24/7! I was the mastermind behind the happiest couple alive in the WFA - "in" is a loose term as they're still being discussed - and how does Riddle thank me? By booking me to be beaten down by his sidepiece Samuel and by Mason Strong and Felix Sammet, two guys I brought into this company and made stars out of!

Chris(v/o): Happiest couple alive? Really?

Evan (v/o): It's what they address themselves as. Might as well my Mike and Maria's theme song when they arrive to the room. WAIT! If they come back to the WFA, that should be their gimmick…

Chris (v/o): (*tarts singing*) Here's to the greatest, greatest, love I've ever known!

Evan (v/o): (*starts mimiking the song's beat*)

Chris/Evan (v/o): (*starts singing off-tone*) I'm burning up in your love, your love… Burning up in your love, your love… (*starts laughing*)

Chris (v/o): This has to be the greatest moment in the brief history of this show! Our horrible singing!

Evan (v/o): I drink to that! But aside from those sex-crazed pricks, I quickly moved past them and rencounter my old pal, Kenneth, wearing a trench coat and his top hat, y'know, cause he's a wannabe brit.

Chris (v/o): Aren't a lot a' people wannabe brits?

Evan (v/o): In a certain way, yes. But Kenneth didn't seem too polite here. I asked what was up, and he was like, "Nothing much, friend. Just hanging loose with my other friend." Then he spead open his trenchcoat and BAM! The dude was NAKED under there!

Chris (v/o): Dude, must've not been pretty.

Evan (v/o): Well, wasn't as bad, cause I didn't see anything that'd make me feel ashamed!

Chris (v/o): Guess th' term, "big things come in small packages," applies.

Evan (v/o): Bwahahahahahaha!

Chris (v/o): It's cause he's not well endowed. Accordin' to you.

Evan (v/o): Not much of a gentlemen anymore, huh?

Chris (v/o): You said it, bud, not me. NOW, GET BACK TO THE STORY!

Evan (v/o): ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You impatient dog!

Chris (v/o): I'M NOT A DOG, IMMA WOLF, YA FUCKWIT!

Evan (v/o): SAME BACKGROUND!

Chris (v/o): DOESN'T MEAN IT'S THE SAME THING! ONE'S A TOP PREDATOR, THE OTHER'S A FUCKIN' HOUSE PET!

Evan (v/o): Someone needs a Snickers….

Chris (v/o): TH' STORY!

Evan (v/o): Now that I mentioned Snickers, some guys on the plane really could use 'em, cause there were fights everywhere I looked! And for the most ridiculous reasons.

Chris (v/o): Oh, god, not _this_ again.

Evan (v/o): Let's start with our friend, Sami Darkness - a.k.a. Samuel Dark. You'd think he'd never cheat on his Mama, but she surely tried to cheat on him with a certain God of War, Mason Strong. From what I witnessed, his beardless-Harper-like face was steaming red like a cherry! He tried to superkick Mason, but his face didn't budge! Then in a snap, Strong went full UFC mode on Sami!

 **(Cartoon shows Mason Strong and Samuel Dark in the Octagon duking it out (Mason is DESTROYING Samuel!), while everyone else watches outside the cage, exchanging money.)**

Chris (v/o): Dude, Strong DESTROYED Samuel! Maybe that's how Samuel got those bad neck injuries, not all those crappy deathmatches!

Evan (v/o): I thought you loved deathmatches.

Chris (v/o): ah do, but ah can do deathmatches better than Samuel, ah never saw his ass in CZW.

Evan (v/o): Fair point.

Chris (v/o): Ah'm just glad you didn't talk about tha' other fight.

Evan (v/o): You mean the one between you and Furno? I was just about to get to that!

Chris (v/o): ….Fuck…. You…

 **(Cartoon shows a Freddy Vs. Jason poster, with Chris and Furno's faces photoshopped on.)**

Evan (v/o): Our main event for Flight 666, two of the most ultraviolent men in these united federations face-off to experience the world's freakiest threesome!

Chris (v/o): Which never fuckin' happened...

Evan (v/o): You just saying that cause Furno whooped your candy ass?

Chris (v/o): Tha' didn't happen either. Th' fight stopped cause Nyx and Scarlet nearly killed everyone.

Evan (v/o): Till this day I still wonder how they got into the pilot's cabinet.

Chris (v/o): How about you explain what happened? Ah think th' viewers are confused.

Evan (v/o): Well basically both Nyx and Scarlet did a live striptease for everyone and both their loves - you and Furno - tried to advance them for a threesome. Both you and Furno didn't like the idea of sharing so both of you decided to settle it in the way most alpha male wolves do - a fight. Yet while doing so Nyx and Scarlet did some exploring and somehow found their way to the pilot cabinet. Apparently they must've been like DeeDee from Dexter's Laboratory in there cause the plane suddenly shifted left and right various times and almost did a loop de loop.

Chris (v/o): it didn't help tha' everyone held me an' Furno back once th' pilot stopped actin' like Pervert Intern.

Evan (v/o): Who's that guy again? I keep forgetting his name.

Chris (v/o): ...Ah thought his name _was_ Pervert Intern.

Evan (v/o): I always thought that was more of a title he's presented, perhaps because he's so immorally corrupted with lust to the point people generally don't bother learning the name his mother gave him.

Chris (v/o): Least he wasn't on th' plane. Otherwise, we'd have one less Intern.

Evan (v/o): Come on, now - let's not act like he's a _good_ intern.

Chris (v/o): Fair enough. Now, TH' STORY!

Evan (v/o): I think after the plane incident, things began to slow down before everyone eventually shifted off to drunken slumber. The plane landed in LA, and Richard Ryder came by to see his workers… I was the first to greet him but then he looked to see what his workers have been up to during the night…

Chris (v/o): Who knew th' boss had a sense a' humor?

Evan (v/o): I don't think he was amused, but I don't think he was disappointed, either. He somewhat expected everyone to throw a massive party, he was just shocked on how blown out of proportion it got. However, he did see opportunity for something, and called out for his kids - Taylor, Rebecca, and Zachary. Despite their mature age, I didn't expect them to have so much fun squirting the faces of others with water cannons.

Chris (v/o): Wouldn't you?

Evan (v/o): I just knew you weren't too happy to get water on your face.

Chris (v/o): None of us were.

 **(Cartoon shows the roster getting sprayed with a water cannon. )**

Chris (v/o): Well, fuckas, that was the story of flight 666.

Evan (v/o): And the aftermath was just as funny - Matt Lopez had to go to therapy after being traumatized by the sights, with one particuly one scaring him a bit.

 **(Cartoon shows Matt seeing Abby Torres making out with his little brother, Alonso Lopez Jr.)**

Evan (v/o): Meanwhile the Wet Dream Team lost a bit of their manihood on the flght…. But regarded a portion of it a month later, and just about everyone hogged the airport bathrooms either showering or vomitting. On the plus, some lucky ones managed to spare themselves from the pain… even though Seth had to see it for himself cause he was in there washing off his inked face….

 **(Cartoon shows the Wet Dream Team, Chris Wolf, the New Shield, Kenneth Angel, and more WFA talent vomitting while Seth is washing off his face irritated. Scene cuts back to reality)**

Chris : As much as ah would love to tell the viewers everythin' tha' happened, it looks like we're out a' time.

Evan): Great to be here drinking. Had me a six pack of beers. What'd you drink?

Chris: … 2 bottles of vodka...ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!

Evan: I had more to drink than you? WOW!

Chris: 2 BOTTLES OF VODKA IS WAY MORE THAN A SIX PACK! Hold on. This is Glory Days, with special guest Evan Neal , I'm your host, Chris Wolf. See y'all next time. Now, YOU'RE DEAD!

 **(Camera goes to Static.)**


	4. Freddy Escobar

_**(Instead of the usual intro, we are at an airfield. On it is a luxurious black private jet. Two vehicles pull up onto the airfield, one is a limousine, the other is a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX 10 RR. motorcycle, with the rider's face concealed by a bandana and sunglasses. Out of the limousine comes Freddy Escobar, dressed in a fine black Italian suit, while the rider takes off his bandana and sunglasses to reveal Chris Wolf, dressed in biker attire.)**_

" _Nice." Chris Wolf whistles once he sees the jet._

" _Behave yourself, Wolf. This is the one and only chance you will ever get to be on a private jet, so don't blow it." Freddy says, taking off his sunglasses._

 _Chris laughs. "I'll keep that in mind. Like the bike, or is it not your style?"_

 _Freddy shrugs. "More of a luxury car man myself, but I am surprised you could afford it…...you stole it, didn't you?"_

" _I have money too, Freddy. I'm a businessman too. Not as much as you, but still a good bit."_

" _...but you still stole it, didn't you?"_

" _Scarlet did. I bought it as compensation. Well, I bought that dealer. Local. Didn't cost much." Chris walks towards the entrance of the plane. "So, technically, no."_

 _Freddy motions for his bodyguards to follow him, which they do, carrying an ice chest into the plane. The Cameraman follows the bodyguards._

 _Freddy sighs. "Well, I'm gonna regret this, but fuck it. Tell the pilot to get ready for takeoff."_

 _Chris howls. "Let's get this party started!"_

 **(We see Chris slouching in one of the plane seats, a bottle of Vodka in his hands.)**

Chris: Sup, fuckas? Welcome back to Glory- _HIC-_ Days. Today, we 'ave a very special guest with us. You know him as one of th' most decorated stars in th' WFA, one of our Four Horsemen. Who is he? Well, without further ado, ah give ya, "The Prince," Th' leader of th' fuckin' Monarchy himself, Freddy Escobar.

 **(We see Freddy, drinking a bottle of tequila.)**

Freddy: Well, here I am, finally here to give this show one good episode. It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but I can get it done.

Chris: Bitch, you ain't drunk yet, wha' th' fuck?

Freddy: Give me a second.

 **(Freddy begins to down the rest of his bottle of tequila. Once he's finished, he tosses the bottle aside. He shakes his head, as the buzz begins to set in, and he grabs another bottle from the ice chest.)**

Freddy: Okay…. I'm good.

Chris: Much better. Now, remind me a' today's topic.

Freddy: Uh….I suggested just showing the clip of me bashing your head in with my scepter on repeat, but you nixed that idea.

Chris: Mah show, mah rules, and I only let people roast me when the occasion involves me directly.

Freddy: Doesn't stop the internet. Anyway, we are high up in the sky, headed to Tokyo, Japan for a standard WFA House show on my private jet. Chris here called me up, so that we could discuss the formation of the greatest faction in WFA history….the Monarchy!

 **(Cartoon Shows Freddy sitting on a throne, with the rest of Monarchy standing beside him, only for Chris to walk up and block the camera. The Screen shows the words, "Glory Days, with Chris Wolf." The camera cuts back to reality.)**

Chris: Some people would disagree, but ah digress. Less begin, mothafucka.

Freddy: Alright….so, it all started back in 2014. Me and my brother, Detrick Cyrus, were the reigning IWGP World Tag Team Champions. However, shit kinda went sideways went during our first defense….

 **(Cartoon shows Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar fighting Gallows and Anderson. Detrick goes for a suicide dive, but Anderson moves out of the way, causing Detrick to land on his head.)**

Chris: Was this before or after they joined Bullet Club?

Escobar: Gallows debuted as part of the Bullet Club, so yeah, they were a part of BC. Anyway, Detrick takes a nasty bump, injuring himself and he gets carried out on a stretcher, leaving me to take the L.

Chris: So that's why you became a singles competitor.

Freddy: Yep. So, we lose the belts, and I have to work by myself. But that year, I win the New Japan Cup, and I challenge for the Intercontinental title, which I won off of Nakamura for the first time. While I do that, I start teaming with three Young Lions.

Chris: Ah see where this is going…

Freddy: Indeed. They were relative newbies,but I saw some potential in them. The first of them was DJ Kingston. Athletic as the day is long, one of the best Junior Heavyweights I've seen. The second was Dylan Torres, a violent brawler if I ever saw one, came from CZW just like you did.

Chris: Ah remember him. Ah was surprised when I found out he went to NJPW and I arrived shortly after.

Freddy: Originally, he was supposed to only be there for that year's edition of the World Tag League, but he managed to pass the admission test to enter the New Japan Dojo. Moving on from him was last, but definitely not least, a big guy from Brooklyn, Caesar Montana. Really big dude, but surprisingly very agile.

Chris: So that's why he's called Brooklyn's Finest.

Freddy: Where did you think he was from?

Chris: Ah don' know, Ah don' really care where people come from unless it's a part of their gimmick or some shit.

Freddy: Your stupidity knows no bounds.

Chris: Ah'm drunk, dude, gimme a break.

Freddy: I've seen you in the few occasions when you're not drunk. Not much of an improvement. Anyways, the last time I teamed up with other people and formed a bond with them, was when I was with my brother and Jason Sabre, and we formed the WDT. So, needless to say, I was quite liking teaming with these guys, and the gears in my head began to turn. Fast forward to a couple of months later, Detrick had made his return, and we were set for a rematch for the tag titles with Guns and Gallows. I was still Intercontinental Champion at the time, so I was looking forward to becoming a double champion. During the match, Anderson handcuffed me to the barriers, allowing them to gang up on Detrick, hit the Magic Killer and score the win. Once some of the Young Lions uncuffed me, I got into the ring. I helped my brother up…..and I dropped him on his head.

Chris: And a heel was born.

Freddy: Not just any heel. The best in the business. That was the birth of the Prince. I was tired of my brother holding me back. Everyone was looking at me like I was the weak link of the team, but it couldn't have been further from the truth. Once I was beating him down, DJ, Dylan, and Caesar came up and tried to calm me down, but I convinced them that it was our time and that we needed to make an impact. So they joined in, and the Monarchy was born.

 **(Princes of the Universe by Queen plays as a cartoon Monarchy stands over a fallen Detrick Cyrus.)**

Chris: Dude, ah remember walkin' into the arena for the first time, and people immediately started askin' when ah was gonna fight Dylan.

Freddy: Objection, your honor, relevance?

Chris: This was like a month after Monarchy was formed.

Freddy: Well, right after that moment, we began trying to establish ourselves as the top stable on the roster. We fought with BC and Chaos, and Suzuki-Gun, which by the way, was lead by the man who trained me in when I was a Young Lion, Minoru Suzuki.

Chris: Ah remember that one. This was after I joined th' group.

Freddy: Anyways, we started winning more titles, Caesar and Dylan winning the Tag Belts while DJ won the Junior Heavyweight Title. We were riding high. Thing about us was that compared to the rest of the stables, we didn't have that many members, only like 4 guys. But we still managed to win titles, and rise to the top.

Chris: Ya also didn't have any civil wars going on. Or betrayals.

Freddy: No. We were pretty tight-knit.

Chris: A rarity in pro wrestling these days.

Freddy: Indeed. Soon, I lost my Intercontinental title to Will Ralston, but I was ready to move on to the big time. I challenged The Ace of the Universe, Hiroshi Tanahashi for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom.

Chris: Oh, yeah. Ah remember tha' match. It was...aight, ah guess.

Freddy: 4.75 stars. But you wouldn't know that, you've barely gotten 3.

Chris: Ah call bullshit on tha'. I've been in some 4-star matches, maybe a 5.

Freddy: Weren't those tag matches? Also, bullshit. You've never been in a 5-star hotel, much less a 5-star match.

Chris: Not all of 'em. Now, BACK TO TH' STORY!

Freddy: Anyways, I fought NJPW's Ace, and I beat him to fulfill my destiny of becoming the IWGP Heavyweight Champion.

 **(Cartoon shows Freddy holding up the IWGP Heavyweight title.)**

Chris: How long did you hold that for, anyway?

Freddy: Till the Wrestle Kingdom after that. People called my title reign, "The Reign of Terror." Whatever you called it, I owned NJPW. My old friend Jason Sabre won the New Japan Cup, and challenge me for the title, but not even he could stand up to the might of the Monarchy.

 **(Cartoon shows Jason going for the Final Blow, but the referee is distracted by DJ Kingston, allowing Caesar and Dylan to interfere. The match ends with Freddy standing tall)**

Chris: Is it just me, or do you win a lot of matches by interference?

Freddy: *shrugs* Whatever works. You gotta be smart, always have an ace up your sleeve. Always make sure the advantage belongs to you.

Chris: Like using a scepter?

Freddy: Exactly. What people call cheating, cowardice, I called being intelligent. It's called always being one step ahead.

Chris: You know I'm never gonna let that go, right?

Freddy: Neither am I. In fact, can we get a cartoon of that?

 **(Cartoon shows Freddy raising his scepter over Chris' head in ICW)**

Chris: Anyway, if ah remember correctly, you're next rivalry was a bit crazy, wasn't it?

Freddy:...fuck, I forgot all about that *drinks more tequila*. Shit…so, I was placed in the G1 tournament. I was in A Block. I had won most of my matches, only losing twice beforehand. All I had to do was win one more match to advance to the block finals…..goddamnit.

Chris: And guess who stopped him?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris managing to reverse an Execution by Freddy into a roll-up. Freddy kicks out, but Chris surprises him with a Claymore out of nowhere! Chris goes for the pin, and gets the three count, much to the surprise of everyone in the arena.)**

Chris: *points to himself.* This Guy

Freddy: *sighs* To be fair though….you didn't get to enjoy it for long.

 **(Cartoon shows an enraged Freddy attacking Chris from behind, stomping on him with the Monarchy joining in.)**

Chris: Still totally worth it.

Freddy: Anyways, I'm out of the G1, and in the finals, Koji Yoshida beats Detrick Cyrus in the finals to become my challenger at Wrestle Kingdom in a few months. All my focus was on that match.

Chris: Aw, yeah, you were really focused on it...for like 3 weeks.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf coming back, costing Monarchy a tag match against Koji Yoshida, Ryusuke Taguchi, Ricochet and Satoshi Kojima)**

Freddy: Later on that day, NJPW management announced that at Destruction in Okayama, it would be me defending the title…against this dipshit. Imagine that…Chris Wolf actually main evented a NJPW show. What, was Captain New Japan busy?

Chris: Eh, fuck you. Ah gave ya a run for yer money.

Freddy: They made it an unsanctioned match. Only way you could compete with me is by your cheap CZW shit.

Chris: I beg to differ. Remember in ICW season one, where you only beat me cause you beat me over the head with a scepter?

Freddy: A win's a win. Plus, I won the entire tournament and the ICW Heavyweight title.

Chris: You got lucky.

Freddy: Luck's for losers. I was just smarter than you. Also, don't pretend you haven't tried to cheat in a match before….it just doesn't work out for you.

 **(Cartoon shows the recent WFA House Show in Long Beach, where Chris Wolf attempted to attack Judas before the match….only for an enraged Judas to spear him.)**

Freddy: (drunkenly laughs)

Chris: We don't speak of that moment. Ah'm not proud of it.

Freddy: Anyway, moving on, even though the match was fought on your terms…...the natural order was restored once more.

 **(Cartoon shows Freddy hitting the Prince's Throne on Chris onto the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, and pinning him for the win)**

Chris: Ah need another drink…

Freddy: Here, have some tequila. You do need to drown your sorrows.

Chris: Ah prefer moonshine, but, what the hell. *Takes the tequila.* Haven't had this since Lucha Underground.

Freddy: Ah, yes. I was there too, but that's later on. Anyways, now my focus was entirely on the Yoshida match at Wrestle Kingdom. It was supposed to be Monarchy's crowning moment. We were supposed to win….

 **(Cartoon** **shows Wrestle Kingdom at the Tokyo Dome. We see DJ losing his Junior Heavyweight title to Kushida, Caesar and Dylan losing the tag belts to KES, and finally Freddy getting hit with three consecutive Ronin's Blades by Koji Yoshida, who pins home for the win)**

Chris: Wow. That must've sucked.

Freddy: Yeah. Three of those fucking stiff lariats, and I lost the title.

Chris: Ah know the feelin'. Those fuckin' hurt.

Freddy: Anyways, at New Year's Dash, my brother, Detrick Cyrus, challenged me to a loser leaves town match at The New Beginning in Osaka. Brother vs brother. And…

 **(Cartoon shows Detrick hitting a 630 senton on Freddy Escobar to get the win, sending Freddy Escobar out of the company.)**

Chris:...Is it just me, or did everythin' for you in NJPW go downhill after you beat me?

Freddy: Great. Is Chris Wolf gonna take credit for my downfall? I swear, you should have a podcast with Ryback.

Chris: Yeah, no. Ah don't have a great track record with podcasts. Continue.

Freddy: Anyway, after NJPW, and before the WFA, Monarchy made their debut for Lucha Underground. And of course….

 **(Cartoon shows Freddy defeating Prince Puma for the Lucha Underground title)**

Freddy: _Veni, Vidi, Vici._ I came, I saw, I conquered.

Chris: Ah think we can both agree on one thing.

Freddy: What is that?

Chris: Lucha Underground was a fun company to be a part of.

Freddy: Indeed. I work ACW, with Jason Sabre booking it. Reminds me a lot of working at LU. He also books FZW…...it's really weird. Anyway, I lost the belt at Ultima Lucha back to Puma, and after that, we signed to the WFA. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Chris: True that. Well, everyone, this has probably been my least confrontational episode yet. Who'da thought? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reliving our glory days with me and Freddy. With that, I'll see ya next time!

 **(Screen goes static.)**

 **Thanks to TheDarkRyder for help with this!**


	5. Everything Wrong with Episode 1

**(Scene shows Chris lying on a very fancy couch behind a coffee table covered with empty beer bottles and some bottles of moonshine, he belches before he speaks.)**

Chris: Sup, fuckers? Right no- _HIC_ -Ah've had abou' fife cups a' moonshine,

 **Sin #1: How has Chris had so much alcohol and not died already?**

so, yeah, be forewarned. For the first episode o'-fucking shit, ah can't see straight- sorry, today we're joined by th' Gravedigger, Seth Fuckin' Sullivan. Say hi, Seth.

 **(Camera cuts to Seth, sitting in an equally fancy chair on the other side of the coffee table. He waves awkwardly.)**

Seth: In the words of the great, powerful, and annoying Evan Neal, "Hello, kiddies!" Which are the infamous words of the Crypt Keeper, FYI…. wow, think about that!

Chris: Don' even know wha' tha' means

 **Sin #2: Chris doesn't know what the Crypt Keeper is.**

...fuckit. Remind me what today's topic is.

 **Sin #3: Chris forgot the topic for the first episode of his own TV show.**

Seth: Before we do that, I just wanna welcome you to my home here in beautiful Baltimore, Maryland! I would've invited you to my bar, the Cobra Clubhouse, but you didn't want to consider my bar makes more money than yours!

Chris: In yo' dreams, man. Besides, it's easier to film here. Anyway, as a reminder, both of us are drunk as fuck, so, yeah. We can say whatever th' fuck we want.

 **Sin #4: No you can't, according to the general reaction to this episode from the WFA community.**

Jus' please don' hold it against me. Ah need a break. Anyway, Seth here has a story for us.

Seth: Yes yes! This is a story about a friend of a friend of mine….

 **(Both Chris and Seth bust out laughing.)**

 **.**

Chris: Bullshitin' already, Seth? C'mon.

Seth: Alright, since I'm the guest in this episode, it's my chance to take the time to discuss how great I am.

Chris: Ya mean how great ya were a' kissin' Cueto's ass?

Seth: No, that's Katie Striker's job when she isn't blowing Naito.

 **Sin #5: Blowjob Reference.**

 **(Chris and Seth Burst out laughing again.)**

Chris: That's wha' she does most of th' time, anyway. Now, let's get goin'.

 **(Cartoons appearing, and it shows Chris coming out of a taxi.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah remember my first visit to the Temple.

 **Sin #6: Chris literally starts the episode talking about himself, even though he isn't the guest. Technically, Seth should be the one talking. I know Chris fixed this problem in later episodes, but, still.**

Literally, th' first thing ah did was walk up to Jeremiah Crane and stomp 'is 'ead through fuckin' glass. Ah was all business that night. You should remember that one, Seth.

Seth (v/o): I wasn't at the Temple at the time, but I did recall hearing something about that, which peaked my interest in the Temple.

Chris (v/o): Like ah said in my Wikipedia interview: People pay attention wherever ah go.

 **Sin #7: Chris is referencing an interview that was based off of Wikipedia**

Seth (v/o): Yep, cause they want to see who you're jobbing to.

Chris (v/o): More like ah was th' most violent mother fucker to ever step foot in th' temple, let alone hold th' title. Dario fuckin' loved it.

 **Sin #8: Blatant attempt by Chris to put himself over**

 **(Cartoon shows a montage on violent moments from Chris's tenure in Lucha Underground.)**

Seth (v/o): I recall seeing this one time you bitch-smacked Natalia Rodriguez in the Temple.

Chris (v/o): Before ah beat her over th' head with a kendo stick till the damn thing broke? Yeah.

 **(Cartoon shows Natalia wrestling Emily before Chris enters the ring (dressed in a pimp costume) and starts smacking Natalia around with a pimp cane.)**

 **Sin #9: There is no record of this happening.**

Seth (v/o): Yesh, what did she ever do to you?

Chris (v/o): She beat Scarlet with a chair. Of course, then ah ran down and Claymored th' bitch. Fight me, Ceaser.

 **Sin #10: Natalia isn't in a relationship with Caesar, she's in one with DJ Kingston.**

Seth (v/o): Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't DJ Kingston the one fucking Natalia? I'm pretty sure Justin Danger once walked in on them doing the dirty. But regardless, I'm sure Emily awarded you greatly afterward.

 **(Cartoon shows Natalia and DJ having sex in a bed, before Danger walks in (with Jason Voorhees mask), causing DJ and Natalia to scream, only for Justin to reveal himself and hand them a condom.)**

Chris (v/o): Wouldn't you like to know?

Seth (v/o): …..We're drunk, so why not?

Chris (v/o): Well, too bad. Ah can't recall anything from that night, so we either fucked so hard ah hit my head, or ah passed out and nothin' happened.

 **Sin #11: Chris can't remember what happened on a night that may or may not have actually happened. He should at least have something ready.**

 **(Cartoon shows hotel door with, "NO SERVICE" sign on the handle, much to the disappointment of Seth Sullivan.)**

 **Sin #12: Cartoon Seth is a creeper.**

Seth (v/o): Well here's what I can recall - very next night (pre-recorded nonsense wise), you won the big one!

Chris (v/o): All ah had to do was beat my Buddy, Jason Malice. Now _that_ was what ah call a bloodbath!

 **(Cartoon shows a bleeding Chris Wolf raising his Lucha Underground over a burnt and bleeding Jason Malice.)**

Seth (v/o): I thought you said the same thing when you won the Impact World title?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf wearing the Impact World Championship, beating Jason Sabre with a baseball bat.)**

 **Sin #13: Chris hating Jason Sabre.**

Chris (v/o): Yeah, cause ah beat th' shit out of Sabre! Not before ah bashed him over his stupid face with a baseball bat.

Seth (v/o): Ouch, bet he wasn't too happy about that!

Chris (v/o): He was pissed, couldn't feel his face for weeks! But, Ah got away with a lot more in Lucha Underground.

Seth (v/o): But from what I remember - while you were busy with all of that, I had my hands full with Mil.

 **(Cartoon shows Mil Muertes holding Seth in the air about to throw him through a casket, only for Seth to free himself and to hit a One-Handed Electric Chair Driver on Mil.)**

Chris (v/o): I thought this was when you and yer club was feuding with Th' Reptile Tribe.

 **(Cartoon shows the screen being torn and shows the Reptile Tribe in their lair, only to be charged by Russell Black, Genocide, Alex Karloff, Julian da la Barrera, and Dan Riley.)**

Seth (v/o): We did have a war with them, but the Reptile Tribe wasn't my main priority - my main issue was with Mil and his side-bitch Catrina.

 **(Cartoon shows Mil walking out his room with his business suit, and he walks by Seth who hits him on the head with his shovel.)**

Seth (v/o): Not that I hated the guy, but I wanted to prove that I was the main burier of talent around here, and I was willing to send him back to the grave to prove it.

Chris (v/o): Meanwhile, ah was kickin' everyone else's ass!

 **(Cartoon cues back to Chris Wolf, with him and S.I.N. destroying the likes of Freddy Escobar, Cody Fireheart, Fenix, Killshot, Matanza Cueto, Pentagon Jr., Brian Cage, The Mack, Dante Fox, Rey Mysterio Jr., Johnny Mundo, and it ends with S.I.N. doing a Shield-like powerbomb on Freddy Escobar, putting him through the ring.)**

 **Sin #14: Freddy Escobar wasn't in Lucha Underground at the same time as Chris.**

Seth (v/o): Wow, S.I.N.. could give the New Shield some competition!

Chris (v/o): If th' WFA writers would book us right.

 **Sin #15: Chris dissing the WFA writers**

Ah mean, hell, Prince Puma almost died from our ambush, for god's sake.

Seth (v/o): Prince Puma? The hero of the Temple? You must've got him at the right time.

Chris (v/o): How do ya think we won our trios titles?

Seth (v/o): Trios Titles? Who'd you beat?

Chris (v/o): Well, back when you were feuding with the Reptile Tribe, S.I.N went after Worldwide Underground, and, naturally, made them look like fuckin' jobbers.

 **(Cartoon shows S.I.N. standing over the bloodied bodies of Worldwide Underground, with Chris holding up Both the Lucha Underground Championship and the Trios Championship.)**

Seth (v/o): But of course, we came along!

 **(Cartoon shows Cobra Club ambushing S.I.N., and Seth picks up the Lucha Underground Championship.)**

Seth (v/o): I remember Dan Riley was a contender for your Lucha Underground Championship, but it ended with….

Chris (v/o): Me beating his ass and sending his bleeding and burning ass corpse crawling back to you?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris whistling and pouring gasoline on Dan, before lighting a match and burning Dan Riley, as he runs around screaming like a madman, before knocking himself into Seth, and him kneeling before Seth pleading for him. Seth, who hoses off Dan, walks up to Chris, and the latter flips the bird on the King Cobra.)**

Seth (v/o): I was quite honored when I was nominated your next contender, but I felt like I wasn't taken seriously as a challenger to your title.

Chris (v/o): Well duh! You couldn't draw! So of course, you, having the numbers advantage, decided to attack me and my stable all at once. Because of course, The Reptile Tribe had joined your club after y'all kicked their asses.

Seth (v/o): But I will admit, our match drew a large crowd, thirsty for blood.

 **(Cartoon shows a large audience surrounding Chris and Seth, as they're wrestling each other, and it shows Chris pounding Seth with a chair before Seth rolls away and hits Chris with a shovel.)**

Chris (v/o): Aren't ya forgettin' somethin', though?

Seth (v/o): Forgetting what?

 **(Cartoon shows Seth grabbing the Lucha Underground Championship belt, and smacking Chris with it.)**

 **Sin #16: Hitting the champion with the title belt cliche**

Chris (v/o): YOU SMACKED ME WITH MY TITLE BELT!

Seth (v/o): Oh yeah… that was awesome!

Chris (v/o): Of course, tha' was nothin' compared to what happened to Cobra Club.

 **(Cartoon shows Cobra Club brawling with S.I.N. along with Jason Malice, Tate Williams, Matt Lopez, Cody Fireheart, and Paul Catapult in the locker-room, with all five of them wearing, "S.I.N." t-shirts, with all of the locker-room trying to tear them about from each other, only for the locker-rooms to fall apart in the process.)**

 **Sin #17: Tate Williams, Paul Catapault, and Matt Lopez were never in Lucha Underground. I know, Chris is trying to stay consistent with his Wiki interview, but the fact that you made that mistake when you were sober and now you have to say the same thing while your drunk doesn't excuse the fact that this never happened.**

Seth (v/o): Oh yeah….. That wasn't a match through…

Chris (v/o): It was still FUCKIN' AWESOME!

 **(The cartoon shatters on the scene like glass, and shows S.I.N. on the ring, bloodied and bruised, while it shows Russell, Genocide, and Alex holding up the Trios Titles. Before it shows Chris Wolf and S.I.N. being thrown out of the Temple.)**

Chris (v/o): Sadly, it also ended up with us leaving the temple...though I came back long enough to get your ass banned, too.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris hitting Seth with The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.)**

 **Sin #18: Former member of the roster returns for one night to exact revenge Cliche.**

Seth (v/o): Houston, we have a jackass.

Chris (v/o): Ah regret nothin'.

 **(Cartoon shows Seth being pinned by Cody Fireheart for the latter to become the new Lucha Underground Champion, and have Chris come in the ring and hold Fireheart's hand up in victory.)**

Seth (v/o): And that's where the Cobra Club's tenure ended with that… and it got worse…

 **(Cartoon shows Cobra Club walking away sadly… before all of them being run over by a hearse by Mil Muertes.)**

Chris: _*Burst out laughing.*_

 **(Cartoon shows Chris laughing in the background before Sully slithers up behind Chris and bits him in the nose.)**

 **Sin #19: Chris is an ass.**

 **Sin #20: Sully is an ass.**

Seth (v/o): But hey, at least my career in the WFA has been great!

Chris (v/o): Easy for you to say, ah'm still waiting for Richard Ryder to get new writers!

 **Sin #21: Chris disses the writers again.**

But speaking of writers...holy shit, can you believe some of th' shit that's happened in the Federation?

Seth (v/o): I think Richard Ryder would rather fire you. _*laughs*_

Chris (v/o): Says th' guy who nearly murdered one of the Fed's biggest stars.

 **Sin #22: CJ Hawk reference**

Seth (v/o): Yeah…. Sorry 'bout that… NOT!

Chris (v/o): Seriously, though, Richard has been very lenient when it comes to th' writers.

Seth (v/o): What makes you say that?

Chris (v/o): Let's look at ICW. You have th' crane of death, as well as th' whole kidnappin' storyline. Let me repeat, a fuckin' kidnappin' storyline.

Seth (v/o): And what have they done with you?

Chris (v/o): Brutus Viscous.

Seth (v/o): Woah hey! There's a good-booked moment!

Chris (v/o): You sayin' the crane of death wasn't a good booked moment? * _belch*_

Seth (v/o): Well, no, I mean that the ICW writers are doing something with you, at least.

Chris (v/o): No, th' only good thin' they've 'ad me do is beat th' shit outta Dan Riley.

 **Sin #23: Is it just me or is the only consistent thing in Chris's career is he constantly beats the shit out of Dan RIley**

Seth (v/o): So, you don't think they did a good move giving you a title shot?

Chris (v/o): Tha' title should be mine in th' first place.

 **Sin #24: Chris being a whiny bitch while he's drunk is a lot worse than him being a whiny bitch while sober.**

But let's not dwell too much on me. Let's talk about some of our coworkers.

Seth (v/o): You're right! There's a lot of great people backstage!

 **(Cartoon shows a locker-room showing Freddy Escobar, Detrick Cyrus, Jason Sabre, Flynn Horde, Jason Malice, Ben Jones, Will Ralston, CJ Hawk, Brianna Kelly, Eric Drago, Furno Moxley, Brutus Vicious, Koji Yoshida, Mason Rivers, Samuel Dark, Matt Lopez, Seth Sullivan, Chris Blade, Logan Storm, Zane Walker, Lucas Barrens, Yul Bannock, and the Misfits.)**

Chris (v/o): Let's start with Freddy. Tha' mother-fucker has probably had the most accomplishments in th' WFA.

 **Sin #25: Chris dissing Freddy, who was a guest in episode three. Or was it four? These episode all sound the same to me.**

Seth (v/o): He's not that bad! Sure, the Wet Dream Team can be an irritation at times, but he's a nice guy.

Chris (v/o): Not when he's hitting me with a fuckin' scepter! Or kidnapping people so he can target her boyfriend!

 **Sin #26: Chris referencing things that happened back in season 1 of ICW.**

Seth (v/o): Weak words coming such a hardcore fighter.

Chris (v/o): Dude, even ah have limits. I mean, yeah, settin' people on fire is one thing, but when was the last time ah performed a felony- you know what, never mind. Movin' on.

Seth (v/o): Well, there's Detrick Cyrus, he's a good guy, isn't he? I mean, he's the brother of the Prince.

 **(Cartoon shows some old childhood pictures of Freddy and Detrick growing up, most of which involves them fighting.)**

Chris (v/o): And?

Seth (v/o): Well, I'm feuding with the King of Flight right now, and he's pretty much "Mr. Instant Push."

Chris (v/o): Since when were we talkin' about Justin?

 **Sin #27: Chris confusing his coworkers with each other.**

Seth (v/o): Well, they do both have "D" in their name!

Chris (v/o): "D" as in "dumbass."

 **Sin #28: Chris attempting to roast his coworkers.**

Seth (v/o): Ooooooh…

Chris (v/o): Oh I'm sorry, did I shoot some fires?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf, cosplaying as Rambo, firing guns in the air much to fear of panicking civilians.)**

 **Sin #29: Chris attempting to cosplay as Rambo. At this point, I wish they'd stuck with their original episode idea on the history of ICW. At least that would've had some consistency.**

Seth (v/o): I'm scared about what you're going to say about Jason.

Chris (v/o): Malice?

Seth (v/o): No, Sabre.

 **SIn #30: WHy are there so many Jason's in the WFA?**

Chris (v/o): Oh, he's my favorite one of those monkeys.

Seth (v/o): Ooooh…

Chris (v/o): My favorite person to make him bleed… and trust me, there's a lot of people on that list.

Seth (v/o): Anyone else in particular?

Chris (v/o): Sorry, but that's a secret only I'm allowed to know. I'm not drunk enough to give away personal information like that.

 **Sin #31: Chris trying to get himself over by stealing an idea from Chris Jericho.**

 **(Cartoon shows a List Of Jericho-like clipboard with a question mark on it.)**

Seth (v/o): Darn shame, but I'm pretty sure Lucas Barrens is on it after that time he tried to burn down Wolf It Down.

 **(Cartoon shows Lucas Barrens holding a torch in his hand and a crusade of followers wearing skull masks and bandanas.)**

Chris (v/o): Oh, you mean the guy whose kneecaps got broken with a sledgehammer?

 **Sin #32: When did that happen?**

Seth (v/o): I guess so, didn't you also made him eat his piercings?

Chris (v/o): Ah did tha', too! Made 'im eat it like bacon, an' tha' bastard's JEWISH!

 **(Cartoon show's Lucas wearing a jewish Skullcap.)**

 **Sin #33: Chris being anti-semitic.**

Seth (v/o): I think Genocide still has the upper hand over you. He's beaten up Lucas's own father!

Chris (v/o): Ah'm not tryin' to compete with a Neo-Nazi. Ah've already kicked his ass multiple times. Now, let's move on to another person of interest: Furno Moxley.

 **(Cartoon shows Furno, wearing a Jason mask, holding a chainsaw and chasing someone in the woods.)**

Seth (v/o): Furno, eh?

Chris (v/o): Why not? We both have extended histories with th' fucker, so he'd 'ave to come up a' some point.

Seth (v/o): True, Furno's widely considered the longest reigning CZW World Heavyweight Champion.

Chris (v/o): Despite th' fact tha' title is mine. Damn propaganda.

 **Sin #34: Chris bragging about his biggest accomplishment for the millionth time.**

Seth (v/o): True. Furno's the youngest champ. How many days did you hold that belt for?

Chris (v/o): About 3 years, maybe? Ah lost count.

Seth (v/o): Wow, you give Okada a run for his money!

Chris (v/o): Ah' remember the time I made Okada's blond hair red…

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf playing air guitar over a half-dead Okada.)**

 **Sin #35: Chris attempting to roast Okada.**

Seth (v/o): Oh dear God not this story….

Chris (v/o): Ah' kid, of course. Ah' just needed to show him what true CHAOS looked like! So, how did you meet Furno? Ah mean, we all know how ah met him, but what about you?

 **Sin #36: Chris referencing his time in Chaos.**

Seth (v/o): I first met him when I got signed to the WFA. I've never stepped foot in WWE or CZW, so my knowledge of him was lacking. From what I've heard he's obsessed with violence and has the tastes of a thirteen-year-old boy trying to be edgy.

Chris (v/o): In other words, me an' him get along fine. Mostly.

Seth (v/o): Why "mostly?"

Chris (v/o): For some reason, he's still a little sore over th' fact ah beat his ass for the CZW Heavyweight title. At least, tha's what ah' think.

Seth (v/o): Are you saying he can't accept the fact that you're better than him?

Chris (v/o): Ah never said that.

Seth (v/o): Oh come on, you and Furno are alike in many ways. Both love violence. Both have dog-like gimmicks. Both have psycho lovers, although that last one might not apply anymore for Furno, you get what I'm saying.

Chris (v/o): True, but there's one major difference.

Seth (v/o): What's dat?

Chris (v/o): E's related to Dean fucking Ambrose.

 **(Cartoon shows Dean and Furno sitting in a bar, chugging a beer.)**

Seth (v/o): The tamed version of Jon Moxley.

Chris (v/o): Th' one and only.

Seth (v/o): True that, and the Shield's version of a Young Lion…. A Young Hound! Hehehehe.

Chris (v/o): Pretty sure they already call themselves that.

Seth (v/o): Just like how everyone calls you a "wolf pup."

 **Sin #37: Nobody calls him that.**

Chris (v/o): Name one person who calls me tha'. Guarantee you tha' they've never been in th' ring with me. Seriously, name one.

Seth (v/o): ….Matt Lopez.

Chris (v/o): ….sometimes ah wonder If him leaving the Pack was a good thing, an' then he says shit like that. Matt, yer a great guy, but please, stop shit-talkin' me.

 **Sin #38: Pack reference. Extra 30 sins.**

Seth (v/o): Alright, let's move on to a positive note.

Chris (v/o): Ya' right! Let's talk about some we REALLY like!

Seth (v/o): Who?

Chris (v/o): Uhhhh…. Flynn Horde?

Seth (v/o): Oh, yes. The Irish guy with his own demon form.

 **Sin #69: So...Finn Balor.**

Chris (v/o): What's with people an' demon forms? Speaking of which, I've still been meaning to sue him for gimmick infringement.

 **Sin #70: Flynn had a demon form before Lycaon was a thing.**

 **Sin #71: Lycaon, a demon form of Chris that doesn't exist anymore**

 **(Cartoon shows Flynn Horde checking his mailbox and opening an envelope, and he gasps when he sees a C &D from Chris Wolf.)**

Seth (v/o): I think Furno could say the same for you.

Chris (v/o): Now you sound like Barrens.

 **(Cartoon shows Barrens kicking the wall in and marching into the center of the screen.)**

Seth (v/o): What's wrong with Barrens? He's cool.

Chris (v/o): He attacked me with a Crowbar at th' last house show.

Seth (v/o): Maybe he had a bad time at Wolf It Down…

 **(Cartoon shows Barrens giving Wolf It Down a negative five stars on Yelp.)**

 **Sin #72: Barrens disliking Wolf it Down.**

Chris (v/o): MOVIN" ON! Let's talk about someone we both love to hate.

Seth (v/o): Who dat boy?

Chris (v/o): Th' Wannabe Scottish Superman himself, Will fuckin' Ralston.

 **Sin #73: At the time of recording the episode, Will Ralston has been redeeming himself slowly but surely. Chris has proven, once again, that he is a dick.**

 **(Cartoon literally throws Barrens off screen before showing Will Ralston wearing a Superman Outfit, only for Chris to walk up and kick him in the balls before walking away..)**

 **Sin #73: Chris being a dick to Ralston's Dick**

Seth (v/o): Mr. Ralston? Get the fook outta here!

Chris (v/0): Don't deny it, th' dudes a fuckin' prick

Seth (v/o): He was, but he's trying to redeem himself, so I can respect that.

Chris (v/o): Remember when he got thrown offa crane?

 **(Cartoon shows Ralston, still wearing a superman outfit, getting thrown of off a crane by Genocide.)**

Seth (v/o): Ah yes, not one of Will's favorite moments.

Chris (v/o): Ah'd like to throw Barrens off a crane… no wait, A CLIFF! NO, THE GRAND FUCKIN' CANYON!

Seth (v/o): Remember that house show in Arizona?

Chris (v/o): ...What house show in Arizona? Ah don't remember one bein' there.

Seth (v/o): There was that match between you, Fireheart, and Malice against the Wet Dream Team.

Chris (v/o): You mean th' one that involved me throwin' Sabre off th' roof? Because ah thought that match was in Washington.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf chucking Jason Sabre off the roof of the arena, but the background is rapidly changing in-between the Grand Canyon and Washington D. C.)**

 **Sin #74: Chris trying to murder his coworkers. It's a miracle he still works for the WFA at this point.**

Seth (v/o): The Sabre spot was in Arizona, in Washington you threw King Caesar off the roof.

 **(Cartoon shows the location sticking to Washington D. C., where after throwing Sabre off the roof, King Caesar comes charging in and Chris trips him, making Brooklyn's Finest fall from top of the roof.)**

Chris (v/o): Then wha' th' fuck did ah do to Sabre….

Seth (v/o): You did what you said you did - you nearly crippled him by throwing him off the roof.

Chris (v/o): What's with me throwin' people off roofs? Ah need a therapist

 **(Cartoon shows Chris talking to a therapist, before getting angry and tearing the therapist's eye out.)**

 **Sin #75: Reference to the eye incident that may or may not have happened, though Chris claims that it did.**

Seth (v/o): Well, in that house show, after that spot, just about everyone in the locker room ran out either to kill you, stop you from beating down a possibly crippled Sabre, or just to check to see if the Ace was still in one piece.

Chris (v/o): LIKE THE TIME THAT HOUSE SHOW IN MEMPHIS WAS INVADED!

 **Sin #75: This never happened.**

Seth (v/o): Who would want to invade Memphis?

Chris (v/o): You mean you don't remember? It happened durin' your match!

 **(Cartoon shows a sleeping Chris Wolf, and soon an imagination bubble forms over his head off the following events.)**

Seth (v/o): ….Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe you're thinking of Cody's match against Mason Rivers, people tend to say Mason and I look alike cause we both have long black hair and black gear.

Chris (v/o): Cody and Mason didn't have a match in Memphis, though. Remember, the PROGRESS roster had all gotten front row seats, and as soon as you entered th' ring, Jimmy Havoc jumped over the barricade and attacked you from behind.

Seth (v/o): A psychopath came up behind and attacked me. Hmm, I didn't know Samuel Dark and I had a feud…

Chris (v/o): Then British Strong Style came out and attacked Genocide, Russell, and Alex. Is it startin' to ring a bell?

Seth (v/o): I do remember Dunne, Bate, and Seven appearing, but they wanted to leave the moment they met S.I.N. They felt disrespected.

Chris (v/o): S.I.N isn't canon in the WFA. How do you not remember this?

Seth (v/o): Maybe cause it never happened?

 **(Cartoon shows Chris waking up from this lucid dream.)**

Chris (v/o): ...Either I'm more drunk then ah thought, or you just don't know shit. I'm pretty sure one of our house shows got invaded by a bunch of rejected WFA prospects.

Seth (v/o): That's just the alcohol talking, buddy. But I do recall this one house show in Denver where you were facing Matt Lopez, and he was trying out a heel gimmick. So, what did he do? He was drinking a bottle of beer on his way to the ring and threw the empty bottle in the crowd.

Chris (v/o): Ok, now ah know this is bullshit. Nobody in the WFA has ever 'ad a brawl with a fan.

Seth (v/o): Afterwards, some angry dad came up to Lopez and said that his daughter's foot was cut open because she stepped on the bottle glass.

Chris (v/o): What does this 'ave to do with a brawl involvin' th' entire locker room?

 **(Cartoon shows a giant rumble over various guys in the locker-room while in the background, a nude statue of Nyx was seen on a pedstal.)**

 **Sin #76: Nudity.**

Seth (v/o): The brawl you're thinking of was when you tried to get into Nyx's pants after her divorce from Furno became official.

Chris (v/o): Now yer confusing me with Jack Cunningham.

 **(Cartoon shows Nyx and Jack in Bed, while Furno stands outside the door, wearing a Jason mask and holding a machete.)**

 **Sin #77: Chris seems to enjoy portraying Furno as Jason, even though there's already multiple Jason's in the WFA. I know, part of Furno's gimmick is being a homicidal maniac. But that doesn't mean that he walks through the woods killing random teenagers. I think.**

Seth (v/o): Jack was the victor of that battle royale. You were his first victim, though.

Chris (v/o): Seth, take it from a guy who's been in a number of these types a' brawls. There's never a real victor. Number two, Jack just waited until I'd already wasted a lot of energy taking out people in th' brawl, that's why 'e got th' drop on me.

Seth (v/o): Whatever you say, but that doesn't compare to the time you got into a brawl with Alan Riddle - a booker who has no business getting into a wrestler's business might I add.

 **Sin #78: None of the stuff involving Alan Riddle in this episode happened. Add ten sins.**

 **(Cartoon shows Alan Riddle smiling and waving like a psychopath.)**

Chris (v/o): Doesn't change th' fact ah kicked the crap outta him.

 **(Cartoon shows Chris Wolf coming in and bashing Alan Riddle's head with a kendo stick.)**

Seth (v/o): What exactly happened that lead to the brawl?

Chris (v/o): Let's just say tha' Scarlet is off limits. No physical contact, no suggestive remarks, and _definitely_ no spanking. Not too mention, he booked me like crap against Samuel Dark. 'E deserved tha' trip to th' ER.

 **Sin #89: Chris being overprotective of Scarlet.**

 **(Cartoon shows Alan Riddle riding the back of an ambulance, while he slowly holding up a picture of Scarlet in a bikini. It then shows said ambulance blowing up, while Chris is seen laughing on the sidewalk.)**

Seth (v/o): Oh wow, Portland got one hell of a bloodbath, and it wasn't even in the ring…

Chris (v/o): Mason Rivers tried to seperate us, but he got a sock to th' jaw. Who th' hell believes he's th' biggest underdog in th' WFA? If anything, ah' th' underdog around here - bein' booked to lose daily while ah' get a big crowd reaction! Tha's when shit got crazy.

 **(Cartoon shows Mason Rivers cosplaying as Underdog, while Chris Wolf comes in and kicks him out of the spotlight for a bigger crowd reaction.)**

Seth (v/o): Well, looks like Mason Rivers vs. Chris Wolf seems to be a new dream match on the charts!

Chris (v/o): Tha' wasn't even th' end of the fuckin' brawl! Because once Mason got knocked aside like a bitch, Devan ran out and started attackin' me.

Seth (v/o): The five-foot, eleven inch "monster?"

 **(Cartoon shows the shadow of a giant Godzilla-like monster, only for the camera to pan to see a midget-version of Devan Gray, who roars in a high-pitched squeal.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah was preoccupied, an' he had a chair.

Seth (v/o): How did that encounter go?

Chris (v/o): Well, Malice ran out with a bat...you see where ah'm goin' with this, right?

Seth (v/o): Giant brawl?

Chris (v/o): HELL YEAH!

 **(Cartoon shows a giant brawl between WFA wrestlers that rampages throughout Portland, Oregon.)**

Seth (v/o): Any memorable moments in the Brawl That Bleed Around Portland?

Chris (v/o): Well…..There was that part where Furno threw Freddy into a car, when Genocide slammed Ralston's head into a power box, when Matt And Mercer were sent through a table thanks to a well timed double clothesline from both Fenris and Lucian, and THEN there were my moments - I cracked Judas's skull with a baseball bat, I strangled Ruin from the Blackbriars with barbed wire, and for some reason Lacey Alverez tried to get involved, and I gladly took her in… by making her eat Lucas's piercings.!

 **Sin #90: We all know that Chris is a sadist, but this is the second time in this episode someone's been forced to eat Lucas Barrens' piercings**

Seth (v/o): I was out sick at the time, so I only heard Riddle started it.

Chris (v/o): He did. I ended it. People don't believe me being called "Mr. NC-17" or "the Patron Saint of Pain" aren't appropriate. But Portland and the WFA as a whole were given a reminder why I earned those monikers.

Seth (v/o): Well, judging from those clocks over there, I believe we're sadly out of time.

 **(Scene cuts back to reality.)**

Chris: Ah'm afraid yer right. To everyone watching, ah hope y'all had some fun as we relived our Glory Days.

Seth: How many beers did you have?

 **(Chris looks down and counts the empty bottles.)**

Chris: About fife' cups a' moonshine, two bottles a' vodka, and 6 cups a' tequila.

 **Sin #91: Chris should be dead after drinking so much.**

Seth: ….I had three beers… was I drunk enough?

 **Sin #92: Seth broke the rules of the episode. Not a good start.**

Chris: AH KNEW IT!

Seth: Uh oh…

Chris: AH GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU-

 **(Chris pounces from the couch and tackles Seth to the ground, sending bottles and the table flying at the camera as the screen goes static.)**

 **Sin #93: Chris assaulting his coworker because he didn't drink enough**

 **TRANSMISSION LOST**

 **(Camera then cuts to Evan Neal, who was watching the whole thing from a studio. He sighs, and looks at the camera.)**

Evan: This has been Glory Days with Chris Wolf, featuring Cobra Club's leader, Seth Sullivan. Be sure to be on the lookout for the next episode, which will feature Chris Wolf interviewing none other than the King of Trolls himself, your's truly, where we will be discussing the infamous Flight 666. Thank you and good night.

 **SINS: 93**

 **PUNISHMENT: RAY KIRAN.**

 **I got bored. So sue me.**


	6. Everything Wrong with Episode 2

**(Camera shows Chris Wolf, lying down on a couch, holding a bottle of moonshine. He belches then looks at the camera.)**

Chris: Sup fuckas? We're back with episode two of Glory days. As a reminder, ah'm drunk as hell, so please don't hold anythin' ah say against me. Anyway, today, we're joined by one of th' busiest mother fuckas in th' WFA. Everyone, say hello to th' king a' trolls himself, Evan fuckin' Neal. Say hi, Evan.

 **Sin #1: Why does Chris sound Irish when he's drunk? Is he part Irish or something? Either way, it's never addressed.**

 **(Camera switches to Evan, sitting in a massage chair on the other side of the table.)**

Evan: Hell-oooo-o, oh yeah that's great.

Chris: That's different from your normal introduction. Let's hope you're actually drunk, unlike Sullivan. The' fuckin' cheater.

Evan: True that.

Chris: Now, remind th' viewers at home about today's topic, will ya?

 **Sin #2: Chris once again forgets the topic of the episode.**

Evan: Well, throughout the WFA's tenure, we have seen a thing or two. We've seen our wrestlers perform intoxicated, we've seen backstage brawls, but there will always be that crown jewel for moments that make us go, "Oh my god… that actually happened?!"

Chris: Usually, those moments involve me. This one is no different. But, it's not just me, this time.

 **Sin #3: Chris shifting blame on other people again.**

Evan: This one… involved… everyone from the WFA locker-room… well, not everyone, but a large bombardment of talent came together to make it seem… like hell was literally in the sky. Ladies and gentlemen, we present the events… of Flight 666.

 **(Cartoon shows a large first-class plane labeled, "Fight 66." But an additional '6,' has been spray painted on the side. In addition, a devil's face and pitchfork has also been spray painted.)**

 **Sin #4: Who the hell would take the time to graffiti a plane? And why the hell was this plane easy enough to access so someone could vandalize it.**

Chris (v/o): God, who woulda thought so much could 'appen in twelve hours..

Evan (v/o): It was a long trip, cross-country, over the water, all that. The plane's inhabitants were already acting like rambunctious pricks, but if one thing got too out of hand, I'd bet the plane would skydive right into the water and BAM! Bye bye, everyone. Mr. Ryder would be left without a good sum of his talent. Quite the tribute show that would've been. And imagine the news headlines…

Chris (v/o): "WFA plane explodes over the Atlantic."

 **Sin #5: Chris sucks at geography.**

Evan (v/o): ….It's the Pacific Ocean between America and Japan, dingus. GET YOUR GEOGRAPHY RIGHT!

Chris (v/o): ...WELL 'AH FUCKIN' SORRY, YO HIGHNESS!

 **Sin #6: Chris mistakes Evan For Freddy Escobar.**

I Now, if ya don' mind, you put us in a time slot, an' we need t' keep it.

Evan (v/o): Ah, yes, _ahem_.

 **(Cartoon shows the plane in the daylight.)**

Evan (v/o): Almost the entire WFA held a huge house show in Japan, at the Tokyo Dome, no less. It drew a HUGE crowd, and the matches were on point, as well! Do you remember any of the matches?

Chris(v/o): Well, there was Mason Rivers vs Angelo Santos, then there was tha' Deathmatch between Genocide an' Will Ralston, Katie Striker took on Traci Star in a Tokyo Street Fight, and then there was me against Matt Lopez.

Evan (v/o): Mmm, those were good bouts. I do recall Seth Sullivan taking on Ash Russo, Jack Classic making a one day wrestling return to face "the God of War" Mason Strong, the WFA Women's Champion Carson Michaels putting her belt on the line against Rayleen Barnett, and a monster mash between Brutus Vicious and Judas.

Chris (v/o): Tha' one was my favorite.

Evan (v/o): Oh it didn't end there, pal. My best buddy Jeff Rizzo tried his luck against the Gambler, the Monarchy Trio took on Japan's returning stars Strong Style Connection, and of course, the main event - the Wet Dream Team Free-For-All - Escobar, Cyrus, and Sabre, in a triple threat!

Chris (v/o): Like usual, we delivered. Then, we had to go straight to th' fuckin' airport, because _someone_ had scheduled another house show to happen in two days.

 **Sin #7: You mean to tell me that they had to go straight to the airport? Why? You would be going back 12 hours by heading to the states. You could've given them a bit of time to rest.**

Evan (v/o): Ehehehe… what? It's all about the money! And besides, we didn't have to go to the airport DIRECTLY! We gave you guys some time to chill and eat.

Chris (v/o): At th' airport. As you could imagine, a lot of us were a bit grumpy.

Evan (v/o): Yeah, we even got a glimpse what the wolf looked like during his time of the month!

Chris (v/o): Some fan spanked Scarlet, what else was ah supposed to do?

Evan (v/o): That "fan" was you! You were seeing double after Matt knocked you with a hard knee in your noggin one too many times. You were basically fighting the air.

 **Sin #8: Chris fighting the air is about as ludicrous as me trying to win against Brock Lesnar.**

Chris (v/o): Evan, buddy, ah wasn't drunk at tha' point.

Evan (v/o): I know, you were tipsy.

 **(Cartoon shows a dizzy looking Chris and he goes to spank Scarlet, but then the cartoon goes to Chris's POV and he sees two hands touch Scarlet's bum. Then Chris looks shocked for a split second and starts fighting the "culprit," only for the WFA talent to see Chris throwing fists in the air.)**

Evan (v/o): And that was fucking hilarious!

 **Sin #9: Evan is a dick.**

 **(Cartoon shows the WFA talent boarding the plane.)**

Evan (v/o): I gotta give myself credit where credit is due - I rented us a nice-ass plane. Tell me, which is better - that nice private jet we rode, or Scarlet's ass? Quick hint - there is a right answer.

 **Sin #10: Just how big was the jet, anyway? There were, what, 20 people in there, at least. You mean to tell me Evan managed to find a private jet big enough to fit a sizable portion of the WFA roster into it, and rented it out of his own paycheck?**

Chris (v/o): Scarlet's ass. Don't deny it, Ah've seen you starin' at it.

Evan (v/o): I'm not an adulterer, that's Furno's job. And you're wrong, and that answer alone shows your pettiness.

Chris (v/o): She's mah mate….

Evan (v/o): Who stitches of STDs.

 **Sin #11: Evan Assumes Chris has STD's.**

Now, as for the plane itself, there was a long bar with a well-mannered bartender. There was also nice seats, lovely snacks aboard, private bathrooms, beds, and TVs showing all the channels, in English, too!

Chris (v/o): Too bad th' Japanese produce weird-ass commercials. Ah' couldn't sleep for three days without worryin' about fuckin' humanoid forest animals hauntin' mah dreams like Freddy Krueger!

Evan (v/o): Here's a little lifehack - DON'T WATCH THE FUCKING TVS!

Chris (v/o): WE'RE GETTIN' OFF TOPIC!

 **Sin #12: More shouting. This is starting to remind me of the last Presidential Campaign**

Now, if ah recall, the plane even served non-alchoholic beverages, correct?

Evan (v/o): You bet! Sweet tea, sodas, water - but let's just say somebody made those virgin drinks a tad bit… slutty…

 **(Cartoon shows a devious Evan Neal raising from behind the counter and swaps all the drinks, spiking them with whiskey.)**

 **Sin #13: I feel like Evan would be that one guy who would sneak alcohol into the parties, but would be the only sober one by the end of the night.**

Evan (v/o): Alcohol makes everything better - ask Fish And Chips, they're great beer-battered!

Chris (v/o): SO IT WAS YOU!

Evan (v/o): Well, duh. It was me, Chris! It was me the whole time! MWAHAHA!

 **Sin #14: You seriously expect me to believe that Chris didn't know about that before the episode began?**

Chris (v/o): How couldn't have ah known?!

Evan (v/o): It's been confirmed for a while now, how could you have not known? Is your restaurant so bad you can't even afford a damn computer in your house?

 **Sin #15: Evan tries dissing Chris' restaurants.**

Chris (v/o): Says the guy who loved mah shrimp tacos.

Evan (v/o): Oh please, everyone loves your shrimp tacos. It's probably the only redeeming quality about you.

Chris (v/o): So you don't want mah tacos anymore?

Evan (v/o): We'll discuss the details of that later. Now, onto the flight, one in which nobody bother putting their fucking seatbelts on…

Chris (v/o): It was like a fuckin' roller coaster. Ah'm not a fan of roller coasters when Ah'm recovering.

Evan (v/o): Was that why you didn't go on a single coaster when the WFA went to Hershey Park?

Chris (v/o): Ah was sick that day. You know this.

Evan (v/o): Cause you had too much deep-fried butter!

 **Sin #16: Chris likes food. Obviously. But why would Evan try to make it sound surprising?**

Chris (v/o): Tha' was scopin' the competition. Now, GET BACK ON TOPIC!

 **Sin #17: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING SO MUCH?**

Evan (v/o): Okay, so when the plane took off, I found myself a private area nearby the pilot's base with my secret stash of drinks - not spiked, might I add - spread out.

 **(Cartoon shows Evan in a private seat, drinking a Cherry Coke while reading a comic book.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah thought yer drink looked weird.

 **Sin #18: Chris actually looked at Evan's drink? Was it that interesting?**

Evan (v/o): You looked at my drink? I thought you'd were busy staring at Katie Striker's rack with those weary eyes of your's.

Chris (v/o): Two words: peripheral - _*BELCH*-_ vision.

Evan (v/o): I thought you were going to say, "lazy eye."

Chris (v/o): Tha' too.

Evan (v/o): But back on topic, as I made my way to my private area, I noticed my spiked drinks took effect already! And it started with the one person I didn't expect to take a drink - Kenny "One-Winged" Angel.

 **Sin #19: Evan makes a confusing nicknames, referencing a superstar who's not in the WFA. This actually makes me wanna see a match between Kenneth Angel and Kenny Omega.**

Chris (v/o): Kenny wasn't on tha' plane.

Evan (v/o): Wrong "Kenny," dumbass. I'm talking Kenneth Angel.

Chris (v/o): THA'S WHO AH WAS REFERRIN'' TO, DUMBASS!

Evan (v/o): Least I am pronounce "referring" correctly.

 **Sin #20: I'm pretty sure he pronounced it correctly too.**

Whose the dumbass now, Wolfie?

Chris (v/o): GET BACK TO TH' STORY!

Evan (v/o): Now, Kenneth isn't much of a drinker, but he seemed to really like the iced teas that were being served. As I was approaching my private area, he came to me and said, "Where's the little boy's room?" Now, he hates using public restrooms, but I knew he must've been wasted out of his black-winged mind when he asked me that. I was going to show him, but I remembered there was another restroom being occupated by Traci Star, cause she was suffering food poisoning. So, what'd I do? I directed him to the bathroom she was using!

Chris (v/o): You didn't….. _*Begins Laughing hard.*_ DUUUUUDE! THA'S AWESOME!

Evan (v/o): What's worst? HE BROKE IN THAT BATHROOM, AND SHE WAS STILL USING IT!

 **Sin #21: Evan is a dick.**

 **Sin #22: Kenneth would never do that.**

 **Sin #23: If this actually happened, I'm surprised Traci Star didn't castrate Kenneth after that.**

 **(As the two begin howling (** pun intended) **with laughter, the cartoon shows Kenneth Angel banging on the door while inside Traci Star was on the toliet.)**

Chris (v/o): Ah'd forgotten about tha'! Shit only got crazier from there.

 **(Cartoon shows Kenneth Angel breaking in the bathroom as Traci screams. Meanwhile, Evan was watching the whole thing, drinking his Cherry Coke.)**

Evan (v/o): We'll return to Kenneth and what he did later, but for now let's address those brave souls who didn't drink anything, because they either recognized what was going on and resisted their thirsty urges… or they were asleep.

Chris (v/o): Ya mean Seth?

Evan (v/o): He was one. He's one of those guys who keeps a "schedule" while flying, but that night he decided to take a long nap during the entire thing, maybe it was because he doesn't trust airplane food, cause I surely don't. It's what I do to avoid eating such shit - sleep the entire flight! However, during a flight like this, nobody was safe from… anything.

 **(Cartoon shows a sleeping Seth, holding a stuffed king cobra and a nightcap on his head.)**

Evan (v/o): Seth was sitting next to Ash Russo, whom he beat in Japan. If I were to guess, I don't think Ash took too kindly over the fact Seth beat him, or possibly because Seth once made a comment towards the fact Ash was dating a half-latina because, y'know, Seth hates miscegenation.

Chris (v/o): As he's stated a thousand fuckin' times…

 **Sin #24: Chris shouldn't judge.**

Evan (v/o): So, what does Anarchy do? They get a marker out, and drew all over his fucking face!

 **(Cartoon shows a sly Ash Russo taking out a magic marker and drawing a penis on Seth's forehead. Then Jasper takes the marker and draws a mustache on Seth's face, and then Roman takes it and draws glasses on Seth, and Lacey takes the marker and draws "DADDY" on Seth's arm.)**

 **Sin #25: So...Anarchy now consists of a bunch of preschoolers? I feel like they could've come up with something more creative then drawing on Seth.**

Chris (v/o): If tha' had been the worst thing that happened, it woulda been a normal trip. Bu' this trip was everythin' except normal.

Evan (v/o): Oh believe me a lot of more stuff happened, and most of that stemmed between the already Wet T-Shirt Contest Holding Dream Team… and no, that wasn't meant to be a wordy pun, because those three actually held a wet t-shirt contest between a majority of the drunk females.

 **Sin #26: What's with the Wet Dream Team and Wet T-Shirt contests? All you guys are doing is giving pervert intern incentive to sneak on the next private jet with a video camera so he can attempt to get some home videos before he gets thrown out of the plain with an anvil strapped to his body as a replacement parachute.**

Chris (v/o): So tha's why the threesome happened….shit, can ah talk about that?

 **Sin #27: Why is Chris suddenly worried about offending someone now? That didn't stop him in episode 1.**

Evan (v/o): Not sure if the Misfits would appreciate it, but you're drunk, go for it.

Chris (v/o): So were they…well, technically, only Kisri was drunk. Alex was just high, and Daria was...sober...what th' fuck... But I ain't th' one telling the story. Continue.

 **Sin #28: How does Chris remember who was sober and who wasn't? Seems kinda insignificant to me.**

Evan (v/o): You asked to tell the story, I'm allowing you to.

Chris (v/o): No, ah asked if we were allowed to talk about it. I didn't ask you to let me talk about it.

Evan (v/o): The entire episode of this show is dedicated to the events of Flight 666, and everything should be covered. You were there. I was there. Almost all of the WFA's top stars were there. I say it should be discussed, and you brought that scene up. So do us a favor and talk about it because I know it's what you dream about at night when Scarlet disappoints you once again.

Chris (v/o): TH' MISFITS HAD A THREESOME. THERE, AH SAID IT. YA HAPPY?

 **Sin #29: At this point, I'm surprised Evan's neighbors haven't called the police for a noise complaint.**

Evan (v/o): Very. Now I suggest you barricade your door, cause you'll be running from a lot of angry Russian-descent women for a while.

Chris (v/o): Wouldn't be th' first time….

 **Sin #30: Wait, what?**

Evan (v/o): Aside from the Misfits, the Wet Dream Team seemed to have gotten a lot of the women under their "nosebleed control," it was almost like they hypnotized them.

Chris (v/o): Seeing as how they're th' favorite of women, ah wouldn't be surprised.

Evan (v/o): They had Carson, Jessie, Sarah, Beautiful Reality, even Nyx in their control, and keep in mind - Furno and Nyx were still married at the time, and this was after Furno and Nyx had public sex on the bar table, quite the sticky situation.

 **Sin #31: Bad pun.**

Chris (v/o): Yeah, well, they kept their hands off Scarlet, because our relationship is actually stable. Ah think. Then again, we're both crazy, so who can tell? Anyway, ah didn't care.

Evan (v/o): Well, Furno seeing a nude Nyx in a wet "Jason Sabre is Bae" t-shirt really pissed him off, and he responded by actually pissing on Jason! So, seriously, Furno took out his dick and urinated on the Ace.

 **Sin #32:** _ **in a private jet?**_ **Isn't that damaging property? The WFA doesn't own that plane! Evan said earlier he had to rent it!**

Chris (v/o): Again, not surprisin'. But if ah'm right, that wasn't th' only thing tha' happened to the Wet Dream Team.

Evan (v/o): Again, you're true. After Furno pissed on Jason, the Ace - pissed off for getting pissed on - responded to Furno in the most Ace-way possible - by kicking Furno in his bare, exposed penis. Furno dropped to his knees… and puked up his dinner.

 **Sin #33: Jason is a dick to Furno's dick.**

Chris (v/o): Th' first of many...uh, barfin' incidents, ah mean, not low blows.

Evan (v/o): True, but how the New Shield handled their vengeance possibly outranks everything the Wet Dream Team has done to scar their victims, both in shock value and in level of creativity.

Chris (v/o): Wha' they do?

Evan (v/o): Well, let's just say the Wet Dream Team - of Trio depending how saucy you're feeling - passed out for a while. Then Freddy and Detrick woke up with new, matching mustaches… while Jason woke up without pants and no penis hair…

 **Sin #34: You're telling me Furno, Aiden, and Raptor actually took the time to shave off Jason's penis hair and glue it onto Freddy and Detrick's faces? How long did that take? What'd they even use.**

Chris (v/o): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NO! NO! NO FUCKIN' WAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **(A few hours later)**

 **(Scene cuts to reality, where Chris is on the ground laughing, his face bright red and tears rolling down his eyes. Meanwhile Evan sits on his massage chair, looking bored.)**

 **Sin #35: it's physically impossible for anyone to laugh that long.**

Evan: Can you hurry up your laugh track? We're gonna be sober by the time you're done.

Chris: Tha' wouldn' be a problem if people followed th' rules of this show.

 **(Chris climbs back on his couch.)**

Chris: Ah'm sorry, please continue…

Evan: Ahem.

 **(Scene cuts back to cartoons.)**

Evan (v/o): I'm in my private area, overhearing all the chaos going on, then I realized - I ran out of pretzels. I was so drawn into my comic books I lost track of my snack supplies. My personal goal was to avoid my trips into the anarchy, cause there's not way I wanted to be caught in that mosh. So, I eventually muscled up the courage and broke my cover to see if there's any snacks left over.

Chris (v/o): But they weren't. Why? Cause ah'd decided to make a bonfire and cook something.

Evan (v/o): So I have discovered, you decided to take all the snacks - pretzels, peanuts, and cookies - and tried to make some sort of stew.

Chris (v/o): Ah didn't just try, ah SUCCEEDED!

 **Sin #36: Chris continues to surprise people with just how good of a cook his. But, on the other hand, you mean to tell me that Chris made a bonfire on a plane and he didn't have to pay for damages?**

 **( Cartoon shows Chris making a stew out of cookies.)**

Evan (v/o): Yes, you made liquidated diabetes.

Chris (v/o): Ah didn't hear nobody complainin'.

Evan (v/o): Cause they were too busy either spitting out the stew or choking.

Chris (v/o): Is tha' why ah had to make my shrimp tacos?

 **Sin #37: Chris seems to love reminding people about his shrimp tacos.**

Evan (v/o): No, you had to make your shrimp tacos in order to remind people why you're a "good cook."

Chris (v/o): WE'RE GETTIN' OFF TOPIC!

 **Sin #38: Chris shouts way too much.**

Evan (v/o): Luckily, I managed to find a bag of popcorn, and I started to head off, where I saw a drunken Alan Riddle wandering around like a zombie. So off course, me being me, I stuck my foot out and tripped him. But that wasn't the end, no sir, a few feet behind me was some blonde petite I never seen before - later I learned that was Savannah Lyric, Jason Lyric's brat-ass daughter, and tripped her, too! And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Alan met Savannah!

Chris (v/o): Hold up! Time out! Ya' saying you're the reason Alan's dating Savannah?

Evan (v/o): That's right! They met in the company, and they left the company together! Why? Cause Alan can't accept blame for his misdoings and stormed off, taking Savannah out of the family business! They're getting married this Spring I heard. AND I DIDN'T GET AN INVITE!

 **Sin #39: You really think they'd invite you to their wedding? Also, they didn't leave the company. Right now, they run half of SSW.**

Chris (v/o): They were drunk. Besides, aren't they tryin' to take over SSW?

 **Sin #40:** _ **You were at the PPV when this happened!**_ **Granted, you didn't get to partake in the match cause of Lucas Barrens, but still.**

Evan (v/o): They're trying to start a "civil war." What they need to be doing is THANKING me! If I didn't stick my foot out and tripped them, they wouldn't be fucking each other 24/7! I was the mastermind behind the happiest couple alive in the WFA - "in" is a loose term as they're still being discussed - and how does Riddle thank me? By booking me to be beaten down by his sidepiece Samuel and by Mason Strong and Felix Sammet, two guys I brought into this company and made stars out of!

Chris(v/o): Happiest couple alive? Really?

 **Sin #41: That's all you get out of that tirade?**

Evan (v/o): It's what they address themselves as. Might as well my Mike and Maria's theme song when they arrive to the room. WAIT! If they come back to the WFA, that should be their gimmick…

Chris (v/o): (*tarts singing*) Here's to the greatest, greatest, love I've ever known!

Evan (v/o): (*starts mimiking the song's beat*)

Chris/Evan (v/o): (*starts singing off-tone*) I'm burning up in your love, your love… Burning up in your love, your love… (*starts laughing*)

 **Sin #42: Now, look. Normally, Chris is actually a pretty decent musician. I should know, at WOLF It DOWN, he often has friends of his come and play music, and he even gives concerts for his customers on Fridays, where he himself plays guitar. Nyx Rosewood has also been known to drop by and play some music with him. Now, with that in mind, nobody should ever let a drunk Chris Wolf near a karaoke machine and mic**

Chris (v/o): This has to be the greatest moment in the brief history of this show! Our horrible singing!

Evan (v/o): I drink to that! But aside from those sex-crazed pricks, I quickly moved past them and rencounter my old pal, Kenneth, wearing a trench coat and his top hat, y'know, cause he's a wannabe brit.

Chris (v/o): Aren't a lot a' people wannabe brits?

Evan (v/o): In a certain way, yes. But Kenneth didn't seem too polite here. I asked what was up, and he was like, "Nothing much, friend. Just hanging loose with my other friend." Then he spead open his trenchcoat and BAM! The dude was NAKED under there!

 **Sin #43: Kenneth Angel flashing people would never happen.**

Chris (v/o): Dude, must've not been pretty.

Evan (v/o): Well, wasn't as bad, cause I didn't see anything that'd make me feel ashamed!

Chris (v/o): Guess th' term, "big things come in small packages," applies.

 **Sin #44: That explains itself.**

Evan (v/o): Bwahahahahahaha!

Chris (v/o): It's cause he's not well endowed. Accordin' to you.

Evan (v/o): Not much of a gentlemen anymore, huh?

 **Sin #45: Chris was never a gentleman to begin with. Oh, wait, he was referring to Kenneth? Whatever, I'm still adding a sin**

Chris (v/o): You said it, bud, not me. NOW, GET BACK TO THE STORY!

 **Sin #46: IS HE EVER GONNA STOP SHOUTING?**

Evan (v/o): ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You impatient dog!

 **Sin #47: Evan has just said something that'll force us to listen to another one of Chris's "debates" as to why wolves and dogs are different.**

Chris (v/o): I'M NOT A DOG, IMMA WOLF, YA FUCKWIT!

Evan (v/o): SAME BACKGROUND!

 **Sin #48: Evan, despite knowing that everyone else in the WFA doesn't want to hear Chris talk about this subject anymore, decides to push him further.**

Chris (v/o): DOESN'T MEAN IT'S THE SAME THING! ONE'S A TOP PREDATOR, THE OTHER'S A FUCKIN' HOUSE PET!

 **Sin #49: This coming from the man who legally owns two wolves, named Romulus and Remus.**

Evan (v/o): Someone needs a Snickers….

 **Sin #50: Evan tries to capitalize on a Snickers Commercial in hopes of making more money.**

Chris (v/o): TH' STORY!

Evan (v/o): Now that I mentioned Snickers, some guys on the plane really could use 'em, cause there were fights everywhere I looked! And for the most ridiculous reasons.

Chris (v/o): Oh, god, not _this_ again.

Evan (v/o): Let's start with our friend, Sami Darkness - a.k.a. Samuel Dark. You'd think he'd never cheat on his Mama, but she surely tried to cheat on him with a certain God of War, Mason Strong. From what I witnessed, his beardless-Harper-like face was steaming red like a cherry! He tried to superkick Mason, but his face didn't budge! Then in a snap, Strong went full UFC mode on Sami!

 **(Cartoon shows Mason Strong and Samuel Dark in the Octagon duking it out (Mason is DESTROYING Samuel!), while everyone else watches outside the cage, exchanging money.)**

Chris (v/o): Dude, Strong DESTROYED Samuel! Maybe that's how Samuel got those bad neck injuries, not all those crappy deathmatches!

Evan (v/o): I thought you loved deathmatches.

Chris (v/o): ah do, but ah can do deathmatches better than Samuel, ah never saw his ass in CZW.

 **Sin #51: Chris, once again, tries to toot his own horn.**

Evan (v/o): Fair point.

Chris (v/o): Ah'm just glad you didn't talk about tha' other fight.

Evan (v/o): You mean the one between you and Furno? I was just about to get to that!

 **Sin #52: Chris, by trying to stop Evan from telling a story that Chris isn't fond of, ends up helping Evan remember the story. If you hadn't said anything, you probably would've been fine.**

Chris (v/o): ….Fuck…. You…

 **(Cartoon shows a Freddy Vs. Jason poster, with Chris and Furno's faces photoshopped on.)**

Evan (v/o): Our main event for Flight 666, two of the most ultraviolent men in these united federations face-off to experience the world's freakiest threesome!

Chris (v/o): Which never fuckin' happened...

Evan (v/o): You just saying that cause Furno whooped your candy ass?

Chris (v/o): Tha' didn't happen either. Th' fight stopped cause Nyx and Scarlet nearly killed everyone.

 **Sin #53: How are they the first people that almost killed everyone on the plane? Didn't you start a bonfire earlier?**

Evan (v/o): Till this day I still wonder how they got into the pilot's cabinet.

Chris (v/o): How about you explain what happened? Ah think th' viewers are confused.

Evan (v/o): Well basically both Nyx and Scarlet did a live striptease for everyone and both their loves - you and Furno - tried to advance them for a threesome. Both you and Furno didn't like the idea of sharing so both of you decided to settle it in the way most alpha male wolves do - a fight.

 **Sin #54: While I can't blame both of you for wanting a threesome with Nyx and Scarlet, I feel like it would've been better to wait until after the plane of landed, or to take turns.**

Yet while doing so Nyx and Scarlet did some exploring and somehow found their way to the pilot cabinet. Apparently, they must've been like DeeDee from Dexter's Laboratory in there cause the plane suddenly shifted left and right various times and almost did a loop de loop.

 **Sin #55: Yet somehow nobody was harmed during this. Was this all happening while you guys had seatbelts on? I feel like at least someone should've gotten a concussion.**

Chris (v/o): it didn't help tha' everyone held me an' Furno back once th' pilot stopped actin' like Pervert Intern.

 **Sin #56: That's not fair to the pilot. Nobody wants to be like pervert intern.**

Evan (v/o): Who's that guy again? I keep forgetting his name.

Chris (v/o): ...Ah thought his name _was_ Pervert Intern.

 **Sin #57: Yes, I know this is Pervert Intern were talking about, but do you guys even bother to learn their names?**

Evan (v/o): I always thought that was more of a title he's presented, perhaps because he's so immorally corrupted with lust to the point people generally don't bother learning the name his mother gave him.

Chris (v/o): Least he wasn't on th' plane. Otherwise, we'd have one less Intern.

 **Sin #58: You say that like it's a bad thing.**

Evan (v/o): Come on, now - let's not act like he's a _good_ intern.

Chris (v/o): Fair enough. Now, TH' STORY!

 **Sin #59: There was no reason to shout that time.**

Evan (v/o): I think after the plane incident, things began to slow down before everyone eventually shifted off to drunken slumber. The plane landed in LA, and Richard Ryder came by to see his workers… I was the first to greet him but then he looked to see what his workers have been up to during the night…

Chris (v/o): Who knew th' boss had a sense a' humor?

Evan (v/o): I don't think he was amused, but I don't think he was disappointed, either. He somewhat expected everyone to throw a massive party, he was just shocked on how blown out of proportion it got. However, he did see opportunity for something, and called out for his kids - Taylor, Rebecca, and Zachary. Despite their mature age, I didn't expect them to have so much fun squirting the faces of others with water cannons.

Chris (v/o): Wouldn't you?

Evan (v/o): I just knew you weren't too happy to get water on your face.

Chris (v/o): None of us were.

 **(Cartoon shows the roster getting sprayed with a water cannon. )**

Chris (v/o): Well, fuckas, that was the story of flight 666.

Evan (v/o): And the aftermath was just as funny - Matt Lopez had to go to therapy after being traumatized by the sights, with one particuly one scaring him a bit.

 **(Cartoon shows Matt seeing Abby Torres making out with his little brother, Alonso Lopez Jr.)**

Evan (v/o): Meanwhile the Wet Dream Team lost a bit of their manihood on the flght…. But regarded a portion of it a month later, and just about everyone hogged the airport bathrooms either showering or vomitting. On the plus, some lucky ones managed to spare themselves from the pain… even though Seth had to see it for himself cause he was in there washing off his inked face….

 **Sin #60: Wait. If everyone except Evan on that flight was drunk, then how does Chris remember what happened?**

 **(Cartoon shows the Wet Dream Team, Chris Wolf, the New Shield, Kenneth Angel, and more WFA talent vomitting while Seth is washing off his face irritated. Scene cuts back to reality)**

Chris : As much as ah would love to tell the viewers everythin' tha' happened, it looks like we're out a' time.

Evan): Great to be here drinking. Had me a six pack of beers. What'd you drink?

Chris: … 2 bottles of vodka...ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!

Evan: I had more to drink than you? WOW!

Chris: 2 BOTTLES OF VODKA IS WAY MORE THAN A SIX PACK! Hold on. This is Glory Days, with special guest Evan Neal , I'm your host, Chris Wolf. See y'all next time. Now, YOU'RE DEAD!

 **(Camera goes to Static.)**

 **Sin #61: Chris once again attacks his guest**

 **SINS: 61**

 **Punishment: Flight 666 part two**


	7. Everything wrong with Hope Vs Despair 1

**Washington DC, Oval Office**

The episode opens in the Oval Office as President Richard Montoya sits in the chair behind his desk. He smokes a cigarette and blows out the smoke from his mouth as he looks across from him where a white male stands across from him. The White Male looks to be way older than Richard.

"Are you sure you want to do this sir. This could end up spreading Despair's propaganda even further to the rest of the world." The man said, only to get an intimidating look from Richard Montoya.

 **Sin #1: So, what the hell is Despair? I know this is episode one of the season, but, still, a little background info before you dived in would've been nice.**

"Eight years ago, the President before me allowed Despair to reign over his country."

 **Sin #2: So is Despair an actual person, or is it an ideal, or is it a form of government? And if it's a form of Government, then why is there a president?**

"He wasn't brave enough to face them and as a result, North America fell.

 **Sin #3: So You're telling me that Mexico, The US, and Canada were all affected by this? Or is North America just one Nation in this universe?**

When I was inaugurated, I promised that the American people would not have to live in fear anymore." Richard said

"I understand, but this could backfire easily." The man said

 **Sin #4: So who is that other guy, anyway? Is he ever named?**

"It's a risk that I have to take. Too many people have lost their homes, families and jobs because of them. In order for me to be the President of the United States, I need to kill off Despair and inspire hope to the American people and anyone else is watching around the world. If they see Despair and more importantly, it's leader in a state of weakness then suddenly the bad guys won't look as threatening. Then we can take back what was ours all along and that's our freedom. These Anarchist have to go." Richard explained

"I know. Their movement has gotten too strong, but we have no one that can stop them. Sir, you need to look at the men and women that you picked. None of them look like they can stand a chance against someone like Azriel. Let alone his understudies in the Despair faction." The Man said

 **Sin #5: So it's a faction? Then why is this a matter of National Security?**

"Why are you talking like that? I thought my Vice President would favor this move." Richard said

"This is dangerous. There has to be another way to stop them." The man said

"There is no other way to stop Despair. We have to battle them head on. I know that you don't believe in any of the men and women that I invited to fight for us, our country and this continent. But I do. I believe that one of them was destined to save us from this Despair that we've been living in. There is still hope for us." Richard says.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" The man said with a sigh. "I should've expected this though. You're a very hard headed man."

"Sé quien soy." Richard said ( _I know I am_ ). "Now, Vice President Anderson, get ready to begin operation ACW."

"I'll gather the press immediately to announce it to the world." VP Anderson said, before leaving the room with some FBI agents waiting on the other side. Richard Montoya leans back in his chair and takes a drag from his cigarette and blows out the smoke from his mouth.

"Azriel…. You cannot win this battle." Richard said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, the El Paso Brothel**_

 _A 5'2 Hispanic teenage girl with a petite build, light brown skin, black long hair, and green eyes sits on the bed of her room. Her room is bare bones with only a small closet and a bed in the room. Nothing else. Not even a window or a light. Her name was Natalia Rodriguez. She had her knees to her chest as she use her knees to prop up a journal. She wrote in it._

 **Sin #6: Child prostitution.**

 **Sin #7: Also, to all females out there:** **If he only wants your breast, legs, and thighs, send him to KFC**

" _It's been two years since I was brought here. I didn't expect one mistake to cause my life to change forever. One day, I was shopping with my mom in the streets of El Paso. The next day, I would lose all innocence as a man walked into this brothel and chose me to be his lover for the day. But, I never felt anything close to love. But I wasn't allowed to do anything. Every day a man walks in and chooses me to be with. Sometimes, more than one. I want to escape and I've tried. But every attempt ends up with me getting caught and then I get beaten. I am a sex slave. That's my role according to ones to rule this brothel. However, I won't let that define my life forever. One day, I will be free. My mom taught me to never give up. She taught me to always have hope. One day, I'll be free."_

 _A gunshot is heard. Natalia puts her journal down as she heard it from her side of the door._

" _Everyone down!" Shouts a gruff voice that Natalia didn't recognize. Natalia instantly began to think the worst of the situation and ran straight into her small closet, closing the door in an attempt to hide. She shook in fear, before she heard the doorknob start to wiggle around._

" _No." She quietly whispered to herself as she heard a body slam against her door. Her heart rate began to rise as she could feel her strong heartbeats. She hears another one, as she bites her lip trying to be quiet, not knowing what is behind the door. Then she heard the sound of something falling down. Whatever it was, came down with a loud thud. Natalia instantly thought that it was the door coming off the hinges. She then heard footsteps._

 _They were getting louder…_

 _They were getting closer…_

 _The door was then opened and in desperation, Natalia threw a punch._

… _.But fist was caught in the palm of a man's hands._

" _I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to save you."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

In the present day, Natalia Rodriguez looks over the city of Los Angeles from a balcony at Hope's West Coast headquarters. Her hair was now dyed red and she looked a little older, although she was still young. She was dressed in denim jeans and a Santana band tee.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked a man as he took his place beside her. He stood 6'1 and was clearly a muscular man. You couldn't see much of his face as it was covered by a Black Panther mask.

 **Sin #8: Wow. Subtlety doesn't exist here, does it.**

He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a leather jacket over it and some old jeans. "You should be preparing for ACW."

"I'm sorry Master Rey. I was just thinking about the brothel." Natalia said

"You're not at the brothel anymore Natalia. You've grown up from that little afraid girl that was sexually abused for two straight years. There's no point in dwelling on those days." Rey Pantera said

"I shouldn't forget about what happened master. It's what motivates me to fight Despair. And it's what will motivate me to reach the top of ACW." Natalia said. A minuscule grin appeared on Rey's face.

"I've always appreciated your attitude. I know that you'll represent us well." Rey said

"Detrick and I will lead Hope in your honor." Natalia said

"It shouldn't be in my honor. This war against Despair isn't about me. It's about stopping it and making this world better. That is what you should fight for." Rey said. "Now that you mentioned Detrick, I should talk to him too. Where is he?"

"He told me that he went to visit an old friend." Natalia said. "Apparently his friend would be a good hand in defeating Despair."

"Then why isn't he in Hope already?" Rey questioned, getting a shrug from Natalia

 **Sin #9: As the leader of Hope, you should know why. But, since not everyone is caught up with Season one, I won't spoil.**

"Maybe he forgot to sign up." Natalia suggested. Rey sighed.

"I don't think that's the reason, mija." Rey said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, The Ghetto**

A light skinned African American male is seen walking down the nearly empty sidewalk on the streets of the city of Los Angeles. The buildings were torn up. Windows broken. Newspapers flying. The only people on the streets were two men in porcelain white masks.

"Look what we got over here." The masked man with a black hoodie that has the crest of Despair plastered all over it stands. "You're Detrick Cyrus, aren't you?"

"I am." Detrick said, before lowering the hood of his half black and half white hoodie to reveal a mask with the same color scheme (Sin Cara style). "And I suggest that you and your friend not cause any trouble."

"This turf is run by Despair." The masked man with a black wifebeater said. "People like you aren't welcomed here."

 **Sin #10: So is Despair a gang now, too? If so, then why were the called a faction earlier, and why were they able to destroy 3 countries?**

"If that's the case, then I'm standing in your home, uninvited. Do something about it." Detrick said. Suddenly, the man in the hoodie pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. But then a rock hits the man's hand, causing him to drop the switchblade. All three turn their heads to the right to see a caucasian man leaning against the wall of a building as the knife hits the pavement. The man straightened his body out as he walked closer towards the masked members.

 **Sin #11: Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes, that reason is you're stupid and make bad decisions.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This doesn't involve you." The masked hooded man said. In an instant the masked man fell to the floor as Detrick caught him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The other man tried to swing at Detrick only for the caucasian man to grab him by the arm to stop him seconds before connecting with Detrick.

"Idiot." The heroic man said as his black hair fell over his eyes. As he held him by the arm while Detrick leaped in the air and connected with a spinning heel kick. The other masked man fell to the ground, right beside his friend as Detrick Cyrus and this mysterious man stand over him. The man turned his head toward Detrick. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you Jason." Detrick said.

 **Sin #12: Hey, look! The Head writer of ACW! We definitely won't be seeing him get pushed almost immediately!**

"I'm not stupid Detrick. This isn't a friendly visit. I haven't seen you since Despair took the world by storm. You have an agenda. I know it." Jason said.

"You're still the same old Jason Sabre. Sharp as ever." Detrick said, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out an invitation with the letters 'ACW' written on it. He hands it to Jason. Jason examines it, before tossing it back to Detrick.

"I'm not interested in joining Hope so you can have a better chance in ACW." Jason said, before turning his back to Detrick.

"Just like that? I come all the way down here to the hell hole and that's all I get. You used to be the Ace of Professional Wrestling. Hope needs you in ACW. " Detrick pleads

"Dude, I'm not buying your propaganda." Jason bluntly says, before starting to walk away. "Wrestling used to be our thing, before you decided to protect everyone in this world like some type of hero and I decided to stay here to do what I want. Wrestling isn't my thing anymore. And I don't need to jump back in to defend a cause I don't care about."

"You don't have to care about my cause, but I know for a fact that you hate their cause." Detrick says, causing Jason to stop. "You remember what they did."

"Don't mention it." Jason said, with his voice getting a little gravelly

"I'm sorry Jason." Detrick said somberly. "But I need to remind you of what they took from both us. I've spent years of my life trying to make sure no one else goes through what we did. And you...what the hell have you done? What have you done in the last couple years to avenge everything we've been through."

Jason looks Detrick straight in the eye.

"Nothing…" He replies

"Well it's time to start doing something. Join me and fight." Detrick pleads. Jason contemplates for a second, before Detrick extends his fist out. "It's time to do something, Jason"

Jason looks at the fist.

"I'll join ACW…"

"On what condition?" Detrick instantly says, knowing him well.

 **Sin #13: Notice he said he'd join ACW. That doesn't mean he'd help Hope. Detrick just assumes Jason will because of something Despair did.**

"I want you to beat me in a match. If you do it, I'll wrestle in ACW. If you lose, then you can fuck off until next time." Jason said

"Where are we going to have a match?" Detrick asked.

"The Monster Factory gym has a ring. It's not that far from here either. I know the chick that runs it. She's a little quiet nowadays, but she probably wouldn't mind us breaking in and having a match." Jason said.

"You want to illegally break and enter into a gym so we can have a match?" Detrick says

"Do you have any better ideas?" Asked Jason, waiting for a response

"Lead the way." Detrick groans.

* * *

 **Giselle's dream sequence**

 _Giselle lays on a grassy field. Cuts were all over her arm. A small trickle of blood ran from her lip, down to her chin. Her long black hair was messy. She looks up as a pair of shoes land right in front of her face. She looks up…_

" _Who are you?" She asked_

 **End Dream sequence**

Giselle sits up in her bed.

"I assume that you were having those visions again Giselle." Came the voice of a Woman. Giselle turns her head to her left to see Adelaide sitting at her window sill.

"Were you watching me as I slept?" Giselle said as she threw the covers off her and stood up from her bed, clad in a long hot pink nightie.

 **Sin #14: I don't know whether I should find that creepy or not. Wait, I'm not pervert intern. Definitely creepy**

"I was curious about how you look when you dream about another man. I wonder what our lord would think of her so called 'queen' dreaming about another man. Maybe it would rile him up and he'll leave you for a much better woman." Adelaide said as she looks outside the window while playing with her curly black tresses.

"I suggest you be quiet, before you end up buried in the ground below this building and never heard from again." Giselle threatens, which causes Adelaide to smile.

"How cute." Adelaide said before she gets off the window sill and walks toward Giselle. "You will never get rid of me. I am a better version of you. I'm smarter. I'm more athletic. And I'm far more curviver." She states as she motions toward her double D breasts.

 **Sin #15:** **What language are you speaking? Sounds like Bullshit.**

 **Sin #16: Also, for those of you who missed the message earlier, see Sin #7.**

"You say that, but Azriel chose me." Giselle said. "Tread lightly or else you'll end up in an early grave."

"You should do the same." Adelaide said. "Everything that you have can be taken away once Azriel gets sick of you. And when he does, I'll sweep in to steal him."

Adelaide smiles at a scowling Giselle, before walking past her and out of her room.

 **Brooks Mansion**

Jacob Brooks the Third sits in a chair on a balcony above a nice view of a garden below him. The night sky was starry. His black suit was clean and well pressed. His black hair was slicked back. His champagne was bubbly. The doors to the entrance of the balcony open as a grin forms across JB3's face. Jacob stands up from his chair and turns around.

"Freddy, you made it." Jacob said with a grin as somewhat smaller and much more lean man approached Jacob. He was in an equally clean gray suit. The two men shake hands, exchanging smiles, until Jacob's faded away when he saw another man in the distance. "Who's this supposed to be?"

"This is Caesar Montana." Freddy said, pointing at 6'11 bald, African American Man.

"Tell him to leave. This balcony is meant for rich, successful, business men and I can smell the ghetto with this thing." Jacob said. Freddy quickly turned his head to Caesar, before the big man could even reply or do anything.

 **Sin #17: This dude is the reason why rich people have such a bad rep. Seems like he should get along fine with Freddy.**

"Wait in the room for me. I'll be safe. My future Brother in Law wouldn't try and kill me or anything." Freddy said. Caser simply nodded and made a quick exit. Jacob Brooks pours a glass of Champagne out for Freddy and hands it to Freddy.

"Thank you. I can't stand poor people in any of my homes." Jacob admits

"Don't you employ poor people?" Freddy asked

"Let me rephrase that. I can't stand poor people in any of my homes that have no use for me. Like if you were still poor, you'd probably have been killed by now." Jacob said.

 **Sin #18: Now that I think about it, how does the economy work now? Did Despair affect that at all? If not, what did Despair accomplish? Because we still have a somewhat dysfunctional government, including the president, and people are still making money.**

"Should I worry about my bodyguard being alone in the room behind us?" Freddy asked

"Don't worry. I would never harm your business. Even if it is a little bit shady." Jacob said.

 **Sin #19: So, in other words, Freddy is a Drug Dealer? Actually, I'm not surprised. What is he, "The Prince of Poppies?" "The Overlord of Opium?" "The Leader of the LSD community?"**

"I don't think you have the right to say my business is shady. Especially with how your father's murder happened out of nowhere and how you became the heir to his oil company, the very next day." Freddy said.

 **Sin #20: Let's talk about a murder like it's no big deal and then not bring it back up until it becomes convenient!**

"I was named as his successor the week after." Jacob corrects.

"I apologize for the mistake." Freddy said.

"Freddy, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about your fiancee." Jacob said

"I know what you're going to say and I've already tried. Taila is going to join ACW regardless of whatever I say. I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't stop her. " Freddy explains

"I didn't invite you here to ask you to stop her." Jacob said.

"Then what do you want?" Freddy asks

"I did a background check on you and found some interesting things. Among them being that you were actually a professional wrestler before the fall of North America. So here's what's going to happen." Jacob said, sizing up Freddy. "You're going to follow her into ACW and protect her. In fact, you're going to make sure that she's a success."

"I don't want to step back into the ring." Freddy said

"I'm not giving you a choice here Freddy. I am trusting you to protect my sister. If you do not protect her in ACW, then you will not be walking down the aisle. Which means that you will be nowhere close to the precious Brooks Golden Oil company." Jacob said.

 **Sin #21: I gotta hand it to this guy. He may be a dick, but he knows how to run a business.**

 **Sin #22: Also, how would family reunions go if Freddy fails? "Look, sis, I know you wanted to marry him, but I couldn't let him tarnish the family name like that, especially after I had to blackmail him into returning the ring in the first place! It was for the best. Now, shut up and drink your tequila."**

"I guess you really haven't left me a choice." Freddy said.

"So it's a deal." Jacob said, before slightly raising his glass.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot" Freddy said, before tapping his glass against Jacob's.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **Quackenbush Gym**

"This is illegal." Detrick states as he stands in a ring in the middle of dark gym.

 **Sin #23: You waited until you stepped in the ring to remind Jason that?**

"I'm not a fan of Despair, but they're pretty good distractions for the police force. We won't be getting arrested, okay?" Jason said.

"This is still wrong morally." Detrick said.

"Hey, you're the one that wants to me to be in ACW with you and your new friends. The only way I'm joining is if you beat me in a match and this is the only ring we could find. So take your morals and shove them if you really want me to help." Jason said, before the lights in the gym turned out. The two men looked around for a moment, before hearing a bell ring.

"What the hell?" Detrick said, before turning to the sound of the bell and seeing a 5'6 woman standing near a office door. "Who are you?"

"That's Katherine." Jason said as he also looked at the redish purple haired woman. The pale women held a ring bell and hit it again, before walking toward the ring. "What are you doing?"

"You snuck in here to wrestle. But you need a ref to do that." Katherine said with her back in their direction. Katherine throws the bell away. "So wrestle."

"How do you not have a problem with us sneaking into your gym?" Asked Detrick

"Nomads are weird, but forget about her for now. You and me have a match to wrestle." Jason explains, before Detrick nods.

 **Sin #24: wait, what is a nomad? Is Jason one of them?**

"Fight!" Calls Katherine

The two then back up into each corner, ready to start the match. Detrick does a barrel roll immediately before transitioning into a Sommersault in front of Jason. Jason immediately decides to not put up with his shit and put him in a side headlock once he lands on his feet. Detrick easily pushes Jason off into the ropes. Jason grabs the ropes once he hits them, to stop himself. However, Detrick quickly lunges at him with a right hand. Detrick continues to throw a barrage of rights and lefts, forcing Jason to walk into the corner. Detrick then hits a European Uppercut. Detrick follows by Irish whipping him into the opposite turnbuckles. Jason ricochets off them and Detrick hits him with a standing dropkick. Jason quickly rolls out of the ring and lands on his feet.

Detrick exits the ring from the other side and walks around the ring. Detrick hits a punch to the gut and follows with an elbow to the back of the head. Detrick follows with a knife edge chop that echos throughout the empty gym as even Katherine cringes. Detrick then Irish whips Jason into a nearby wall. Jason collides with the wall and Detrick sandwiches him with a body splash. Jason slides down to the floor. Detrick drags Jason but and attempts to Irish Whips Jason towards the steel post, but Jason reverses. Detrick uses his hands to stop himself and turns around only for Jason to connect with a massive running Front Dropkick that sends Detrick back first into the steel post. Katherine claps in the ring as Jason quickly rolls him into the ring. Jason follows with a Slingshot flip senton on Detrick, before attempting the first pin of the match.

Katherine counts

…..

…

1

….

2

….

….

…..

….

...2.75!

Detrick quickly rolls onto his stomach as soon as he rolls his shoulder up, but Jason quickly does a front facelock. Jason then basically picks both himself and Detrick up onto their feet and connects with a vertical suplex in one swift motion. Jason rolls over into another pin.

…..

…..

1

…

…..

…..

2- Kick out!

Jason once again puts Detrick in a front facelock and picks himself and Detrick off the ring mat. Jason goes for another vertical Suplex, but Detrick lands behind Jason. But Jason acts fast and hits a Pele Kick to stop Detrick before he does anything. Jason picks Detrick up and connects with a Swinging Neckbreaker, before sitting him up. Jason then runs off the ropes behind Detrick and connects with Soccer kick to the spine. Jason then stomps on him fours times, before picking him up.

Jason then runs off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Detrick rolls under his arm. Jason rebounds off the opposite ropes only for Detrick to catch him with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise). But Jason rolls underneath Detrick while he's in the air. Detrick is able to land on his feet, only for Jason to pop up off the ring mat and connect with a hard right hand to the jaw. Detrick is reeling and Jason takes advantage with a step up enziguri. He goes for the pin

….

…..

1

….

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

Kick out at 2.45!

Jason immediately puts Detrick in a rear naked chinlock. He stays on the canvas with Detrick, wrenching on his smaller friends neck. "I'm not joining you team brother, sorry." Jason says, before Detrick attempts to swing backwards and hits Jason. However Jason keeps both of them grounded. But, Detrick starts to get up. However, Jason isn't too worried as he keeps the hold. Detrick backs up into the corner, but Jason keeps the chinlock in. Detrick elbows Jason in the gut. Jason loosens the hold which allows Detrick to turn his body and ram Jason into the turnbuckles. Detrick then takes a few steps back to create some distance. Jason runs at Detrick shortly after, but Detrick leaps over Jason's body. Jason turns around into a 915!

Detrick takes a moment to breathe before leaving the ring and standing on the ring apron. Detrick then goes to the turnbuckle and climbs up to the top. Detrick then goes for a Frog Splash, but Jason rolls out of the way and Detrick crashes. Detrick grabs his chest while getting to his feet as Jason uses the ropes to pull himself up. Jason then hits Detrick with a Discus Elbow. Detrick crumbles to his knees, before Jason picks himself up onto his shoulders. Jason then connects with a rolling Firemans Carry Slam, before getting to his feet. Jason quickly scales to the top turnbuckle, but he takes to much time as Detrick gets to his feet. Jason decides to take a chance and dives, but Detrick leaps up in the air and hits a Spinning Heel kick to the gut of Jason. Jason lands on his feet before crumbling to his knees. Detrick then runs off the ropes and connects with a running shooting star press, before pinning Detrick.

….

…..

1

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 1.59

Detrick sighs, before picking up Jason and going for a sitout powerbomb. Detrick connects as Katherine drops down, going for a pin.

…..

…..

1

…

…

…

…..

…

2

Kick out!

Detrick gets to his feet, before grabbing Jason by his hair and picking him up onto his shoulders. However, Jason elbows Detrick on the side of the head and slides down, in front of them. Jason his kicks Detrick in the gut forcing him to double over. Jason then runs off the ropes, but Detrick side steps. Jason stops near the ropes, but turns around, only for Detrick to Clothesline both of themselves over the ropes. Both men land on the ring apron with Detrick landing on his feet as Jason is on his knees. Detrick then hits a running knee to the side of the face. Jason falls onto his back and rolls back into the ring, clearly hurting. Detrick grasps the top ropes and goes for a Springboard. Springboard Frog Splash connects. Detrick hooks the leg.

….

…..

1

…

…

…

…

….

2

…

….

….

"His hands on the bottom rope." Calls Katherine.

"You're making me work for this." Detrick said, breathing heavily.

Detrick gets to his feet, waiting for Jason Sabre to get up. Jason takes a little bit to get to a Vertical base and Detrick gets on him with a right hand. But Jason follows with a small uppercut. Jason then hits a stiff European Uppercut to make him fall to the canvas. Jason grabs Detrick by the arm and drags him to the middle of the ring. Detrick starts to get up to his feet, but Jason fires off with a hard right hand. Jason tries to go for some type of Suplex, but Detrick lands behind him, before jumping up onto Jason's shoulders and hitting a Reverse Frankensteiner! Katherine looks giddy and claps as Detrick rolls Jason over onto his back and pins him

….

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

….

Kick Out at 2.86!

Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle again, but Jason gets to his feet. Detrick jumps off the top turnbuckle and connects with a Hurricanrana! But the force of the move sends Jason flying out of the ring! Detrick urgently rolls out of the ring and picks Sabre up, only for Jason to reveal that he was playing possum and ram Detrick's back against the ring apron. Katherine watches as the two stand beside each other, feeling the effects of this physical match. Jason gets on the ring apron and kicks Detrick in the back, before grabbing him by the mask and pulling him up onto the apron. Jason kicks him in the gut and goes for a Powerbomb, but Detrick swings his body around and causes both of them to tumble back into the ring connecting with a innovative Hurricanrana! Detrick hooks both legs as Jason noticeably doesn't even try to wiggle free

…..

…..

1

….

…

…

…

…

2

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

3!

"Masked guy wins!" Katherine announces as Jason pushes Detrick off. The two men sit up on the ring mat. Both were side by side. Katherine decided to exit the ring and leave the two. Both were breathing heavy after an intense match.

"You let me win." Detrick says as he looks at the man beside him

"The deal was I'd join ACW if I lost. If I won, then I would've had to be a man of my word and not wrestled." Jason explains

"Then why didn't you just join in the first place? What was the point of this match?" Detrick asked

 **Sin #25: Detrick voices the question everyone was thinking at that moment.**

"I needed to know that I still had it." Jason admits. "It's been a long time and I didn't want to do this if I still didn't think I was the best wrestler on this planet. Honestly, I've been roaming these streets as a Nomad with no life and no purpose because when this country fell and the only thing I was good at fell with it. I was a nobody."

"If you were a nobody then I wouldn't be sitting in this ring with you. You're still that jerk that could out wrestle anyone in this world. You're still the Ace. But more importantly, you're still my second brother and my brother wouldn't be saying stuff like that." Detrick said patting Jason Sabre on the shoulder.

"We're getting too sentimental." Jason chuckles. "I don't have time for this. ACW starts tomorrow and I need to get ready for it. The Ace is back."

Jason stands up before offering a hand to Detrick who accepts. Jason helps Detrick up.

"Let's go kick Despair's ass." Detrick said.

"Can we get some food first? I don't like destroying factions on an empty stomach." Jason said, causing Detrick to chuckle "I wouldn't be laughing. The winner's paying"

* * *

 **The next day**

Thousands of people have filled the arena that was formerly known as the Staples Center. Everyone was waiting, but above all the fans in attendance were four people in a skybox.

"So this is ACW." Ash Russo said with Lacey Alvarez on his arm.

"Is tonight the night that we strike?" Roman McIntyre asked.

"No." Jasper Cage states. "Let them fight for a little bit and then we can have our fun and you beat up anyone you want."

"Why do I have to wait again? Why can't we just go down there and tear this place apart?" Ash asked

"We have no idea on who is in ACW. It for the best that you let me see what this place is about, before you decide to burn it down for your amusement." Jasper said.

"How long?" Ash asked.

"I don't know when right now. However an opportunity will arise and we will strike." Jasper said

"Then what?" Asked Lacey, before Ash chuckled. "What's so funny babe?"

"Because you should already know what's going to happen when we show up." Ash said. "When we strike…

Anarchy will reign!"

 **(Fade to Black)**

 **Sins for Episode 1: 25.**

 **Total sins this season: 25**

 **Basically, I'll be adding all the sins from each episode together to see how many sins made up the season. Episode 2 will be coming out soon.**


	8. ACW episode 2

**Outside the Staples Center, 1 hours before showtime**

Detrick Cyrus is seen standing outside of the former Staples Center waiting. He leans against a car as he checks his phone to look at the time.

"He's always late. He better show up soon or I'm going back down to ghetto to snatch that whiteboy's ass and drag him down here." Detrick said, before looking around. "Damn, waiting for Jason has made me go crazy. There's no one else out here to talk to."

The entrance door to the Staples Center opens causing Detrick to shift his head towards it at the sound of the noise.

"Damn, not who I was looking for." Detrick mutters to himself as he sees Natalia Rodriguez walk out the door. Natalia sees Detrick and smiles.

"Detrick!" She calls before walking towards him. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Sorry about keeping you waiting. I'm just waiting for Jason to show up. I thought that he might've came through a different entrance." Detrick said.

"Well, there's one entrance for every faction and the building is sectioned off into four parts, so I doubt that he could get into Hope's side without you." Natalia said.

 **Sin #1:** _ **Why is that a policy?**_ **Doesn't that qualify as discrimination or something? Whose idea was that?**

"He needs to get here quick. That show is starting really soon." Detrick said.

"While we're talking about Jason, what's the relationship between you two?" Natalia said.

"He's my third brother. Not by blood, but we rode together. Hell, we grew up together. Yesterday, I was wrestling with him and then we talked. It felt like the old times that I wish I could relive. It felt like my family was here again." Detrick said.

"That's cute." Natalia said.

"Don't label anything Jason and I do as cute." Detrick said.

"Sor-" Suddenly a glass bottle is thrown right between the two. It hits the wall and shatters as Natalia lets out a shriek.

 **Sin #2: Doesn't that qualify as damage to public property, as well as attempted assault? What laws were done away with after Despair took over?**

"God dammit Jason." Detrick said as he the Ace approach with a chuckle.

"What? You two are talking about all this sappy shit when we're less than an hour away from fighting Despair. You two needed a little wake up call." Jason said.

 **Sin #3:** **People talk about me behind my back and I'm like, "Damn. I have a fan club."**

"You didn't need to give her a heart attack though." Detrick said as he looked over at Natalia who was calming down.

"She looks fine to me." Jason shrugs, before looking at her up and down. "And I mean that in more than one way."

"Don't hit on her." Detrick said.

"Wow." Jason said.

"Wow, what?" Natalia.

"I didn't know that Detrick could actually score with a girl." Jason said.

"Shut up." Detrick said, lightly punching a laughing Sabre in the arm.

"I don't understand…" Natalia said

"You don't need to understand." Detrick said, before Jason puts his arm around his friend and pulls him close so Natalia can't hear.

"Hey when you two did it for the first time, did you take the mask off or did you think the power of the mask helps in bed?" Jason joked, before Detrick pushed him off.

 **Sin #4: Wait, so Detrick never takes the mask off? How does he eat? Or breath?**

"Enough with the bullshitting Jason. This is serious. I need a serious Ace of Pro Wrestling." Detrick said, pushing off the loveable asshole.

"Just because we're in some serious times doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun at your expense." Jason said, before the three hear the door open again. Detrick groans as he sees a 6'2 man with short hair and a long bang approach.

"What are you two doing talking to this thug? Rey Pantera is about to put me over in front of everyone." The man said.

 **Sin #5: Prick alert**

"I doubt that he's planning to do that." Detrick said.

"No he is. He has great respect for my family, especially after my grandfather Roddy McCormick defeated him in Rio." The man said, causing Natalia to look at Detrick.

"I don't remember Master telling us about that." Natalia said.

"That's because it never happened. Will's just full of it sometimes." Detrick said.

"So is anyone going to introduce me to the overgrown scene kid or what?" Jason asked.

"I'm Will Ralston and I am not a scene kid. Although, my third cousin was actually responsible for causing that little movement." Will Ralston states.

"I feel like this guy is lying." Jason said.

"That's because he is. He's a little bit of a pathological liar and a major annoyance to everyone in Hope." Detrick said.

 **Sin #6: Then how did he get into hope in the first place? How does anybody get into hope? Are they a recognized organization, or just a bunch of people who got together and said, "Hey, this Despair thing sucks. Let's get together and kick its ass!"**

"That's very unkind of you to say. I am the Ultimate Hope that's going to take down Despair. You should be more respectful to me." Will said.

"If you want respect then you should earn it instead of running your mouth and spewing out crap every chance you get." Detrick said, causing Will to scoff.

"Whatever. Just come inside for the meeting and leave this thug out here." Will said.

"If you call me a thug one more time, I'll shove Detrick's shoe up your teeny bopper ass." Jason threatened.

"Calm down Jason." Detrick said, trying to keep the peace.

"Jason? As in Jason Sabre? The Ace?" Will Ralston asked

"Yeah, that's my name." Jason said.

"Despair must've really hit you hard." Will said.

"What?" Asked Jason.

"People used to call you the best wrestler on the planet and now look at you. But don't worry when I end Despair for good, you'll probably have a less pitiful life." Will said as Detrick instantly got in Jason's way as he lunged at Detrick.

 **Sin #7:** **I've met some pricks in my time, but you, my friend, are the fucking cactus.**

"Natalia, get Will out of here before he kills the guy." Detrick said as he struggles to hold Jason back. Natalia quickly leads Will back into the building, before Detrick lets go.

"He's dead." Jason said

"No Jason. I know he's arrogant and a prick, but he's on my side. I'll introduce you to Master Pantera later. Right now you should just go to the Nomad's side and get ready for the show." Detrick says.

"I hope I have a match against him." Jason said.

"I hope you don't for his wife's sake." Detrick said

* * *

 **Asylum, Several hours before the show**

A man is on his knees in a padded room praying when someone's feet appear in front of him.

"Rise up Oscar." The woman said as Oscar opened his eyes and saw Giselle. He stands on his feet, before noticing something in her hands.

"Why...why do you have that?" Oscar said as the 6'4 man began to cower at the sight of a mask.

"Because Oscar Nevermore is poor excuse for a human that Azriel saved. Grimm, on the other hand is a valuable asset to Despair." Giselle said as she stepped closer to Oscar. With every step she took, he backed up.

"No, I can't. Not anymore. Not anymore. Not anymore." He said as he continued to back up.

 **Sin #8: This man suffers from a case of Jekyll and Hyde Syndrome. So, one of them is gonna die.**

"You will. You owe your existence to Azriel. He is the man who saved you. He is the man that gave you an Archangel to believe him." Giselle said as Oscar hit the padded wall behind him and was now trapped. "This asylum that Azriel built for you was so you could one day serve him as Grimm. This is the destiny that you have been given by the lord who gave you a reason to live."

Giselle was inches away Oscar's face. She puts the mask right up to the nervous Oscar's face.

"Put it on for him."

Oscar nervously looks at it, trembling.

"You swore your life to Azriel. You signed your life away in the blood of innocent humans yet Azriel saved you from any type of repercussion."

"Grimm did that." Oscars squeaked out.

"The world said otherwise. Only one person believed you and that one person is someone that you need to repay. I see the fear in your eyes. I hear the worry in your words. This mask was once your biggest fear. But now it is time for it to become your greatest strength. The time has come for you to repay Azriel by serving him as Grimm"

"What about Oscar?" Oscar asked

"Oscar will live and when Azriel permits it, he will return. But right now, he needs Grimm." Giselle said. "Serve your lord."

Giselle then drops the mask in front of Oscar. Giselle turns around smirking as Oscar picks it up.

"Do it."

Oscar looks at Giselle, who doesn't even look back at him.

"You owe it to Azriel."

Oscar looks one more time at the mask with his hands still shaking. Then he places the mask over his face.

"For Azriel."

 **Sin #9: That guy took about as much convincing as it took for El Diablo in Suicide Squad to stop being a pacifist.**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

The roar of the crowd joins us as we return from commercial. The crowd is loud and excited for the return of Professional wrestling to North America.

 **Sin #10: You're telling me that pro wrestling hasn't existed since Despair came around? What the hell did the two have to do with each other?**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the return of Professional Wrestling in North America. This is ACW. My name is David Harkness and right beside me is-" Said a 5'7 man, before being interrupted by the man next to him.

 **Sin #11: Do we ever find out what ACW stands for? No? Ok then.**

"Shut your mouth, my nobody of a partner. They all know who I am. I am the host of the most successful podcast in the history of planet earth. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am the host of the Neal Deal with Evan Neal podcast in the flesh. I am the voice of Professional Wrestling's return. I am Evan Neal, but you already knew that." Evan Neal said.

"A little braggadocious, don't you think?" David questions.

"How can I not be? We haven't seen Professional Wrestling on this continent in many years. Tonight is the return and I get to be the host of the show." Evan said.

"And tonight's historic show will be great." David said.

"Obviously it will, but we don't even know what's going to happen on this show. But the president does and he's standing in the middle of ring to tell everyone what's going to happen. So enough with David's boring commentary, let's head up to Richard Montoya." Evan said

 **Sin #12: Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me the President of the US is also the Chairman of ACW? Doesn't he already have enough issues to deal with? Why couldn't he just appoint somebody else to run ACW, at least until his term ended.**

 **Sin #13: Now that I think about it, how long do presidential terms last now? Didn't episode 1 state Richard had already been president for 8 years? Doesn't that go against the constitution? Does the constitution still apply?**

"God help me during these next nineteen episode." David mutters.

We cut to in the ring where Richard Montoya stands with the National Guard surrounding the ring. The crowd in the Staples Center is electric.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States….welcome to A….C….W! " Richard said with a grin on his face at the loud response. "Now it has been years since wrestling has been seen in this country. I personally decided to bring it back for the betterment of this world and the entertainment of you people."

 **Sin #14: I call Bullshit. You brought Wrestling back so you could combat despair. I still don't know what Despair even did.**

Richard pauses again as the fans rally behind him.

 **Sin #15: Wait. This was just so you could get re-elected again, isn't it? You cheeky bastard. Wait. Does that mean Despair is the only reason you got elected? Nah. That's stupid, and would never work. Right?**

"But first we need to get down to business. In wrestling everyone competes for prizes known as Championships. In ACW, there are two Championships. The ACW World Championship for the men and the ACW Womens Championship for the women. There will be two different tournaments that will happen over the upcoming six weeks that will conclude at our first special episode, ACW Glory Road. The ACW Womens Championship will be determined in a traditional eight women tournament. However the ACW World Championship tournament will be different. Only six men will be in that tournament. They will be seperated in one on one matches and the finals will be a triple threat at ACW Glory Road. Four of those men will be selected at random. I say four because tonight's first episode needs some stakes…"

Richard smiles.

"In our opening contest a Nomad by the name of Jason Sabre-"

The crowd explodes at the sound of his name.

"-will challenge a Upper Class member-"

 **Sin #16: wait. So we have Hope, Despair, the Nomads, and now The Upper Class? Two things. 1: We all know that the Upper Class should be the top heels here, not Despair. 2: How many factions are there? What's next? The Nexus? The Interns? The Bronies?**

In an instant the explosion of cheers turn into an eruption of boos.

"Freddy Escobar. And a member of Hope choosing will face a member of Despair's choosing in our main event. The winners of those matches will be guaranteed a spot in the tournament. Everyone else will be chosen at random." Richard Montoya announces. "However that isn't all for tonight. The women will be wrestling in a eight woman tag team match and the person who gets the pin will choose their first round opponent in the tournament."

Richard pauses again, looking around at the crowd.

"Now...let the return of Pro Wrestling begin!" Richard said to a huge pop

* * *

 **(Backstage; Upper Class locker room)**

"Looks like he's back." Freddy scoffed. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'll defeat him."

Suddenly, Caesar pokes his head into the room.

"Did you get my future wife?" Freddy asked, only for Caesar to nod. "Good. Bring her in."

 **Sin #17: Nice way to talk about your Fiance.**

Caesar opens the door as a blond woman walks in with a curve loving tight dress that caused Freddy to grin and lick his lips.

"If I didn't have to wrestle a match, I'd ask Caesar to leave." Freddy comments

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight Freddy. My brother called me and told me that our President isn't going to put me in the tournament. My brother is going to come down here next week to talk to him about this awful tragedy." Talia rants.

 **Sin #18: Rich girl doesn't get what she wants and throws a fit cliche**

"It is very unfair, but what is your brother going to do?" Freddy said.

"You two are going to get me into the tournament." Talia said.

"Us two? I have to work with him?" Freddy questions.

"Of course. He's a billionaire and you're a millionaire. The two of you can outsmart that man and get me my Championship." Talia said, before a knock on the door is heard.

"Who is it?" Shouts Freddy.

" , your match with Jason Sabre is starting soon. You need to get to the ring." The voice said. Freddy sighed before looking at Talia and kissing her.

"Next week, I'll help you get closer to your Championship. This week, I'm beating an old acquaintance to get closer to mine." Freddy said.

"You know that lower class scum." Talia said, raising a brow

 **Sin #19: Rich Girl is also an entitled bitch cliche.**

"I wasn't born into money Talia. I know a lot of those scumbags." Freddy said, before signalling for Caesar to follow him out of the locker room.

 **Sin #20: So far, you're only connections are Detrick and Jason, and we only know you know them because one's your brother.**

* * *

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"As the sound of Pay Money to My Pain's Weight of my Pride fill's the arena, Jason Sabre has returned. He was known as one of the worlds greatest wrestlers. However when Despair hit, this young man disappeared. Now, the time has come for the Ace to return and fulfill his destiny." David said.

 **Sin #21: Every time I hear the word Destiny, I think of Ced. Enough said.**

"Destiny? What destiny? What makes him better than Freddy Escobar? You're hyping him up like he's some type of prodigy yet he is someone I've never heard of. Honestly, his destiny could end up with him not even being in tournament if he loses. If Freddy wins, then Jason Sabre has to depend on the luck of the draw to enter and the chances of him being one of those lucky four men is slimmer than my waistline." Evan said

"Also slimmer than your popularity." David quips

"Tell that to my six million podcast downloads." Counters Evan

 **Sin #22: Yes, because it's a great idea to base your popularity off of Social Media.**

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it**

 **Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"Now coming down to the ring is a success story during these dark times. Once a nobody wrestler has turned into a millionaire. But now, this brilliant man has returned to the sport to beat the so called Ace and get one step closer to the ACW Championship." Evan said

"You know, Freddy Escobar is set to marry Talia Brooks, who herself is wrestling here. Talia is the sister of the heir to the Brooks Oil Corporation. Why would they need to be here?" David said.

"My sources say that it's probably fame." Evan said

"That's very possible. If he connects with that One handed electric chair driver that he calls Princes Throne. Or maybe his friend on the outside will help." David said.

The bell rings as the Los Angeles crowd is electric for the first match in North America in years. Jason and Freddy circle each other. Suddenly Jason extends his hand out for what seems to be a fist bump. Freddy quickly waves it off and Jason drops his hand, going back to a fighting stance.

 **Sin #23: In the first official match of ACW, we have two members of the Wet Dream Team, which doesn't technically exist in ACW. Still, you might as well have added Detrick to the match. See which one could get females to orgasm the quickest.**

Jason has a cocky expression on his face as Freddy looks ready to tear into the Ace. Freddy inaudible trash talks Sabre, only to get a punch to the face.

 **Sin #24: Jason does here what most people wish they could do to rich assholes.**

Jason then delivers a series of right hands to knock Freddy down to the mat. Every time he got up, he would get another one. After repeating the process five times, Jason changed things up by delivering a sickening Knife Edge Chop to the chest to back Freddy into the ropes. Jason then lunges at him with another right hand, causing Freddy to walk over to the corner in an attempt to create distance. But Jason followed and delivered another chop to his chest.

Jason takes a moment to let the crowd calm down, before delivering another knife edge chop. Freddy continued to walk around the ring, trying to shake off the pain and Jason followed by clubbing him in the back. Suddenly, Freddy elbowed him in the gut. Freddy then delivered a few right hands in succession to get the advantage. But then Jason fired back with his own right hand. The crowd explodes in excitement, absolutely enthralled by the early fight between the Ace and The Prince. Freddy begins to connect with a couple more punches than Jason. Freddy is starting to get the best of this exchange as he begins to back Sabre into the corner. However Jason blows one hand with his arm and delivers a headbutt straight to the head. Freddy reels backwards as Jason shakes off the headbutt.

Freddy takes a moment to rub his head, before looking back up at Jason Sabre who kicks him in the gut, before doing a headlock takedown on the unsuspecting Prince. Jason Sabre doesn't even attempt to put in the headlock, letting go right after they hit the mat in favor of getting to his feet. Freddy gets up only for Jason to hip toss him back down. Jason runs off the ropes as Freddy sits up. A sliding clothesline connects! Jason goes for the cover

….

Kick out at .20

Jason grabs Freddy by the arm and drags him up, before whipping him off the ropes. Jason attempts a dropkick, but Freddy is able to swat Jason's feet away while he's in the air. Jason lands on both feet, but Freddy takes him down with a running knee to the back. Freddy then leaps in the air and does a knee drop to Jason, before picking him up. A loud 'Freddy Sucks' begins among the crowd, before Freddy runs off the ropes and connects with a big flying clothesline on Jason. Freddy goes into a corner and rests for a bit as Jason smartly rolls to the opposite side. Jason gets to his feet as Freddy begins to talk trash again. Jason runs out of his corner, only for Freddy to sidestep. Jason turns around into a right hand, before being hit with a second one that sends him bouncing off the corner. Jason comes back only to step into the a fireman's carry position on top of Freddy's shoulders. Jason quickly elbows Freddy a couple ties, causing him to step forward, near the ropes. Jason slides off Freddy's shoulder's and onto the ring apron. Jason tries to springboard, but before both his feet can touch the top rope, Freddy Escobar connects with a European Uppercut! Jason lets go of the ropes and falls straight to the ground below.

"Hey remember that guy that you said was the Ace of Pro Wrestling? Yeah, I think that was hyperbole." Evan said

"Admittedly, things aren't looking too good for Jason right now. But he's on the outside where Freddy can't pin him and we're still just getting into this match between the Ace and the Prince. Momentum can and has shifted at any moment." David said

"That was a very unfunny joke." Evan said.

"It wasn't a joke Evan." David sighed

Freddy doesn't waste any time as he jumps out of the ring to pick up Jason Sabre. Freddy quickly smashes the Nomad's head off the steel steps, before dragging him over and doing the same thing off the announce table. Then he does it a second time, before doing it a third time. Freddy grabs David Harkness' water bottle as Jason staggers around. Freddy takes a sip of water, before turning Jason around and spitting the water in his face. The crowd 'oh's' as Jason is woken up by this and tackles Freddy, back first into the announce table. Jason then grabs Freddy by his cropped black hair and forces him back into the ring. Jason gets on the ring apron as Freddy had gotten up and charged toward him with a fist. Jason sidesteps him and connects with a elevated kick to the face to knock him flat onto his back. Jason connects with a Hilo on Freddy. Jason then gets up as the crowd is firmly behind him at this point. Freddy gets to his feet and Jason delivers a stiff chop to the chest, followed by a few more. Freddy leans against the ropes, holding his chest, before Jason whips him off the ropes. But Freddy reverses! Jason comes back straight into a superkick! Jason crumples to the mat as Freddy smiles. Freddy taunts, signaling for the Princes Throne. Jason begins to get up as Freddy stands behind him, before lifting him onto his shoulders in a seated position. Jason instantly begins to wiggle, causing Freddy to push him off his shoulders. Jason lands on his feet and in an instant connects with a beautiful Pele kick to the top of Freddy's head to stop him from doing anything! Jason quickly gets his bearings, probably not knowing what just happened and covers Freddy.

….

….

….

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out!

Jason gets up and keeps his eye on Freddy, who is getting up near a corner. Jason quickly sandwiches him with a crossbody into the corner. Jason then drags him out of the corner and connects with a swinging neckbreaker. Jason drags Freddy up to his feet with him and Irish whips him into the ropes. Jason leaps in the air and catches him with a standing dropkick. Jason follows up by kipping up to a huge pop and pointing at the top turnbuckle. Jason ascends to the top turnbuckle, but as he does, Freddy gets to his feet and clubs him over the head with a right hand to stop him. Freddy climbs up to the second rope, punching Jason as he does. Freddy then puts Jason on his shoulders and connects with a Samoan drop from the second turnbuckle onto the mat, straight into a pin!

"Jason Sabre went up and Freddy sent him crashing!" Evan calls

…..

…..

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2!

…..

…..

….

Kick out!

"It wasn't enough. Jason is still in this match! But for how much longer at the rate these two are wrestling at?" David Said

"I don't know about you, but I think these two are just scratching the surface on what they can do." Evan said

Freddy sits up and looks at the ref, absolutely furious with the call. He claps his hands say that it should've been a three count. Freddy gets up, before reaching down to pick up his opponent. However, Jason catches him by surprise by kicking him leg upward and catching Freddy on the side of the head. Freddy grabs his head as Jason rolls away. Jason then gets up and charges at Freddy. Freddy pulls down the top ropes, but Jason jumps over him and the ropes, clearing it and landing safely on the ring apron. Freddy gets to a vertical base, before Jason catches him with a forearm. Jason turns his head to look at the floor below and then hooks Freddy up for a Suplex. Jason Suplex's Freddy from inside the ring to the outside! The crowd cheers loudly as Jason looks on from the ring apron. Jason then decides to turn things up another notch by Springboarding backwards off the top rope and connecting with an Asai Moonsault on Freddy while Freddy's on the floor!

"Lord have mercy on both of these men. That was beautiful to watch, but painful to feel." Evan Neal said.

"You have to respect the risk by Jason Sabre. He did that, not for the championship, but for an opportunity to enter a tournament to win that Championship." David said

"I don't have to respect anything." Evan said

 **Sin #25: He's technically right, he doesn't have to. But how can you not?**

Both men crawl around the outside as the ref begins his count. Jason Sabre becomes the first one to get to his feet using the announce table as leverage. Jason quickly rolls into the ring as the ref hits a five count, before rolling back out to restart the count. Freddy is using the Guard rail to pull himself up as Jason runs at him. But Freddy bursts back to life and side steps Jason, sending him chest first into the Guard rail. Freddy then turns Jason around and connects with a snap powerslam on the ring floor. The crowds minor pop for the move turns into boos in an instant as Freddy acknowledges the 'scum' in the crowd. Freddy drags Jason back to his feet by his hair and slaps him. Freddy then runs toward the post and crashes Jason's face against it. Jason falls to the floor on impact as Freddy is loving it. Freddy rolls into the ring and takes a moment to play to the crowd as Jason Sabre slowly gets to his feet.

Freddy exits the ring again and connects with a clothesline to take Jason down again. Freddy then tells something to Caesar who immediately walks toward the announce table and rips the cover and monitors out. Evan Neal and David Harkness get out of the way as Freddy then slams Jason's head off the announce table, before laying him on top of it. The referee exits the ring to tell Freddy not to do anything, but Freddy ignores him and climbs up onto the announce table as Jason is on all fours. Freddy puts him in a front facelock and drags him up. Freddy looks like he's going for a DDT, but Jason back body drops Freddy onto the announce table as a counter! The crowd starts a loud 'Jason!' chant as Sabre drops to both knees, a little tired, before getting up. Sabre quickly hits a Pescado from the announce table on a unsuspecting Caesar Montana, before getting up to his feet. However, Jason is then given a surprise Diving Tornado DDT off the announce table by Freddy! The two lay on the outside floor as the ref continues to count them out.

"Stop the count ref! I don't want the first match on North American soil in years to end this way." David said

"Thankfully my announce table is okay. Unfortunately these two aren't and that is bad for the sake of this match." Evan said

The ref is at a count of eight as both men slowly get to a vertical base. They make eye contact ready to fight until they hear 'Nine' slip from the refs mouth. The two then forget about the fighting idea and make a beeline for the ring to break the count. They slide under the bottom rope at nine as the crowd give them a standing ovation.

"This is Wrestling! This is Wrestling!"

Jason and Freddy don't even take a moment to acknowledge the respect from the city as they jump to their feet. Freddy quickly goes for a superkick, but Jason ducks it and goes for a discus clothesline, only for Freddy to duck that. Freddy leaps in the air and connects with a jumping knee to the chin of Jason Sabre. Jason falls back into the ropes, but ricochets off it with a rebound Koppu Kick. Freddy and Jason lay on the mat as the 'This is Wrestling!' chants continue.

"Hey North America, Professional Wrestling is back." Evan said

"These two men are spent after this incredible match, but they have to pull something out and end this. Only one of these two men will be guaranteed a spot in the ACW World Championship tournament and after all this, it would be incredibly heartbreaking to lose this match for both men." David comments

Freddy sits up, breathing heavily. Then Jason Sabre kips up to his feet, causing Freddy's eyes to widen. Jason looks down at Freddy as goosebump appear over many of the twenty thousand people in the Staples Center arms. Freddy gets to his feet, not taking his eyes off Jason. Freddy tries another right hand, but Jason catches it and pulls him into a forearm. Jason then runs off the ropes and hits a Slingblade! Jason slaps the mat, hyping himself up as he feeds off the electricity. Jason gets up and backs up into the corner, pointing his 'gun' at Freddy and taunting for the Running Knee Strike that he labeled the Final Resolution. Freddy gets to his one knee and Jason runs at him, but Freddy leaps up to his feet and catches him with a roundhouse kick. Jason rocked by the surprise counter. Freddy lifts him up and hits a Samoan Driver that he dubbed The Royal Decree. Freddy hooks the leg of Jason Sabre!

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

…..

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.80!

"God damn, I bit! I thought it was over." David said

"Jason Sabre may be over, but this match isn't. However, any move could end it at this point. Both men have been going at it with everything they've got for over fifteen minutes." Evan said

Freddy gets to his feet, sweating and breathing heavily. He does the same taunt that he did earlier, signaling for the Princes Throne. Jason slowly gets to his feet and is quickly picked up onto Freddy's shoulder. Freddy reaches up and grabs Jason by the head. However, Jason desperately bites Freddy's arm, cutting open the millionaire's skin! Freddy yelps in pain and lets go of Jason's head. This gives Jason the opportunity to get off Freddy's shoulders. Freddy turns around into a step up Enziguri, which Jason follows with a roaring elbow to knock Freddy onto one knee. Jason quickly gets in the corner for the second and does his gun taunt before connecting with a Final Resolution!

"He finally connects with the Final Resolution!" David said.

"Goodnight sweet Prince." Evan said as Jason covers Freddy.

…..

1

…..

.

…

…

2

….

…

…..

…

3!

"And it is official, Jason Sabre is one of six men who will compete in the ACW World Championship tournament!" David exclaims.

"You know, I'm an honest man." Evan said

"Are you really?" David asked

"No, I'm not. That's why I'm not going to admit that I was impressed with Jason Sabre's performance tonight." Evan said

 **Sin #26: Do I really need to explain this one?**

"You just did Evan. Nonetheless, Freddy Escobar and Jason Sabre kicked off ACW with a classic and the night will continue as we will have a eight woman tag match between the eight participants in the ACW Womens Championship tournament. It will be Adela Harroway, Giselle, Nevah Maria and Katarina Love taking on Natalia Rodriguez, Erin Frost, Nyx Rosewood & Rayleen Barnett. Whoever gets the pin will get to choose their opponent for the first round of the tournament." David announces

* * *

 **(Backstage; Hope Locker room- before the show)**

Rey Pantera is seen standing in front of the Hope roster when Natalia walks in with Will Ralston.

"Where is Detrick? I asked you to get him and Natalia." Rey said.

"I'm sorry, but he's too busy helping some worthless nomad that I taught a lesson to." Will said.

 **Sin #27: Are you sure your the ultimate hope? How about the ultimate Prick?** **I'd tell you to go to hell, but I don't wanna see you there.**

"No one is worthless. Everyone in the world is worth something. We all have a purpose in life." Rey said

"Like me leading Hope to victory as we destroy Despair." Will said causing everyone except Rey to roll their eyes.

 **Sin #28: Keep dreaming. You'll be sleeping for a while.**

"Just sit down. I want to talk about tonight." Rey said as the two took their seats. "Tonight we have two important matches. Natalia, you and Erin will be teaming up with two nomads. I want you to work with them, not against them. However, I was told that the winner was allowed to choose who they face during the first round of the tournament. So make sure that one of you will get the pin."

"We sure will master." Natalia said. "Right Erin?"

Natalia turns her head to see Erin Frost sitting on her chair meditating, seated in a Hindu position. Erin turns her head to Natalia with her eyes still close.

"Shhh...I'm centering my Chi right now." Erin said

"Chi?" The slightly confused Natalia said, before an African American man leans forward from his seat to near Natalia's ear.

"Don't question Erin. It's not good for your sanity." The man said.

"You're probably right CJ." Natalia said

"Anyways, I have one more thing to adress and that's tonight's main event-" Rey said, before Detrick enters the room.

"I'm sorry for being late Master Pantera. I had to clean up Will's mess." Detrick said.

"My mess? It's your fault." Will said.

"I don't want arguing right now. So, Detrick, I was just about to mention tonight's main event. A member of Hope will go against a member of Despair by the name of Grimm. The winner will receive a guaranteed spot in a tournament to determine the ACW World Champion. So I had to choose who will represent us." Rey said before looking at Detrick. "Go out there and win one for us chico."

"I will." Detrick nodded

"Wait?! What about me!" Ralston spoke up

 **Sin #29: He would pick you, but nobody likes your attitude. And before you say anything,** **I don't have an attitude problem. You have a problem with my attitude. That's not my problem. But since I'm the one sinning this, and I don't like your attitude, your gonna have to live with the fact that your opinions about this don't matter.**

"I don't want any arguing Will. My word is final. Detrick gets the match." Rey said. Will looks at Detrick with obvious envy as Detrick looks right back at him.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Backstage; Neutral hallway)**

Giselle is walking down an empty hall, heading out for her eight woman tag match. Giselle turns the corner and immediately bumps into someone. Suddenly a flash of that man from her dreams appears until she regains her bearings and snaps out of it. She looks up to see one man….

"You need to watch out." Jason Sabre said to the 5'5 woman. Giselle made eye contact with the Ace and instantly the visions of that mystery man returned. "Hey, did you lose your voice or something"

 **Sin #30: Are we gonna get this love at first sight bullshit again?**

"Who are you?" Giselle spoke.

"I'm Jason Sabre. Who are you?" Jason said

"Jason Sabre…" Giselle spoke.

"No that's my name. Who are you?" Jason said.

Giselle didn't speak. Instead she looked at Jason Sabre. Her honey colored eyes stared deep into Jason Sabre's almost black, dark brown eyes. Giselle then shoved past the Ace and began to walk down the hall.

"Jason Sabre…" She muttered as Jason Sabre watches her leave.

"What a weirdo...at least she's hot." Jason said to himself before deciding to walk straight. What Jason didn't notice was Adela Harroway leaning against the wall with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Azriel's queen has taken notice of the Nomad. Very interesting." She says to herself.

 **Sin #31:** **Just don't stand too close to the heater, Adela. Plastic melts.**

 **Sin #32: Also, Despair has a king now? Does that make it a monarchy? If so, why does America still have a president? What the hell is going on.**

* * *

 **Back in the arena**

 **I am (I am) woman (woman)**

 **I am (I am) woman (woman)**

"Here comes four members of Despair led by Giselle." David said.

"For those who are unaware, Giselle was chosen to be Azriel's partner of sorts." Evan said.

"A romantic partner or is it platonic?" David asked

 **Sin #33: Considering she's the queen, I'd say it's pretty fucking obvious that it's romantic.**

"My sources can neither confirm nor deny that. However, there are three other women. Adela Harroway, Katarina Love and Nevah Maria. Each of them are skilled fighters that were hand selected to be here." Evan said

"Do your sources have anything about the other three?" David asked

"I can confirm that Katarina Love and Nevah Maria seem to be attached to each other. Nevah loyally follows Katarina everywhere." Evan said

 **Come at me,**

 **And you'll see,**

 **I'm more than meets the eye.**

"And here comes there opponents. They are led by Natalia Rodriguez, who is a student of the legendary Rey Pantera. Alongside her is a fellow Hope member in Erin Frost." David said

"Quit talking about them. There's two Nomads who could care less about Hope. Those two are Rayleen Bennet and Nyx Rosewood." Evan said

 **Sin #34: Hey look, 2 women who have connections to Furno Moxley! No doubt at all that they'll help Erin and Natalie!**

"Judging by their facial expressions, Rayleen looks like she's all business tonight." David said.

"And that criminal, Nyx Rosewood, doesn't look happy to be on this team. She should be happy that her and her boyfriend haven't been locked up." Evan states

 **Sin #35: Oh, yeah, that relationships gonna last.**

"Ignoring the last comment from you, I can't blame Nyx. Only the person who gets the pin will get to choose their opponent, so she can't trust her team. Meanwhile, the other team is all from Despair, so they're more of a unit." David said.

 **Sin #36: Clearly they're not. Adela's objective is to replace Giselle as queen of despair.**

The bell rings as Natalia tries to start for her team, but Nyx quickly tells her to get out so she can start. Natalia obliges, before exiting the ring as Nyx starts the match against Katarina Love. Katarina gets right into Nyx's face and pie faces her. Nyx quickly fires back with a slap to the face as retaliation. Katarina quickly tries to pick the bigger Nyx up for a scoop slam, but Nyx floats over. Katarina turns around for Nyx to leap in the air and hit her with a Hurricanrana. Both get up and Nyx follows with a Calf Kick. Nyx follows that move up with a standing moonsault. Nyx picks her up and hits a Russian Leg Sweep, before noticing Rayleen stick her hand out. Nyx looks at her, begrudgingly tagging her in.

Rayleen enters and does a knee drop to the head. Katarina rolls away from Rayleen who is on her trail, but stop once Katarina is near the Despair corner. Katarina tags in Adela. Adela enters and gets into an elbow and collar tie up with Rayleen. Adela decides to play dirty and stomp on her feet. The Warmaster lets go of the Collar and elbow out of shock, before Adela hits a high kick to the back of her head. Rayleen falls to one knee, before bouncing off the ropes. Adela comes back and connects with a basement dropkick to the chest of Rayleen, knocking her down. Adela offers her hand to Giselle, but Giselle waves her off, saying no.

"Interesting." Evan notes.

"Maybe the plan is for Adela to win." David speculates.

Adela smirks back at Giselle, before bending over to pick up Rayleen. But she ends up being dragged down to the mat by Rayleen and put in a Guillotine choke. Adela waves her arms around, practically calling for help, which she gets when Katarina and Nevah enter the ring. The two pull Adela out of the hold. Rayleen gets to her feet as Natalia and Erin get into the ring. Erin clotheslines Nevah Maria down! Meanwhile, Natalia runs at Katarina and catches her with a Corkscrew Flying Forearm Smash. Natalia gets up and ducks underneath a high kick from Adela. Erin Frost ends up catching Adela's leg and she swings it toward Rayleen, who catches her leg and does a leg trap Suplex. Katarina and Nevah are seen getting up outside the ring as Natalia grasps the top rope. Natalia springs up and does a cannonball onto both of them. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit.' as Giselle watches from the ring apron.

Erin Frost is dragged back to her corner, where Nyx stands. Rayleen puts Adela in a headlock and walks over to the two. Rayleen tags in Erin and basically hands over Adela to her. Erin drags her toward the middle of the ring. Erin does a wrist lock, before pulling her into a Northern lights Suplex that she bridges into a pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…

Katarina Love jumps in the ring to break it up. Natalia slides into the ring from beside her, only for Katarina to see her and do a double leg takedown on the much smaller woman. The ref tries to pull Katarina off and as he does, Nevah Maria comes up from behind Erin and turns her around. The Brazillian catches the Alaskan Native with a spinning backfist that knocks her down. Nevah exits the ring as Katarina is dragged back to her teams corner, happy that her distraction worked. Nevah seems proud of herself on the outside, before Nyx Rosewood comes up from behind and grabs her flowing black hair, before running her face first into the steel post. And if that wasn't back enough, Nevah Maria is then hit with a Suicide Sommersault Senton from Natalia Rodriguez from out of nowhere, less than second later!

"Oh my god! Natalia just took out Nevah with that amazing sommersault through the middle rope. I didn't even see her coming." David said

"That Nomad helped, don't forget that." Evan said

Nyx looks at Natalia, who is laying on the floor, before getting onto the ring apron. Erin tags in Nyx and she enters the ring, meanwhile Erin goes to the floor to help Natalia up. Nyx goes for a Springboard Move, but before she can even do anything, Adela sidesteps. Nyx lands on her feet, but before she can catch her bearings, Adela turns her around and hits a Uranage on Nyx. Adela goes for the pin.

…..

1

….

….

Katarina Love, Nevah Maria, Natalia, Rayleen and Erin Frost all enter the ring

…..

…..

2

…..

Katarina and Rayleen begin to brawl with Rayleen knocking Katarina down

….

….

Nevah Maria connects with a lou thez on Erin and delivers a few punches.

…..

….

Natalia squeaks by the madness and breaks up the pin at 2.97

"Natalia barely saves it!" David calls.

Erin Frost rolls out of the ring as Nevah Maria gets to her feet. Meanwhile, Rayleen throws Katarina out of the ring as the ref loses control of this match again. Katarina and Erin get to there feet as Nevah runs off the ropes and then dives over the top with a Plancha onto both. Rayleen then gets turned around by Adela and hit with a surprise Snap DDT. Adela stands on her feet and sees three women getting up on the outside. Adela is about to run off the ropes, but ends up running into a Double Knee Press from the top turnbuckle from a patiently waiting Natalia Rodriguez! Natalia follows the ambush by rolling up to get feet and doing a slingshot crossbody onto all four of the women outside. The crowd is popping loud for the spots as Nyx Rosewood stands alone in the ring. Nyx makes her way to the top turnbuckle with her back to the ring.

"I think Nxy is about to hit her famous Phoenix Splash." David said.

"I think someone else has something to say about that." Evan says

And Evan was right. Giselle finally entered the ring and pulled Adela out of the way as Nyx attempted the Phoenix Splash! Nyx crashes as Giselle kicks Natalia in the face when she tries to reenter the ring. Adela gets up and looks at Giselle a little surprised. Giselle yells at her to finish it. Adela ascends to the top turnbuckle and then connects with a Laide Hell (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press.) She hooks the leg as Giselle watches from inside the ring

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Adela Harroway has earned the right to pick her opponent for the first round of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said

"You know, I have to give Giselle some credit for doing nothing during the entire match and waiting until the end to come in and help. I was thinking that there was some trouble-" Evan said

"I pick you." Adela says to Giselle audibly as Giselle smiles.

 **Sin #37: Yeah, no shit.**

"Nevermind! My sources just heard Adela choose Giselle! Is there problems in Despair?" Evan said

"Are you kidding me? I don't understand why you'd want to pick someone in your own faction." David said

"I have a theory, my unintelligent coworker. Maybe they want to guarantee that someone in Despair gets to the Semi-Finals." Evan said

"That's actually very possible, but the relationship between Giselle and Adela seems to be rocky based on an earlier interaction in the match. This could just be a grudge match as opposed to a master plan by Despair." David states

 **Sin #38: gee,** _ **ya think?**_

"Speaking of Despair, our main event is up next as Despair's Grimm challenged Hope's Detrick Cyrus. Who will join Jason Sabre as one of six men in the ACW Championship tournament?" Evan said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

Ash Russo and the rest of Anarchy are seen standing outside the fan entrance of the Staples Center.

"The main event is up next. It's time to strike." Ash said.

"Be patient Ash. The time will come for us to strike, but it's not tonight. Let them celebrate." Jasper said

"When do I get to burn this bitch to the ground?" Ash asked.

"Soon. Just not tonight. Patience is virtue." Jasper said, before a rather husky man approached them.

"What the hell do you want nerd?" Ash asked.

"Ash, be nice. He hasn't done anything." Lacey speaks up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Ray Kiran. I'm trying to get into ACW, but apparently no one chose me to be apart of their faction." Ray Kiran said.

"I can see why. You look like the marshmallow man from Ghostbusters." Ash said.

"No. I'm just a little big boned. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys know who I can give my resume too. I'm willing to join both Hope and Despair and I'm really talented too. I can do a Pele Kick." Ray Kiran said as he held up his resume.

"Can you really?" Lacey asked.

"Yes mam. My mother taught it to me. You see, I was raised by many respectable women." Ray Kiran said.

 **Sin #40:** **Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory.**

"Okay feminist, shut the hell up. I don't care who raised you to be a overgrown twinkboy and you're kind of annoying me right now. Let me give you some advice. You're not a wrestler. You stand no chance against anyone. A person in wheelchair has a better chance of surviving as a wrestler than you do." Ash said.

"You know what, all my life I've been told no. They said I couldn't be a wrestler. They said I couldn't get a girlfriend. They said I couldn't graduate High School. And...well...you know, I might not have done any of that yet, but gosh darnit I will!" David said.

"Say it, don't spray it jackass." Ash said as he wiped spit from his face.

"Mr. Kiran," Jasper spoke. "I suggest you leave and not come back. My friend is starting to become irritated by your presence."

"No. I'm going to hand my resume to whoever takes resumes. I'm not giving up. I am Ray Kiran and I'm a wrestler!" Ray said, before Ash turns to Roman McIntyre.

"Roman...end this idiot."

"Huh?" Ray Kiran says before Roman tears his head off with a Lariat! Roman then picks Ray Kiran up puts him between his legs.

"Through the window." Ash directs, before Roman lifts him up in a Powerbomb Position and throws him threw a window into the Staples Center.

 **Sin #41:** **Even people who are good for nothing can make you smile. Just push them down the stairs. Or, in this case, through them out the window.**

Ash picks up the resume and enters the Staples Center through the broken window, walking on the shattered glass as Ray Kiran lays in a pile of shattered glass. Ash rips his resume and throws the scraps down onto him. "When you wake up and security find you….tell them that Anarchy will reign."

"That was a little bit extreme." Lacey said.

"Always a hothead, aren't you Ash?" Jasper sighed.

"Whatever. Since we're not interfering in the main event, let's get the hell out of here." Ash said to Anarchy

 **(Back in the arena)**

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking**

 **My heart is breaking but there's no use crying**

 **What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes**

 **If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"What the hell is this masked thing?" Questions David.

"My sources have nothing. All I know is that his name is Grimm." Evan said

"Your sources are terrible." David said

"Don't insult my sources. At least people are willing to talk to me about something, unlike you." Evan said

 **Only got one shot**

 **I'll Make it to the top I swear**

"And here comes Rey Pantera's greatest student. This is Detrick Cyrus and from what I've heard, he is an amazing Luchadore." David said.

"This guy has all the hype in the world. He is essentially Hope's top wrestler. But is he good enough to win this match tonight?" Asked Evan

"I believe that he is, but this Grimm guy is a real enigma. We know nothing about him." David said

Detrick seems a bit tentative to strike as Grimm quickly approaches him. Detrick back up into a corner as Grimm closes in on his. Suddenly, Detrick surprises him with a shoot kick to the chest of Grim. Detrick follows with a couple more right hands, before elevating himself into the second turnbuckle. Detrick jumps off trying to for a Tornado DDT. However, as he spins, Grimm pushes him off. Detrick catches himself and runs at Grimm, only for Grimm to lift him into the air and connect with a Flapjack. Grimm then pulls Detrick up by his half black and half white shorts, before hitting a atomic drop and following it up with a very stiff Discus Forearm to the back of the head of the 5'10 luchadore. The much larger, 6'4, Grimm stands over Detrick's body as LA tries to rally their nearby hero. Grimm picks him up and puts him in a waistlock before sending Detrick flying with a German Suplex! Detrick crashes down onto the mat, landing on the back of his neck.

Grimm then drags Detrick up again and lifts him up onto his shoulders, possibly going for the Psycho Gutbuster. But Detrick slides off his shoulders and catches Grimm in a sleeper hold from behind. Detrick is hoping to make Grimm pass out as the ref tries to do the arm test to see if he's knocked out. It drops once, but when he tries it for a second time, Grimm's arm stays up. Grimm quickly drags himself and Detrick toward the ropes, where Grimm grabs the top rope to break the hold. Detrick immediately lets go, before delivering a spin kick to the gut on Grimm, sending the bigger men tumbling over the middle rope to the outside. Detrick claps, encouraging the crowd to join him as he watches Grimm get to his feet on the outside. Detrick then bounces off the ropes and does a Tope Suicida!

"Detrick's head just hit Grimm in the chest!" David said

"That was like a bullet!" Evan said

Detrick takes a moment to soak up the reaction to the move, before picking Grimm up. Detrick slams Grimm's head on the ring apron a couple times, before Grimm pushes him away for a second and rolls back into the ring. Detrick follows behind him, but gets caught with an uppercut to the chin, that sends him to the floor. The Lucha Warrior lays on the ground as Grimm stomps over his sternum a couple times. Grimm then drops an pointed elbow on the chest of Detrick. Grimm then pulls both himself and Detrick off the mat and puts him in a tree of woe position. Grimm uses this opportunity to deliver two hand blows to the stomach of Detrick. However, Detrick is able to get legs free and flip out of the tree of woe, while mule kicking Grimm! Grimm backs up, before Detrick shoots up onto the top turnbuckle and flying back with a Crossbody straight into a pin.

….

1

….

….

….

2..

Kick out at 2.04!

Detrick gets to his feet and quickly tries to pick Grimm up, but the bigger man delivers a hard right to his stomach. Detrick doubles over and Grimm headbutts Detrick, causing him to fall to the floor. Grimm drags Detrick's body up and hits a Sidewalk slam backbreaker, and keeps Detrick stretched across his knee. He then deadlifts Detrick up again and delivers a second one. He then deadlifts him again, spins around three times and delivered a final sidewalk slam. But he doesn't go for the pin. Grimm stands on his feet and stalks Detrick, who is grabbing his back as he slowly gets to his feet. Grimm lifts him up onto his shoulders for the Psycho Gutbuster. Grimm pushes him into the air, but Detrick catches him with a DDT on his way down.

"What a counter! This might be Detrick's chance!" David said.

Detrick rolls out onto the ring apron and uses the ropes to pull himself up as the fans are firmly behind him. Detrick looks back for a moment and sees people telling him to jump in the ring. Detrick obliges with a Springboard dropkick on the now standing Grimm. Grimm hits the ropes and comes back into the Leaping Reverse STO that Detrick labeled Tranquilo! Detrick rolls him over, going for the win.

…..

1

…

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.20!

Detrick sits up, keeping his cool. Detrick leaves the ring and steps onto the ring apron, before climbing up onto the top turnbuckle. But Grimm sits up! Grimm gets to his feet quickly as Detrick dives off with a missile dropkick on his mind, but Grimm swats his feet away in midair. Detrick falls to the ring mat and gets up only to get a running big boot that knocks him back down, for a much longer time. The crowd has been silenced as Grimm drags Detrick up. Grimm lifts Detrick onto his shoulders again, possibly going for the Psycho Gutbuster, but Detrick once against slides off his shoulder. However, he has no time to do anything when Grimm wraps his hand around Detrick's throat, but Detrick kicks at Grimm's knee. After a couple times, Grimm lets go and Detrick hits a jumping knee to the face of Grimm. Detrick follows with a Strong Roundhouse kick to the side of Grimm's head. Grimm is woozy, but Detrick knows it's not enough, so he does it again to knock him down! The crowd cheers the smaller man on as he ascends to the top turnbuckle. Everyone stands up and Detrick delivers a beautiful frog splash!

"Frog Splash!" Call David

But he doesn't go for the pin. Instead goes up to the opposite top turnbuckle.

"Pin him idiot!" Evan said.

"Detrick Cyrus is trying to make sure that this monster of a man stays down for good." David states

Then Detrick flies in the air a beautiful Falling Star (High Angle Senton Bomb)! The crowd gives him a standing ovation for that move, but Detrick doesn't soak it in right now as he instantly goes for the pin

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…..

…..

3!

"Detrick did it! Hope stands tall in the main event of this historic night." David said.

"At the moment, Rey Pantera wasn't wrong for making this guy the one who leads Hope in the mens division. He took an ass beating from Grimm, but he still pulled it off after two huge high flying moves and two big roundhouse kicks." Evan said.

"Detrick has punched his ticket to the ACW World Championship tournament. What a premiere. We'll see you next week!" David says

* * *

 **(After the show; Richard Montoya's office)**

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are the two who get guaranteed spots. I shouldn't be surprised, but both of them had close matches." Richard said as he looks at a tumble with balls containing the names of ACW Superstars. "Now it's time to see the other four guys."

He opens the tumbler and reaches in. He pulls out a ball and reads it.

"CJ Hawk…"

He then pulls out another name and reads it.

"Furno Moxley…"

He pulls out another name and reads it

"Will Ralston. Hm, all Nomads or Hope members so far. Only one spot left and hopefully it's not Despair. The last name is..."

Richard Montoya is about to put his hand in the tumbler when the lights go out in his office.

"What the hell is going on?!"

They come back on….

And Giselle is standing in front of him. The President is startled as Giselle stands with one of the balls from the tumbler in her hand. She opens the ball and doesn't even look at the paper.

"The last name is Azriel." Giselle said, before showing the paper that she didn't even read to confirm it. "The Lord of Despair is coming for his throne. Prepare to live in fear."

The lights go out again and Giselle leaves. Richard is sweating from Giselle's words and then feels something weird. He looks down on his floor and sees blood.

Blood that was painted in the shape of Despair's logo.

 **(Credits)**

 **Sins: 41**

 **Total sins: 66**


	9. Everything wrong with ACW 3

**Los Angeles CA- Hope HQ: 1 day before the show**

The episode starts with Rey Pantera looking over the city of Los Angeles with the young CJ Hawk.

"It's amazing how this city has been able to stay strong despite Despair," CJ says.

"California is a state of Hope. A Hope that you will represent tomorrow night against Azriel." Rey Pantera said before looking at the Staples Center that was lit up. "It is in that arena where you will face the leader of Despair. I have one question for you. Are you ready?"

"Honestly, I don't know," CJ admits.

"What type of attitude is that?" Rey questions

"Azriel is supposed to be the monster in a faction full of monsters. I've never seen him in person, but you've told me stories. Honestly, I don't know if I can match up. He's this god to a group of people. Then there's me. All I am is a wrestler." CJ said

 **Sin #1: CJ downplaying his abilities.**

"You're right. All you are is a wrestler, but that's why you have a good chance of winning this match. I can tell you from experience that Azriel is a scary beast, but he is not unbeatable. You are just a wrestler. That's what you've specialized in for your entire life. You lived a normal life. You don't have a sad backstory. Almost everyone else is motivated by something that happened to them. You are motivated by competition. You've waited a long time for wrestling to return and now that it has, you need to prove your worth. Your entire life has built up to this moment. Yes, Azriel is a monster. But you can do it. CJ Hawk, you were picked by the gods above us to fight the Angel of Death and Lord of Despair for a reason.

 **Sin #2: I don't think those nicknames are gonna boost CJ's confidence.**

Tomorrow night, you better go out there and show the world how good you are by toppling Azriel." Rey said. CJ looks at Rey and simply nods his head.

"You're right." CJ said. "I shouldn't stand here and act like I have no chance in hell. It doesn't matter how big or how bad he is. I haven't met him, so he's just a myth to me. Tomorrow night, I'm going to bust that myth."

 **Sin #3: Who you Gonna Call? Mythbusters! Sorry, I don't know the Mythbusters theme, I never watched that show.**

Rey Pantera proudly grins at CJ Hawk

* * *

 **Present Day- Los Angeles, Staples Center**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to a brand new episode of ACW. I am David Harness and with me is Evan Neal. We have a stacked line up tonight, including the beginning of both of Championship tournaments." David said

"In our main event, the women take center stage as Natalia Rodriguez will challenge Nevah Maria in a Quarter Finals match." Evan said.

"Also tonight, Casey Harris will debut against Anthony Dre in a one on one match. But we're kicking things off with an ACW World Championship match qualifier as CJ Hawk takes on his biggest test ever when he goes one on one with Azriel. The winner will advance to the Glory Road main event to determine the first ACW World Champion." David said

"I don't like this CJ guy's chances," Evan said

 **Sever every tie**

 **Untangle every line**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

 **You're never satisfied**

"The crowd seems to be more optimistic about CJ Hawk's chances more than either of us. What do you know about this young man?" David said

"Um….he's just a wrestler," Evan said.

"Wait...this is ACW….you have to have more than that," David said

 **Sin #4: Uh...why? ACW's a wrestling fed, right? So what's wrong with just being a wrestler?**

"My sources don't have much on him. He just wrestles and he's in Hope." Evan said

"You had one job!" David said

"Firstly, I'm the host of the worlds most downloaded podcast, The Neal Deal with Evan Neal, so I have more than one job. Also, don't blame me. Blame my sources." Evan said

 **Sin #5: I was gonna say that. Quit stealing my lines Evan.**

 **Watch your tongue I'll have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"He's here. The King of Despair has finally shown his face and it is even more fearful than I thought." David said

"He's seven feet tall. He's a monster….no wait, he's a god. A god from Hell. This god from Hell is feared by millions and a normal man like CJ Hawk has to face him." Evan said

 **Sin #6: So, Azriel's the Devil? What does that make Giselle? Does the Devil have a wife?**

"Tonight could be the greatest night in CJ's life if he can pull off the ultimate upset. But the chances are slim against Azriel. There's no shame in losing, but I'm praying that CJ can pull it off." David said

"How about you pray for CJ walking out of here under his own power instead?" Evan remarks

The bell rings as CJ immediately charges at Azriel's legs, trying to take the giant man down. Azriel slightly budges, but quickly pushes CJ off, before anything can happen. CJ runs at Azriel again, only for the Angel of Death to catch on the chin with an Uppercut. CJ goes down quickly, before shooting back up his feet. Azriel then connects with a left hand to the side of the head. He follows with a few more strikes to knock CJ down. Azriel grabs CJ by the hand and drags him up. Azriel then Irish whips him into the turnbuckles and follows with a running Shoulder Barge. Azriel then follows up with a throat thrust and left elbow to the face. CJ writhes in pain that is only made worse by an overhead chop to the head of the 6'3 man. Azriel drags CJ to the middle of the ring and drops a leg across CJ's chest.

"Azriel is dominating this match." David said.

"CJ Hawk hasn't gotten one move in yet. I think we all knew this would happen." Evan said

Azriel picks up CJ and fakes an Irish whip, before pulling him back in to a clothesline. CJ gets to his feet only for Azriel to knock him over the middle rope with a big boot. CJ falls to the floor as Azriel takes a few seconds to look at him from inside the ring. Azriel exits the ring as CJ begins to get Wrestler is then lifted up and military presses him into the steel post. Everyone in the arena cringes as all you can here is CJ Hawk screaming in pain and holding his hip. Azriel picks up CJ and goes for a suplex, but CJ floats over it and pushes Azriel into the steel post. CJ runs at him, trying to take advantage of this opportunity only to be sent flying in the air with a Back Body Drop. Azriel drags CJ Hawk up and places him supine on the ring apron, before doing a Guillotine Leg Drop across his throat. CJ slumps to the floor. CJ crawls away with Azriel behind him. CJ then surprises Azriel with a desperate kick to the knee that ruins his balance and follows with a drop toe hold into the barricade! Azriel hits the bridge of his nose on it. CJ gets to his feet and delivers a stiff toe kick to the face, getting his first bit of offense in the match. Azriel walks closer near the ring and CJ pushes him in, before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Azriel gets to his feet before being hit with a diving forearm smash. CJ goes for the pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

Kick out!

CJ then uses his Patella to do a knee drop on the same hurt spot. CJ then kneels down and puts Azriel in a Dragon Sleeper, trying to wear down the much bigger man. Azriel isn't fading much but is trapped in the hold for a good minute, before CJ picks him up with the hold locked in and drops him with Inverted DDT. CJ Hawk knows to pin Azriel, but barely gets a one count as a result. CJ quickly grabs Azriel by the legs and pulls him to underneath the bottom rope. CJ then catapults Azriel neck first into the bottom rope. The crowd mildly applauds him, with some of them trying to believe in CJ while most have already assumed the worst. CJ climbs up to the top turnbuckle, trying to come off, but Azriel sits up. CJ is surprised as Azriel gets up. CJ jumps off the top, only for Azriel to catch him with a uppercut to the chin! CJ crashes to the floor on his back after that hard shot. Azriel goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

….

CJ grabs the rope at 2.35!

"CJ survives!" David exclaims

Azriel stands up and looks at the ref, causing him to freeze in fear, before he mounts the back of CJ and delivers a couple blows to the back of his head. The ref tries to get him off which Azriel does when he wants to and not when the ref says. Azriel measures CJ and runs off the ropes, before going for a Big Boot. CJ gets to his feet slowly only for Azriel to rock him with lefts and rights. Azriel follows with a throat thrust as CJ Hawk is up, but clearly out of it. CJ falls forward into Azriel's hands and Azriel lifts him up before hitting a sidewalk slam! Azriel is sitting up and looks over CJ's prone body, before picking him up. Azriel goes for Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail), but CJ spins out of it. Azriel turns around and CJ connects with a very lucky Enziguri!

"CJ's fighting back! He's actually fighting back against the King of Despair." David said.

"Your prayers might've actually worked David….at least for a couple seconds." Evan said

Azriel is still on his feet, so the 6'3 man decides to put Azriel in a Sleeper Hold. But Azriel almost immediately backs into a corner, ramming CJ's back against it. Azriel then flicks CJ off his back, sending him flying to the middle of the ring and rolling to a stop in the opposite corner. Azriel then charges at CJ, but CJ quickly elevates his feet up and Azriel runs into them. CJ then elevates himself onto the second turnbuckle only for Azriel to deliver a throat thrust to him! CJ falls right the arms of Azriel, who catches him with one arm and delivers a quick and fatal Death's Embrace! Azriel pins CJ.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

 **Sin #7: Now, a lot of people have been asking me if I'll take off a sin for every good match in the show. The answers no, because this fed has so many 5 star matches it would make my sins redundant. Keep in mind I'm not sinning the match, which I liked, btw. I'm sinning the idea that I should subtract sins for every match in ACW.**

"It was exactly what I predicted. Azriel advances to Glory Road and will compete for the ACW World Championship." Evan said.

"It wasn't as completely as you predicted, Evan. CJ Hawk put up an actual fight against the King of Despair, but it was not enough tonight. Azriel has easily established himself as the biggest force in ACW." David said

"I'll give CJ Hawk credit for getting in a little bit of offense, but Azriel dominated a majority of it and in the end Despair wins." Evan said.

"Well up next, Casey Harris and Anthony Dre will make their debuts against each other." David said

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, CA: Longhorn and Rednecks Bar & Grill)**

On a television, Azriel pins CJ Hawk. 1...2..3. It was over. The bar full of grown men and women boo as Jason Sabre takes a swig of beer, watching the TV from the back. Beside him was Detrick in the mask. Detrick, himself was seated next to Sabre.

 **Sin #8: Really? Because I thought you said Jason and Detrick were doing their Wet Dream Team shtick in a strip club somewhere.**

 **Sin #9: Also, it was kind of obvious that Detrick was next to Jason. You didn't need to restate that immediately after.**

"Looks like that Wrestler guy couldn't get the job done." Jason teased Detrick.

"Don't be a dick dude. It was Azriel. It's really hard to beat him one on one." Detrick said as he watched Azriel celebrate

"I know two dudes sitting at this table that could beat him." Jason said.

"I'll drink to that." Detrick said, before picking up a bottle of beer and smacking against Jason, before both drank.

"Well...well...well...look what we have here." Came the voice of Will Ralston, which instantly got a groan from Detrick as the Avenger approached.

 **Sin #10: … *sigh* I'm gonna need some aspirin.**

"This bar isn't for children. Get the hell out of here and do your homework." Jason said as he props both his legs on the table.

"Excuse me. I have a Driver's License that says that I am of age." Will said.

 **Sin #11: You're not helping your case, Will.**

"So? Me and Detrick had Driver's Licenses that said we were of age when we were twelve. It could be fake for all I know." Jason said

"Speaking of which, you owe my cousin money for that. It's been over a decade bro." Detrick said

"It's in the mail...it just takes a long time to deliver." Jason said, before Will slams his hands on the table, getting both of their attention.

 **Sin #12: Wait, does the mail still exist in this world? Also, if the events of Despair happened 8 years ago, why is a check from 2 years before the event happened still in the mail?**

"Excuse me, I am talking." Said Will

"And we're ignoring." Sabre shoots back.

"Do you think you're funny with your smartass comments, nomadic scum? Because you're not. I know what funny is. My Great Grandfather's third cousin invented Comedy.

 **Sin #13: Nobody. Cares.**

What you're saying isn't comedy. It's just disrespectful to the Ultimate Hope." Will said

"No it's not. I'm talking about you, not Detrick." Jason said.

"I am the Ultimate Hope!" WIll shouts as people start to turn their attention to Jason's table.

 **Sin #14: No, you're clearly not. You're just delusional.**

"Will, just go away. You're causing a scene." Detrick said as he hears people in the background whispering about Jason getting into a fight with this guy.

"I refuse to back down. I am a McCormick! That means something. Unlike my opponent next week over here. He's just a Sabre. That means that he's just a stepping stone on my path to conquer Azriel." Will said. Sabre chuckles a bit as Detrick sighs, knowing what's next. Jason then takes his feet off of the table and stands up.

"Just a stepping stone?" Jason asked

"Yeah, just a stepping stone. So know your role and shut your mouth." Will said, poking Jason in the chest with his index finger.

 **Sin #15: "Don't disrespect me! It took me a long time to steal that line from The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment!"**

"Will...you need to learn when to shut up." Detrick said, before getting out of his seat.

"Your friend is the one that needs to learn when to shut up. He's very disrespectful. I expected better from you Detrick. You shouldn't be hanging out with people like him." Will said.

 **Sin #16: Hey, Kettle, Mr. Pot called. He said you're Black.**

"I'm sure as hell not going to hang out with people like you." Detrick said, under his breath

Jason takes the two bottles of beer and places them safely on the chair that he once occupied.

"What are you doing?" Will asked

"I didn't want to spill the beer when I knock your ass out and put you through this table." Jason said, before grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt

"Hey, calm down, Nomadic Scum!" Will said trying to push Sabre off to no avail. "I only fight in wrestling rings."

 **Sin #17: *bangs head on the desk.* Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?**

"I'm pretty sure that's another one of your bullshit lies." Jason said, before the lights in the bar turn off.

"The lights...was there a power outage?" Detrick said, before pulling out his phone and turning it on to use his lights. He turns it toward Jason only to see to see that Will isn't there. The lights turned back on. "Where'd Will go?"

 **Sin #18:** **Some people are like clouds. When they disappear, it's a beautiful day.**

"I'm pretty sure he ran out when the lights went out." Jason said as Detrick put his phone away. Jason then noticed something on the table and pointed it out. "Hey Detrick. Looks like someone wanted to play some mindgames with the future World Champ and his masked sidekick."

Detrick turns his head to see the word 'Furno + Nyx' carved on the wooden table they once sat at. Detrick touches it, before noticing something.

"Furno? That's the guy I'm facing in two weeks, right?" Detrick said

"Did he cut out the lights?" Jason asked

"No, I did." Came a voice. Jason then felt a pair of slightly pale arms around his shoulders. Jason turned his head to see Nyx Rosewood with her head leaning against is back. Jason quickly removes his arms from her and backs up, a little closer to Detrick.

 **Sin #19: I think that's the first time Jason Sabre has tried to avoid a woman touching him.**

"And as for Furno. He's having some fun with that Ralston kid right now. He's not hurting him or anything. He just wanted to steal his wallet and I turned the lights off so he would run outside into Furno."

"I know I'm supposed to be the good guy, but I don't feel bad at all about that." Detrick said

"Hey Detrick, I'd like to apologize in advance for when Furno beats you in two weeks." Nyx said, before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Detrick said causing her to stop

"What?" Nyx said.

"Give us our wallets back." Detrick said, to Nyx's shock.

 **Sin #20: Give us our wallets cliche.**

"I should've known better. You two are street smart." Nyx said, before tossing both of them their wallets. They check for money.

"You don't need to be street smart to know that you and Furno are on the most wanted list for bank robberies across America." Detrick said.

"Yeah, you just have to watch the news." Jason quips.

 **Sin #21: Wait, so TV is still a thing. Does that mean Freedom of the Press still exists?**

"If you think that was amazing, then you're going to love when we pull off the heist of a century and take the ACW World Title and ACW Womens title." Nyx said, before walking away from the too.

* * *

 **(Ad Break; Ray Kiran promotes his 'How to do a Pele Kick' VHS Tape. Available for .25 cents. If you call now he'll cover shipping and handling, plus he'll give you a 25 cent discount.)**

 **Sin #22: That's still too expensive.**

* * *

 **(Staples Center; Inside the Arena)**

We return to see Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre and Lacey Alvarez watching the show from the nosebleed section at the top of the arena.

"Azriel advanced to the Championship match. That's basically ruled out us jumping in on the main events for the next two weeks." Jasper said

"Why not?" Ash said.

"Right now, we can't afford to fight Azriel head on. He is way too strong on his own for us to fight right now. However I do predict that the time will come when we will reunite with him. And when that day comes, Anarchy will reign over Despair." Jasper says

"What are we going to do then if we're not going for the ACW World Championship." Ash asked Jasper as they lean over a railing. At that moment Lacey jumps in between the two.

"You know, there's another title in ACW, babe." Lacey said with a smile

"Precisely and it is of equal value." Jasper said

"But I can't win it. I'm a man." Ash said

"But I can." Lacey said.

"Exactly, which is why that's our next move. We're going to get Lacey to the ACW Womens Championship." Jasper said, before noticing Ray Kiran walk up to them.

"I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you guys." Ray said

"Who the hell are you?" Ash asked.

"Don't you remember me from last week?" Ray asked, a little taken aback.

"Were you the Pizza boy that delivered the pizza?" Ash asked, confused

"No. I was fired from my pizza delivery job." Ray said.

"That's what happens when you eat the pizza that you're delivering." Ash said.

"Is that a fat joke? Because that's very immature and also I am not fat. I work out. I have a gym membership, you know." Ray Kiran said.

"Allow me to give you some financial advice. Cancel your membership. There's no point in paying for a gym membership if you never go." Jasper said

"I do go. I have muscles." Ray before flexing his flabby arm. Lacey flicks his arms, causing them to jiggle.

 **Sin #23:** **Don't be ashamed of who you are. That's your parent's job.**

"Wow, Roman has arms made of stone, but you have arms made of jello." Lacey said in awe.

"Thank you mam." Ray said

"Okay dude. I don't know who you are, but you're starting to annoy me. Get your pudgy ass out of here, before I have Roman flatten you." Ash warns

"I am not pudgy either, Mr.I'm-A-Super-Cool-Badass-With-Nice-Hair. And I'm not leaving until you apologize to me for having your buddy powerbomb me through a window. I had to pay for that and my mom grounded me for an entire week." Ray Kiran said making Lacey laugh.

"He's funny Ash. He's also pitiful and deserves what he's about to get, but he's funny." Lacey said, before Ash wraps his arm around her.

"You know what I think is funny babe? This...Roman...hurt him." Ash said, before Roman kicks Kiran in the gut and picks him up in Powerbomb position. Then Roman powerbombs Kiran down an entire flight of stairs. Ash chuckles as people look up at them. "Anarchy will reign...but for now, let's get out of here."

 **Sin #24: I really don't want to spend 30 minutes sinning everything in this segment because of Ray Kiran. So, I'll just add like 7 sins and move on**

 **Sins: 31**

* * *

 **(Back at ringside)**

"I've just been told a very round member of the audience was just nearly killed by four people." Evan said

 **Sin #32: Nearly? Why did they stop?**

"Is he okay?" David asked

"Probably not. My Sources have also heard that people have been taking things off of him including his wallet, loose change and pants." Evan said

 **Sin #33: Why would anyone want his pants?**

"That's awful." David said

"I know. Apparently he was going commando today. Poor audience. For more on this story, tune in to the next episode of the Neal Deal with Evan Neal."

 **I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep**

 **Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Anthony Dre. He is a member of Hope." Evan said

"This man has quite the story. His ex wife left Anthony for Despair and this motivated Dre to join Hope." David said.

 **Sin #34: That was his motivation?**

 **Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Come and see**

 **Things your eyes won't believe!**

"And here comes a nomad by the name of Casey Harris." David said.

"This is a very quiet man. He doesn't talk much from what I've gathered. I don't have much information other than the fact that he was the only member of his family that survived a fire." Evan said

 **Sin #35: Does everyone besides CJ in this fed have a traumatic childhood or something?**

"You can see why he is quiet. After that tragedy he has shut a lot of people out of his life." David said

The bell rings as the six foot Anthony Dre stands across from the shorter 5'7 Casey Harris. Casey runs toward Anthony and catches him with a Front Dropkick to force him into the turnbuckles. Anthony walks out of the turnbuckles only for Casey to pick him up and drop him with a flapjack. Casey follows up by putting him in a Surfboard stretch. The crowd is pretty quiet following the hot opening while Casey gets bored of the move and lets go. Casey quickly picks Anthony up and chops him across the chest. Casey then follows by Irish whipping him into the ropes. Anthony rebounds off the ropes and Casey tries a hip toss, but Anthony lands on his feet. Anthony follows up but catching him with a savate kick to get the edge.

Anthony then hits a forearm across the face and tries to run at the ropes. Anthony jumps to the second rope and springboards back with a Stunner in mind. But, Casey leaps in the air and catches him with a double knee backstabber. Casey quickly goes for the cover. 1…..2….Kick out at 2.70. Casey leaps up to his feet and turns around. Casey goes for a standing moonsault, but as he's in the air, Anthony Dre rolls backwards onto his feet and causes Casey to crash. Anthony quickly follows with a Standing Shooting Star Press to the back of Casey. Casey rolls over onto his back and Anthony quickly hits a second standing Shooting Star Press before hooking a leg.

….

1

….

….

….

2

Kick out at 2!

Anthony gets to his feet and decides to call for the end. He begins taunting for the Dre Kick (a basic Superkick) as Casey gets to his feet. Anthony goes for it, but Casey ducks down. With one Anthony's legs in the air, Casey picks him up and drops him on his head with a surprise Torment Driver (Michinoku Driver II). Casey transitions straight into a pin!

….

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"And Casey picks up a quick win in a very impressive sprint." David said.

"Casey was quick like lighting with his version of the Michinoku Driver that my sources have labeled the Torment Driver." Evan said.

"Casey picks up an impressive win and builds momentum as ACW is in it's infancy. Up next is our main event as Hope Natalia Rodriguez battles Despair's Nevah Maria to determine who advances to the Semi-Finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, CA: Longhorns & Rednecks Bar & Grill)**

"Why are you taking him home? You should just leave him here." Jason Sabre said as he talked to Detrick who had a outcold Will Ralston's arm around him.

"I wish I could, but I know that isn't the right thing to do. He already lost his wallet, I can't have him losing anything else. Natalia texted me that some fan was knocked out and lost his pants at the Staples Center." Detrick said as Jason chuckled

"He probably deserved it like this idiot." Jason said

"I'm going to take him home. Take care hermano." Detrick said, before extending his fist which Jason bumps with his own. Jason watches Detrick leave for a few seconds, before walking towards his car on the other side of the parking lot. But sees he someone sitting on the hood of his car. But this wasn't just some normal person. No, this was the Rose of Sin herself, Giselle.

"Hey aren't you that chick from last week. Don't you have a match against one of your friends next week. You really shouldn't be here." Jason said as he approached her. Giselle slightly smiled at him.

"You also have a important match next week. Why can you be here when I can't?" Giselle replied.

"Touche." Jason said, "But Despair isn't really welcomed in these parts. I know that you have a very ranking on the food chain over there and it would be a shame if anything happened to you out here." Jason said.

"I don't know if you're serious or if you're joking. Either way, I am in no danger. None of the people in that bar could even touch me." Giselle said

"That's a little arrogant, but I'd probably say the same thing so I can't complain," Jason said

"Sit down." Giselle said gently patting the space on the hood of Jason's car next to him. Jason obviously looked hesitant to accept the invitation. "I won't harm you. I just want to discuss something. Please, just sit."

"Fine." Jason said, before sitting next to her. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk about destiny. Destiny is something that we can't choose. Destiny is the inevitable happening such as death. I've been having visions about a man and his destiny. That man was you." Giselle said, causing Jason to chuckle.

"I'm not surprised that you're dreaming about me, but I don't care about this destiny talk. The only thing I'm destined to do is beat Azriel and win the ACW World Championship." Jason said.

"Yes Jason...that is your destiny." Giselle said, earning a surprised look at Jason over her agreement.

"Shouldn't you be defending your King of Despair?" Jason asked.

"There is no reason too. My vision was about your destiny and your destiny is this. Jason Sabre, one day you will defeat Azriel. And when that day comes, you will ascend to your spot as the brand new King of Despair." Giselle reveals, causing the surprised Jason to look at her.

"Me...The King of Despair." Jason said.

"It's your destiny." Giselle said, before moving her face close to Jason's. Their lips were only inches away as Giselle whispered, "You were brought into this world to defeat that evil tyrant and take his place. I believe in you being the one."

Giselle then presses her lips against Jason initially shocking the Ace. But quickly Jason finds himself giving in and leaning back on the hood of the car with Giselle on top of him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

 **Sin #30: 5 sins off for a good segment.**

 **Sin #31: Though, seriously, didn't you guys meet like a week ago? And isn't this, like, your first real conversation? Since when did this become Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

 **(Ad Break; Evan Neal promotes his podcast with special guest: some mark who saw a man get powerbombed over a flight of stair and then get his pants stolen. He allegedly rated that man's package a half star. One star per an inch)**

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Three shot glasses are placed on the desk, right in front of Freddy Escobar and Jacob Brooks. Richard Montoya pours out three shots of Tequila as all three men share a smile at the sight of it.

"Drink up my friends. I was gifted this Tequila by the President of Mexico." Richard said as all three took a glass and drank up. Richard laughed a little before sitting in his seat. "Okay, so what can I do for you two?"

 **Sin #30: 1 sin removed for answering my Question about North America.**

"Well, . All three of us are very successful men. Maybe by some shady circumstances-" Jacob said as he looked at Freddy, "But we're are all still successful nonetheless."

"This is true. We all are rich." Richard said.

"Yes, we all are success stories. But fiance is not. All she wants is to step up and show the world that she can be something, like her brother and future husband." Freddy said

"That's pretty noble for a billionaire princess." Richard said.

"Right. But you didn't throw her a bone and put her in the ACW Womens Championship tournament. I mean you have a criminal like Nyx Rosewood and a hippie like Erin Frost yet no Talia Brooks." Freddy said.

 **Sin #31: Why not? I'd rather see that match than spoiled rich bitch get her way. I didn't come here to watch the Reincarnation of Stephanie McMahon.**

"The tournament has been set. I'm not changing it." Richard said, before Jacob stood up and slammed both his fists against the desk, causing Richard to roll back in his chair.

"Bullshit!" Jacob Exclaims. "I am the owner of the Brooks Oil Company. I have billions of dollars yet you let these poor hoodlums in your tournament instead of my beautiful and talented sister. I demand that you replace one of them with her right now."

"Jacob, calm down before I make sure that you lose your entire fortune." Richard said, instantly getting Jacob to straighten up.

"I apologize sir. I just love my sister." Jacob said, before sitting back down

"I also love her and I'm willing to do anything to get her into the tournament." Freddy adds

"Do you really love her?" Richard said with a raised brow. "Well if you do, then I'll cut you a deal. Next week the two of you will compete in a Tag Team match. If you two win then I will turn the following weeks Erin Frost vs Rayleen Barnett match into a triple threat with your sister."

"We'll take it and we won't lose either." Jacob said, before turning his head to Freddy "Like you did last week."

"It was a fluke." Freddy defends

"You better not cause another fluke loss next week or I'll have you saying goodbye to my sister and our fortune in an instant." Jacob threatens, before getting out of his seat and leaving the office. Freddy sits in his chair looking at Richard.

"You can take the Tequila bottle if you want. You're going to be doing a lot of drinking if you marry into his family." Richard said, before sliding over the bottle. Freddy takes the bottle and instantly starts to chug it down

 **Sin #32: Jesus, Freddy, chill.**

* * *

 **Come at me,**

 **And you'll see,**

 **I'm more than meets the eye.**

"The place has come unglued for the loveable Natalia Rodriguez." David said.

"Listen, this girl looks very cute. She wouldn't look out of place in my arms, but can she beat Nevah Maria and advance is the question?" Evan said

"I think, 'why would she ever be in your arms' is a better question. However I'll answer your question with a simple yes. Natalia was mentored and trained by the legendary Rey Pantera. She is easily his top female student and I wouldn't be surprised to see her win tonight despite being much shorter than Nevah Maria." David said

 **I'm not a crybaby**

 **I'm the crybaby**

 **A caterpillar that got stuck**

 **Mr. Moth come quick with any luck**

"And here comes Nevah Maria. She is the best friend of Katarina Love and also a huge fan of my podcast." Evan said

 **Sin #33: Nobody cares about that part. Not at the moment, anyway.**

"That last part sounds like a lie. Anyways, both of these women are very quick on their feet, but Nevah Maria has the advantage when it comes to technical wrestling so she may use that." David said

"Either way, we're in for one hell of a match as we will determine who will advance in the ACW Womens Championship tournament, right now!" Evan said

The bell rings as the two women circle each other. The two tie up. Nevah backs the 5'2 women into the ropes easily, before the ref calls for a break. Nevah lets go, before delivering a cheap shot to jaw. Nevah then backs up, proud of herself. Natalia nods her head, acknowledging Nevah's strike, before offering to tie up with her again. Nevah obliges, but this time, it's Natalia who gets the edge with a headlock takedown. Natalia quickly puts her in a armbar, but Nevah rolls upward to get a pin. Natalia escapes the pin, before one and the two get up to their feet. Nevah hits her with a snapmare and follows with a headlock. La Chica Fuego rallies to her feet after a loud clapping session from the fans and pushes Nevah off. But before Nevah could touch the ropes, Natalia grabs the back of her body suit and pulls her back into a headlock

Nevah pushes Natalia off the ropes, but she comes back and nails her with a Sling Blade! Natalia gets to her feet, hyping up the crowd, before backing up into the corner. Nevah gets to one knee and Natalia tries to hit her version of the Shining Wizard, the Flaming Wizard. However, Nevah gets to her feet and lunges at the incoming Natalia with a forearm to the face. Both women fall to the mat as a result, but both get up rather quickly. Nevah goes for a spinning backfist, but Natalia ducks underneath. Once Nevah complete a rotation, Natalia leap frogs over her body, before springing up to the top rope and coming back with a sunset flip on Nevah!

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 1.89

"Natalia has some mad hops!" Evan said

"Why do you have to sound so white?" Asked David

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to relate to the urban youths that are watching Natalia's leaping ability." Evan said.

Natalia catches Nevah Maria with a Frankensteiner straight into a pin. 1...Nevah reverses into her own roll up. 1...2...Natalia flips over. 1...2...Nevah pushes her off. Natalia turns around into a inside cradle! 1...2...Nevah kicks out and both women get to their feet at the same time. Nevah swings at Natalia, but she ducks and schoolgirls Nevah. 1….2… Nevah kicks out! Both women get to their feet and are about to throw a punch, but stop at the same time. The crowd give both women a standing ovation. After soaking up the reaction for a few second, the two go nose to nose in the middle of the ring, exchanging words. Then the two lock up with no advantage for either, until Natalia gets the go behind. Natalia puts her in a waistlock as Nevah struggles, trying to escape. However, Natalia had a firm grip. Nevah then, with a burst of full energy, then slides to the mat, causing Natalia to fly off of her due to the velocity. But Natalia is quick to get to her feet and connect with a double knee drop to her seated opponent! Natalia goes straight for a pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

….

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.5

Natalia exits the ring, onto the ring apron and walks up to the top turnbuckle. However, Nevah had gotten up by this point. Nevah runs up to the second turnbuckle and catches Natalia with a right hand. Nevah follows with a couple of punches to the head of the Hope member. Nevah then steps up to the top turnbuckle as Natalia is clearly dazed. Nevah hits a big Hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, sending Natalia flying! The crowd explodes at the spot as both women lay in the ring. Nevah rolls over and hooks the leg of Natalia Rodriguez.

"Natalia flew straight to the middle of the ring with a hard thud." David said

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 2.70!

The crowd cheers loudly for the kick out as Nevah looks upset. She shouts some foul things at her fellow Latina, while she is slowly getting to her feet. Nevah kicks Natalia on her arm while she's on all fours, causing Natalia to fall face first into the mat. Nevah then picks her up and throws her over the top rope, causing her to crash to the outside. Nevah waits for Natalia to get up, before attempting a Slingshot Corkscrew Crossbody, but Natalia has it scouted and avoids it by sliding inside the ring while Nevah crashes onto the floor. Natalia looks at the carnage she caused by moving, before doing a massive Springboard Sommersault Senton onto the grounded Nevah Maria! The crowd loudly chants 'Holy Shit!" at both lay on the floor

"Both women threw caution to the wind just so they could advance to the Semi-Finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said

"These vulgar chants are well deserved, but I have to wonder what else do these two have left in them. They've been fighting hard at a breakneck pace and both have to be tiring out." Evan said

"Only one woman will walk out a winner. They will sacrifice everything to make sure it's them." David said

Natalia slowly gets to his feet as Nevah looks like all the breath was knocked out of her as the ref hits the count of four. Natalia picks the carcass of Nevah Maria up and tries to Irish Whip her into the steps, but Nevah luckily reverses. Natalia hits the steel steps, shoulder first and Nevah slides into the ring, just wanting to win even by count out. The ref reach a seven count as Natalia is starting to stir, while Nevah slowly gets to her feet inside the ring. Eight...Nine...Natalia slides in and the crowd explodes. Nevah instantly drops an elbow across the shoulder of Natalia, before picking up the smaller women and locks her in a half nelson. Natalia never looks like she's going to tap, but there is clearly wear and tear on her shoulder as a result.

"For those unaware, Nevah Maria's finisher is an Octopus Stretch called Nevah's Melody." David said

"That explains why she's targeting the arm and shoulder now. She's softening it up, which means she might be going for Nevah's Melody soon." Evan said.

Nevah starts to fight back, by using her free arm to deliver elbows to the chest and stomach of Nevah. Nevah Maria lets go of the hold, but doesn't lose the advantage as she grabs Natalia's hair and tries to throw her into a corner. Nevah runs toward her, but Natalia sidesteps Nevah. Nevah hits the turnbuckles and steps backwards as Natalia runs off the ropes and connects with another slingblade. Natalia gets to her feet and starts to fire up. Nevah gets to her feet only for Natalia to chop her across the chest a couple times. Nevah Maria knees her in the gut to stop the momentum. She then hits an armbreaker on Natalia! Nevah follows up with a sit out facebuster! Nevah gets to her feet and signal for Nevah's Melody, but when she tries to grab Natalia's arm, Natalia quickly pulls it away and falls to the ground, connecting with a drop toe hold on Nevah! Nevah Maria shoots up holding her face, only to get taken down by a Flaming Wizard! Natalia pins her

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd groans at the nearfall as Natalia seems slightly disappointed, but doesn't let it bring her down as she then ascends to the top turnbuckle with her back to Nevah.

"Could it be?" David said as he stands up along with the entire Staples Center

Natalia connects with a Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)! The crowd applauds the awe inspiring move as Natalia pins Nevah Maria.

…..

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"It's over! Natalia Rodriguez has advanced to the Semi-Finals in a classic." David said.

"Nevah Maria and Natalia put it all on the line tonight, but in the end Natalia wins. Great match from both women, but all that matters is Natalia advancing." Evan said

"What a way to close out the show. Thank you for joining us for tonight. We'll see you next week!" David said

 **Sin #29: Remember how I said I wouldn't remove sins for good matches? I lied. 4 sins off.**

* * *

 **(Paris, France)**

On a TV screen Natalia Rodriguez is seen high fiving fans at ringside and hugging a little girl. A Platinum blonde haired Caucasian women with an athletic and curvy body and chilly blue eyes sits with a seductive smile on her face.

"Natalia Rodriguez...what a beautiful creature." She said. "Francois-"

Suddenly a butler walks into the room.

"Yes miss?" The Butler says

"Book a flight for Los Angeles, California." She said.

"Yes miss." He said

"Also, bring me pictures of Natalia Rodriguez….I want to play with my toys." She said with a sick, disgusting smile plastered across her face as she watches Natalia on her TV Screen.

 **Sin #32: ...Add three sins for whatever the fuck that's supposed to be, it's creepy as hell.**

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; After the show)**

Azriel sits on his throne in a large yet empty room. His eyes desolate of any emotion. His long black hair was pulled back. Next to his throne an older gentlemen. His skin has been wrinkled. His short black hair was going gray. He spoke…

"I was not aware that he survived, Micah. You told me that he died." Azriel said

"That's what I was told and what everyone assumed, my Lord." Micah said

"Then why is he still breathing? Why is my little brother still walking on planet earth instead of burning in hell? You took me in as one of your Children of Despair under the pretense that my entire family was killed in the fire.

 **Sin #33: What is it with people being burned to death in this universe? Is there an Arsonist Wrestler too? Actually, that'd be entertaining.**

I do not understand why he is here or why is doesn't recognize me. Micah Hyde, explain yourself, before I execute you with my bare hands." Azriel threatens.

"Azriel, my son. Do not let this revelation drive a wedge between us. I was not aware that he was still living. He probably doesn't recognize you because he assumes you're dead and not his brother. But since he is, I can unlock his hidden potential, just like what I did with you when you were younger. I did betray you or anything of the sort. We shouldn't even look at it in that way. We should look at this as an opportunity to add another member of Despair." Micah said

"We'll have to do it by force. In my past life, I recall my little brother and myself never getting along." Azriel said.

"Then so be it. We'll force him into darkness." Micah said.

"Agreed. I will send someone to hunt him down and bring him to us, so we can convert him." Azriel said

"And then the two brothers of Despair will bring this world to it's knees." Micah said

"Casey Harris...it's time for you to give in to Despair." Said Azriel

 **Sins: 33**

 **Total sins: 99**


	10. ACW 4

(Hope Locker Room, before the show)

"So you're the infamous Jason Sabre that I've heard so many things about. I'm not going to lie, I've been impressed with what I've seen from you." Rey said as he sits in a chair in front of the standing Jason and Detrick.

"Thanks. I really needed approval from you." Jason said, rolling his eyes, before Detrick nudges him. "I totally didn't mean that in a sarcastic way in case you were wondering."

"Yeah, he'll totally believe that." Detrick sighs.

"Right." Rey said, before getting up from his chair. "I don't mind the attitude. I can see that you're a good person. Detrick wouldn't have recommended you if you weren't."

"Recommended me for what? I already told him that I'm not joining Hope." Jason said as he turns his head to Detrick.

"I am aware of that. But you are a great Professional Wrestler and I think that you are better as an ally than our enemy." Rey said.

"Listen, Detrick knows me better than anyone. He'll bet his own life that I would never join Despair. I have way to much of a personal grudge to do so." Jason said

"Did something happen?" Rey asked

"I don't talk about it and you shouldn't ask about it." Jason said, before Rey nods, understanding.

"What is going on here?" Came the voice of Will Ralston as he walks into the locker room and storms up to Jason and Detrick.

Sin #1: And Just like that, Hope's gonna loose Jason because Will opened his mouth.

"Oh no." Detrick said as Ralston gets in his face.

"What is wrong with you Detrick? What type of betrayal is this?" Will said

"Betrayal?" Detrick questions.

"Yes betrayal. I know what betrayal is. My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather betrayed America during a war.

Sin #2: Why would you brag about that?

What is this criminal scum doing in my locker room." Will said, before pointing at Jason.

"Why would you say that your ancestors betrayed America?" Detrick questions

"Also, aren't you from Scotland?" Jason points out.

"That's not the point. The point is this. Why are we associating ourselves with scum like him? Especially when I'm going to beat him later tonight. He has no use to us. He is no hero. He's-" WIll said.

"I'd watch what you say before Jason rips your head off." Detrick warns as Will, notices the cold stare coming from Jason.

"Of course you'd resort to such barbaric means such as attacking someone when they speak the truth. I would never do such a thing. Instead, I will wait until our match tonight to fight, because I am a gentleman." Ralston said, before Rey gets in the way of Jason and Ralston.

Sin #3: I'm starting to get the point where I'll just add a sin every time I see Will Ralston, because he's an egotistical ass. How is he not the main antagonist?

"Jason, it was nice meeting you, but you need to leave." Rey said

"You want me to leave and this jackass to stay?" Jason asked

"He is a member of Hope. You are not. You need to leave before this breaks down into something bad." Rey said.

"Too late old man. It's already broken down and later tonight is going to be the end result of it, because I'm about to break this idiots teeth. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the president's office and make him add a stipulation to our match so I don't get disqualified when I murder the skidmark on the underwear known as planet earth." Jason threatens, looking straight at Will, before leaving. Will turns to Detrick.

"People like him shouldn't be allowed here. You better not bring him here again." Will demands

"Or what?" Detrick challenges

"Or else." Will threatens

Sin #4: Empty threats, Will. So, please, do everyone a favor, and shut up.

* * *

Despair HQ

In Azriel's throne room, he sits on his metallic throne. The hood of his robe up. His eyes closed. The room filled with pure darkness with only the illumination of candles surrounding him and providing a light source.

"Are you in deep thought, my lord." Giselle said, causing Azriel's eyes to open.

"What is your business?" Asked Azriel.

"In my spare time I have been researching the other four men who might oppose you at Glory Bound." Giselle said.

"Have you been following them around?" Azriel asked.

"I lurked in the shadows and none of those men noticed. I do not doubt that you can take on any of the four by themselves, but if they team up then I can see you not winning the match and the Championship." Giselle said

Sin #5: Sooo...you've been stalking them. Yeah. great.

"They won't. They have their own selfish desires. Those desires will cloud their minds and cause them to have a 'one versus all' mentality." Azriel said.

"Not quite. Will Ralston is overconfident and obsessed with the notion of being a hero to the world. Furno Moxley is selfish and only cares about his own desires. Those two will adopt that mentality in the match if they make it. But, Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are completely different." Giselle said

"Elaborate." Azriel demands.

"Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre share a bond that goes beyond family ties. It goes beyond bloodlines. It's pure. Neither would ever turn on the other. It's very similar to how you were in your past life." Giselle said, before the hand of Azriel shoots up and grabs her throat. Azriel stands up as Giselle drops to both her knees, holding onto his hand. She gasps for air.

Sin #6: Uh...isn't that your queen?

"Azriel, let go of your queen." Commands Micah Hyde as he enters the candle lit room. Azriel lets go of Giselle, causing her to instantly start breathing heavily.

"No bond is pure. No bond is unbreakable." Azriel said, looking down at Giselle. Micah approached the two. "Your words are a falsehood. Even in my past life, my bonds could be shattered."

"But your bonds will be fixed Azriel when we induct your baby brother into True Despair." Micah said as Giselle got to her feet, holding her throat. "As for the bond of Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus, we need to break it. The two together is too powerful even if one chooses not to walk on the same side as the other. Long term, both of them will become a threat to you, my Lord."

"What do you recommend?" Azriel asked

"We can do one of two things. We could simply kill one of them, but that would be very difficult for us in the long run.

Sin #7: If you don't like someone, just kill them.

Or we could have one of them join us. Detrick is who I'd prefer as taking him would be a massive blow to Hope." Micah Guy said

"Impossible." Giselle spoke up, getting the attention of Micah. She stayed quiet for a little bit as Micah observed her and then began to speak again. "Jason Sabre is the one."

"How do you know?" Azriel asked, looking down at Giselle, who stayed silent after hearing the cold tone in his voice.

"Yes Giselle. How do you know?" Micah asked with a great interest

"Detrick's heart lies with Hope. Jason's heart lies with the pain of loss. He has felt Despair. His will is not as strong as Detrick. His life is not as successful as Detrick's. He is the one that teeters between good and evil." Giselle explains.

"So he is the weaker minded of the two. If that's the case, then he would be the easier target and the lesser challenger to my position. Micah, I am entrusting you to convince Jason to join us." Azriel said.

"Why him?" Asked Giselle

Sin #8: Because you clearly have the hots for him.

"This matter doesn't concern you. I'd rather have my advisor recruit him than my Queen. However, I need you to do something important tonight." Azriel said

"And what is that, my lord?" Giselle asked

"I want you...to lose." Azriel said "It is not a choice...it is an order."

"Azriel-" Giselle said, before Azriel got close to her face, scaring the much smaller women

"I cannot afford you two making us look bad over a squabble. Tonight, you will show the world that Despair is united and that this was a plan to get us a spot in the next round. Or I will have both of you sent to Sara Lewis for a unspeakable punishment." Azriel threatens. Giselle simply nods as her body shakes.

Sin #9: or, you know, you could just have Adela lose willingly. Not make your queen look weak. Cause the drama is Adela's fault.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to ACW! Tonight we have another great card lined up for you and it is main evented by Will Ralston vs Jason Sabre. The winner will advance to Glory Road where they will be one of three men in the ACW World Championship match." David said.

"My sources have told me that Will Ralston does not like Jason Sabre and has called him 'Nomadic Scum' in the past. Meanwhile, Jason is not a fan of The Avenger either. He really wants to hurt him. In fact, he went to Richard Montoya and got this match turned into a Fight without Honor. No Dqs, No Count Outs, No ref stoppage. Anything goes and it's going to be a bloody good horror scene." Evan said

Sin #10: When did Evan get so boring?

"Also the Womens Championship tournament will continue as Adela Harroway takes on Giselle. Both are members of Despair and Adela personally chose Giselle." David said

"Despair's girls could explode. Or they could have orchestrated a plan to guarantee a spot in the Semi-Finals. Only time will tell what is going on between these two ladies as they fight to see who will face Natalia Rodriguez in three weeks." Evan said

"Speaking of the Womens Championship tournament, we have a tag team match that will determine what happens to next weeks first round match that begins…..now!" David said

I heard you crying loud

All the way across town

You've been searching for that someone

And it's me out on the prowl

"Mason Locke and Kyle Stevens have a couple things in common, including their dedication to Hope." Evan said

"Both men have been called upon to assist Richard Montoya in his deal with Freddy Escobar and Jacob Brooks the Third. You see, Jacob's sister and Freddy's fiancee, Talia Brooks wishes to be apart of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David explains

"So if Freddy and Jacob win, Talia will be added to next weeks Erin Frost vs Rayleen Barnette match." Evan interjects.

"Thanks for interrupting." David said

"Anytime." Evan replies

Ladies and Gentlemen

J...B...3

Sin #11: Where are JB1 and JB2?

"They're coming out Jacob Brooks theme." David notes

"A billionaire is better than a millionaire." Evan said

"I wish I was a millionaire." David admits

Sin #12: everyone does.

"I wish you weren't on the announce team." Evan quips

"I'd tell you something else I'd wish for, but there's children watching this show." David said.

Sin #13: Whoa, David, keep it in your pants!

The bell rings. Jacob and Kyle circle each other, before Kyle does a double leg takedown on the billionaire. Kyle then follows it up by putting him in a side headlock. Jacob gets to his feet and pushes Kyle to the ropes. Kyle comes back with a crossbody to knock him down. Kyle picks Jacob up and delivers a body kick, that sends him into Hope's corner. Kyle makes a quick tag to Mason. The 6'2 lean and muscled man enters. Mason connects with a couple of quick jabs to the face, before he pulls Jacob out of the corner. Mason quickly hits a standing dropkick on Jacob, before he connects with a knee drop. Mason then picks Jacob up, but Jacob catches him with a body blow to the gut. After creating a couple inches of distance, he catches him with a big elbow smash! Mason falls to the floor as Jacob scowls at him, before forcefully slapping Freddy's hand and tagging him in.

"Freddy was tagged in. I don't know if he was expecting it though." David said

Sin #14: It's a tag match. He should be prepared to do some work. It's not like he can have Ceaser do it for him

"It doesn't matter. Jacob was smart enough to know that he needed to tag out or else his sister's hopes of being Womens Champion could've been dashed." Evan said

Freddy looks at Jacob, before entering the ring. Freddy charges toward the calm Mason Locke, only for Mason to catch him with a Drop Toe Hold. Mason follows up by mounting Freddy's back and delivering a couple blows to the side of the head, before getting off of him. Mason runs off the ropes as Freddy gets up and then clobbers the Prince with a stiff clothesline that sends Freddy back to the ground. Mason picks Freddy up and tries to Irish whip him, only for it to get reversed. Mason comes back into a Superkick! Mason falls to the mat, before Freddy grabs his arm and drops down into a Cross Armbreaker. However, Mason isn't too far from the ropes and grabs the bottom one, before much damage can be done.

Freddy gets his feet and tries to pick up Mason, only to be met with an elbow to the gut. Freddy back and Mason lunges toward his partner and tags in Kyle Stevens. Kyle quickly climbs up to the top turnbuckle, but by the time he gets there, he sees Freddy running at him. Kyle flies over Freddy's head and lands on his feet. Freddy stops and turns around into a double knee facebuster. Freddy falls back into the ropes and bounces off them, only for Kyle to catch him with a spinning heel kick. Kyle decides to ascend to the top turnbuckle that is near his partner, before diving off with a Diving Leg Drop. But Freddy rolls out of the way and causes Kyle to crash. Freddy gets to his feet after about twenty seconds, shaking off the previous flurry. However, he is caught by an inside Cradle when he turns around.

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.12

Freddy gets to his feet and is almost immediately kicked in the gut. Kyle then Irish whips Freddy into his teams corner and tags in Mason. Mason enters the ring and it's a couple quick strikes to the body of Freddy. He then drags Freddy out of the corner and connects with a vertical suplex. Mason then tags Kyle back in, which leads to Kyle ascending to the top.

"Kyle might be looking for a 450 or Spiral tap. If he connects with either, then it's game over for the rich guys." David said

"Do you think he's even done enough damage to even attempt one of his finishers?" Questions Evan Neal

Kyle jumps off with a 450 Splash, but his finisher is avoided by Freddy!

Sin #15: Well, that answers Evan's question.

Freddy rolls out of the way which causes Kyle to crash and burn. Freddy gets up and knocks Mason off the apron with a punch to the face. Freddy quickly capitalizes by attempting a Kingslayer (Curb Stomp) and it is Freddy's finisher that connects! However, Jacob Brooks immediately yells at Freddy to tag him in.

"Why's Freddy just standing there? He should go for the pin." David said

Freddy looks straight at Jacob, before walking over and tagging him in.

"It looks like he's trying to suck up to his future Brother in Law." Evan Neal comments

Jacob arrogantly walks toward Kyle Stevens, however he gets distracted when Freddy is pulled off the ring apron by Mason! Jacob turns his attention to the fuss and sees Mason punch Freddy in the face. Then, from behind, Kyle Stevens schoolboys Jacob!

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Kyle and Mason have defeated Jacob Brooks & Freddy Escobar!" David exclaims.

"This is a massive upset! They snuck a win past these two millionaires. Freddy should've just went for the pin instead of trying to kiss Jacob's billion dollar backside. Freddy's future wife is not going to be happy with this result, because now, next weeks Rayleen Barnett vs Erin Frost match will stay one on one." Evan said

Sin #16: So Freddy's not gonna get to marry Talia now? Even though it was clearly Jacob's fault that they lost?

"I guess he's sleeping on the couch tonight." David said

"Well their couch is probably better than your bed." Evan said

"I hate you with a burning passion." David comments.

(Richard Montoya's office)

Ray Kiran sits in the office of Richard Montoya with a Cheesy White suit and a puffy button up shirt. His tie has puppies on it. In his hand was a wrapped gift. Richard Montoya walks in from behind.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I was busy in the bathroom." Richard said as he walked toward his desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have any Caprisun?" Kiran asked, getting a look of disgust from Richard.

"No. I'm a grown man, not a five year old." Richard said, before sitting in his seat, across from Ray.

Sin #17: Caprisun? Capri-? Are you-what-I-OH FOR GODS SAKE!

"Firstly, it is an honor to finally meet you and get a job interview to work for ACW." Ray Kiran said, before extending his hand.

"This is not a job interview." Richard said as Ray Kiran continued to extend his hand. "I'm not shaking that. It's very sweaty."

"I'm sorry." Ray apologized before putting his hand down.

"Now, tell me why you're here." Richard asked

"Sir, for the last two weeks there has been a band of meanies beating me up-" Kiran said

"That sounds like a job for your elementary school to handle. Not me." Richard said

"No, sir, you have to listen. They've been doing it while I attend ACW and they are a big threat to your company. They could destroy whatever ACW stands for." Kiran threats, before Richard chuckles

Sin #18: Right. Just because you're easy to beat up, they could completely destroy ACW. Here's a question: Why would they want to destroy ACW?

"Nothing is a threat to ACW, but I do kinda like you. Not in a 'I support you way'. More like in a 'I want to see your chubby face get bloodied' way. So let's cut a deal." Richard said

Sin #19: I was gonna sin the sentence, but we all wanna see Ray get hurt. But, sin for misleading sentence.

"I can't cut anything. My mom doesn't let me use knives." Kiran said

"Shut up and let me finish, Kiran Two necks. I want you to keep quiet about you being attacked at my shows, so I will give you a job here. In fact, next week, you will have your debut match against-"

"Can I pick my opponent?" Kiran asked

"No and the next time you interrupt me, I'm going to knock the candy out you. You stupid walking pinata. Anyways, you will face Casey Harris. If you win, I'll buy you lunch."

Sin #20: We all know he's gonna loose, right?

"It's a deal!" Ray Kiran said, before getting out of his seat and offering a handshake.

"I'm still not shaking it." Richard said

"That's okay." Kiran said, before putting it down. "I'm going to wrestle in ACW. I'm totally getting a girlfriend now!"

Sin #21: Look at it this way. God intended everyone to have a romantic partner. The problem is, you don't qualify when I say, everyone.

Kiran then ran toward the door, but stopped before opening it to breath heavily

"Oh my god...I'm so tired." Kiran said, before opening the door and leaving.

"That kid is going to die." Richard said

Sin #22: And the world will breath a sigh of relief as his footsteps will stop causing Tsunamis in Japan.

* * *

(Ad break)

* * *

(Jason's locker room)

Jason Sabre puts his half red and half black jacket on before pulling up the zipper. He looks at the mirror in the locker, looking at his reflection. Then in a second, the reflection of Giselle appeared in the mirror. Jason wasn't even startled. Instead, a grin formed across his face.

"Are you here for another round after last week?" Jason said, before turning around to face the Rose of Sin.

"I am not here for sexual pleasures Jason." Giselle said

Sin #23: Hahahahahahaha, Bullshit.

"Maybe after the show when we win our matches, then. We can call it a celebration. This time we can go to my place, instead of doing it in my car." Jason suggests.

"No. There will be no reason for me to celebrate. I have been commanded by Azriel to lose tonight." Giselle said.

"Why?" Jason said.

"It is my Lord's will, so I have no choice but to do it." Giselle explains.

"That's a load of crap. You don't have to do anything he says. You choose to. If I were you, then I'd say fuck you to that giant jackass and go for the win." Jason said

"If you were me and you attempted that, then you will be dead minutes after the match." Giselle said.

"Aren't you supposed to be his Queen?" Jason questions

"I am." Giselle agrees.

"How can you be someone's Queen, yet live in the fear of him murdering you? It just doesn't make sense. Why would he even choose you for that role if he doesn't even trust you." Jason said.

"He didn't choose me. Azriel & I were brought together by destiny. A sick and twisted destiny where I would serve him and be abused by him. But destiny has also led me to you." Giselle said.

"Are we about to get into that bullshit about me being the King of Despair again?" Jason questions

"It is your birthright to dethrone Azriel and stand beside me as King." Giselle said.

"I'm not going to join Despair. I'm not going to cause a coup d'etat on Azriel. I can't live a life in Despair." Jason said.

"But you've been living a life in Despair for years Jason." Giselle said, causing Jason to tense up a bit. "Your best friends left you. Both of them. One to become a millionaire. The other to become a worldwide symbol of Hope. Meanwhile, you were left behind to become nothing. Your ex wife and your child left you alone. You know what Despair feels like. But if you embrace it, Despair will stop hurting you and instead, it will heal your wouds through the Despair of others."

"Shut your mouth right now, before I shut it for you." Jason threatens slowly.

"I see it your eyes right now." Giselle said. "A scared little boy, who thought that he had his entire life all figured out. That was until it all came crashing down."

Jason turns around and faces his own reflection with Giselle staring straight at him through the mirror.

"Just leave." Jason said

"I will, because my match is next. But one day you will accept your destiny." Giselle said, before starting to walk away.

"Yeah right." Jason said, before sitting down in a chair

"Oh and Jason, I have to warn you…" Giselle said. "Very soon, you'll meet a man who will try to bring you to Despair. You have to stop fighting the truth and start listening to those who will help you overcome your biggest demon."

"Biggest demon?" Jason questions as he looks in the mirror

"Detrick Cyrus." Giselle speaks, before stepping out the door, leaving Jason in a state of deep thought.

* * *

(In the Arena)

"What a opening contest to kick off tonight's action. We still got more though as Will Ralston will battle Jason Sabre in a Fight Without Honor match to determine the man who will join Azriel in the ACW World Championship finals at Glory Road." David said

"My sources are saying that no children should be allowed to watch what will happen.

Sin #24: But they need to learn what happens when you act like a dick for no good reason.

Will Ralston has made it public knowledge that he despises Nomad's such as Jason. But Jason Sabre happens to be best friends with Detrick Cyrus, who is well known as the Ultimate Hope." Evan said

"It's certainly an intense situation between those two and Detrick, who will be competing in a tournament match next week against Furno Moxley. But up next, we shift our focus to the ACW Womens Championship."

Things felt so perfect

Was it worth it?

People talk and they talk I'm so sick of it

I've made a monster

"Here comes Adela Harroway, who personally chose her opponent for tonights tournament by getting the pinfall in a eight women tag match, two weeks ago." David said

"But who did she choose?" Evan sets up

Sin #25: How do you not know?

"She chose Giselle. You know, a fellow member of Despair and Azriel's Queen." David said

"This is either a ruse or the boiling point of heat between these two women. I don't even know what's going on and I'm the smartest man in the world." Evan said

"Are you willing to take a IQ test to prove that?" David said

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman)

"Here comes Giselle and she looks like she's ready to tear into Adela." Evan said, ignoring David.

"Hmph. Anyways, it looks like this was bad blood and not a plan that Despair hatched up." David said

"Ring the bell, so we can see these two-"

Giselle asks for a microphone, causing Evan to thankfully shut his mouth. Giselle gets one in seconds as she looks at Adela.

"You win." Giselle said, before dropping the mic. Adela smiles as Giselle storms out of the ring and starts to walk up the ramp, not even making eye contact with Adela.

"Are you kidding me!? The match didn't even start and Giselle gave up." An outraged David ranted

"I knew it! Despair planned this all out. It was all a brillant plan by them to secure a spot in the Semi-Finals." Evan said.

"You didn't know anything! Hell, you don't even know how to tie your shoes!" David shouts

"Why do I need to know how to tie my shoes when I have people to do it for me?" Evan said

Sin #26: I-what-but...Goddammit.

"Shut up! This is bullshit!" David yells as the crowd boos Adela and the result of the 'match' out of the building.

"It doesn't matter. Adela Harroway has advanced and she will face Natalia Rodriguez in 3 weeks." Evan announces

* * *

(Hope HQ)

"How the hell can you two bend this way?!" CJ Hawk exclaims as he watches Natalia and Erin Frost sitting on a pair of yoga mats with their legs bent backwards over their head.

Sin #27: CJ Hawk watching girls in yoga pants doing yoga. If this wasn't ACW, this would be the beginning of a porn threesome.

"This is what the power of yoga can do for you." Erin said. "Feel the power of the Yoga Gods go through you, Natalia."

"I feel them. I really feel them." Natalia said, proudly.

"Yoga gods?!" CJ exclaims. "How are you buying any of this Natalia?"

"What do you mean?" Natalia says as she and Erin remove their legs from the back of their heads and get back up to a vertical base.

"There's no such thing as a Yoga God." CJ Said

"Yes there is. There's a god of everything. Even a god of the urine." Erin said

Sin #28: ...I don't even know what to say to this.

"Wow." Natalia said, absolutely amazed.

"This is ridiculous." CJ said

"Come on CJ, give it a try. I even bought you yoga pants for it." Natalia said, before holding up hot pink yoga pants.

"For the last time, I'm not putting those on. Also, I'm not into yoga. I'm a wrestler. All I do is wrestle." CJ explains.

Sin #29: Sure, why the hell not?

"I know, but last week didn't work out for you, so maybe yoga will help for next time." Natalia said

"No." CJ said, before Raptor Reigns barged through the door with a envelope. "Thank you for saving me."

"You have a letter." Raptor said.

Sin #30: Wait, so Furno's a Nomad but Raptor's a member of Hope? What about Ajax?

"Thank you Dinosaur man." Erin said, before snatching the envelope from his hands. But Raptor snatches it back.

"Not for you. It's for Natalia." Raptor said, before handing it to her.

"What could it be?" Natalia asked before opening the envelope and having Silver glitter explode out of it onto all four. CJ Hawk coughs, before spitting some out of his mouth.

Sin #31: Stardust! I mean, Goldust! I mean, Silverdust! … please don't tell me Angelica decided to takeover Cody's final WWE gimmick.

"That's digusting." CJ Said as Natalia then pulled out a nicely decorated letter.

"It's an invitation to a hotel room next week." Natalia said.

"You were invited to a hotel room? That sounds fishy to me." CJ said

"Or maybe it could lead you to falling in love with this stranger." Erin said.

"Don't encourage her to go." CJ said.

"Hm….they did send a nice invitation though." Natalia said

"That invitation nearly killed me with glitter." CJ said.

"But you lived. I say that you should always go with the flow and go to the hotel room next week." Erin said.

"Yeah you're right." Natalia said.

"No, she's wrong." Protested CJ. "You're going to lose your kidney or something."

"Hmm….CJ does bring up a good point. Who do I listen to?" Natalia said, before raising both hands slightly

"Erin."

She raises her right hand.

"...Or CJ"

She raises her left.

"Pick the left." CJ said

"But the right hand has to be right. I mean, right is in the name, right?" Erin said

"Oh wait! I know who to listen to." Natalia said

"Please tell me you're following my advice." CJ begs

"No, I'm not. I'm going to call Detrick!" Natalia said, before quickly leaving the room with a smile. CJ sighs

"Why do I even try?"

Sin #32: Because you're a wrestler?

* * *

(Ad Break)

* * *

(Hallway)

"No, Natalia." Detrick says into his phone. "You should never go and meet a stranger in a hotel room. Don't go anywhere next week, do you understand? Good. I don't want you getting hurt, Okay? Bye."

Sin #33: This sounds like the talk give to children about not taking candy from strangers. No, wait, this is that talk.

Detrick then hangs up.

"That girl is too much sometimes."

Then from behind, Detrick is caught by an arm around his throat. Detrick gasps for breath in the chokehold as he turns his head to see Furno Moxley behind him. Detrick quickly tries to run backwards into the wall, knocking Furno into it and causing him to lose his grip on Detrick. Detrick quickly tries to punch Furno, but stops when Nyx gets in the way. Detrick's fist is an inch away from her face.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Nyx taunts. Detrick groans and puts his fist down

"Why the hell are you trying to jump me?" Detrick questions

"There's no honor among thieves. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I didn't count on you countering anything though." Furno said.

"Don't underestimate me." Detrick said.

Sin #34: Don't underestimate me cliche.

"I won't." Furno said. "But you ain't getting past me next week. I'm stealing this whole tournament and me and my girl are going to ride in ACW as champions."

"False." Came another voice. The three turned their attention to see Giselle walking down the hall.

"Look who it is. The girl who quit tonight." Nyx said

"Keep your lips shut, before I rip them off. My forfeit was for Despair's benefit. But I didn't decide to insert myself into your situation to explain my actions. It was to warn you three of what will happen. Only one of two men will enter the ACW World Championship match and win it. And it will be neither of you. It will be the King of Despair." Giselle said

"Two? But there's only one King of Despair." Detrick said

"And there always will be one king. But a King can be overthrown." Giselle foreshadows, before looking at the two men. "You two are fighting next week to see who fails at Glory Road. Let that sentence sink in. Your destinies have been decided already. The Destiny of a criminal does not end in a Championship victory. The Destiny of the Ultimate Hope will not result in one either. The only destiny for Furno Moxley is failure. And the only destiny for Detrick Cyrus is heartbreak."

"Failure?" Furno says, a little ticked off

"Heartbreak?" Detrick questions before seeing Furno's fist swing toward Giselle. Detrick quickly forgets the comment of Giselle and reaches out to stop Furno, but stops dead in his tracks and when he sees Giselle duck. Furno is caught off guard. Nyx tries to go after Giselle, but the Rose of Sin grabs the much taller woman by the throat.

"Don't even try it." Giselle said, before letting go. "I'll spare all of you today, but next time I will not be so kind."

Giselle then walks down the hallway as Detrick watches in awe. Furno and Nyx, look absolutely flabbergasted at what just happened.

"What is that woman?" Nyx said

"A demon in the form of a hot 5'5 chick." Furno said.

Sin #35: Even in ACW, Furno and Nyx chase after other people while simultaneously fucking each others brains out. And I know they're not actually married anymore, but, come on.

* * *

(In the arena)

"It is Main Event time in ACW and it will be a Fight without Honor match. There are No Dq's, No Count Out and No Ref Stoppages. Weapons are legal and the only way to win is by pin or submission, anywhere near the ringside area or in the ring." David explains

"This will be very violent and very entertaining for us to watch. I don't think the two wrestlers will be entertained though." Evan said.

I am a nation, I am a million faces

Formed together, made for elevation

I am a soldier, I won't surrender

Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers

(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)

"I've never seen a member of Hope be hated so much." David said

"Will Ralston is very...very...very controversial. He wrote a book called the Lion's Cub which was number 227 in the Pakistan Times Best Sellers list. It was not popular among anyone." Evan said.

"What was it about?" David said

"Imagine a giving yourself a eight hundred blowjob, then ending it with you claiming that Hope couldn't survive without you, then following that with a copy and paste job of lyrics from a nu-Metal band." Evan explains

Sin #36: That's the most accurate description of that book I've ever heard, which is just sad.

Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground

A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure

You keep me away from the place where you've been

But now I remember why you stay away from there

"This man looks absolutely pissed off." David notes

"Jason Sabre put on a technical classic against Freddy Escobar a couple weeks ago. This is not going to be that type of match. This is going to be violent. These two men have a strong distaste of each other." Evan said.

"I've heard that Will Ralston has a very low opinion of Jason Sabre, while Jason Sabre hates Will's high opinion of himself." David said

"You'd be correct and-"

For the second time tonight, Evan gets interrupted when Jason and Will Ralston begin to brawl. Jason hasn't even taken his jacket off as the bell rings. Both of their fist nails the other's skull. The slightly taller Ralston gets the edge for a few hits, before Sabre ducks and knee strikes Ralston's gut to bend him over. The Ace follows up by clubbing his back with a right hand and throwing him through the middle ropes to the outside floor. Will Ralston gets to his feet on the outside, but Jason Sabre is already running across the ring and dives over the middle rope with a Tope Suicida! Jason's head hits Will right in the gut and forces him to stumble back into the barricade. Will rests there for a little bit, before Jason Sabre runs toward him. Ralston sees him coming and back body drops him over the guardrail and the laps of the fans in the Staples Center. Will then climbs onto the barricade as Jason gets up, while fans around him depart. Will Ralston connects with a diving Axe Handle onto Jason off the Barricade.

Jason Sabre falls backwards and ends up sitting in a chair. Ralston stays on him with a barrage of punches. But Jason pushes him off and gets to his feet. Will lunges at Jason to punch him some more, but the Ace fights back, refusing to give in. The two brawl in the front row, trading shots to the head and body. Will Ralston throws a huge haymaker to swing momentum in his favor, but Jason quickly decides to ram Will Ralston back first into the guard rail. Jason then puts Will in a front facelock, before turning his back toward the barrier. Jason then hits a Release Vertical Suplex over the guard rail and onto the ringside floor, where Will Ralston now lays.

The Avenger writhes in pain as he holds onto his back, while Jason hops over the barricade. Jason picks him up and sends him straight into the steel steps. Will's pounds against them as Sabre stalks that man who has taunted and irritated him to no end. Will is seated against the steel steps, which causes Jason to get a sick idea. Jason backs up a few steps, before charging forward. Jason connects with a sharp knee… to the steel steps, because Will avoided it. Jason screams in agony as Will Ralston crawls away and reaches under the ring. Will then pulls himself up to his feet with a kendo stick in hand, gripping it tightly. Will then clutches it tightly as he whips Jason's leg with it, slamming it over his back twice. Will then follows that up with one last hard strike to the end to take Sabre down. Will drops the Kendo stick and begins to drag Jason's body toward the ramp. Once they reach the steel ramp, Will pulls him up to a vertical base, before dropping him back down with a Regal Cutter.

"Dear god, this might be it already for Sabre." Evan said as Will goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

Kick out at 2.02

"It's going to take more than that for Will to escape this match." David comments

Will pulls Sabre up by his messy black hair, but is caught by surprise when the latter hits him with a European Uppercut. Ralston backs and Jason takes advantage with a Slingblade on the ramp. The Ace of Pro Wrestling then forces Ralston back to his feet by his long bangs. Jason hits a snap Suplex on the ramp, before floating over into a pin. Only getting a 2 count in the process, before cursing towards the ref. Jason picks Will up and drags him toward the ring, before hitting a forearm to the face, causing Will to stagger towards the steel post. Jason then runs up from behind and runs Will's entire body straight into the Guard Rail! Will falls to the floor and Jason delivers a couple stomps as he holds on to the top of the guard rail. Jason picks Will up and says 'You fucked up when you met me.' before delivering a headbutt straight to Ralston's head. He then slides him into the ring, before looking under the ring apron. Jason pulls out a lovely Black Steel chair as the crowd is blood thirsty and enjoying the beatdown of Will. Jason throws it inside, before looking underneath and pulling out another chair. Jason slides into the ring. But, unbeknownst to Jason Sabre, Will had grabbed the chair that Jason previously threw in. Before Jason can do anything with his chair, Will jabs him in the stomach with his. Will then gets up and swings his chair toward Jason, but Sabre fights fire with fire by swinging his chair. Both chairs hit each other and both men feel the vibrations and back up a step, before stepping forward and doing it again.

"We got a steel chair battle going on!" David said

"You can feel every ounce of hatred spilling between these two men." Evan said

The chair battle continues as both chairs clash again. Then again. And again. But during the last time, it becomes obvious that Will Ralston's hands can't handle the vibrations of two chairs smashing against each other anymore. Jason swings the chair again and this time, Will doesn't defend and takes a shot to the hip. Ralston falls to one knee, but quickly aims low, but low blowing Sabre! The crowd instantly boos the Hope member as Jason bends over, holding his precious privates. Will stands up, raises the chair over his head and slams it down onto Jason's back. Jason goes down to all fours and Will does the same thing, sending Sabre to the ground, rolling around in pain. Will throws the chair down at Sabre, before going for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.29!

With a scowl on his Scottish face, Will mounts Jason Sabre and throws a few punches to the head. Ralston stands on his feet then grabs the chair, before placing it between the top and middle turnbuckles. Will Ralston sees Jason starting to get up and walks over to nail him with a right hand to the side of the face. Will then tries to Irish Whip Jason into the corner, but Jason purposely falls down to the mat and uses the momentum to send Will into the chair! Will dents the chair with his head. Jason Sabre grabs him from behind and pulls him out, before pushing him to the ring mat. Jason then pulls the dented chair out, before throwing it out of the ring, deciding it was useless. Jason leaves the ring and looks under the ring apron. He pulls something out that elicits a massive response from fans near him. It's a Barbed Wire Steel Chair!

"Remember when I said this would be a bloody good horror scene? I think we might see the bloody part come true right now." Evan said

Jason slides it into the ring, but doesn't stop. He pulls something else out from under the ring. It was a large wooden board that was covered in barbed wire! The crowd explodes with 'Holy Shit!" at the sight of the weapon. Jason slides it in, before rolling in himself and picking up the barbed wire chair with him as Will Ralston is getting up, dizzy and confused. Jason smacks him over the head with the barbed wire chair! Will Ralston falls back down to the ring mat. After a few seconds Ralston sits up, before his eyes pop in horror as he sees his own blood pour down his face. Jason enjoys the reaction before smashing the chair against the seated Will Ralston's head. The crowd is behind the blood of Ralston as Jason stands over Will Ralston's lifeless body. You can see some of Ralston's hair on the barbed wire chair. A loud "He Deserves It!" Chant explodes as the ever popular Jason Sabre grins at the chant. Jason then grabs the chair and purposely puts the barbed wire wrapped chair on Ralston's hair, making sure it gets stuck. Jason then puts one boot on Will's chest and flips him the bird, before pulling on the barbed wire chair and ripping the roots out of Ralston's head.

"Holy motherfuvking shit! Jason Sabre is One sick motherfucker!" David shouts as Will is in the ring convulsing from having a lot of his hair pulled from his roots. You can clearly see bloody begin to cover his scalp

"Look at the Despair in Will's eyes. Jason is enjoying every second of this sick and twisted moment. I know this crowd loves him, but he might be crossing into pure evil territory." Evan said

Jason lands one last barbed wire chair shot to the spine, before tossing it to the side. Will's back is carved up. Part of his hair is missing and replaced with blood. His face is covered in red. He is a mess as Jason Sabre pulls the large wooden board covered in barbed wire near the head of the lifeless Ralston. Jason drags him up by his head and signals for the Final Blow. He goes for his version of the Jumping Cutter/RKO, but Will surprises him when he leaps up, by catching him in a reverse facelock. Will drops Jason with a Reverse 1916 onto the Barbed Wire Board. You can hear females in the audience scream in horror as Jason's entire body (And jacket that he still has on) is stuck in barbed wire. Will then gets up, scowling at the nomad. He spits right in Sabre's face, before picking up the barbed wire chair and slamming it down onto Jason's face. You could hear the audience cringe as Jason begins to bleed while stuck against the barbed wire. Will does is again. And again. And again. The silver colored wire has been stained red from the back and head of Jason Sabre as his entire body is stuck.

"This is sick! These two sick fucks are going too far." David said

"This is a Fight without Honor. We should've known that this wouldn't be just some regular Hardcore match. These two men hate each other." Evan said

"This hatred is going too far. It isn't worth all this damage. All this blood. There's children and women crying and covering their eyes right now." David said

"I gave them the warning before the match. Now we're witnessing a bloody massacre of two men's bodies. This is gross. This is twisted. But there's nothing we can do. The ref is not allowed to stop the match, even if one of them dies in the ring." Evan states

Will Ralston then starts to slam the chair over the body of Jason Sabre, cutting holes into his jacket and cuts onto his arms and chest. Will then drops the chair and kicks it outside, before he yells 'I'm the hero. You're the scumbag'. He then spits in Jason's face again. Will then rolls Sabre off the barbed wire board and places it in the corner. Will looks at the bloody Jason getting to his feet. Jason finally takes off his jacket and tells Ralston to bring it, not backing down. Ralston charges at Sabre connects with a clothesline. Will falls to all fours as he connects, feeling the effects of the grueling match and the blood loss that comes with it. Will then drags Jason up by his arm and tries to irish whip him into the board. But Sabre stops his tracks and turns around to see Will running at him with a Spear. But Jason leaps in the air as Will gets close and comes down with a Double Foot Stomp to Will's back. Will falls flat on the mat, while Sabre collapses shortly after his feet touch the ground. The crowd give the two standing ovation for their effort.

"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!"

As the chants of the company are sung, the two bloody warriors lay in the ring. Neither moves much, but then Jason ends up rolling outside of the ring and falling to the floor. Jason gets on his knees and pulls on the apron, using it as leverage to get up. Meanwhile Ralston begins to stir as well, panting heavily.

"Both men are torn apart. Both are bleeding badly. Jason can hardly stand. Will Ralston is a bloody mess. Jesus Christ, how much longer can these two go? How much more will one have to endure, before the other one finally gives up in this war." David said

"You said it David. Even I'm speechless at what we're witnessing tonight." Evan said before noticing Jason grab something from under the ring. "What's that?"

It's a black bag! Jason pulled out a black bag from under the ring. Jason slowly rolls inside as Will groggily gets to his feet. Jason stares right at his opponent, before opening the bag and droppings multiple thumbtacks on the ring mat. The crowd cheers as they can sense the end approaching. Jason softly kicks them around, making sure they're all out like a blanket that will hurt you. Jason stands behind Will, waiting for him to turn around. Will finally turns around and Jason kicks him in the gut, before picking him up for the Sitout Tombstone Piledriver that he dubbed 'Hollow Point'. But Will shifts his weight toward the left side to get out of Jason's grip. Will then lightly pushes Jason Sabre back and connects with a Spear right onto the thumbtacks! Will lays on Jason's body.

…..

1

…

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 2.92!

"He kicked out! He kicked out! That tough motherfucker kicked out!" David shouts in disbelief

"You're cursing a lot, but I don't blame you. What the hell is it going to take? Tonight, there is no honor. But there is a lot of fight in both guys." Evan praised

Will stares up at the ceiling, breathing heavily and wondering what to do. Jason rolls away from the thumbtacks, although he has a lot of them attached to his back. Jason sits against the bottom turnbuckle. Hurt, bleeding and tired, just like Will. A booming "Let's Go Sabre!" chant takes over as Will sits up and looks at the audience, realizing that they've made their choice. He just rolls his eyes and slowly gets to his feet, while Sabre gets up near the turnbuckles. Will looks over and notices the wooden board made of barbed wire and walks over to grab it. Will then charge at Jason with the wooden board in hand. The barbed wire faced Jason. Will rams it straight into Jason's body. Will backs up and throws the board to the outside as Jason falls to the ring mat in a heat, as the stains of blood dry around him. Will turns him over onto his back, before ascending to the top turnbuckle. Will can barely stand straight as his legs are jello at this point. However, he finds his balance for two seconds and jumps off with a Corkscrew Dive, but Jason Sabre rolls out of the way. Will crashes and Jason slowly crawls over, desperately going for the pin.

…..

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

…..

…

…..

Kick out at 2.75

Jason sits up, not even wanting to argue at this point. Instead he rolls out of the ring and looks underneath it again. This time, Jason pulls out a table. The crowd pops at the site as Sabre slides it in, before looking under the ring again. Jason then pulls out a ladder. Jason puts the ladder on the ring apron, only for Will Ralston to baseball slide it into his face. Will notices the table in the ring and sets it up as Jason uses the ring apron to get up. Will drags Jason by the hair and slaps him across the face. Jason fires back with a headbutt, but Ralston fires back with a jumping knee to the chin, causing him to collapse. The Avenger then picks the Ace up and places him onto the table, before climbing up to the top again. Ralston then dives off one more time with a Corkscrew Splash, but Jason kips up while on the table and catches Will Ralston with a Final Blow through it! The crowd explodes as both commentators stand up

"Lord have mercy on their souls!" David said

"What did we just see!" Evan said as Jason uses any remaining power to turn Will over and pin him

…..

1!

"For the love of God-" David said

…..

….

…

…..

"Let this be it!"

2!

…..

….

…..

"Is it finally over?" Evan questions

….

3!

Sin #30: 6 sins off for ACW's best match so far.

"Yes it is! Jason Sabre is going to Glory Road!" David said

"What did we just witness?" Evan said

"That was a Fight without Honor. That was a disgusting display of what humans can do to each other. Give both men credit for they did tonight." David said

"I've never seen something like this in my life. Azriel may look like a monster, but Jason Sabre has the heart of a demon." Evan said

Sin #31: Is everyone in ACW obsessed with demons or something. Jesus, just go watch The Exorcist on repeat.

"Neither men are standing as the medical team has arrived to help. Thank you for joining us. See you next week." David said "God damn, what a fight!"

* * *

(Azriels Throne Room)

"You want me to get this Casey Harris guy for you." a Ripped Caucasian Male with long unkempt brown hair, thick beard and multiple burn marks said.

"Yes, Brutus. I demand it." Azriel said.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Brutus said as the 6'10 man goes nose to nose with the 7 foot Azriel.

"Know your role, before I make you learn what your role is." Azriel said. "Bring me his body."

"Only on one condition." Brutus Said "When you win the ACW World Championship, I get the first shot.

"Is that all you want? A chance to be a victim against me. I'll grant you, your wish, if you bring me Casey Harris." Azriel said, getting Brutus to grin.

"It's a deal and I will not be a victim." Brutus said, before offering his hand. Azriel looks at it, before uppercutting him and wrapping his hand around his throat. Azriel pulls him closer.

"If you and I meet for the ACW World Championship, I will make you a victim. If you do not bring Casey Harris, I will make you a victim. If you overstep your bounds again, I will make sure that you are a victim." Azriel threatens before letting go of his throat. "Do your job and I'll give you what you want."

Brutus looks angrily at Azriel while rubbing his throat.

* * *

Ash Russo is seen watching Jason Sabre and Will Ralston lay in the ring as the crowd give them a standing ovation after the match. Roman, Lacey and Jasper were near him as he watches both men. He then turns his head toward Jasper.

"Next week?" Ash asked

"Yes." Jasper said, making Ash smile.

"Now, Anarchy will Reign." Ash said

(Credits)

Sins: 31

Total sins: 130


	11. ACW 5

**Six Months Ago**

 **Sin #1: Flashbacks. Yay.**

Furno Moxley is seen running out a back door of a building, into a narrow alley. In his hand was a burlap bag. Tucked into the pocket of his jogging pants was a gun. He runs down the alley where a 2002 Honda Civic is parked with the window slid up. Furno dives through the gap, legs first and lands on the passenger seat.

 **Sin #2: And yet, the gun in his pockets didn't go of or fall out of his pockets. This gun defies the laws of physics.**

Nyx Rosewood sits in the driver's seat and hits the gas. He throws the bag in the back seat.

"How much?" Nyx asked as she speeds downtown, avoiding any car that's in front of her and constantly swerving from one lane to another.

"Half a million." Furno smirks, before hearing sirens. "Looks like the police are here. When are those boys in blue going to realize that they're never going to catch us."

"Probably never." Nyx said as a police car drives up beside them. Furno chuckles, before pulling the gun out. Furno sticks his arm out, before shooting a single bullet at the drivers side of the car, causing the window to break and the police officer to accidentally swerve straight into a sidewalk. The police car flips over when it makes contact as Furno laughs at the carnage. He then notices three police cars behind the two.

"Hey Nyx. I'm going to go and have some fun." Furno said, before throwing half his body outside the window, putting both hands on roof and pulling himself onto the roof of the car.

"Lunatic." Nyx comments as Furno stands on the fast moving car.

"Don't kill me babe." Furno said as he tries keep his balance and points the gun at the Police cars. But then someone lands on the roof of Furno and Nyx's getaway vehicle.

 **Sin #3: Batman knockoff.**

 **Sin #4: Also, depending on how fast Nyx was driving, the guy shouldn't have been able to land on the car at all, or at least fallen off the roof immediately.**

His black hair was slicked back with the top spiked. His face was painted white with the exception of the black circles around his eyes with thin black spike designs coming out the four corners of each eyes and the black on his lip with a similar design extending past the ends of his lips. He was two inches taller than the six foot Furno, who looked stunned at the random appearance. The sandy blonde hair man, then realized that he had a gun, so Furno points it at the mystery man. But the face painted man smacks the gun out of his hand, sending it to flying into the streets of the city.

"What the hell?" Nyx said as she sees the gun hit the road beneath her car. Nyx then turns right into a new street with the police still on her tail. On top of the car, Furno swings at the man, but he moves slightly to the left. Furno loses balance and falls onto all fours. Suddenly, Furno feels a chain wrap around his neck. The face painted man chokes Furno with a chain and Furno's face is changing colors.

"Nyx…" Furno desperately says as he begins to lose consciousness

 **Sin #5: Just so we make sure that everyone knows it's Furno being choked. Though, technically, dating Nyx, he should be used to that. Yes, I'm implying Furno has Erotic Asphyxiation disorder.**

 **One Month Ago**

Furno walks down the hall of the prison with his hands cuffed and two police officers flanking him. They stop at a meeting room. An officer opens the door and allows Furno to go alone. What Furno sees is Richard Montoya sitting next to Nyx Rosewood with a few secret service agents standing behind them.

"Nyx?" Furno said, surprised.

"Yes, Nyx. I'm sorry to interrupt your happy reunion after five months from being caught by the Revenant. But this is a business meeting. Your love already agreed to my deal and I can offer you the same thing." Richard said

"Who the hell are you?" Furno questions, getting a chuckle from Richard

"So you know every bank in America and their architecture, but you don't know who the president is." Richard said

"Why would you be at a dinghy little prision?" Furno questions.

"He wants to pardon us." Nyx speaks up.

"On one condition…" Richard adds

"What is it?" Furno said

"You join project ACW…." Richard said

 **Sin #6: That's it?**

 **Present Day**

Furno sits in his locker room with Nyx by his side. The smoke of a cigarette that rests in between his index and middle finger fills the room.

"Tonight, we're pulling off the heist of the century." Furno claims as he looks at Nyx.

* * *

 **Hope Locker Room**

Detrick ties up his custom 'Hope Silver' Air Jordans as Natalia sits near him on a chair with CJ Hawk leaning against the locker.

"Curiosity killed the cat Natalia. You shouldn't accept the invitation and go to the hotel room." Detrick said.

 **Sin #7: Didn't they have this conversation last week?**

"But I have this gut feeling that if I don't go, something will happen." Natalia said

"No, if you do go, you'll probably lose a kidney or something." CJ said

"That's a little extreme." Natalia said.

"It is, but the world is full of crazy people. Hell I have a match with one tonight. I don't know who it is, but there's a high chance that they're some creepy dude." Detrick said.

"How do you know that they're a guy? Maybe it's a girl." Natalia said

"Gender doesn't matter. The danger of the situation is all that matters." CJ said

"Then why didn't he say she?" Natalia questions

"Are you trying to dance around the subject?" CJ questions.

 **Sin #8: If so, she's doing a pretty good job.**

"Listen, it doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. I'm looking out for your safety so you don't get hurt. I'm not going to negotiate with you. You will not be going to the hotel tonight to meet this stranger. It's way too sketchy and something bad will happen." Detrick commands

"But what about the person who sent the invitation?" Natalia asked.

"Who cares? I doubt that there will be any type of repercussions." Detrick said.

 **Sin #9: Ok, we all know that's gonna come back to haunt Detrick, right?**

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked.

"Yes." Detrick said, before looking at CJ. "CJ, do me a favor and take Natalia out."

"I'm a wrestler, not a babysitter." CJ said

 **Sin #10: Does everything he say involve the words, "I'm a wrestler?"**

"Well, after your last match with Azriel, you might want to try and expand your horizons." Detrick cracked, causing CJ to groan.

"We agreed not to bring that up." CJ said.

"We all fall short sometimes bro." Detrick said, before patting him on the back. Rey Pantera walked into the room as CJ and Natalia left it.

"Natalia is pouting." Rey notes

"Don't worry about it. I had to put my foot down toward her." Detrick said.

"So, are you ready for tonight's match with Furno?" Rey said

"Yeah. All I have to do is take a couple of shots and keep the match at my pace. Then I'll be fine." Detrick said

"And what about Jason?" Rey asked

"What about him? He beat Ralston last week and earned his spot at Glory Road. Tonight is the same." Detrick said

"Last week, he brutalized Will. Will had to stay home tonight to heal from that match and he lost a giant patch of hair on his head. He could do the same thing to you." Rey said

"Are you trying to stir the pot? You seemed cool with him last week." Detrick said

"I'm okay with him and I think he could be a good asset. But still, he's a nomad." Rey said

"He's not a Nomad, he my little brother." Detrick said. "Last week was a match where he took on someone he hates. Even if it's in the spirit of competition, he wouldn't go that far against me."

"How can you be so sure?" Rey questions. "He's a wildcard."

 **Sin #11: Are you seriously siding with Will Ralston? Heel turn. This is a fucking heel turn. Not outright, but to me, it qualifies.**

"With all due respect master, you say that because you don't know him. I do know him. I know him better than anyone and he would never cross that line unless it's deserved. With Will, it was deserved. Don't worry about Jason, he's not a threat to Hope. He's an alley." Detrick said

"He's not my alley if he does that to one of my men. I'd be careful with him, because he will turn on you." Rey advised.

 **Sin #12: If he does, I'm blaming Rey Pantera.**

* * *

 **(Inside the Staples Center)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another great night of action. Tonight we will witness a debut. But all eyes are on our two tournament matches as Detrick Cyrus faces Furno Moxley. After tonight the Glory Road main event will be confirmed." David said

"Our main event is going to be intense. Especially after the Sabre vs Ralston match, last week. I'm looking forward to the criminal taking on the Ultimate Hope." Evan said

"Also, Erin Frost will take on Rayleen Barnett to determine who advances to the Semi-Finals. We already have Natalia vs Adela Harroway confirmed." David said.

"But right now, we will witness the debut of...what the hell is a Ray Kiran?" Evan questions.

 **They see me mowin' my front lawn**

 **I know they're all thinkin' I'm so**

 **White and nerdy**

 **Sin #27: ...Goddammit. 15 sins.**

"This is Ray Kiran...listen, I know that it's not okay to say this, but how the hell did this kid get a job. He's not even in shape. He has more rolls than a bakery." David said

"He's not even wearing ring gear. He's in his tighty whities, a Bring me the Horizon T-Shirt and wearing light up Power Ranger shoes. Is this supposed to be a joke?" Evan questions

"If it is then this poor kid isn't in it. The entire crowd is laughing at him and he doesn't look like he's aware of it. He doesn't belong here" David said

"I think he has a skidmark on his trunks...I mean underwear. Is he a make a wish kid? Is that why Richard Montoya allowed this kid on this show?" Evan said

"I was told that only the best would apart of project ACW. He has to be good. Maybe he'll surprise us." David said

"He's asking for a water bottle and he's not even half way down the ramp. The only thing he's best at is being a disgrace to the human race." Evan said

"That's a little too far." David said

 **Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Come and see**

 **Things your eyes won't believe!**

"No it's not. Casey Harris is taller than this round elf and way quicker with better cardio. There's no way that Ray Kiran is in his league. He should be recording low quality vlogs about useless things and people, not wrestling." Evan rants

"Maybe he'll surprise us. Although, Casey Harris did dominate Anthony Dre in his first match this season." David say.

"Ray Kiran is no Anthony Dre." Evan said.

The bell rings. Ray Kiran looks right at Casey, before yelling 'Charge!" Unfortunately, he forgot to tie his shoes and trips on his shoelaces. Kiran hits his face against the ring mat. The ref kneels down and checks on him, before calling for the bell

"This idiot knocked himself out!" Evan said

 **Sin #28: This guy is an idiot. Then again, the only reason this happened is so that Brutus will have a convenient time to capture Casey.**

"I have no defense. This is just embarrassing." David facepalms

Casey looks absolutely disgusted with Ray Kiran. He then sighs and shakes his head as the ref helps him out. Casey is about to exit the ring, but stops when he hears 'Homage for Satan' hit the PA system. Casey instantly stands his ground, getting ready to fight.

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity**

 **Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity**

 **All that is evil and right hand of god**

 **Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"That's Brutus Vicious! The 6'10 merciless fighter from the Despair organization." Evan said upon seeing him

"Little Casey better get out of here." David said, before Casey hits Brutus with a Baseball slide when he gets near the ring. Brutus takes a couple steps back as Casey lands outside the ring and starts to fire away at Brutus with lefts and rights. However, Brutus pushes him into the ring apron. Brutus then lunges toward Casey with a knee to the gut. All the air comes out of Casey's lungs and he kneels over, before dropping to his knees. Brutus picks Casey up by his hair and lifts the smaller man over his shoulder. Brutus then turns around before starting to walk up the ramp.

"Why is he carrying him up the ramp?" Questions David as he reaches the top of the stage.

 **Fall**

I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin hits the speakers as Mason Locke and Kyle Stevens step out on top of the ramp. Brutus stands across from them at the top of the stage, suddenly Casey slips off his shoulders and lands behind him. Brutus turns around, only for Casey to kick him between the legs. Brutus quickly grabs his privates, clearly hurt from the strong kick. From behind Kyle Stevens and Mason Locke run up and simultaneously hit knees to the back of Brutus. Brutus tumbles down to the steel ramp. Casey jumps over Brutus' body and looks at the two members of Hope. He nods at the two, before walking past them and to the back.

"What the hell is going on?" David questions

"I have no clue." Evan said

 **Sin #29: Neither do the rest of us.**

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

Giselle stands in a hallway, looking at a nearbye screen where Brutus is seen getting up. No one seems to be around.

"It seems like Brutus wasn't the right choice to get us Casey Harris." Giselle said to herself, before turning toward her right side where the hall comes to a turn. "Isn't that right Adela?"

"How did you know?" Adela said as she revealed herself and walked toward Giselle.

 **Sin #30: I mean, you follow her around so much I imagine she's developed a sixth sense for when you're in her presence.**

"I could sense a foul soul around. I assumed it was you." Giselle said, as Adela rolled her eyes at Giselle's subtle insult.

"Very funny queen." Adela said

"I'm glad that you enjoy my humor, but why have you been spying on me? Do you live your life wishing you were me? Because that would explain why you follow me as often as you do. Because you want to be me." Giselle said.

 **Sin #31: Didn't you just say the same thing twice?**

"I want your spot, not your life." Adela said.

"The spot in Azriel's bed belongs to me." Giselle said.

 **Sin #32: You mean the guy who choked you last episode? I'm not sure why you would want that.**

"What about Jason Sabre's bed?" Adela teases, but Giselle doesn't even flinch.

"Why are you bringing up Azriel's future victim?" Giselle asked.

"Why? Remember those dreams that you'd have of that man. What if that man was Jason and more importantly...what if you wanted to be with him instead of Azriel." Adela teased, only to get the same look from Giselle, who wasn't letting the words get to her.

 **Sin #33: I gotta hand it to her, Adela's good at spying on people. At the same time, Giselle is good at playing innocent. Who's more likely to win if this gets to Azriel? Take a wild guess**

"Do you really have a death wish or are you suffering from a medical disorder that doesn't make you think straight?" Giselle questions

"Says the one who's dreaming about Azriel's enemy and is criticizing his choice in hitmen. You're the one who has a death wish. And when that death wish comes true, I'll gladly replace you." Adela said with a gleeful smile as Giselle scowled.

"I will bury you six feet under." Giselle threatens.

"Not if I bury you first." Adela said

"I want you to pay attention to me. I am not having dreams about the Nomad that is best friends with the Ultimate Hope. You have no idea about the inner working of Despair and what we're planning so stay quiet. As for Brutus, he failed. It is not Azriel's fault, it is his. I personally would've chosen Jason Malice to capture Casey instead of Brutus, because he is Despair's greatest hitman. But for whatever reason, he wasn't assigned." Giselle said.

 **Sin #34: Wait, you have Jason Malice? Since when? And why wasn't he the first pick to go after Casey? All respect for Brutus, the dude's terrifying, but Jason Malice is a psychopath. Rule #1: Always send the psychopath.**

"You have a thing for Jason's, don't you." Adela said

"Your playfulness is getting on my nerve. I have no relationship with that idiot Sabre and my relationship with Jason Malice is one where we respect each other. As for Brutus-" Giselle said.

"Don't change the subject back to Brutus. I'm not done talking about Jason." Adela said

"Well I am and since I'm your superior, this conversation is over." Giselle said, before starting to walk past Adela. "Do not follow me."

Adela watched Giselle as she turned the corner. A smile comes across her face.

"I'm getting to her."

 **Sin #35: And you're annoying everyone else in the process.**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Freddy Escobar's Locker room)**

Talia walks into the locker with Caesar close behind. Talia puts her hand out, stopping the bigger man.

"You're not staying in the same room with me. This is for the Upper Class, not the poor. You stay out there and make sure nobody gets in except for Freddy. I have some words for him after he lost me a spot in the tournament. I should be in it. Not someone like Rayleen or Erin." Talia said.

 **Sin #36: Technically, it's your brothers fault that you're not in that match. If he hadn't tried to be a glory hog and just let Freddy make the pin, they probably could've won.**

"Yes ." Caesar said, before Rayleen Barnett barges into the room, right past Caesar.

"Ew, a peasant." Talia said.

 **Sin #37: I hate to say this, but I'm really starting to hate this rich bitch.**

"You have a lot of nerve rich girl." Rayleen said. "You have no right to say who deserves to be in this tournament, because you weren't good enough to be selected for it."

"Let's all just calm down." Caesar said, grabbing Rayleen by the hand, only for her to ball her other one in a fist and punch him right in the nose. Caesar grabs his nose.

"Caesar, quit being useless and get this thing out of here." Talia said.

"Yes, Mrs. Brooks." Caesar said, before Rayleen glares at him.

"I'll kick your ass right now." Rayleen said, before noticing a brown haired women standing in the doorway. Caesar and Talia soon noticed the girl.

"Hi, I'm Lacey." Lacey says with a friendly wave. "You guys are going to get hurt now."

Lacey then turns around dropping a ball and closes the door. Suddenly smoke sprays from the ball filling the room with a thick fog.

"Mrs. Brooks, stay close. I'll protect you." Caesar said as he looks around. Then he is hit over the head with a pipe by a 6'6 man. Rayleen hears the noise, before getting caught in a chokehold from a man. The man puts a rag over her mouth and Rayleen quickly passes out. She falls to the floor as the smoke clears. Three men in special masks are in the room now. The one standing over Rayleen unmasks to reveal himself as Ash. The one with the pipe unmasks to reveal Roman McIntyre.

"Who the hell are you?" Talia shrieks as she steps back into the chest of the third man. The man unmasks to reveal himself as Jasper Cage. She turns around in shock, not noticing him before.

"We are Anarchy." Jasper said, before Roman comes up from behind and begins choking her with the pipe.

"Quit choking the bitch. We're not here for the billion dollar hoe." Ash said, before looking down at Rayleen. Suddenly he hears the door open and Freddy Escobar walks in. Ash chuckles. "Look who just screwed up."

"What is going on here?" A surprised Freddy said, before noticing Talia getting choked by a pipe from Roman. Before Freddy can react, Ash punches him in the chin. Ash then slams his head against the door. Freddy falls to the floor, holding the top of his head. Roman lets go of Talia, who drops to the floor and crawls over to Freddy. She gasps for air while looking up at Ash.

"You know, if you weren't such a rich little bitch, I'd feel sorry for you and this fake businessman that you're going to marry." Ash said

"Fuck you! I'll have you arrested! Do you know who I-" Was all Talia could say, before Ash Russo kicked her square in the teeth with his foot. Talia falls down over Freddy's body, now bleeding from her teeth. Freddy pushes her off of himself as she stays on the floor crying from the tip of Ash's shoe breaking her teeth.

"Roman, kill this guy for me." Ash said as he watched Freddy stand up. Roman McIntyre then ran across the room and hit a Silent Kill (Spear) through the door, knocking it off its hinges. Roman kneels over Freddy's prone body.

 **Sin #38: These guys are my favorite characters right now. Only because they managed to shut Talia up.**

"Now it's time to take care of who we're here for." Jasper said as Rayleen begins to wake up. "Sorry honey. This is what we have to do to get Lacey in the tournament."

Rayleen gains her bearings up hearing Jasper's voice and quickly tries to crawl away, but Ash quickly stops her by stomping his foot down onto the back of her head and continuing to keep it on her. Rayleen is trapped under Ash's foot. Jasper stomps her own foot into the back of the War Queen to keep her in place, before grabbing her arm. He pulls the right arm of Rayleen up, vertically.

"Allow me to injure her." Ash said, before moving his jacket to reveal a baseball bat tucked into his jeans. Ash then swings the steel bat straight into the arm of Rayleen as Jasper is forced to let go due to the sheer velocity of it. Rayleen screams in pain as the bat cracks her bone. Ash grins, before looking at Caesar who had gotten up. "You're a pretty shitty bodyguard, you know that?"

Ash then ducks under a right hand from Caesar, before jabbing him with the bat. Jasper then followed that with a jumping toe kick to the previously injured nose, sending him to the floor. Ash, Jasper and Roman stand beside each other in the room of broken bodies.

"We're just getting started. The President has no idea what he created." Ash said with a grin. "I hope he's happy to his children again."

 **Sin #39: Uhhh… what?**

* * *

 **(Back in the arena)**

 **All the underdogs in the world**

 **A day may come when we lose**

 **But it is not today**

 **Today we fight**

"It is time for our first tournament match of the night and it involves the women." David said

"Erin Frost is one weird chick from what I've heard." Evan said

"Wait, I just got word that Rayleen has broken her arm backstage." David said

"What? Is this match going to end by forfeit like last week?" Evan said

"No, I'm being told that a mystery women by the name of Lacey Alvarez will be replacing her. I have no idea what happened to Rayleen, but at least we found a replacement." David said

 **What's waits for you?**

 **What's breaking through?**

 **Nothing for good**

 **You're sure it's true?**

"I have no idea who Lacey Alvarez is, but this tiny women is surrounded by three badass looking dudes." Evan said, noting Ash, Roman and Jasper all coming out.

"I'm not going to lie, Evan. I'm getting some bad vibes." David said as Ash made his way to the announce table. "Can I help you?"

"Give me your chair." Ash demands

"What?" David said, before noticing Roman behind him.

"Give me your fucking chair or I'll make sure that you and this jackass leave in bodybags." Ash threatens.

 **Sin #34: I love these guys. 5 sins off.**

"Give him the chair! Give him the chair!" Evan frantically says. David groans and stands up, before taking his comfy chair and sits in it. Roman then approaches Evan. Evan instantly stands up. "Oh, do you want my chair? You can have it. In fact, take my wallet. I have tons of money. I don't need it."

"You're pathetic." David comments.

"How is it pathetic to try and make the new people feel welcome." Evan said as he hands Roman his wallet and chair. Jasper Cage takes a seat in that chair as Roman sits on the announce table. In the ring, Erin Frost isn't letting the three men distract him.

The bell rings and the two women tie up. Erin Frost, clearly isn't letting the change in opponent bother her. The slightly taller women tries to push Lacey down, but as Lacey falls to the mat, she drags Erin down with her. Erin and Lacey quickly roll up to their feet and Lacey strikes first with a dropkick. Erin gets up, ducking underneath an incoming chop and grabs Lacey's other arm, before putting her in a hammerlock. Lacey is able to reverse it with an arm drag. Upon hitting the ring mat, Erin Frost rolls to the outside, onto her feet. She slightly looks at Anarchy, who stay seated. Erin then looks back toward the ring to see diving over the bottom rope, legs first. Lacey tries to wrap her legs around Erin's neck to attempt a Hurricanrana. But Erin catches her and swings Lacey into the ring, throwing her over the bottom rope. The crowd applaud the display of power, before Erin runs into the ring and drives a knee into the back of Lacey.

Erin drags Lacey up by her black jean shorts, before dropping her with a Saito Suplex. Lacey rolls into the bottom corner with Erin following. Erin stomps Lacey, before dragging her up and Irish whipping her into the corner. Erin follows her, but Lacey had used her feet to jump up onto the top turnbuckle and spring back with a crossbody. Lacey then stands back up and hits a standing shooting star press, further impressing the racous crowd who had long forgotten the Ray Kiran debut from earlier. Lacey picks her up and goes for her own Irish Whip, but it's reversed. Lacey ducks underneath a clothesline, before going for a springboard back elbow. However, Erin catches her by the waist and holds her there for a few seconds, before dropping her on her head with a bridging German suplex. The ref counts.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

..

Kick out at 2.38!

"Erin Frost is showing some impressive power during this match. Earlier she caught Lacey's diving Hurricanrana attempt and threw her back into the ring. Now she caught Lacey coming off the ropes with a bridging German Suplex after holding her in the air." David said

"Acknowledge Lacey too David. She's doing really good." Evan said

Erin waits for Lacey to get up and goes for a standing dropkick, but Lacey ducks underneath. With her back turned, Lacey decides to take advantage by jumping onto Erin's shoulders, before going for a victory roll. 1...2...Kick out! Lacey quickly tries to hit a sliding dropkick, immediately after the kick out, but Erin dodges and gets to her feet, before connecting with a double knee drop to the back. Erin then applies a sleeper hold to slow down the fast paced Lacey. Lacey quickly gets to her feet and slips her head out of Erin's arms. Erin tries to catch her with a clothesline, but Lacey ducks. Erins turns around and Lacey attempts a spinning heel kick. However, Erin Frost ducks underneath that and catches Anarchy's chick with a Jawbreaker. Erin then followed that up with a Heart Punch to knock Lacey down. Erin goes for the pin

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

Kick out at 2!

Erin then applies a Chin lock on Lacey, trying to wear down the girl. But once again, Lacey fights back up to her feet. Lacey runs backwards, ramming Erin into the corner, trying to get her to let go, but it doesn't work. Instead, Lacey gets a knee driven into her back before being hit with a spinning neckbreaker. She goes for the pin. 1….2...but Lacey kicks out. Erin picks Lacey up and puts her between her legs before signalling for a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer). But before she connects, Lacey back body drops her. Lacey then runs towards the ropes, jumps to the top one and comes back with a reverse 450! The entire crowd explodes as Lacey hooks a leg.

"Did you freaking see that!?" David said

…..

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…

…

…..

Kick out at 2.73!

"That was close! Lacey is really proving her worth. I'm kinda glad that Rayleen injured herself last minute." Evan admits as the crowd applaud both womens efforts.

Lacey doesn't even take one second to moan about the 2 count. Instead, she climbs up to the top turnbuckle, causing even more excitement from the fans. Erin gets to her feet as Lacey jumps off with another diving Hurricanrana in mind. Yet again, Erin catches her by the legs and drops her with a powerbomb straight into a pin!

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.88!

"This is Awesome!" takes over the Staples Center as Erin Frost sits up after seven minutes of this fast paced match. Erin grabs Lacey by both of her legs, before turning her around and locking in the Frostbite (Leg trap Camel Clutch). Lacey screams out in pain, desperately trying to reach the nearbye ropes. Erin continues to simultaneously force her legs forward while pulling back on her neck, causing Anarchy's representative a lot of pain. However, Lacey uses both hands to crawl and gets a hand on the bottom rope. Erin lets go immediately.

"Erin should've tried to pull her away instead of trying to add more pressure." David said

"It doesn't matter now. Lacey is still in this back and forth man, but she seems a little worn out." Evan says

Erin picks Lacey up and takes her to the top turnbuckle with her following in suit. Erin attempts to pick her up for a Superplex, but Lacey fights back with a punch to the gut. She follows with a couple more as Erin starts to lose her balance. Suddenly, Lacey jumps in the air and connects with a double knee press from the top turnbuckle, all the way to the ring mat below! Lacey goes for the pin

1

….

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.80!

Lacey's eyes broaden with shock, before she climbs up to the top turnbuckle, desperately wanting to end this match. However, she sees Erin get up, much quicker than she expected, so she desperately dives at her. But she missed when Erin sidesteps her. Lacey crashes as Erin takes a little break. Lacey gets to her feet, before Erin tackles her down with a spear. Erin Frost signals for Arctic Fury again, before picking up Lacey. She puts her between her legs. But before she can connect with the move, Lacey flips her legs upwards onto Erin's shoulders and ends up in a seated position on them. Lacey delivers a swift punch to the head, before coming down with a Spike DDT! Erins shoots up upon impact. Lacey then hits Erin Frost with a Last Breath to fully take her down. Lacey hooks a leg as the ref counts

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

…

….

….

3!

 **Sin #31: And another 3 sins off for that match. That was awesome. It wasn't as good as Fight Without Honour, but I was entertained.**

"Lacey Alvarez has done it. She has taken Rayleen's spot and has advanced to the Semi-Finals. She will face the winner of next weeks Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood match." David said

"And she won without the help of these three guys." Evan said as the rest of Anarchy enter the ring.

"I think they're about to speak. Who are these people?" David question as Ash stands in the ring with a mic.

"Do you know who we are?" Ash spoke

"No!" Responds the crowd, getting a chuckle

"Of course not. Because we're worthless to all of you. We are the scum that you adults hope that your children don't turn into. We are the bad influences that will influence your children, like how people influenced us as children. Let me introduce myself, because you're going to see me all over this country really soon. My name is Ash Russo. I am a simple man. I seek one thing and that's vengeance over someone who raped me of every ounce of purity that I once had. I was a child who suffered. And now I have become a man who is stronger because of it….Honestly, I'm just the result of a social experiment gone wrong, but that's okay." Ash said with a shrug as he looked around at the crowd

"That's okay, because I found family through it. I call my family Anarchy...why Anarchy? It's because of what we've done and what we will proceed to do. Make no mistake. Hope and Despair won't like us. My other brothers and sisters will resent us. Nomad will fear us. And the Upper Class...well, they'll pay us if they know what's good. But enough about me and the name of this stable. Let's talk about my friends"

Ash points at Lacey.

"This beautiful women who just won a match tonight is named Lacey Alvarez. I call her the Angel of Anarchy, because she is the most pure thing about us." Ash said as he stroked cheek. "But even then, I can see that your halo doesn't glow gold because at the end of the day, you're still one of us. All the beauty and talent in the world yet you are still a naive women who taken from the ones she loved and taken advantage of for the sake of making this world a better place."

Ash looks around

"Well Lacey, everything they did to you wasn't worth it, because this world is still full of hatred. This country has not become a better place, it has become worse."

Ash then walks over to Jasper.

"Maybe this country is the way it is because the right people weren't put in charge. People like Jasper Cage. This man is the Architect of Anarchy. He plans everything perfectly. Do you think Rayleen Barnett just happened to get injured backstage for no reason? No, it's because we broke that bitchs arm. How? Well this man has been coming to the Staples Center every week and analyzing the architecture of the arena. He counted security. He found out where everyone gets dressed and enters through. Why? So we could find the easiest entrance point to take her out. And we also happened to take a few down with her, so good job Jasper."

He then makes his way to Roman

"And lastly….my Silent Assassin Roman McIntyre. Born into a military family. Tougher than anyone that I know. I don't need to talk about who you are. Because these people will see who you are and why you strike fear into the eyes of anyone crosses you. You are not all looks. You are not someone who pretends to be a tough guy. You are the real deal. And if no one believes me, ask that fat kid from earlier tonight…"

Ash chuckles

"So there's your cast. This is a warning to everyone. Anarchy is here and Anarchy isn't going to sit on the sidelines anymore. It's time for me to have my fun. And more importantly, it's time for you to pay the price for everything you caused."

Ash then drops the mic and leaves with his crew

 **Sin #32: I have to add a sin here. Otherwise, I'll start comparing every promo to this one. Either way, loved the promo, but I'm starting to feel like the bookers are going all out too soon.**

"Everything you caused." David repeats

"Who is he talking about?" Evan questions

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Detrick looks focused and determined as he walks down the hallway of ACW, minutes away from his qualifying match. He then stops as he comes across Jason Sabre who was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"You finally showed up." Jason said, before smacking palms with Detrick.

"I had to get ready man. Congratulations on winning last week, but a lot of people in Hope aren't happy with what you did to Will." Detrick said.

 **Sin #33: It's not like he deserved it or anything...oh, wait.**

"Why? They didn't like him either and it's not like he wasn't trying to beat the crap out of me. I mean, the match was called a Fight without Honor." Jason said.

"Still, you took out one of our troops. He's at home right now because of you." Detrick said

"Good. I'm sick of all his bullshit stories and how he looks down on me, because I don't have a Hope insignia." Jason said.

"Master Rey is not happy with you right now Jason." Detrick said.

"Well, the old man is going to kill me after what I do next to you. You know, because you're going to beat Furno and then you'll lose to me at Glory Road." Jason said, getting Detrick to chuckle.

"You're half right. I'll beat Furno, but there's no way that you'll beat me. I'll always be one step ahead of you." Detrick said.

"Just because they call you The Ultimate Hope doesn't mean that you're better than me." Jason said. "I'm the Ace."

"Well, I think I am better than you, but we can find out at Glory Road. Right now, I need to focus on making it there." Detrick said

"Go out there and win." Jason said, before patting Detrick on the back and starting to walk away. After a few seconds, Jason starts to get a feeling that he's being watched. He looks around for a few second, before the lights turn off and then they turn back on to reveal Micah Hyde in front of Sabre. "What the hell?"

"Don't be alarmed. I'm only here to talk, Jason Sabre." Micah said as Sabre stayed tense at the sight of the 6'6 man.

 **Sin #34: Maybe the events of Despair gave every member of despair the power to teleport.**

"Who are you?" Sabre asked.

"I am Micah Guy. The man behind Azriel and more importantly behind Despair." Micah said.

"Okay, now that I know who you are, why shouldn't I lose my shoe up your ass?" Jason asked

"Such a confident man. As for a reason why, there is no reason to resort to violence. I am here with an offer. Jason, I sense great potential in you. I feel your energy and I can see your past. It's full of Despair isn't it?" Micah said as he notices Jason's facial expression change. "You have a lot of envy, fear and hatred running through your blood and mind. You have what it takes to be my apprentice."

"I'm not looking for an internship." Jason said.

"This isn't an internship. This is your destiny. I know about Giselle and you meeting each other." Micah said.

"Who?" Jason lies

"Don't fib. I know what she's doing behind Azriel's back. I know that she believes that you can overthrow Azriel. And I know that you can. You are the future King of Despair." Micah said, before Jason shakes his head.

"I'm not interested." Jason said.

"I expected that, but this will not be our last meeting. At one point in time, you will agree to becoming my apprentice. That's you destiny waiting to happen. Once that happens, I will help you dethrone Azriel from the inside." Micah said.

"Why do you even want Azriel gone?" Jason asked.

"Because if Azriel continues to run Despair, then one day he'll throw me to the wolves. You would never do that.

 **Sin #35: What makes you think Jason Sabre wouldn't do that if even Azriel would do that? Wait, that came out wrong.**

Your type of Despair makes you a perfect king. His type of Despair makes him a cold blooded dictator. Whenever you're willing to break your past bonds, I will gladly embrace you as my next pupil." Micah then begins to walk away. "Until next time…"

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

"It is main event time and after the last match, I'm excited to see how Detrick Cyrus and Furno Moxley can possibly top it." David said

"Detrick Cyrus has had one match this season and it was a win over Grimm. Tonight could be more of the same if he can get past this theif." Evan said

"Do you think Detrick will win?" David asked.

"Yes. I'm actually going to go on record and say that Detrick will advance to Glory Road. But I don't see him winning the ACW World Championship." Evan states.

 **Ooh, yeah!**

 **I did my time and I want out**

 **So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"Furno Moxley is receiving a negative reaction from these fans and why wouldn't he? He's a known criminal." David said

"He has to be smart though. I mean, he's stolen millions throughout the country." Evan said

"But can he steal a win against Detrick Cyrus and advance to Glory Road?" David questions.

The bell rings. Detrick hops around the right while Furno takes a more tighter stance, looking at the Luchadore. Detrick goes for a low kick to the leg, but Furno moves out of the way. Detrick then uses the momentum of the kick to do a 360 flip right in front of Furno, garnering cheers from the crowd. Furno goes for a punch, but Detrick ducks and grabs Furno's leg, but he quickly scrambles to the ropes to force Detrick to let go, before he does anything else. Detrick backs off, before Furno initates a lock up. Detrick turns it into a side headlock, rather quickly. After 3 seconds in the hold, Detrick does a headlock takedown on the slightly taller man. Furno is able to wrap his legs around the head of Detrick, forcing him to break his grip on the headlock. Detrick kips up to his feet to break it and attempts a drop kick once Furno gets up, but the thief sidesteps. Detrick stands right back up, only for Furno to do a leg sweep, Belly to Belly takedown. Furno quickly controls the side of Detrick, but the Lucha Warrior elbows him on the side of the head and escapes fairly quickly after wiggling around. Furno and Detrick both get up and Furno grabs Detrick's arm, attempting a hip toss. Only for it to be countered into an inside cradle

…..

1

..

Kick out at 1.08

Furno then gets to his feet and throws a clothesline, but Detrick ducks underneath. Furno turns around into a spin kick to the torso. Furno grabs his chest as Detrick prepares to run off the ropes. However, Furno grabs him by his mask and pulls him down with a Mat Slam backbreaker. Furno follows with a pointed elbow drop and goes for a pin, but Detrick kicks out at 0.23. Furno quickly picks Detrick up, before dropping him with a scoop slam and then follows with another pointed elbow. Detrick rolls toward the corner and tries to use it to get up. Furno follows behind and lays in a few stiff shots, before the ref pulls him back. Detrick takes advantage by doing a front roll straight into a front dropkick to knock Furno down. Detrick quickly picks him up for a Snap Suplex, before following with a standing moonsault. But Furno rolls out of the way. Detrick lands on his feet, but Furno school boys him.

…..

1

….

….

Kick out at 1.5

Detrick snaps up to his feet and does a headscissors takedown on Furno, before grabbing his foot. However, Furno kicks Detrick in the chest with his free foot to knock him back and gets to his feet. Detrick charges toward him, but Furno does the same and catches Detrick with a running crossbody. Furno then drags Detrick up in a headlock, possibly going for the Headlock Driver, but Detrick pushes him off. Furno pushes the momentum of the push to come off the ropes with a Rebound clothesline that knocks Detrick down. Furno then picks Detrick up and punches him across the face, before taking him to the corner and lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. However, before he can climb, Detrick kicks Furno right in the face, causing him to back off. Detrick then flies off the top with a Crossbody, only for Furno to catch him in mid air and push him down with a gutbuster.

"What a counter by Furno in this back and forth match." David said

"It was a beautiful- if not somewhat disgusting counter by the Thief." Evan said

Furno smirks at the downed Detrick and stomps on him a few times. He picks him up, before punching the Lucha Warrior down to the mat. Then he does it again! Furno then comes off the ropes and drops a knee across the head of Detrick, before putting him in a neck crank. The crowd tries to will their Ultimate Hope on. Detrick tries to will himself up to his feet and after 30 seconds, he does. Detrick turns his body and pushes Furno into the ropes, only for the Thief to comeback with a rebound clothesline. Furno basically falls with Detrick and straight into a pin.

…..

1

….

…

…..

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.46

Furno quickly puts Detrick in a front facelock, trying to rest while wear down Detrick some more. After 20 seconds of him being in the hold, Furno gator rolls both of themselves to the middle of the ring. The crowd is once again willing Detrick on as he attempts to roll his way out of the hold. He succeeds as he gets closer to the bottom rope, but ends up rolling both himself and Furno out of the ring. Both crash down to the floor, however Furno manages to keep a hold of the front facelock. Detrick starts to get up with the front face lock still in. Detrick punches Furno a couple times over the head to escape, then he follows with a running dropkick that sends Furno into the ring post, back first. Furno walks around the post, holding his back and standing near the steps. Detrick runs towards him, jumps on the steps and lunges toward him. But Furno swats him, spine first into the ring apron, next to them. The crowd cringes as Furno looks at the steps and then Detrick who is laying on top of the ring apron. Furno gets on top of the ring apron and sets up a Powerbomb with him pointed towards the steps.

"This is going to break the spine of Detrick. He needs to counter!" David said.

Furno attempts the powerbomb, but Detrick reverses it into a sit out Facebuster as they come off the ring apron. The crowd cheers loudly as Moxley's face hits steel.

"These two men are pulling out all the stops for an opprotunity to be ACW World Champion." David said.

"Are these two going to have anything left for that match after tonight? I mean, Jason nearly killed himself last week and Detrick and Furno are doing the same tonight. Azriel is the only one who didn't have to kill himself to win." Evan said

Detrick rolls Furno into the ring as the camera picks up blood, pouring from Furno's face. Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick attempts a frog splash and it connects perfectly! He hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.75!

Unsure of what to do next, Detrick then decides to climb to the top turnbuckle again. Detrick looks around at the hot crowd, before going for the Falling Star (High angle senton bomb), but Moxley gets his knees up! Detrick rolls around in pain, before Furno picks him up by his arm and hits a cutthroat neckbreaker! Both men lay on the floor as a 'A-C-W!' chant fills the arena, followed by 'This is Awesome!' The ref checks on both before starting to count them out. It is Furno who gets up first at 5, while Detrick follows not to long after that. Furno grabs his head and goes for the headlock driver, but Detrick counters the finisher with a Back suplex. Detrick goes for the pin, but Furno kicks out at 2.79. Detrick gets up and measure Furno for the DKO (Firemans carry dropped into an overhead kick). Furno is up and Detrick lifts him onto his shoulders. But Furno elbows Detrick in the face. Furno slides off Detrick's shoulder and turns him around, before connecting with a Double underhook DDT! Furno goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

…

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.84!

Furno then picks Detrick up and places him on the top turnbuckle, before going up himself. However, Detrick meets him with a few right hands. Furno doesn't go down either though and the two engage in a slugfest as the fans cheer Detrick and boo Furno. Neither are giving in, but Furno ends up grabbing Detrick by the back of the head and drives knee straight into his face to take advantage. Furno then connects with a massive Superplex on Detrick Cyrus. Detrick rolls over, onto the ring apron. Furno gets up to his feet as Detrick gets up using the ropes while standing on the ring apron. Furno runs at Detrick only for him to pull the top rope down. Furno falls over the top rope and then lands on his feet, outside the ring. Furno then dives off the ring apron and connects with a hurricanrana sending him into the announce table. Detrick pushes Furno onto the announce table and punches him a couple times, before climbing onto the ring apron. Then, he looks back at the motionless Furno. Detrick then jumps up to the top rope and does a springboard moonsault through the announce table!

"He just moonsaulted Furno through our table! Holy shit!" David said

"My table! My beautiful table!" Evan said

"You have to respect the depths these two men are willing to go to become the first ACW World Champion." David said.

"They aren't even in the title match yet, this is just a qualifier." Evan said

Neither men move as the ref exits the ring to check on both and therefore, stop the count. The crowd applauds the maneuver. The ref spends a good minute checking them, before they both begin to stir. Both men get to their knees, trading lefts and rights on the floor with the crowd firmly against the Anarchist and cheering for Detrick. However, it is Furno who gets the better of this exchange after a hard right to the chin. Detrick crumples to the floor, with Furno getting up slowly, pulling him up with him. Furno pushes Detrick in the ring and gets on the ring apron only for Detrick to quickly get up and kick Furno in the face as he enters the ring. Furno is woozy as a result, but manages to get his entire body back in, but is quickly hit with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)! After 10 seconds of laying on the floor, Detrick slides over and pins Furno.

….

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Furno gets his foot on the bottom rope as the crowd groans.

Furno crawls to the corner as Detrick struggles to get to his feet. Detrick walks over to Furno and pulls him out of the corner. Furno throws a right hand, but Detrick responds with a second 915! The the crowd explodes as Detrick then drags Furno back up to his feet and picks him up in a firemans Carry. The DKO connects! Detricks rolls Furno onto his back and lays on his chest as the ref counts.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…..

…

3!

 **Sin #36: As much as I love this match, I can't remove sins because we all kinda guessed this was gonna happen.**

"Detrick Cyrus has done it. The main event of Glory Road is official. It will be Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus to determine the first ever ACW World Champion." David said

"I told you he would win it, but it wasn't easy. Furno brought it tonight." Evan said

"You're right. Kudos to Furno Moxley on his performance. He came close, but it was Detrick's night. This was not the heist of the century, this was the hero conquering the villain and moving on to his next quest. And that quest is the ACW World Championship." David said.

"Next week, the Semi-Finals for the Womens Championship will be set." Evan said

"Join us next week for that. Thank you for watching" David said

* * *

 **(Stone Cold Creamery)**

CJ Hawk looks at the TV as Natalia licks her ice cream cone.

"That was a really good match." CJ Said.

"And Detrick won. He's going to be ACW World Champion and I'm going to be ACW Womens Champion! That's great." Natalia said

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You still have two more matches and Detrick has to deal with Jason Sabre and Azriel. Jason absolutely killed Ralston and Azriel...well, I know from experience, is a tough task. Plus Detrick might let emotions get the best of him with Jason being in the match." CJ Said, before receiving a text. He looks at his phone and groans

"Who is that?" Natalia said

"It's my dad." CJ said

"Oh, Papa Hawk. Hey, CJ, why haven't I met him yet?" Natalia asked.

"He's a bit too much. I hardly ever visit home anymore. He's really not a fan of my work. In fact, he has his own wrestling school just to spite me. It's ridiculous to be honest with you." CJ explains

"But he's your dad." Natalia said

"So?" CJ asked

"Isn't family everything?" Natalia said

"Not always." CJ said.

"What did he text you about?" Natalia asked

"He told me to get some water...and then he told me not to spill it again or he'll beat my ass until it's red." CJ said

 **Sin #37: pfffft….what?**

"That's abusive." Natalia said

"He's not abusive. He's just a crazy old man. He thinks he's the king of some country called 'Waterkanda'" CJ said, getting a laugh from Natalia.

"Hey CJ…" Natalia asked

"What?" CJ asked

"Can I have another ice cream cone?" Natalia asked

"I don't have the money for that. I'm not a millionaire, I'm just a wrestler!" CJ exclaims

 **Sin #38: Goddammit, you were this close!**

 **(Hotel room)**

Meanwhile, in a hotel room, we see pictures of Natalia ripped up. A dining room table was broken in half. There was food all over the floor. Broken glass and red wine were all over the floor. Rose petals were scattered. In the bathroom, a platinum blond women looks down with her hair covering her face.

"You stood me up Natalia….you don't stand me up, my love... you rejected my love… So now I will force you to be my love….because I get what I want….because…"

She looks up at the mirror to reveal her face is painted Sky Blue with a black diamond around both eyes.

"I...Am...Diamondust"

She then headbutts the mirror and screams.

 **Sin #68: Ok, that chick is batshit insane, and fucking creepy. 30 sins.**

 **Sin #69: Also, Diamondust? Does that mean the Rhodes are in ACW? Angelica, you have a good thing going for you. Please don't tell me you also double as Stardust and Goldust's yandere sister**

* * *

 **(Outside Richard Montoya's office)**

Anthony Dre stands outside the office with a grin on his face as Raptor Reigns is next to him. They stand outside with the fully glass door with a wooden frame.

"I'm telling you Raptor, the people are going to love me after I pitch me being added into the ACW World Championship match. It's going be the biggest moment in history when I win the ACW World Title." Anthony said

 **Sin #70: Right. "Uh, question: who are you again?" Ask him that, and he has a mental breakdown.**

"I don't think it's going to work." Raptor said

"Why not?" Anthony questions.

"Because you got your ass handed to you by Casey Harris." Raptor said

"Speaking of Casey, why are we protecting him after what he did to me, yet Jason Sabre is an enemy for what he did to will?" Anthony questions.

 **Sin #71: See, Anthony is the only one in Hope who's talking sense besides Detrick.**

"Because you just lost. Will was destroyed." Raptor explains.

 **Sin #72: Sure, it's not like Will started the whole thing by being a dick.**

"Whatever. Richard Montoya knows that Dre is Okay. He'll let me in the match and guess what? I….Go...Over." Anthony said, before twisting the knob and finding out that the door was locked.

"Looks like you can't even go over a doorknob." Raptor chuckled, to the annoyance of Anthony. But then the laughing stopped when Anarchy appeared behind them. Raptor came face to face with Roman as Ash had his baseball bat in one hand and Lacey on his other. Jasper looks at Raptor, who hasn't taken his eyes off Roman, before looking at Anthony Dre.

"Wrong place, wrong time, Anthony." Jasper said, before Roman headbutts Raptor in the face. Anthony is about to help, but Jasper knees him in the gut and hits him in the face with the baseball bat. Raptor punches Roman, but is quickly jabbed in the jaw with Ash's bat. Roman kicks Raptor in the gut, before picking him up for a Powerbomb. Roman Powerbombs Raptor through the glass part of the door.

"Richard, we're here." Ash said as he steps through the glass door and over Raptor's body with the rest of Anarchy following. Unfortunately, they see nobody. "The son of a bitch ran."

"He must've gotten out of here during the Lacey vs Erin match. He recognized us." Jasper said.

"He'll have to show his face eventually." Ash said "And when he does, he will pay for what he did."

"And we will reign, right?" Lacey asked

"Of course." Ash said. "Anarchy….will...Reign"

 **Sins: 72**

 **Total sins: 201**


	12. ACW 6

**(1 year earlier)**

"We shouldn't be here right now. Your father would not want this." Nevah Maria said as she she stands in an elevator with Katarina Love.

 **Sin #1: Yet another flashback to start off an episode. Great.**

 **Sin #2: Also, who are these people again? I know this isn't their first episode, but they didn't really do much.**

"My father is dead. It doesn't matter to me if he likes this or not. I want to do it." Katarina said.

"You inherited millions of dollars from your dad. Why would you want to do this?" Nevah asked, only for Katarina to smile.

"It's simple really. I get whatever I want. And what I want is for the middle and lower class people to continue suffering and crying. Even more than what happened when the Ten Children of Despair held up that school nine years ago and forced eight thousand students to commit suicide." Katarina said to the shock of Nevah.

 **Sin #3: Wait wait wait, who did what to who now?**

"You didn't just say that." Nevah said

"I did. I mean, they were just a bunch of poor kids. Them killing themselves on national TV wasn't really tragic. They probably would've become criminals anyways. They were mourning the future criminals of America with all those candles." Katarina said, before the elevator stopped.

 **Sin #4: She's said maybe six sentences in the entire run of ACW, and she's already the biggest bitch we know. She's replaced Talia. Someone please tell me Anarchy's gonna break her back. Cause this bitch needs to die.**

The two sliding doors retracted and Giselle stood there.

"Who's your friend?" Giselle asked as Katarina stepped out with Nevah following after.

"Nevah Maria. She followed me here." Katarina said.

"Unless she's joining Despair, I don't want her in my building." Giselle said.

"But Despair needs my funding. If you want me to align myself with you guys then you should let her stay." Katarina counter, but Giselle was unphased by the threat.

"Do you honestly think you could outmaneuver me with such petty threat? I can see through your eyes. You would stab that woman in the back with a knife if it meant that you could join Despair. You love the pain we cause to ones below you. You want to be apart of us. We don't want to be or have to be apart of you." Giselle explains. "But I understand why you keep her around, so I'll let her stay for now."

Katarina smiles

"I'm glad that you see it my way." Katarina said.

* * *

 **(Brooks Mansion)**

Freddy Escobar sits in a chair with Caesar Montana standing right next to him.

"What does Jacob want boss?" Caesar asked.

"Maybe he wants to hire you for security?" Freddy sarcastically states

"Really?" Caesar said

"No! Do you not remember a few days ago when you got beaten up by a women and then that gang of rebels called Anarchy? You freaking suck!'' Freddy shouts

"He's not the only one." Jacob Brooks said as he walks into his office. He looks at Caesar. "Get outside and guard the door."

"Yes sir." Caesar said, before leaving the room. Three seconds later, a butler enter the room.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said quietly

"Get out Jarold! I want to talk to my future brother in law in private." Jacob said and the butler instantly walked out, sensing the hostility. Jacob waits a couple seconds, letting the sound of silence get to Freddy, who tried his best to keep his cool. Jacob loosens his tie as he paces back and forth behind Freddy.

"So why am I here?" Freddy finally asked, causing Jacob to stop. Jacob then spins Freddy's chair around and bends over near his face.

"Are you kidding me? You're here because you put my sister in danger. Not only did you fail to get her into the Womens Championship tournament-" Jacob said

"You're the one who got pinned." Freddy said

 **Sin #5: People seem to forget quite easily that the loss was Jacob's fault.**

"Only because you didn't do enough damage beforehand, but your failure to get her into the tournament is not why you're here. It's because you put her in danger last week." Jacob said

"That's Caesar's fault." Freddy said

"You couldn't protect her! Anarchy attacked her and you did nothing but get beat up like that useless waste of a condom standing outside my door! She could've gotten her arm broken like the other girl!" Jacob shouts

"You don't think I know that!" Freddy shouts back, standing up.

"I don't think you know anything! Hell, I don't think you're man enough to marry my sister and help me run my oil company." Jacob said

"Yeah? Is that what you think? You don't think I'm man enough. Someone who had his ass wiped with dollar bills and knows nothing about hard work is telling me that I'm not man enough. I am man enough! I'll take on all of Anarchy by myself. Tomorrow, I'm going to get my revenge on those four for touching my fiance. Just watch." Freddy said, before storming out of the room.

"You better." Jacob said, before hearing his phone ring. Jacob sees it's from an unknown caller but recognizes the zip code. "That's from Mexico."

He answers

"Hello, this Alexis Espinoza…" a female voice said.

"This is Jacob Brooks The Third. How did you get my number?" Jacob questions

"My father was a friend of your fathers. When your father passed, he helped with the funeral. Well, my father passed last year and I took over his businesses." Alexis explains.

"What? Do you want a business meeting or something?" Jacob asked.

"No." The girl spoke. "I want to talk about your future Brother in Law. You know, Freddy Escobar."

"What about him?" Jacob said.

"He stole five million dollars from my father." Alexis said.

"I can pay that back." Jacob said

"No, because he didn't just steal from a business tycoon. He stole from the kingpin of a drug cartel." Alexis said, making Jacob's eyes widen in shock. "He's a millionaire because he stole from my dad. My dad went soft in his later years, but he's gone now and I'm in charge. Your brother in law is going to get hunted down, so out of respect for your family, you better get out while you can. This is your one warning, because people are coming to America for his body."

"Can we negotiate this?" Jacob asked

"No. Because Freddy's going to be a lesson for anyone who crosses me. You don't mess-"

Jacob closes his eyes as sweat drips from his forehead

"-with the Queen of the South."

 **Sin #6: Honestly, none of that surprised me. Maybe we'll get lucky and Alexis will kill Talia too.**

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Detrick does a Springboard Moonsault through the Announce table of Furno)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

 **Sin #7: Nice intro, but why did this take 6 episodes to make?**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to ACW. Richard Montoya is not here tonight for some reason, but we still do have a great night of action as we are quickly approaching Glory Road." David said

 **Sin #8: I don't remember him ever being there in the first place. Besides, didn't Jason have to travel to DC to make his match a Fight Without Honour? If the President was at the Staples Center, why did Jason need to go to DC?**

"Tonight is the last Quarter Final match as Katarina Love, a beautiful and rich Despair member takes on that scum that belongs in jail, Nyx Rosewood. I hope Nyx loses like her boyfriend." Evan said

"A little harsh. Also on tonights show, Lacey Alvarez of Anarchy will take on Talia Brooks. Talia wants revenge for what Lacey and Anarchy did to her last week in an apparent beatdown in the locker room. Speaking of which, Rayleen Barnetts arm has been broken as a result of that attack and she will sit out the rest of this season." David announces

"At least it wasn't Talia." Evan shrugs

 **Sin #9: It's a sin that Talia wasn't maimed for life.**

"Anyways, up next, it will be Anarchy's Roman McIntyre and Jasper Cage vs Anthony Dre and Raptor Reigns." David said

 **I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep**

 **Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet**

"This match came about after Anthony Dre challenged Anarchy for attacking them after last weeks show." Evan said

"Why did they attack them?" Asked David

"Wrong place, wrong time." Evan said

 **As I crawl through dirt and mud**

 **I'm sinking under**

 **In a grave of life that was**

 **I saw a light**

"Roman and Jasper are half of Anarchy. Jasper is the one who allegedly planned out the attacks from last week." David said

"According to my sources, Roman is the powerhouse of the group." Evan said

"I think we can see that. We don't need dirtsheets to tell us it." David said

"You don't respect good journalism." Evan Neal said

 **Sin #10: Good Journalism? Where?**

The bell sounds as Jasper and Anthony start the match. Jasper does a side headlock take, before Anthony gets back up and does his own headlock takedown. But, like him, Jasper gets up. Jasper does a light punch to Anthony's back before pushing him towards the ropes. Jasper rebounds off the ropes and tries to hit a shoulder tackle, but Anthony sidesteps it. Anthony catches him with a jumping knee to the back to send him to the ground. Anthony tries to go for a standing moonsault, but Jasper rolls out of the way. Anthony Dre lands on his feet, but Jasper back rolls onto his feet and dropkicks him from behind. Jasper then follows up with a jumping knee drop across the forehead. Jasper then drags Anthony by his arm and tags in Roman. The crowd cheers with some scattered boos thrown in.

"Are these fans really cheering these hoodlums over Hope? They are criminals on the level of Furno and Nyx." Said Evan.

"No offense to Raptor and Anthony, but they don't exactly have the cool factor or charisma of Anarchy." David explains

"LA is a Hope city though." Evan said

 **Sin #11: Wait, wait, wait, So Hope and Despair have designated cities, too? Does that mean they each have their own governments? Now having a president and a king at the same time makes sense!**

"They cheered Jason Sabre over Will Ralston a couple weeks ago. People aren't mindless sheep." David said

 **Sin #12: Because Will is a dick.**

Roman stomps away at Anthony, before picking up the much smaller man. Roman grabs Anthony's arm and pulls him up into the air, before taking him back down with a clothesline. Anthony's feet didn't even touch the ground when Roman did that and the crowd cheers the show of power. Roman puts a boot on Anthony's chest, going for a pin, but gets a 0.23, before Anthony pushes his foot off. Roman picks Anthony up and throws him into a neutral corner, before hitting a running clothesline against it. Roman then drags Anthony up to his shoulder. Roman runs toward the opposite corner and lawndarts Anthony into the top turnbuckle with a Snake Eyes! Anthony turns around, dizzy as Roman runs off the ropes and connects with a massive clothesline that sends Dre spinning in the air. A loud 'Roman' chant starts up as McIntyre looks at Raptor who's in the corner. Roman then picks Dre up and biel throws him into his teams corner. Roman challenges Raptor and Raptor Reigns forcefully tags himself into the match.

"Here we go. Raptor Reigns is the 6'5, 265 pound member of Hope who is a decorated Military veteran. On the other side is Roman McIntyre, the 6'6, 270 pound muscle of the renegade group known as Anarchy." Evan said

"The crowd is feeling it right now as Roman is showing some balls by challenging Raptor." David said

Raptor enters the ring and slowly walks to the middle of the ring where Roman McIntyre stands. The crowd is 80-20 in favor of Roman with loud Anarchy chants. Raptor strikes first with an uppercut, but Roman fires back with his own. Roman then delivers a couple right hands, but Raptor fires back with a right hook. The samoan then hits a headbutt to the Irish/Greek Anarchy member. Roman backs up as Raptor follows him to deliver a Axe Handle Smash to take Anarchy's big man down. Raptor picks Roman up and lifts him up for a Somoan Drop, but before he could fall back, Roman slips off and his a discus Elbow to the back of the head. Roman then turns him around and connects with a Lariat straight into his knee! Raptor writhes in pain over the Lariat/Backbreaker combo, before Roman tags in Jasper.

Jasper immediately gets on the attack by connecting with a running double knee press. Jasper then locks Raptor into a Dragon Sleeper. The bigger man slides over to the ropes with Jasper still on him. Jasper milks the entire five count to wear down the bigger man, before letting go. Jasper helps the bigger man up by using his riot vest and deliver a sharp elbow over the head. Jasper then does a sit out neckbreaker on Reigns. Jasper then grabs Reigns and tries to put him on the top turnbuckle. Jasper tries to climb up, but Reigns headbutts him and Jasper falls off. Raptor then feels his leg get sweeped by Roman McIntyre! The ref adomonishes Roman, who ignores him as Raptor Reigns sits on the top turnbuckle, holding his man parts. Jasper then runs toward him, leaps up onto the top turnbuckle and connects with a Superplex, before rolling up with Raptor Reigns and hitting a Falcon Arrow, completing the Shining Moment! He goes for the pin!

…..

"Absolutely impressive power by Jasper who was able to easily lift Raptor Reigns up in one motion." David said

1

…..

…..

…..

…...

2

…..

….

Anthony Dre breaks it up at 2.50!

"Anarchy has been dominating a majority of this match. I'm very impressed with what they can do in the ring." Evan said.

Anthony jumps to the middle rope as Jasper gets up and connects with a Springboard Stunner. Roman enters the ring and chase after Anthony, causing Dre to leave the ring. Roman then is forced back into his corner by the ref. Meanwhile, Raptor Reigns picks Jasper up and connects with a Powerbomb. He goes for the pin, but the ref is talking to Roman McIntyre, who is ignoring him and just looking at Raptor. Anthony Dre enters the ring again, but this time, Roman pushes the ref out of the way and charges at Dre. But Raptor jumps up from his pin attempted and catches Roman on his shoulders. Raptor goes for the Cyclone (F-5), but McIntyre lands on his feet behind him. Raptor turns around into a Superman Punch. Roman then turns to see Anthony Dre lunging at him with the Dre Kick (Superkick)! But Roman ducks and Dre hits Raptor with it! Raptor goes down as Anthony looks surprised at what he did. Roman turns Raptor around and kicks him in the gut, before hitting him with a Killshot (Powerbomb into his knees)! Roman rolls out of the ring as the ref is confused at all the mayhem. Jasper then puts his arm over Raptor.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"Anarchy picks up a very impressive win at 8:32. Roman and Jasper showed us what they got in similar fashion to Lacey." David said

"I wouldn't say that. Roman and Jasper ran this match, unlike Lacey's match last week." Evan said, before noticing Ash and Lacey enter the ring. The music dies as the crowd chants "Anarchy" as Ash looks on with a mic in his hand.

"Looks like you guys know who we are. We are Anarchy. Now, I could come out here and talk about how badass we are. Or how cool we are, but I'm not. You already know that stuff. You look at us and you know it. You guys know that we're the bad guys, but you're still going to cheer us. But I digress. I don't care about cheers. I care about one thing. Last week, I said that you would pay the price for what you did to us. But instead of taking it like someone with a shred of honor, you are hiding. Where are you? Where the fuck are you?! Face us! Face your Ch-" Ash said before being interrupted by the sounds of Power by Kanye West plays.

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it**

 **Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

Ash looks annoyed as his impassioned promo is cut off by Freddy Escobar and Caesar Montana, who is carrying a briefcase. Freddy is about to speak.

"No!" Ash cuts off. "You two aren't needed here. We beat the fuck out of your coke snorting ass, your personal Paul Blart, that MMA chick that no one gives a fuck about and that billion dollar bitch that has no clue when she's being played. I'm done with you two. So unless you want to get beaten down again, then walk back, because I'm not here for you. I'm here for-" Ash is then cut off

"Be quiet your homeless scum. You have a lot of nerve commanding Freddy Escobar around. I don't bow to you four. You four are people who work for people like me. I honestly don't care about who you're after or why you want revenge on them. I want revenge on you for what you did to my wife, so I have a proposal for tonight." Freddy said.

"I'm not in the mood to negotiate." Ash said, before Jasper stepped up.

"Hear him out." Jasper said

"You have one minute before I send Roman up there to end both of you." Ash said.

"Do you see this briefcase that Caesar is holding. It has ten thousand dollars in it. I want revenge on you for what you did last week. So instead of having Lacey and Talia main event tonight. How about you and I go at it for the honor of my future wife!? " Freddy said getting a surprising pop from the fans.

"So let me recap. You are offering us ten thousand for a match with me?" Ash said

"No. If you win, I'll give you the money." Freddy said.

"Okay, I'll play your game, but let's be honest Freddy. You don't love Talia and you aren't fighting for her honor. You just love her big brothers oil company and you're fighting so you can own it." Ash said, before dropping the mic and pissing off Freddy. Bulletproof hits as the crowd 'oohs' at the line from Ash.

 **Sin #13: Well, at least marriage still serves the purpose it did before Despair.**

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

A semi muscular with blue eyes and short black hair sits on a bench shirtless. You can see the stitches and scars on his skin from his battles. Suddenly Giselle enters the room. He dries his hair with a towel

"Jason Malice, it's been a while since I've seen you." Giselle said.

"Azriel sent me to Thailand to take care of some traitors who thought that they could escape his wrath." Jason Malice said as he stands up and motions toward six stitches on his upper pectoral muscle. "I picked this up from a knife fight."

 **Sin #14: Wait, Thailand? Did Despair affect the whole world? What the fuck...**

"I have been told that you disposed of all of them and their bodies." Giselle said

"Correct." Malice confirms.

"Then I have one more mission for you. Bring us Casey Harris. Alive, not dead." Giselle said as Malice looks straight in her eyes.

"No." He replies

"What?" Giselle questions. "You're denying Azriel. Remember that he was the man who saved you from your past when your wife killed herself and attempted to take you to hell with her."

"I know. That's why I said no. You ordered me to hunt down Casey. Azriel did not. Sorry Queen, but I live to serve Azriel, not you." Jason said

 **Sin #15: He's technically right. Just because you're married to him doesn't mean you have the same power. That's how monarchy's worked.**

"Do it or I will hurt you and make these scars seem like childs play." Giselle threatens.

"No. You are being insubordinate and stepping out of your bounds. Giselle, Azriel didn't put me on this assignment for a reason. So I have to respect it." Jason Malice said, before putting a shirt on and walking toward the door.

"You would be helping him." She says

"Don't try and manipulate me into doing it. I'm smarter than that. Besides, I'm busy with other things." Jason said before walking out of the room

"If you were smart then you would've said yes. Now you're on my bad side… and when the time comes, you will fear the Rose of Sin." Giselle said to herself.

* * *

 **(Commercial)**

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Casey is walking down the hall, minding his own business when he notices Mason Locke and Kyle Stevens walking down the halls together.

"Hey." Casey dully greets. "Thanks for the save last week."

"Don't thank me. Master Rey asked me to do it." Mason said.

"Why?" Casey asked

"Because Azriel wants you." Mason said

"Why?" Casey asked, even more confused

"I don't know. All we know is that Brutus was ordered to kidnap you and I have to protect you." Mason said

"What about you?" Casey asked, turning his attention to Kyle.

"Me & Brutus have a history. We used to be in this MMA group together called 'Fight Club'.

 **Sin #16: First rule about Fight Club: Don't talk about Fight Club**

We trained together, but he never got along with anybody. Although everyone didn't mind. He was scary. I saw him kill a man during a fight once...his name was Wolfgang." Kyle said

"I've seen my own share of deaths. It doesn't get easier. It just gets more depressing." Casey said, before turning back to Mason. "Anyways, you don't need to protect me. I walk alone."

Casey then walked away, leaving Kyle and Mason alone.

"I wish I could stop, but Rey told me to keep an eye on him." Mason said.

"You gotta do what you gotta do and what I gotta do is take a leak." Kyle said, before walking away from Mason.

 **(In the bathroom)**

Kyle walks into the bathroom and goes to a urinal. He unzips and we hear the sound of the yellow waterfall. As Kyle does this, he doesn't notice Brutus Vicious walking into the bathroom behind him. Anger was the only word that could describe his face. Brutus then hits Kyle behind with a right to the back of the head, causing Kyle's head to hit the handle of the urinal. Brutus turns Kyle around and kicks him in the gut. He then picks him up and does a release Powerbomb back first into the urinal.

"You wanna fuck me over, you piece of shit!" Brutus yells at the toilet water covered man, before kicking him in the face with the bottom of his boot. Kyle's face is sandwiched between the urinal and the boot. Kyle then slumps onto the floor. "Enjoy, your fucking concussion."

Brutus then walks away, but stops and turns back around. Brutus picks Kyle up and biels him into the door of toilet, causing it to break.

"Fuck you." he says, before finally leaving

 **Sin #17: Worst. Bodyguards. Ever.**

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have been told that it is time for the last match in the first round of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said.

 **The paranoia is in bloom, the P-R**

 **Transmissions will resume**

 **They'll try to push drugs**

"Here comes the criminal." Evan said.

"Last week, her boyfriend came close in a great match against Detrick Cyrus." David said

"And like him, she will lose." Evan said.

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now**

 **You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out**

 **But we're so lucky**

 **Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"And now Katarina Love has arrived." David said

"And what a woman she is. Someone with her class deserves to be Champion. She is my favorite to win this entire thing." Evan said

 **Sin #18: Yeah, we all know that ain't happening. My hope is that she's killed off.**

The bell rings and the two women tie up immediately. Katarina changes it into a arm wrench as the crowd chants 'You both suck' at them. Katarina holds onto the arm, before twisting it around and putting him in a hammerlock. She keeps pressure on Nyx, before Nyx walks toward the rope and grabs it. The ref separates the two. As the ref pulls Katarina back, Nyx jumps at her and connects with a running dropkick. Katarina gets back to her feet only to see Nyx running off the ropes. Thinking quickly, Katarina caught Nyx off the rebound with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Katarina then runs towards the ropes and comes back with handspring Phoenix, impressive the originally hostile crowd. She quickly goes for a pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

Kick out at 2.01!

Katarina drags Nyx to her feet and slaps her across the face. Nyx takes that as a wake up call as she fires back with a chop across the chest. She does a couple more to quickly take advantage, before forcing Katarina's back against the rope and Irish whipping her. But she fakes her out and pulls her back in to connect with a elbow to the face. Nyx pulls her up and goes for a snap DDT. She connects as the crowd chants 'Go to Jail.' This causes her to yell at some of the fans, which turns out to be a bad move, because she gets rolled up from behind by Katarina.

….

1

….

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.75

Nyx quickly rolls out of the ring to get away, but Katarina follows her outside and grabs her by her hair. Kat then slams Nyx's face against the ring apron, before throwing her back into the ring. As Katarina gets on the apron, she receives a shoulder thrust to the abdomen by Nyx. Nyx then runs off the opposite set of ropes and comes back at Katarina, only for Katarina to slingshot back into the ring with a slingshot clothesline. Katarina doesn't waste much time as she picks Nyx up and delivers a quick Snap Suplex. Katarina stands up and taunts to boos, before grabbing both of Nyx's legs.

"Love lockdown is about to be locked in." David said

"It's a modified Liontamer." Evan states

Katarina slightly turns Nyx's body attempting to get her on her stomach, but Nyx is able to free one leg and kick Katarina in the chest to force her to let go. Nyx gets to her feet, but Katarina catches her with a discus punch, to stop her from building momentum. Katarina then lifts Nyx onto her shoulders, possibly going for a KatBuster (Firemans Carry Facebuster), but Nyx slides out from the front and catches her with a falling DDT. Nyx gets to her feet. Katarina drags Nyx to the bottom of a corner and uses her foot to choke Nyx. The ref begins his five count, and Kat breaks it right before the five. The ref begins to admonish her. Katarina ignores the ref and bends off to slap Nyx in the face.

Nyx Rosewood, then got angry. She stands up and stares her down, only for Katarina to throw a right hand. Nyx blocks it and delivers her own right hand. Nyx follows with a couple more, before Katarina jumps out of the ring to avoid Nyx. However Nyx joins her by doing springboard forearm from inside the ring to the outside onto Katarina.

"Nyx has gone crazy." David said

"You shouldn't have slapped her." Evan sighs

Nyx then picks Katarina up and looks back at the steel steps. Nyx whips Katarina into the steps, but Katarina stops herself from hitting them. She then turns around and ducks underneath Nyx's superkick. Nyx foot ends up hitting the steel post. Nyx collapses to the floor, grabbing her leg, before Katarina picks her up and throws her back into the ring, seeing an opportunity. Katarina slides in and stomps at her bad leg, before pulling it up and dropping an elbow across it. Katarina then follows by picking Nyx's leg up and simply pulling at it. Katarina then grabs her other leg and finally locks in the Love Lockdown. Katarina pulls on the legs of Nyx while her knee is planted on the back of Nyx's head and Nyx's body is in the air. Nyx grips her black hair as her leg is in more pain than ever as the crowd has no sympathy for the crook. Nyx has nowhere to go and no one to save her, so she finally taps.

"Just like Furno last week, Nyx loses at 6:14." Evan said

 **Sin #19: I fucking hate that.**

"The Semi-Finals have been set. Next week Katarina Love will take on Lacey Alvarez and Natalia Rodriguez will take on Adela Harroway." David announces.

"We could end up with a all Despair finals for Glory Road if Katarina and Adela win." Evan suggests

"Or better yet, a no Despair finals for Glory Road if Hopes Natalia and Anarchy's Lacey win." David suggests

"With opening round in the books and no criminals in title matches, we can move on to our main event. It will be Ash Russo versus Freddy Escobar with 10,000 dollars on the line. This nobody from the streets could make more money than your entire comedy career in one night." Evan said

"Ignoring that. Freddy claims that he's doing this for his wife, but Ash thinks otherwise, but is willing to go along with it for the money. The main event is next." David said

* * *

 **(Jason Sabre's locker room)**

Jason is seen watching the show from a couch.

"It looks like Despair wins another one." Jason said, before hearing a knock on the door. "I don't have a good feeling about this. Come in."

Suddenly, Ray Kiran walked into the room with a 'Sabre is Bae' T-Shirt and a goofy smile on his face.

 **Sin #20: That T-shirt would have a better title career than the guy wearing it. Hell, it'd have a better career in general. Actually, no, it'd just have a career.**

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason questions at he looks at Kiran, who then plants down a box. "What is this?"

"I heard that you like drinking, so I got you a 12 pack of Capri-sun." Ray Kiran said.

 **Sin #21: *bangs head on desk repeatedly.***

"Okay, second question, why are you here?" Jason asked as he got up from the couch

"Oh...no reason. I mean, the two of us are just bros…"

 **Sin #22: Don't insult Jason like that.**

"We'll never be bros." Jason said, causing Kiran to fake laugh

"You're so funny Jason. That's why I like you. Anyways, I was thinking that you and me can start hanging out. I have a Nintendo at my mom's place. We can be the Super Mario Brothers and I'll even let you be Luigi. Then we could microwave some Pizza Rolls and talk trash about all the people who bullied us while listening to my Spotify Playlist and playing Pokemon cards." Kiran suggested

"How about we don't hang out, you hop onto the magic short bus that you came on and go home instead?" Jason said, already annoyed.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have another reason why I'm here." Kiran said

"No, I won't go to prom with you." Jason said

"No, not that...although, I wish you'd reconsider me when the time comes. I want you to help me fight Anarchy." Kiran said

"Why would I want to fight Anarchy? I have no issue with them." Jason said

"But i do. They beat me." Kiran said

 **Sin #23: At this point, I'm considering a petition for an episode that's dedicated to the entire roster beating Ray Kiran up.**

"So did the girl scouts, but you're not asking me to fight them with you." Jason cracks

"That's our second fight." Kiran said, causing Jason to shake his head.

"You're pathetic." Jason states

"Listen, think about it. You're the Ace of Pro Wrestling and I'm the Ace of….um….losing. Yeah. I do that a lot. If we team up, we would be the greatest tag team ever. Think about all the women we'd get-"

"I don't have trouble getting women." Jason said

"Oh...do you have any tips?" Ask Kiran

"Drink bleach and hope your next life is better than this one. Now get out of here." Jason said, before patting him on the back and trying to push him out the door, suddenly the lights went out. They came back on and Jason saw two hooded men in skull masks standing in front of him and Kiran. "Get down!"

Jason pushes Kiran onto the ground as both men lunged at him. Jason caught one with a kick to the gut, but got hit with a punch from the other. However, Jason replied with his own, before elbowing the second one.

"Give me a weapon." Jason shouts at Kiran, before Kiran reaches in his pocket and tosses Jason something. "Is this a Spongebob keychain?"

"It matches my undies." Kiran said, to Jason's disgust, before Jason Sabre drilled one of the skull masked men with it, knocking him down and breaking the keychain. A single tear fell from Kiran's eye as the other masked skull man is seen standing over him. Kiran lets out a high pitched scream, before Jason came up from behind and turned the masked man around and hit him with a high knee strike to the temple, causing the masked man to drop down. Kiran is still screaming like a little girl.

"Will you shut up? He's knocked out." Jason said, before Kiran hugged him with tears in his eyes.

"You're the bestest friend I ever had. You're the first person who's ever saved me from bullies." Kiran said

"Get off me." Jason said, before pushing him off. "God dammit, now I have lard all over me."

"Good job Jason." Came the voice of Micah Hyde who was standing in the doorway

"What are you doing here?" Sabre asked angrily before walking closer. Suddenly, Jason Malice walks into the room and stands in front of Micah. Jason stops in his tracks at the sight of the 6'3 man. "Who the hell is this?"

"Some protection, in case you get too worked up." Micah said

"Why the hell are you sending people to attack me? This is not how you convince someone to join you." Jason said.

"Hmm… you mentioned joining Despair. Is that thought on your mind" Micah said

"That's not the point. Why did you send these clowns to attack me?" Jason asked, a little louder this time.

"Just to test your strength. You are very strong, but you're not strong enough to beat Azriel…" Micah turned his back to Jason Sabre. "...you're not even strong enough to beat Detrick."

And with that, Jason ran toward Micah. However, he stopped in a second by Jason Malice who tackles Sabre down. Sabre tries to wrestle free from him. But Malice quickly puts him in a reverse chinlock to keep him grounded. Kiran is seen hiding behind the couch as all of this happens. Micah Hyde walks over to the Jasons and kneels down to get close to Jason Sabre's face.

"But you can be strong enough to defeat both of them. You are the King of Despair, Jason Sabre. Accept your destiny and allow me to give you everything you want." Micah said

"Fuck you." Jason Sabre said as Micah laughs

"I expected you to be hard headed, but you will realize what side you need to be on one day. Believe me, you will accept my offer." Micah then signals to Jason Malice who lets go. Micah walks out of the room with Malice behind him as Jason sits up on the floor looking at them.

 **Sin #24: He left too soon. Couldn't he have, I don't know, drowned Kiran with his Capri Sun or something?**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

Detrick Cyrus sits in a chair at a dinner table as he watches CJ Hawk poorly attempting to cook with Erin Frost and Natalia in a kitchen. CJ, of course had a chef hat on and a kiss the cook apron.

"CJ, you got egg shells in the cake mix again." Natalia whined

"It's not my fault, I'm didn't go to culinary school, I went to wrestling school." CJ Said

 **Sin #25: I'm gonna add a sin ever time he says, "I'm not a [insert random occupation here], I'm a wrestler."**

"I went to High School...I didn't graduate." Erin chimed in.

"Why am I not surprised?" CJ said

"Listen, we have to make a good dinner for Detrick before his title match at Glory Road." Natalia said

"Yeah, so get your stuff together Hawkman." Erin said before smacking CJ on the back.

"Hey, I didn't even want to be cook. You guys just made me wear this ridiculous costume and told me to cook." CJ said

"I thought that the apron had magical powers that would make you a good cook." Erin said.

"Why would you think that?!" CJ said, before seeing smoke come out of the stove. "Oh no, my chicken!"

 **Sin #26: A hawk cooking a chicken. Given the backstage jokes I've heard, this doesn't surprise me.**

"This was a bad idea." Detrick said as he approached the three with envelopes.

"No it wasn't. I'm sure CJ can fix it." Natalia said

"I'm a wrestler, not a miracle worker." CJ Said.

 **Sin #27**

"It's fine. We can all just go out to eat. Anyways, I just got the mail. You got a package Natalia." Detrick said, before handing her the box. Natalia snatches it out of his hand.

"Presents!" Natalia shouts as she rips through the box and starts throwing packing peanuts everywhere.

"Hey! You got packing peanuts in the soup." CJ said

"Maybe it'll taste edible now." Erin said

 **Sin #26: Pfffffft, hahahahahahahaha! Sin off for that! That was awesome.**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" CJ shoots back before noticing the weird look on Natalia's face. "What did you get?"

"Someone sent me some weird type of dental floss." Natalia said

Suddenly CJ's got embarrassed as Natalia held up a pure white G-String. Detrick was also taken aback and looks into the box to see a note. He picks it up and notices it's written in Sky Blue paint

 **Sin #27: Goddammit, how innocent is Natalia?**

"I was going to wear this for you. We were supposed to have a special night. You rejected me. You forgot about me. I'll make you never forget my name. From, your true love." Detrick said.

"What the hell is that about?" CJ asked

"Why was this person going to wear dental floss?" Natalia questions.

"That's not dental-" CJ tries to explain before Detrick interrupts.

"Throw that away right now." Detrick commands. "It's just some creepy dude playing a prank."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked

"Yeah…" Detrick said after a few seconds of silence. He then walks out of the kitchen and notices a Raven sitting on the table. Detrick is confused by it, but then notices a letter, rolled up and tied around its neck. The Raven stood there as Detrick untied the letter from his neck and opened it. The Raven flew out an open window, before reading the letter

"Come join me for a summit at Despair's HQ…" Detrick said

-Sincerely Azriel"

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it**

 **Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"It is main event time and Freddy Escobar is putting ten thousand dollars of his own money on the line in order to avenge his future wife. Or maybe to impress his brother in law and get closer to the Brooks family fortune." David said

"How dare you assume such things. Freddy loves Talia." Evan said

"Does he really?" David questions

"Yes! They're a great couple. I ship it!." Evan said

 **Sin #28: Never say that again, please.**

"You've hit a new low tonight Evan." David said

 **Contemplating, isolating**

 **And it's stressing me out**

 **Different visions, contradictions**

 **Why won't you let me out?**

"What do you mean? Are you mad that I'm supporting Freddy over this criminal, Ash Russo and those other three criminals that'll be at ringside. This bastard had the nerve of spitting on a beautiful relationship and attacking Talia and Freddy last week." Evan said

"I don't condone his actions." David said

"But all these people that are cheering him do. Why are they jealous of the upper class and supporting this low class scumbag." Evan asked

 **Sin #29: Because Talia is a bitch, that's why.**

"Maybe because Anarchy is a winning group. Last week, Lacey advanced to the Semi-Finals and Roman and Jasper won a tag match earlier tonight. Momentum is on Ash's side." David said as the ref is about to ring the bell, but Freddy leaves the ring. Then Caesar Montana steps into the ring as the crowd loudly boos.

"Caesar Montana is going to take Freddy's place." Evan states

"Are you kidding me? After all he said earlier tonight, he's going to have his bodyguard fight his battles. That's just disgraceful." David said as Ash chuckles, not caring.

The bell rings as both men circle the ring. Neither takes their eye off the other. The two tie up, but Ash quickly behind Caesar and pushes the larger man from behind. Caesar turns around as Ash smirk and backs up. Caesar bounces up and down as Ash uses the ropes to stretch. The crowd is firmly behind Anarchy's leader. They both tie up again. Despite Caesar being taller and heavier, Ash holds his ground. They struggle for control, but Caesar's power is shown when he throws Ash into the corner, but the tenacious Ash doesn't miss a beat when he shakes it off and goes back into the tie up with Caesar Montana.

Again, they struggle for the advantage until Caesar's power shines through and he shoves Ash to the mat with a lot of power behind it. Ash wipes his mouth from the ground, checking if he accidentally cut his lip as he looks up at Caesar. Caesar decides to pose in front of Ash, not often getting a chance to do something right. The Los Angeles crowd boos him as he yells at Ash to get up. Ash gets up and locks up with Caesar. This time Caesar backs Ash Russo into the corner. The ref calls for a break, which Caesar allows but Ash hits Caesar with a right hand. Caesar tries to hit Ash back, but the smaller ducks underneath and goes behind Caesar, before literally kicking his ass, getting a laugh out of the crowd.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy yelled from the outside

"That's just embarrassing." David states

Caesar looks angry as everyone is laughing at him except for Freddy, Evan Neal and Roman McIntyre. Caesar roars like a lion and runs at Ash who leaps over the nearly seven foot man. Caesar turns around to get a arm drag. He gets up and gets a second one. Then a third one. Then a fourth one. Here comes number five. Six. Seven. The crowd is counting at this point. Eight. Nine. Ten. Caesar then rolls out of the ring in a fit of rage, starting to grow frustrated with the smaller man, owning him. Freddy is yelling stuff at Caesar, who is trying to get his head in the game. Ash has enough of waiting and bounces off the ropes trying to do a Suicide dive, but Caesar catches him in mid air and throws him against the announce table. Caesar then deliver a hard right hand to the chin of Ash. Caesar then grabs him and rams him, back first into the announce table while Freddy celebrates, taunting fans in the front row. Caesar picks Ash up and walks him toward the ring, before pushing him inside. Caesar tries to get inside through the middle ropes, but Ash dropkicks him on the side of the head, sending him falling to the ring canvas

"Ash is taking the fight to Caesar." David said

"His speed and intelligence is trumping Caesar's power, but this match is far from over." Evan said

Ash tries to pick Caesar up, but the bigger man ends up tossing the smaller man up into the air and catching him with a haymaker. He goes for the first pin of the match after the pop up haymaker, but only gets a 1.10. Caesar then runs off the ropes as Ash gets to his feet. Caesar Montana attempts a Lariat, but Ash counters it with jumping calf kick. Caesar backs up into the rope and Ash runs toward him only to be back body dropped over the top and onto the cold floor below. Ash hits the floor with a sickening thud as the crowd gasps. The ref tries to restrain Brooklyn's finest, but he quickly gets past him and leaves the ring. Caesar kicks as Ash as he crawls around ringside. Eventually Caesar Montana picks Ash up, near the bottom of the steel ramp. He goes for a Dragon Suplex, but Ash elbows him in the face to break free. Ash then walks forward and sees the opportunity, before running at Caesar like a train. But Caesar is there to catch Ash with a Back Body Drop onto the steel ramp.

"Ash just flew over seven feet in the air and landed on the cold steel." David said

"I told you that this match was far from over. Now Caesar is in control and proving that he's more than just security." Evan said

Caesar looks straight at Ash, who is starting to get up while holding his back. Caesar picks Ash up by his hair and drags him to the ring. Caesar enters, before picking Ash up and hitting a Release Dragon Suplex! Caesar goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.5!

Caesar then does an elbow drop, before going for the pin again

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.5!

Caesar picks Ash up and goes for another Dragon Suplex, but he picks him up, Ash gets him arms free and turns it into a Victory Roll.

…..

1

….

…..

…

…

Kick out at 1.99!

Ash then runs at Caesar who picks him up and delivers a nice sidewalk slam, before going for the pin. But it results in another 2.5. Caesar then drags Ash Russo up and puts Anarchy's leader in a bearhug. Ash knows that he can't stay in this hold for too long, so he immediately tries to fight by headbutting Caesar twice on the head. Caesar lets go as both men are dizzy from the headbutts, but Ash still manages to bounce off the ropes only for Caesar to turn the tables with a jumping knee to the face. Caesar then picks Ash up and delivers not one, not two, not three, but four gutbuster in a row. Lacey is on the outside, slightly worried for her boyfriend as Freddy is loving this. Caesar then drags Ash up and takes him to the corner, before hitting him with a couple of shoulder thrust. Caesar takes a second to let the crowd boo as Ash is out of breath. Caesar then irish whips him into the opposite corner, but Russo uses the momentum to run up to the second turnbuckle and jump back at Caesar with a flying DDT! The crowd comes back to life as Ash takes a while to breath, before ascending to top turnbuckle. Only to get cut off by a jab from Caesar. Caesar Montana then military presses Ash off the top and onto the ring mat below.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

…

….

Kick out at 2.69!

"Ash is fighting with everything he has right now, but Caesar is dominating him at the moment." David said

"Good. Keep at it. Earn your pay Caesar!" Evan cheers

We nearing ten minutes into the match as Caesar picks Ash up and drags him into the corner again. He delivers a four quick shoulder thrust, before backing up and running toward Ash for a fifth one, but Ash gets both his feet up to knock Freddy's security back. Ash then elevates himself to the second turnbuckle, but Caesar swats him off of the air with a hard Lariat! A mix of 'Holy Shit' and 'You still suck' chants are heard as Caesar goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.75!

Caesar drags Ash up only for Ash to headbutt him. Caesar grabs his face as Ash schoolboys him from behind. 1….2….Kick out! Caesar gets up and misses a punch, before Ash rolls him up again. 1….2...Kick out. Ash goes for a German Suplex on the bigger man, but Caesar Montana elbows him in the face. Caesar then goes for another Lariat, but Ash catches the incomming Caesar with a dropsault that sends him reeling! Ash then follow up with a Float Over DDT! Ash goes for the pin

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

Kick out at 2.23

Ash pounds the mat, hyping up the fans as Caesar uses the ropes to get up. Ash runs at Caesar who picks him up into the air again, but this time, Ash catches him with a dropkick. Caesar backs up into the ropes, but comes back to take Ash down with a Lariat! Caesar wants to end up and goes for the Ragnarok (Kneeling double underhook Ganzo Bomb). He gets the double Underhook locked in, but when he lifts Ash up, the Anarchist, wraps both legs around Montana and hits a makeshift Frankensteiner that drives the top of his head into the ring mat. Ash rolls away as Caesar crawls toward the ropes. Ash sees Caesar on his knees near the ropes and uses it as a chance to hit the Tiger Feint Kick! Ash then quickly ascends to the top turnbuckle and goes for his Phoenix Splash! He connects as the crowd explodes in joy as Ash lays on top of Caesar.

….

1

…

…..

…

…

2

…..

…..

…

….

Kick out at 2.90!

"Are you kidding me?!" David exclaims

"He kicked out! He actually kicked out! I thought Ash had him." Evan said

"So did everyone else. Caesar Montana is proving himself as a in ring competitor tonight against Ash, who is doing the same." David said

"This is a very weird version of David vs Goliath, but I like it." Evan said

Ash sits up, shocked that Caesar Montana was able to kick out. He looks down at the bigger man and mounts him before delivering a few slow, but hard hitting right hands. He then gets up again as 'A-C-W!' chants praise the match. Ash ignores it, instead deciding to climb up to the top turnbuckle again. But Caesar had gotten up by this point and he ends up tripping Ash. Caesar climbs up to the second turnbuckle and hooks Ash up for a Superplex, but Ash ends up shifting his weight, downward and lands behind Caeser on the second turnbuckle. Ash connects with a Burn it Down (Bridging German Suplex from the second turnbuckle.) and of course, it's right into a pin.

…..

1

…

…..

…

…

2

…

…

…

…..

Caesar rolls his shoulder up at 2.98!

Ash lays next to Caesar, tired from the damage he's taken in this match. Ash then slowly gets up to his feet as Caesar begins to get up as well. Ash signals for Rebellion (Claymore Kick). He stomps his right foot against the floor as Caesar is on his feet and turns around to see Ash run at him. Caesar catches Ash with a Roaring Elbow! Ash hits the floor and Caesar pins him as Freddy jumps up and down in excitment.

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.91!

Caesar quickly drags Ash up and pushes him into the corner. Caesar delivers a few jabs, before backing up into the opposite corner. Caesar then runs at him going for his signature Lion Kick (Running Big Boot in the corner), but Ash dodges it and the momentum of the move sends Caesar over the ropes and onto the floor, on the outside. Ash looks at Caesar and then runs toward the corner before connecting with a huge Triangle Moonsault! The crowd explodes as Ash and Caesar lay on the floor. Ash gets up first with Caesar following behind. Ash dropkicks Caesar back first into the steel steps. Ash then picks Caesar up and throws him into the ring. Ash climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ash then soars through the skies and hits a second Phoenix Splash! He hooks the leg as the fans count

1

…

…

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd groans at the nearfall, but Ash doesn't as he stomps his feet, signalling for the end. The crowd clap along with every stomp as Caesar gets up. Freddy tries to warn him, but it was too late. Rebellion has connected! Ash Russo goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

….

…

3!

"Ash has done! After 16:44 of great action, Anarchy's Ash Russo has won ten grand." David said

"Dammit Caesar!" Evan said as Roman snatches the briefcase full of money from Freddy and hits him over the head with it.

"Caesar Montana put on an excellent performance that no one expected. But the giant could not keep Ash down and now Anarchy Reigns supreme." David said as Anarchy enters the ring with the money. Ash opens the briefcase. He looks at his gang.

"You know what….fuck this money." Ash said, before starting to bulks of cash into the crowd

"What are you doing?! The poor is giving money to the even more poor! What the hell is wrong with this world?" Evan said

 **Sin #30: ...Robin Hood Syndrome?**

"Your existence, but that's another talk for another day. In the end, Freddy did not get an ounce of revenge on Anarchy and Anarchy stands tall to end the right. Thank you for joining us." David said.

* * *

 **(Asylum)**

Oscar Nevermore sits in his padded cell in silence. Suddenly his dark cell is filled with a small light and he sees the Grimm mask in front of him. He looks up.

"Giselle…" Oscar said

"It's time for you to make up for your failures Oscar...or should I say Grimm." Giselle said

 **Sin #31: Oh, yeah, Mr. Cult of Split Personality disorder.**

* * *

 **(Unknown Forest)**

Richard Montoya slowly walks through the forest, avoiding branches and large leaves.

"Where is that bastards tribe?" Richard said, before noticing a small snake on his arm. He screams and throws it off. The snake slithers away toward two sets of feet. Then he sees two little boys that can't be older than five. "What are you children doing out here."

Suddenly one of the boys walks up to Richard…

"Do you speak english?" Questions Richard, before the boy jabs him with an arrowhead. Suddenly, Richard loses consciousness. When he awakes he sees a olive skinned man with one blue eye and one silver eye. Richard sits up.

"Richard, long time no see." The Shaggy black haired man with golden tips who is sitting on the floor, hindu style said. Richard looked around and noticed that he was in what looks to be a hut.

"Seth Sullivan...you really know how to make people feel welcomed." Richard said, before Seth gives him an arrowhead.

"You can keep that. It's the arrowhead that we injected with poison to knock you out with." Seth said

"You give these to children?" Richard questions

"No, the shopkeepers give them to children. I just allow it as the King Cobra of the Snake Tribe." Seth said. "Oh wait, how rude of me. I know how much you like drinking. Russell, pour our friend a shot."

Richard turned his head to see a 6'11 man wearing nothing but a bow tie, sunglasses and a singlet pour some thick liquid into two shot glasses and handing it to both of them.

"Thanks.." Richard said, before smelling the drink. "What is this?"

"Snake Venom." Seth said, before taking the shot. Richard then gave him his shot.

"You can have man. I'm trying to be sober now...for at least an hour." Richard said

"So why did you come to visit, my old friend?" Seth said

"I need you to do me a favor. I have this group named Anarchy...I need you to take care of them for me." Richard said

"Well, you did let me keep my tribe and you do fund us, so I guess I have to say yes. I bet Genocide is going to be happy." Seth said

"Who's Genocide?" Richard asked

"Oh, his real name is Frank, but that's kinda bland so we call him Genocide." Seth said

"So it's just a nickname?" Richard asked

"Pretty much. He got it after he massacred this one tribe by himself. It was a small tribe but it's still pretty crazy that he could do that. Luckily we made he start smoking weed or else we could've all been killed by him by now." Seth said with a slight chuckle

"Bring him." Richard said

"Of course. I wouldn't bring him up if I wasn't going to." Seth said, before laughing. Richard then laughed too. "Hey Russell laugh with us."

Russell joined the laughter as all three laughed the night away

" _Anarchy…" Richard thought "You will not reveal the truth….I will not allow it."_

 **Sins: 31**

 **Total sins: 232**


	13. ACW 7

**(Longhorns & Redneck's Bar & Grill; 2 nights before the show)**

Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus chuckle as CJ meekly takes a sip of his beer.

"We said chug it, not drink like a fucking hamster." Jason said, before CJ looks at him.

"I'm a wrestler, not a drunk." CJ said

 **Sin #1: I said I would sin it every time he said it, and goddammit, I'm gonna keep my word**

"You're hardly the first thing. I saw that match with Azriel." Jason said.

"Listen, you guys have no idea what you're getting into. I've wrestled a lot of people, but no one like Azriel. His strength is unmatched. A single DKO and Final Blow won't do it." CJ said.

"I could've figured that out, but I don't have to pin him." Jason said, getting a look from Detrick.

"You're not going to pin me." Detrick said

"What makes you say that?" Jason said

"Jason, you can't beat me one on one. Remember the last time we fought." Detrick said, referring to episode 1.

"You mean when I let you win?" Jason replied

"What are you two talking about?" CJ asked

"I had to convince Jason to come and wrestle with us." Detrick said.

"Well technically he doesn't wrestle with us. He's a nomad and a dangerous one at that." CJ said.

"I'm not a threat to your faction." Jason said as he tipped one back.

 **Sin #2: Really? Not even a little?**

"We saw what you did to Will Ralston. I'm not going to lie and say that you're on good terms with Hope." CJ admits, causing Jason to slam the bottom of his beer bottle against the table. Detrick, looks at Jason and then back at CJ, clearly uncomfortable. Jason stands up and looks down at CJ, who is still seated.

 **Sin #3: Ok, but did everyone in Hope forget that Ralston brought that upon himself?**

"I'm not a enemy, okay? Unless you want me to be. And trust me when I say this CJ, you don't want me to be your enemy."Jason threatens, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Detrick asked

"I need to take a leak." Jason said

 **(In the Bathroom)**

Jason Sabre is washing his hands, when he notices a woman enter the bathroom door. It was none other than Adela Harroway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a woman." Jason said as he sees her lock the door from the reflection in the mirror.

"Let's not act like you haven't had woman in a bathroom before. I know the type of stuff that people like you are into." Adela said as she approached Sabre who had turned around. "And if you give me what I want then I can do what you're into."

 **Sin #4: It's official: Adela is the only bonafide prostitute in ACW. For the moment.**

Jason then felt Adela grab the belt, that was around his dark black jeans. Jason slapped moved her hand away from his pants. Adela retracted her hand, a little surprised.

"I'm not interested in Despair's hoodrat." Jason said, before attempting to walk away, only to feel her tug at his leather jacket. Jason rolls his eyes and looks back at the rich chocolate skinned woman,

"How can you say that when you're interested in Giselle?" Adela asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason replied before pulling his jacket sleeve away from Adela.

"Do you think I don't know? I saw you two in the hallways of ACW together." Adela said

"When?" He questions

"The first show." Adela replies

"Oh...I just ran into her. It was just by accident. I haven't talked to her since." Jason claims

"Liar." Adela calls out. "You're a liar. Giselle can act very well and hide her relationship with you, but you can't. You are doing things with her, behind Azriel and Hope's back. Very naughty of both of you."

"I could give less of a shit about both of those things, but that doesn't matter because I haven't talked to or done anything with Giselle. She's Azriel's problem, not mine. Although I'm also going to be Azriel's problem when I beat him on Sunday." Jason said

"Lies on both accounts." Adela said, as Sabre walked towards the door.

"Fuck off and mind your own business." Sabre said as he left the room.

 **Sin #5: So does Adela try to solve all of her problems with sex? If so, I don't even wanna know what she's got.**

* * *

 **(Azriel's Throne Room)**

Jason Malice kneels below Azriel, who is seated in his Iron Throne. Micah Hyde stands at Azriel's side.

"You may rise, Malice." Azriel said, before Jason rose to his feet. "What do you have to report?"

"It's your Queen. Giselle confronted me last week and asked me to help kidnap Casey Harris for you." Jason Malice states

"I had Brutus assigned to that mission instead of you for a reason. He is capable of getting Casey and using you would've caused members of Despair to get suspicious. You are my top hitman. I don't need people getting suspicious on why I'm after him." Azriel explains

"Why are you after Casey?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern Jason." Azriel said.

"I understand. What about todays summit with Detrick Cyrus?" Jason asked

"I will talk to him and then I will warn him." Azriel said.

"I'll go and prepare for it." Jason said, before Azriel nods at him

 **Sin #6: So is Jason a hitman or a butler? How's he gonna prepare for a summit? Sedating Detrick with elephant tranquilizer.**

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Detrick does a Springboard Moonsault through the Announce table of Furno)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final episode of ACW, before Glory Road. It doesn't need to be said, but tonight is an important night." David said

"Then why did you say it?" Evan taunts. "Anyways, tonight we will decide the finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament. Later tonight, Natalia Rodriguez will take on Adela Harroway and in a few moments, Lacey Alvarez will take on Katarina Love." Evan said

"Also tonight, Brutus Vicious looks to take out Mason Locke right before his recently announced Glory Road match against Casey Harris." David said

"I think the time for talking is over. It's time for wrestling, so let's get started." Evan said

 **What's waits for you?**

 **What's breaking through?**

 **Nothing for good**

 **You're sure it's true?**

"Here comes the Lady of Anarchy. I know you're not a fan of the four ungovernable members of that faction, but you had to be impressed with Lacey, two weeks ago." David said

"I was, but she shouldn't have even been in the tournament. It was Rayleen vs Erin. One of those two should be here." Evan said

"Unfortunately, Rayleen won't be competing at all this season. Her arm is injured after an assault from Anarchy." David said.

 **Sin #7: The only problem with this is the fact that Talia wasn't maimed to the point where we'd never have to see her again.**

"Well that sucks for her, but she wasn't going to win anyways and neither is Lacey. Because my pick to win is coming to knock Lacey out of the tournament." Evan said

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now**

 **You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out**

 **But we're so lucky**

 **Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"Katarina Love is that pick if I'm correct." David said

 **Sin #8: Could Anarchy get rid of her permanently while they're at it?**

"Duh, dummy." Evan said

The bell rings as the two women circle around the ring as Anarchy looks on from outside the ring. The two women then get into a elbow and collar tie up. The crowd is pro-Anarchy in this match as Lacey is able to get an edge on the bigger woman by putting her in a wrist lock. Lacey then kicks her in the gut and follows up with an elbow to the back of the neck. Lacey Irish whips Katarina into the ropes. When Katarina comes back, Lacey attempts a 540 kick, but Kartarina rolls underneath Lacey's leg. Katarina quickly gets up and turns around to see Lacey purposely fall back and wrap both of her feet around Katarina's neck. Lacey connects with a handstand twisting headscissors! Katarina flies to the side as Lacey gets to her feet and follows with a a jumping knee drop, but Katarina rolls outside of the ring to avoid it as Lacey hits her knee against the ring mat.

"This is Kat's chance to get the advantage over Lacey. She needs to get back into the ring and take advantage." David said

"Katarina is stronger than Lacey. If she can slow Lacey down, then she will have the advantage." Evan said

Katarina slides into the ring and forearms Lacey on the side of the head, sending the Anarchy member to the mat. Katarina slides back in and delivers a double Axe Handle to the side of the head. Kat picks Lacey up by her curled brown hair and takes her down with a scoop slam, before delivering a elbow drop across the chest. Katarina picks her up before hitting a quick snap suplex. Katarina then lifts the smaller woman over her head in Military Press position. She drops her, then runs off the ropes as Lacey shoots upwards after impact. Katarina clotheslines Lacey over the ropes and onto the floor. Katarina then steps onto the apron and waits as Lacey gets to her feet. She then jumps off the ring apron and connects with a double knee press on the unsuspecting woman.

Katarina gets up to a little heat as she talks trash to Ash Russo, who doesn't mind it. She then turns her head as Lacey gets up. Katarina then picks Lacey up into a Oklahoma position and runs toward the steel post, but Lacey slips out behind her and pushes her face first into the post. The crowd cheers as Lacey slides back into the ring to create some distance. On the outside, Katarina shakes off the effects of the post, before trying to get back in. However, when she grabs the middle rope and pulls one knee onto the apron, Lacey Alvarez hits a baseball slides that sends her flying into the announce table. Lacey then springboard off the ropes and connects with Springboard Crossbody that sends both women on top of the announce table. The crowd loudly cheers as Lacey rolls off the table, near David and Evan

"What a great leap by Lacey as Katarina's back hits the top of our table." David said

"I'm not touching her Ash! I swear! I'm not even peeping." Evan frantically states as he backs away from Lacey

"You're pathetic." David said

Jasper walks over and checks on Lacey while telling her something. Katarina gets off the announce table as Lacey jumps on top of it. Lacey then jumps off it at Katarina with a diving Hurricanrana. Lacey picks Katarina up and rolls her inside, before attempting a pinfall.

….

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

..

Kick out at 2.57

Lacey gets to her feet and jumps up to the middle rope before hitting a rotation leg drop, before going for the pin again. Only to get a 2 count. Lacey quickly grabs Katarina's arm and puts her in a Fujiwara Armbar. Katarina quickly starts to slide across the ring toward the ropes, so Lacey adds in a fishhook on her arm to inflict as much damage as possible, before she finally reaches the bottom rope. Lacey lets go and gets to her feet as Katarina rolls outside of the ring. Katarina shakes her arm as Lacey runs off the ropes and dives over the bottom rope with a Tope Suicida! But Katarina swats Lacey in mid air with a forearm smash. Lacey falls to the floor, holding her head as Katarina stands over her.

"Katarina just swats Lacey out of the air with that massive forearm. She's back in charge for the moment, but with Anarchy around, it might not be long." David said.

"Lacey's quick on her feet, but she made a mistake. Katarina wasn't even dazed when she attempted the dive." Evan said

Katarina rolls Lacey into the ring, before sliding in. Katarina stomps on Lacey's body a couple times, before grabbing both her legs and attempting to turn her over for the Love Lockdown. However, Lacey starts to shake her legs around, trying to wiggle free. Lacey eventually get one leg free and kicks her at the bottom of the chin. Katarina lets go and Lacey kips up to her feet. Lacey then hits a Crescent kick to take Katarina down. Lacey looks down as Jasper shouts something from ringside. Lacey nods, before climbing up to the top turnbuckles as Katarina gets up. Lacey then connects with a Final Flight (Eclipse) as the mouths of Los Angeles open in shock. Lacey goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…

…

3!

"And there you have it. Lacey Alvarez has advanced to the finals of the Womens Championship at 10:23. Anarchy may reign at Glory Road." David said

"This is bullcrap. She shouldn't even be in this tournament. Katarina was screwed tonight." Evan said the second the rest of Anarchy got into the ring, away from him.

 **Sin #9: Are we sure Evan isn't a member of Despair? Because he's rooting for the assholes alot.**

"She was pinned cleanly. You can't complain." David said as Ash Russo is given a mic.

"Another week, another promo and another win for Anarchy. Yet...someone's missing. Lacey is about to win the ACW Womens Championship in a few days, but we can't celebrate, because I haven't gotten to see you face to face. I know that it's July and it's hot, so you probably want to go on vacation, but at least have the decency to greet your newest superstars before you leave. But you didn't. Why is that? Is it because your too scared to face us? Or is it, because you don't want to face them?" Asks Ash as he points to the crowd.

"Who is he talking about?" Questions David

"Why can't you grow some balls? Why can't you come out here and face the mistakes you made. Actually, that's a lie, because we're not mistakes. We are just innocent kids that you ripped away from their families and used as a tool to get you to the top of the mountain. You know who we are. You know what we did. You know that, so you ran like the coward you are. But we'll hunt you down. It's doesn't matter what it takes, I will meet you face to face and I will avenge everything you did to me. It's only a matter of time." Said Ash, before hearing a familiar voice

"Ash!" Came the voice of Richard Montoya who recieved a massive ovation as he appeared on stage.

 **Sin #10: This feels suspiciously feels like what would have happened with the last election if the government was a fucking wrestling corporation.**

"Look who finally decided to show up." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. But this isn't the time for us to catch up. You see, I didn't leave on vacation. I didn't even leave to hide. I knew the trouble you and your friends would bring. So I went out to make sure that you four don't cause too much." Richard said

 **Sin #11: I feel like Oprah is running this show. "You're turning heel! You're turning heel! You're already a heel! You're turning heel!"**

"I'll give you credit. You actually showed up. Now you die." Ash said before trying to get out of the ring, but Jasper grabbed his arm. Ash stopped and looked at him.

"It's a trap." Jasper said, before pointing at the guardrail where Russell Black stands.

 **Sin #12: Star wars reference.**

Ash looks at the large man, before looking at Roman and signalling that he goes after him. Roman leaves the ring and heads straight for Russell. The crowd is quiet, not knowing what to make of this as Roman approaches Russell.

"Oh Ash...I see that you discovered my friend. But I came back with more than one friend." Richard said, before Seth Sullivan and Genocide appeared behind Anarchy with chairs. Ash, Jasper and Lacey turned around. Seth Sullivan hits Lacey right in the head with the chair sending her laying to the floor. A portion of the crowd boos as a pissed off Ash tackles Seth down and mounts him. Meanwhile Jasper gets a chair rammed into the gut by Genocide, before hitting him in the back with the chair. Jasper falls to the floor. Roman turns his head to see what's going on, only for Russell to catch him from behind in a headlock and pulls him over the guard rail. Roman pushes Russell off, to make him back up, but Russell quickly takes him down with a big boot. Russell steps over the barricade as Ash Russo gets off Seth. Ash sees the massive man nearing the ring and charges toward him, when Genocide slams a chair into the face of an unsuspecting Ash. Russell Black enters the ring as Genocide and Seth Sullivan wait in the ring with their chairs. All three meet up as a solid amount of heat is heard from a confused crowd.

"What the hell is going on here? Was Richard Montoya the man that Ash Russo has been after and if so...what's the history?" David asked

 **Sin #13: So who the fuck is the heel in this scenario?**

"We thought Anarchy was bad, but Richard's friends just decimated them." Evan said, before noticing Lacey get up. "Haha...the chick is dead."

 **Sin #14: Again, you're targeting the wrong people.**

Seth Sullivan notices Lacey using the ropes to get up with a glassy look in her eyes from the chairshot. Seth laughs as Genocide stands behind the smaller girl. Lacey turns around and notices Genocide with a chair in his hand. Lacey looks right at the 6'4 man as the crowd boos knowing that she's in trouble. Lacey looks down, before Seth Sullivan and Russell surround her as well. Lacey looks at all three and then punches Seth right in the face, before trying to run past him, but Sullivan catches her. Seth throws her to the ground at Russell Black's feet.

"This isn't good. Ash is down. Jasper is down. Roman is-" David said, before Roman McIntyre reentered the ring with a Superman punch to Genocide. Genocide's chair falls out of his hand. Seth is surprised to see Roman, but then feels Jasper Cage tear his chair of his hand. Jasper swings the chair at Seth, but he gets out of the ring, before Jasper can swing. Roman and Russell stand face to face, as the crowd stands on their feet at the sight of Roman McIntyre not backing down from the 6'11 Cobra Club member.

"Russell, not now. Lets go." Seth yells from the outside as he pulls Genocide out. Russell Black looks Roman in the eyes and then leaves the ring to join the Cobra Club. Roman looks right at the Cobra Club as Ash Russo holds his head while Jasper helps him stand and Lacey sits up on the floor. Seth looks straight at Ash. "Let the war begin, Ashy. There is no Pikachu in this universe to help."

 **Sin #15: Pokemon reference.**

"Fuck you." Ash Audibly says as he flips the bird, while Richard Montoya has a mischievous grin on his face from the top of the ramp.

"Anarchy does not stand tall tonight, but Roman saved them from a total loss." David said

"I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of a very intense stable war." Evan said

* * *

 **(Commercial Break)**

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; 1 night before the show)**

Detrick Cyrus is guarded as two men in black cloaks guide him up the staircase. He keeps an eye on both, making sure nothing happens at this summit. Finally, they reach a door at the top of the staircase. One of the men opens it as air hits Detrick's masked face and he steps onto the roof of Despair's HQ. The sky was blue. The sun was shining. The view of Los Angeles was perfect. It was the perfect summer day. But as the men close the door behind him, Detrick Cyrus saw Azriel and this perfect Summer day got serious.

 **Sin #16: So does this qualify as a flashback?**

"What is this summit all about?" Detrick asked.

"At Glory Road, you, The Ultimate Hope will stand in my way of pure domination when I attempt and succeed at becoming the ACW World Champion." Azriel said.

"You'll attempt, but you won't succeed. There's another man in that match and you might have had a chance at beating him if it was one on one. But with me in the match, your chances are slim. And with Jason being there too, then your chances are at zero." Detrick said.

"Such arrogance." Azriel scoffed. "To claim that someone like me has no chance against you or that nomadic failure that you befriended. However, one thing you said in that arrogant comment was fascinating to me. You said that I would've had a chance to win if it was just me and Jason. You really do view him as a below you."

"I didn't mean it like that." Detrick defends

 **Sin #17: Then why did you say it?**

"But you did. You lack confidence in your friends abilities. No wonder he walks between good and evil. He's conflicted by your friendship and your ability to make him feel worthless." Azriel said

"No. Jason doesn't walk a line.

 **Sin #18: He clearly does. You only have Ralston, and possibly Pantera, to blame for that.**

I don't know what type of psychological warfare you're trying, but you're not going to win. None of this is going to get to me. Besides, you should be worrying more about your crew. I saw that Adela chick walk into the guys bathroom at the bar last night. I think something is fishy over there." Detrick said

"I won't deny that there are some problems on my side to someone as intelligent as you. However those problems, whether it's Adela or my Queen will be dealt with at a different time." Azriel said

"I didn't bring up Giselle. Speaking of which, where is she? Isn't she usually by your side." Detrick said

"She's not around. She's been more independent recently, but I'll put her in her place very soon when her ally is vanquished at the hands of my chosen soldier." Said Azriel

"What are you talking about?" Detrick asked as Azriel walked closer to him.

"You'll find out very soon, but I didn't invite you for a conversation on the turmoil in my kingdom of Despair." Azriel said. "I wanted to personally warn you."

"About what?" Detrick said.

"About the inevitable betrayal of Jason Sabre. One day, he'll turn on you, because you turned on him. And on that day, you will feel Despair." Azriel said

"Jason would never betray me." Detrick states

 **Sin #19: Right. Cause all friendships last forever in pro wrestling. It's not like nobody has ever betrayed their friends before! Just Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Shawn Michaels (multiple times), Triple H (multiple times), Batista, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Kenny Omega, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Eddie Guerrero, Big Show, etc. And I'm not even counting WFA guys.**

"Foolish comment, Ultimate Hope. But I know that's not out of naivety. It's out of denial. Because if Jason ever betrays you, then in turn, he will surpass you." Azriel said

"I ain't no fool." Detrick said.

"I disagree." Azriel said, before the door behind them opens and Jason Malice steps out. "You were foolish enough to step into my trap."

"Or was I?" Detrick questions, before lifting up his shirt to reveal a kendo stick and pulling it out. Detrick attempts to swing at Malice, but Jason Malice ducks underneath. As he does, Malice uses his foot to trip Detrick and make the Ultimate Hope trip and land on his face. Detrick gets to his feet holding his face, only for Jason to kick him in the gut and hit him with Inverted DDT lifted into a Brainbuster that he dubbed 'Laid to Rest'. Detrick holds his head in pain as Malice kneels beside his body

"What do I do with the body?" Malice asked

"Throw him out like the trash he is. I'll finish him at Glory Road." Azriel commands as he walks over Detrick's body and back into the HQ.

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 **Fall**

"And here comes Mason Locke is looking to avenge his fallen comrade, Kyle Stevens." David said

"From what I've been told by my sources, Brutus Vicious assaulted Kyle Stevens in the bathroom last week." Evan said

"This is going to be a big test for Mason Locke. He's tough as hell, but Brutus is a completely different animal." David said

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity**

 **Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity**

 **All that is evil and right hand of god**

 **Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"Here comes the man who attacked Kyle Stevens. He left him with a bad concussion that will take Kyle out of action for a while." Evan said

"I don't approve of what he did, but I think it was out of frustration. He was trying to get to Casey Harris but Kyle and Mason interfered. One down, one to-" Was all David could say "Grimm!"

 **Sin #20: Hey look! It's what's his name! ...what was his purpose again?**

Unbeknownst to Mason Locke, Grimm had slid into the ring behind him. Grimm turns Mason around by the arm and headbutts him as Brutus' music stops and the beast of a man watches from the outside looking pissed as Grimm mounts Mason and punches him a couple of times. Grimm takes off his knife chain necklace and wraps it around Mason's throat. Mason desperately gasps for air as Brutus slides in the ring. Brutus gets in Grimm's masked face as Grimm continues to choke Mason.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Azriel sent me to do this, not you." Brutus yells, before Grimm lets go and quits choking Mason. Grimm then walks backwards until he's near the ropes and exits the ring. Brutus looks at Grimm, before turning his head back to Mason, who's on the floor, grasping his throat. Brutus then pulls up Mason's feet and locks in an Ankle lock. Mason screams in agony as Brutus wrenches on the leg.

"What the hell?" Calls David as Grimm hits Brutus in the back of the head with a cinderblock! "I thought they were on the same side. What is going on here?"

 **Sin #21: Literally everyone's thoughts.**

Brutus instantly lets go of the ankle lock and falls to the ring mat. Grimm then places the cinderblock down as Mason tries to get up. Grimm helps Mason up and then hits him with a sitout Suplex Slam! Grimm then grabs Mason by the arm and drags him toward the cinderblock. Grimm lay's Mason's head over it and runs the ropes. Grimm then curbstomps Mason's head through the cinderblock! Residue can be seen floating through the air as Mason lays in the rubble with Grimm's feet still on the back of his head.

"Oh my god! Mason has to be dead after that!" Evan said as Brutus sits in the corner and sees what happened. Grimm walks past him and out of the ring

"Brutus took out Kyle, Grimm took out Mason. And there is only one more man left in this feud. But I have to wonder, why Grimm hit Brutus with the cinderblock." David said

"Despair is fine...Mason Locke is not." Evan said

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Richard Montoya sits at his desk. In front of him were four chairs. Each of them were occupied by someone. To the left was Furno Moxley, who had Nyx on his lap and a cigarette in his mouth.

 **Sin #22: Where on his lap? Depending on the position, that cigarette could be burning her neck. Then again, it's Nyx rosewood. She'd probably enjoy that.**

In the middle left was Freddy Escobar who has Caesar standing behind him. In the middle right was CJ Hawk was seated with his Nightwing-esque mask on. Finally to the far right was Will Ralston, who was in clearly better shape than he was after his Fight without Honor match.

 **Sin #23: Goddammit. Why did he come back so soon.**

"Richard, it is so nice of you to host a tribute and celebration of me after my brave victory against Jason Sabre. However, I have to question why you would invite unworth people such as Freddy Escobar, the two criminals and the Mall Cop." Will Ralston said

 **Sin #24: Remember that Ray Kiran episode idea I had? Let's do that with Will Ralston.**

"You lost that match against Jason and this is not a celebration for you. If anything, it should be a celebration for my glorious return to my arena." Richard said.

"And I'm not a mall cop." Caesar said

"Yeah, you're worse." Richard cracked

"No I clearly won that match. So you're clearly here to tell everyone that you will be replacing that Nomadic scum with the Ultimate Hope." Will said

 **Sin #25: ...you have got to be fucking kidding me.**

"Why would I replace him with the Ultimate Hope when Detrick Cyrus is already in the match? But since we're talking about the World Title, I wanted to introduce you four to a new concept. I call it, the Richard Montoya's Chosen Five! It is brilliant. If you win a match, you go up in rankings. If you lose, then you have a strong possibility of going down. At certain points the number one spot will be frozen and that person will be the number one contender to ACW Championship or the ACW Womens Championship if you are a chica." Richard said

"Wow, that gives every match purpose. I like it. The in ring stuff matters all the time. Isn't this great, guys?" CJ said

"I don't like you." Furno directly said to CJ

"Good, because you're going to be fighting him at Glory Road. You see, I have room on the card and what a better way to start this system than have a fatal four way match between you four men. The winner will be guaranteed a spot in the top 3 of the rankings." Richard said, before Freddy stands up.

"I want Anarchy!" Freddy demands

"No. My friends of the Snake Tribe known as the Cobra Club will take care of Anarchy at Glory Road in a six man tag team match. You will stay out of it or you will stay out of this company forever" Richard threatens.

"What about me?" Came a different voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Rayleen Barnett in an arm sling heading for the desk

"You're not allowed in here." Caesar said, only for Rayleen to use her good hand to punch him in the nose again and walk straight past the four chairs and into the Presidents face.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy facepalms

"They broke my arm. I want revenge." Rayleen said

"You'll get it in the form of the Cobra Club. You are injured and can't do anything. Heal up and wait your turn." Richard said.

"This is bullshit. That scrawny bitch took my spot in the finals and you just allowed it. I'll be back, but next time, I'm not coming alone." Rayleen said, before walking out

"I hope she gets her other arm broken." Richard said

"Agreed." Caesar comments

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Diesel's 2 Sweet Fuel & Foods Gas station)**

"This is the best day of my life Erin. I get to wrestle three different men at a big show and if I win, I get to be one of the top three wrestlers in the company. Man, this is the greatest moment of my life." CJ Hawk said to Erin, before getting a call. Suddenly the look on his face changed. "Oh no."

"What happened? You're aura has turned negative." Erin comments

"It's my dad." CJ said.

"Papa Hawk?" Erin asked

"The one and only. I think I won't answer." CJ said

"Nonsense. You should always talk to your parents. They provide wisdom beyond the years that you have lived." Erin said, before taking CJ's phone and answering it.

"Hey Dummy, why did it take you fourty two seconds to answer? Does yo dumbass not know how to answer a phone? Did you put it in one of those chin locks because all you know how to do is wrestle?" Papa Hawk spoke

"I answered the phone." Erin said

"Wait a second, is that a woman? CJ, you finally got a woman." Papa Hawk said

"No." CJ said

"What? You banging trannies? Get your ass home, so I can beat it." Papa Hawk shouts

"No, pops, she's a woman. But we're just friends." CJ Said

"Quit that just friends crap and start making babies. I need more grandkids. Of course, your's aren't going to be nearly as talented as your brother Tony's, but they'll still be better than you and that's good enough for me." Papa Hawk said

"Pop's, I'm not ready for kids. I just want to wrestle right now. In fact, I'm in a Fatal Four Way match at Glory Road." CJ said

"I know. I read about it on that tweeter thingy.

 **Sin #26: Wait, they still have twitter? What would Trumps tweet's look like in that universe?**

I want you to know, I put my money on Furno Moxley, because he's better than you. I wish he was my son instead." Papa Hawk said

"He's a criminal." CJ Hawk replied

"Yeah, but he's famous. Everyone knows Furno Moxley. Unlike you. Whenever they bring up CJ, it's about how you lost to Azriel like a big dummy. Yo dumbass always says that you're a wrestler, but when you wrestle you lose. You should've tried a sport that you could've been good at like table tennis or curling….yeah curling….that's a man's sport, right there." Papa Hawk said

"Ooh...let's start a curling team." Erin said

"No." CJ said. "I'm just a wrestler."

"A lousy one." Papa Hawk comments

"I'm hanging up now." CJ said, before hanging up the phone and groaning.

"He seems like a nice guy." Erin said

"Whatever. Natalia's match is up next." CJ said. "We should get our snacks and get back to the arena."

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 **Come at me,**

 **And you'll see,**

 **I'm more than meets the eye.**

"It is main event time and hopefully this one doesn't end in chaos like the last two matches." David said

"Natalia is 1-1 in ACW, however she was not pinned in that loss and she had a classic against Nevah Maria in the main event, five weeks ago." Evan said

"I talked to Rey Pantera earlier in the week. He told me that someone has been sending multiple creepy packages towards Natalia and he's worried that she will be affected by that." David said

"I only sent her a 8x10 of myself. How is that creepy?" Evan said

"If it was the one with you in the bucket hat, then It's something more than creepy." David said

"My bucket hat has all of the swag." Evan said, causing David to groan

 **Things felt so perfect**

 **Was it worth it?**

 **People talk and they talk I'm so sick of it**

 **I've made a monster**

"Adela had a much easier match than Natalia. In fact, there was no match. Giselle forfeited." David said

"The thoughts of a Despair vs Despair finals was dashed when Lacey screwed Katarina out of the tournament earlier tonight." Evan Neal said

"She lost clean." David said

"You know what, I would personally like to thank Seth Sullivan, who hit Lacey over the head with a chair. The so-called Cobra Club has a fan in me for that." Evan said.

"Quit talking about the Cobra Club when we have this highly important match. The winner of this will face Anarchy's Lacey to determine the first ever ACW Womens Champion at Glory Road." David said

The bell rings and Adela shoots out of her corner with a big kick to the gut. Adela throws Natalia out over the middle rope before leaving the ring herself, taking the fight outside early. Adela grabs Natalia by the hair and throws the smaller woman back first into the guard rail. Adela then charges at her and delivers a running boot to her face. Natalia falls to the floor, before Natalia is picked up and then Irish whipped into the steel post by Adela. The ref is at a five count at this point, so Adela, clubs her back once, before pushing La Chica Fuega back into the ring and entering behind her.

"Adela took the fight to the outside early on." David said

"And she threw the much smaller Natalia around like she was nothing." Evan said

Adela prances around the ring, enjoying the boos raining down on her, before sitting Natalia up and putting her in a neck crank to quiet them down. With the neck crank, locked in, she drives a knee into Natalia's back. She then lets go and backs up, waiting for her opponent to rise. Natalia gets to her feet and receives a spinning elbow that sends her back down. Adela picks Natalia up and chops her across the chest. She then does a couple more, forcing her to back up into the corner. Adela chops her a few more times as Natalia slumps to the bottom turnbuckle. Adela then starts to use her exposed ankle to choke Natalia while she's seated in the bottom corner. The ref counts to five, which Adela milks before letting go. The ref admonishes her a few second as Natalia crawls out of the corner, however, Adela delivers a big boot to the side of the face to send her to the ring mat and continue her assault. Adela picks her up and Irish whips her into the ropes. Natalia comes back and hits a slingblade, finally building momentum and waking the crowd up.

Adela instantly gets to her feet as Natalia runs off the ropes, going for another slingblade, but Adela sidesteps. Natalia keeps running and bounces off the opposite set of ropes again. But Adela takes her down with a knee smash! The crowd groans as Adela drops a knee across Natalia's head again. Adela then picks Natalia up and Irish whips her. Adela goes for a High Kick, but Natalia slides underneath her leg. Natalia gets up and palm thrusts Adela in the face when she turns around to phase her. She then runs at the rope, jumps to the second rope and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! But Adela holds onto her after one spin and rams her back first into the turnbuckles.

"Impressive power by Adela. She caught her mid moves and rammed her against the turnbuckles." David said

"Despair's last representative is dominating Natalia. It's been 85-15 as far as who's taken most of the match is concerned." Evan said

Adela delivers a corner clothesline. Followed by a second one. Then a third one. Adela then Irish Whip Natalia toward the opposite turnbuckles. Natalia leaps up onto the second turnbuckle as Adela runs up from behind. Natalia tries to catch her with a crossbody and it connects, but Adela rolls through it into a pin fall

…..

1

….

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 1.92

Adela gets up quickly, but Natalia was quickly and leaps into the air, before hitting a frankensteiner into a pin!

…..

1

…

…

Adela reverses into her own sunset flip pin!

…

1

…

…

…..

…

2

Natalia rolls backwards at 2.00 to escape and connects with a dropkick to Adela's face. Natalia rolls away from Adela before both women get to their feet. Both charge at each other and Adela catches Natalia with a pump kick to the chest, sending her to the floor. Adela then quickly ascends to the top turnbuckle as Natalia gets up. Adela dives off, but Natalia catches her on the chin with a Superkick! The momentum of the move sends Adela over the middle rope onto the outside floor. The crowd explodes with 'Holy Shit!' chants as Natalia takes a moment to rest while Adela is laying on the floor. Natalia then gets up and grasp the top rope. She then springs up and hits a Springboard Sommersault senton onto Adela who lays on the floor. The crowd goes insane

"Holy crap! Both women are down as Natalia risked her own body to inflict damage on Adela." David said

"That might have been what the 5'2 girl needed. But she needs to get up and get back into the ring or this match will end via double count out and Lacey will be awarded the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said

The ref is at a four count as Natalia stumble to her feet, to a warm reception from Los Angeles. Natalia picks Adela's carcass up and desperately tries to push her into the ring. After a while, she does and then gets on the ring apron. Natalia walks over and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. The crowd stands up as Natalia jumps in the air, spins, hits the turnbuckles with her back to the ring and dives off with Fireball Splash (Phoenix Splash)! But Adela gets her knees up! Adela pulls her into a inside cradle.

…..

1

…..

….

….

…

2

…

Kick out at 2.26

Both women lay on the ring mat as Natalia grasps her midsection with Adela doing the same. Ten minutes have passed as Adela sits up on both knees as Natalia has gotten to her feet, still favoring her midsection. Natalia goes for the shining wizard despite this, but Adela ducks. Adela shoots up to her feet and attempts the High Kick. But Natalia ducks underneath. The momentum of the move swing Adela, so her back is now facing Natalia. Natalia jumps up onto her shoulders and hits a Reverse Frankensteiner! Natalia ascends to the top turnbuckle again, but Adela is there to meet her with a punch to the face. Adela climbs up to the second turnbuckle, delivering a few more punches. Adela then follows with a headbutt to force Natalia into a seated position. Adela then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hooks Natalia up for a Superplex. But Natalia shifts her body when Adela picks her up vertically and both her legs end up wrapped around the neck and shoulders of Adela. Reverse Frankensteiner off the top! Everyone in the arena is in awe as Natalia gets to her feet. You see young girls and other members of the crowd pointing at the turnbuckles and yelling at her to climb. Natalia notices her opportunity and climbs to the top turnbuckle. The Staples Center stands up and gives a standing ovation as the Fireball Splash connects! She hooks the leg

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"She did it! Despair will not hold the ACW Womens Championship!" David said

"After 13:01 of great action, Natalia Rodriguez has a date with Lacey Alvarez for the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said

"The Glory Road Card has been set in stone. First, the Chosen Five system will be implemented after this special event. As a result, we will have a fatal four way with the winner being in the top three of the first week of this system. This would give them a head start over a lot of people on the roster." David said

"It will be Freddy Escobar vs CJ Hawk vs Furno Moxley vs Will Ralston. None of these men have won a match, so this is big for all of them. My money's on Freddy despite being the only one who lost twice." Evan said

 **Sin #27: To be fair, it's hard to win matches when it's only three per episode and you're not in any of them.**

"I don't know man, CJ Hawk could pull off the upset. Anyways, the second match will be a triple threat match as it will be Casey Harris vs Brutus Viscious vs Grimm. Is there trouble in Despair? If so, Casey is going to win this." David said

"Despair is fine, but Brutus will be the one who gets the pin." Evan said

"The next match was just announced. It will Anarchy's Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre & Jasper Cage vs The Cobra Clubs Seth Sullivan, Genocide & Russell Black. Earlier tonight was just a preview and neither stable stood tall." David said

"I hope Cobra Club beats those criminals. Richard Montoya has to have beef with them for a reason, so I have to support Cobra Club. If you don't, then you're not American." Evan states

"Ignorant comments aside, the ACW Womens Championship will be decided as Anarchy's Lacey Alvarez takes on Hope's Natalia Rodriguez. This match is going to be great and Anarchy might get one up on the President if Lacey wins." David said

"Lacey shouldn't even be here. She stole a spot in the tournament from Rayleen and somehow ended up getting here. I support Natalia for once in my life." Evan said

"I'd like to apologize to the Hope Organization for his public endorsement. But after that match, is something that we've all waited for. The triple threat match to decide the ACW World Champion. Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus. This is going to tear the roof off of the Staples Center." David said

"No one can stop Azriel." Evan said

"What about Detrick? He doesn't have to pin Azriel and he is the Ultimate Hope after all." David mentions

"Well, we'll find out this Sunday. Your welcome for the commentary America" Evan Said

* * *

 **(After the show; Parking lot)**

"That match great. You earned that win tonight." CJ Hawk said as him, Natalia and Erin walked through the parking lot.

"Thank you. That match was tough, but I walked out. Only one more win to go and then I'm Champion." Natalia smiles

"Erin, do you have any tips on Lacey." CJ asked

"She has a lot of chi in her body and her aura screams of someone who's psychologically attached to another." Erin said

"Okay...that was no help at all." CJ said, before all three stopped in their tracks at the sight of Anarchy in front of a car.

"There isn't enough tips in the world that's going to help this chick beat my chick." Ash said as he stands in front of the car with Roman and Jasper at his side. Lacey was laying on her stomach on the roof of the car, with the palms of her hands cupping her chin and a smile on her face.

"Hi Nattie." Lacey cutely waves. "I'm Lacey. I'm going to beat the crap out of you and be the first ACW Womens Champion despite stealing a spot in the tournament this Sunday. It's nice to meet you."

 **Sin #28: ...at least she was polite?**

Natalia didn't reply.

"A little rude, aren't you. My girl says hi and you don't say it back. Looks like they don't teach manners at Hope." Ash said

"Aren't you the same guys who broke a woman's arm." CJ said

"Yes we are. But we're not supposed to be the good guys." Ash said

 **Sin #29: Yet most people like you more than some of the "good guys" in ACW.**

"Listen Ash. We don't need to fight right now. We have no issues. I prefer to fight inside the squared circle in the spirit of competition." CJ said

"Wow...you made professional wrestling sound boring. This isn't about the spirit of competition or the friendly bullshit they teach on the magic short bus you came from. This is about revenge. This is about us fucking up this company that Richard uses as a propaganda vehicle. Unfortunately, Natalia is in our way." Ash said.

"You're not going to do anything to her tonight." CJ says, before Ash noticed a snake slither past CJ's foot

"A snake?" Ash said

"They're here." Jasper said as he looks around with Ash

"Who?" CJ asked

"Cobra Club." Ash said. "Where are you? If you want to fight, then fight like men and not try and jump us in the parking lot."

"Scared?" Came the voice of Seth Sullivan who was sitting beside Lacey. Seth turned to Lacey and extended his hand. "Oh by the way, hi girl who I hit over the head with a chair. I'm Seth."

"I'm Lacey." She shook his hand as Russell and Genocide appeared. "My boyfriend is the guy who's going to kick your ass on Sunday."

 **Sin #30: Aside for Natalia, Lacey is probably the nicest woman in ACW.**

"This is weird." CJ comments as he watches Lacey and Seth's interaction

"I know, but a fight is going to break out really soon." Natalia said

"Hey Ash!" Came the voice of Freddy Escobar as he walk up to the scene with Caesar.

"Didn't I already take your money? Get the fuck out of here." Ash said

"No. I don't care what Richard says. I'm going to fight you right now." Freddy said

"Boss this is-" Was all Caesar could say, before Freddy punches him in the nose

"Shut up Caesar!" Freddy said, before taking off the jacket to his suit.

"Listen, Eddy-" Ash said

"It's Freddy." Jasper says

"Whatever. You do not want to fight or my gang. Why? Because you have another gang to worry about." Ash said, confusing Freddy

"What is that supposed to mean?" Freddy asked

"Oh… well the word on the street is...actually, I'm not fucking telling you. I'll let the Queen do it herself." Ash chuckles, furthering Freddy's confusion. Ash then turns to Seth. "Hey Seth, before me and my boys beat you and your boys asses right now. Why are you three working for him?"

"We don't work for Richard. We're friends. You see, I'm the King Cobra of the Snake Tribe. Richard has funding my tribe since becoming president. The least I could is take out the four of you for him and then get some more free weed as a reward." Seth explains before jumping off the roof of the car. Seth was face to face with Ash. Roman was face to face with Russell Black. Jasper was face to face with Genocide. CJ, Natalia, Freddy, Caesar and Erin stand in the background. Suddenly a light hits all of their face. They all turn their heads to see Ray Kiran on a My Little Pony bike with a flashlight duct taped to it.

 **Sin #31: ...goddammit, things were just getting good.**

 **Sin #32: Also, we're lucky he's not riding an actual horse. Otherwise, the horse would've been crushed to death.**

"Stop right there." Ray Kiran said as he slowly rode the bike towards them

"He's taking forever to get here." Seth comments before the tire of the bikes pop under Kiran's weight and he falls. Kiran starts to cry.

 **Sin #33: I don't know who I hate the most in ACW, but this guy is definetly the dumbest and most annoying.**

"This is sad." CJ said as Kiran slowly gets up and walks over with a small scrape on his shoulders.

"Okay...first things first. I wasn't crying, I was just sweating through my eyes." Ray Kiran said

"That's actually believable. He's a very sweaty man." Jasper comments

"Oh...so that was that smell that I smelt when he came over." Natalia comments

"No mam. That is the- as they say in your lanuage- caca that came out of the crack of my glutes when my bike fell." Ray Kiran said to disgust of every except Lacey

 **Sin #34: … I'm gonna go puke now.**

"Ash, look, it's your friendly neighborhood punching bag." Lacey comments

"I am not a punching bag. I am a professional wrestler. Just like CJ." Kiran said

"Please don't compare me to you. I get picked on enough as it is. I don't need you adding to it." CJ comments

"Anyways, not only am I Professional Wrestler, I am also a honorary Mall Cop." Kiran said, before pulling out his ICarly wallet and showing them his badge.

"That's a sticker." CJ said, before Erin Frost grabbed the sticker from Kiran's wallet and put it on her shirt

"Now I'm the mall cop." Erin proudly said

"Hold up...let me fix this." Ash said before looking at Roman. "Kill him"

Ray Kiran eyes grew wide as Roman made eye contact. Kiran turned around and tried to run, only to trip on the shoelace of his Paw Patrol shoes. Kiran gets up and gets hit with a Silent Kill (Spear)! Ash kneels over and takes his wallet.

"Hmm….Monopoly Money." He throws it back down at Kiran and turns back to the Cobra Club, Hope and Freddy & Caesar. "Now, it's time to fight."

But before anything could happen a baseball bat smashes the windshield of the car. Everyone stops and sees Detrick Cyrus.

"Detrick." Freddy said, making eye contact with him

"Everyone leave. We'll fight on Sunday, not tonight." Detrick said

"Or what?" Ash asked

"There are police on their way right now because of the noise you're all making. All of us will be arrested if we don't here's what's going to happen. We'll settle this on Sunday. Until then, no brawling, no fighting. All of our factions will go our separate ways until Sunday and then at Glory Bound we will compete for dominance." Detrick commands

"What a killjoy." Lacey frowns.

"Fine. We'll play by your rules for right now...until we break them." Ash said, getting in Detrick's face, before hearing sirens.

"Cobra Club, retreat. We're carrying stuff." Seth said as him and his two men walk away

"Caesar, let's go." Freddy said, but not before looking at Detrick and Ash to say. "One day"

"You better get going." Detrick said.

"I will. But the next time we meet, I'll rip your mask off and shove it down your throat." Ash threatens

"Try." Detrick replies, before Jasper pulls Ash back.

* * *

 **(2 days before; Jason Sabre's house- This is the rated M part)**

Jason walks into his room, letting out a deep breath. He unzips his leather jacket to reveal the plain Gray tee underneath, before taking it off and tossing it to the side. Jason then looks up at his mirror and his facial expression changes from tired to confused

"Giselle?" Jason said as he sees her reflection. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Silence was the reply.

Giselle sauntered toward Jason sensually in a lacy black bodysuit that hugged her curves fairly nice. The bodysuit was practically sheer. You could see her, erm, nipples which were hardened peaks by now. She plopped down on the bed signaling him toward her. Gnawing on her lower lip in a seductive manner.

"C'mon Sabre," she purred.

"Listen Giselle." Jason said as he approached the bed. "You're with Azriel. He's your King of Despair, I'm not. I don't know what you're doing her, but-"

"I'm not with Azriel...I'm sick of clarifying that..." Giselle rolled off the bed and came face to face with Jason with a smirk spread across her lips. She slid her tongue across her lower lip as she stared up at him. "I'm Queen and he's King, it was just destined unless you change that and accept your destiny...beside me."

She snaked an arm around his neck pulling him down to her height slowly. Jason was inches away from Giselles face. Their noses was inches from each other.

"We're playing a dangerous game Giselle." Jason said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's a game I'm willing to play" Giselle replied, her hands moving towards his pants loops she yanked at his belt and with one pull it was off. "What about you Nomad. Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody or anything." Jason replies before finally locking lips with Giselle.

She deepened the kiss tousling his hair carelessly. Running her fingers through the rows of his scalp beneath soft tresses. Giselle dropped her legs from his waist and in one swift movement, tossed him onto his backside. Lips never parting. Jason breaks the kiss with Giselle with her biting the bottom of his lips as both of their golden brown eyes make contact. Jason then reaches for the front zipper on Giselle's bodysuit and slowly pulls sit down, wondering what's underneath. She reached for Jason hand and tugged down with him revealing nothing on her upper torso besides a bare chest. Giselle stopped there and smirked. "How you like them?"

Jason slowly cupped her C cup and uses his thumb to circle the areola.

"Despair looks beautiful right now." Jason said, almost hypnotized

"Despair is always beautiful," she countered smiling down at him. She positioned herself on to his "partner" and began grinding against him sensually, as she whispers. "That's why I want you to join us."

Giselle begins to feel Jason's Sabre start pushing up towards against his jeans and on her 'pit of Despair. Jason leans over and starts to bite at Giselle neck, before taking a second to whisper. "You know I can't."

"But you want too. I know you do." She said as she started grinding more forcefully against his pants. Grabbing his pants loop once more she tugged them down midway to this thighs and continued grinding against his member now that it was restricted by only one piece of fabric now. Jason pulls back on nawing at her neck as he takes off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and and. He sits on his bed, wearing already right black boxers with a rapidly growing friend nineteen his legs, trying to burst through his boxers and into her female parts that are only covered by the lower half of the bodysuit. Giselle shrugs the remainder of the bodysuit off and reveals lacy black panties covering her Netherlands. She flung it across the room and dropped to her knees kissing the opening flap of Jasons' boxers. "So just join us, Jason. Join us and become the King of Despair"

Jason Sabres fabled manhood pops up further and lightly taps Giselle lips. Jason looks down at the raven haired beauty.

"Despair isn't in my blood." Jason said

"But you lust for Despair. Or else you wouldn't want me to do this." Giselle said as She began to pump him teasingly staring into his eyes while doing so.

" _Despair….Despair….Despair"_

It was all Jason Sabre could think as Giselle seduction was working. Little did both of these forbidden lovers knew….Micah Guy was outside the room with a smile

"The art of seduction at it's finest. Giselle wants to overthrow Azriel with Jason and so do I." Micah smiles sickly. "All the pieces are starting to fall together."

 **Sins: 34**

 **Total sins: 266**


	14. Glory Road

" **This journey began with one announcement…"**

 **Sin #1: Recapping for all the people who are just now starting to watch ACW. And so they can use up some extra time instead of, I dunno, anything else.**

 **Sin #2: Also, since when does a long recap count as an announcement?**

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States….welcome to A….C….W! " Richard said with a grin on his face at the loud response. "Now it has been years since wrestling has been seen in this country. I personally decided to bring it back for the betterment of this world and the entertainment of you people."_

 _Richard pauses again as the fans rally behind him._

 _"But first we need to get down to business. In wrestling everyone competes for prizes known as Championships. In ACW, there are two Championships. The ACW World Championship for the men and the ACW Womens Championship for the women. There will be two different tournaments that will happen over the upcoming six weeks that will conclude at our first special episode, ACW Glory Road. The ACW Womens Championship will be determined in a traditional eight women tournament. However the ACW World Championship tournament will be different. Only six men will be in that tournament. They will be seperated in one on one matches and the finals will be a triple threat at ACW Glory Road._

" **From there two tournaments took place. One where eight women competed…"**

 _Nevah pushes Natalia off the ropes, but she comes back and nails her with a Sling Blade! Natalia gets to her feet, hyping up the crowd, before backing up into the corner. Nevah gets to one knee and Natalia tries to hit her version of the Shining Wizard, the Flaming Wizard. However, Nevah gets to her feet and lunges at the incoming Natalia with a forearm to the face. Cut to Natalia puts her in a waistlock as Nevah struggles, trying to escape. However, Natalia had a firm grip. Nevah then, with a burst of full energy, then slides to the mat, causing Natalia to fly off of her due to the velocity. But Natalia is quick to get to her feet and connect with a double knee drop to her seated opponent! Cut to Nevah hitting a big Hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, sending Natalia flying! Cut to Nevah waits for Natalia to get up, before attempting a Slingshot Corkscrew Crossbody, but Natalia has it scouted and avoids it by sliding inside the ring while Nevah crashes onto the floor. Natalia looks at the carnage she caused by moving, before doing a massive Springboard Sommersault Senton onto the grounded Nevah Maria! Nevah gets to her feet and signal for Nevah's Melody, but when she tries to grab Natalia's arm, Natalia quickly pulls it away and falls to the ground, connecting with a drop toe hold on Nevah! Nevah Maria shoots up holding her face, only to get taken down by a Flaming Wizard! Cut to Natalia connects with a Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)! The crowd applauds the awe inspiring move as Natalia pins Nevah Maria._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _3!_

 _"It's over! Natalia Rodriguez has advanced to the Semi-Finals in a classic." David said._

 _Then we cut to the Giselle vs Adela 'match'_

 _"Here comes Giselle and she looks like she's ready to tear into Adela." Evan said, ignoring David._

 _"Hmph. Anyways, it looks like this was bad blood and not a plan that Despair hatched up." David said_

 _"Ring the bell, so we can see these two-"_

 _Giselle asks for a microphone, causing Evan to thankfully shut his mouth. Giselle gets one in seconds as she looks at Adela._

 _"You win." Giselle said, before dropping the mic. Adela smiles as Giselle storms out of the ring and starts to walk up the ramp, not even making eye contact with Adela._

 _"Are you kidding me!? The match didn't even start and Giselle gave up." An outraged David ranted_

 _Erin then looks back toward the ring to see Lacey diving over the bottom rope, legs first. Lacey tries to wrap her legs around Erin's neck to attempt a Hurricanrana. But Erin catches her and swings Lacey into the ring, throwing her over the bottom rope. Cut to Lacey picking her up and goes for her own Irish Whip, but it's reversed. Lacey ducks underneath a clothesline, before going for a springboard back elbow. However, Erin catches her by the waist and holds her there for a few seconds, before dropping her on her head with a bridging German suplex. Cut to Erin picking Lacey up and putting her between her legs before signalling for a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer). But before she connects, Lacey back body drops her. Lacey then runs towards the ropes, jumps to the top one and comes back with a reverse 450! Cut to Lacey jumping off with another diving Hurricanrana in mind. Yet again, Erin catches her by the legs and drops her with a powerbomb straight into a pin! Cut to Erin Frost signaling for Arctic Fury again, before picking up Lacey. She puts her between her legs. But before she can connect with the move, Lacey flips her legs upwards onto Erin's shoulders and ends up in a seated position on them. Lacey delivers a swift punch to the head, before coming down with a Spike DDT! Erins shoots up upon impact. Lacey then hits Erin Frost with a Last Breath to fully take her down. Lacey hooks a leg as the ref counts_

… _.._

 _1_

…

…

… _._

… _._

 _2_

…

…

… _._

… _._

 _3!_

 _"Lacey Alvarez has done it. She has taken Rayleen's spot and has advanced to the Semi-Finals. She will face the winner of next weeks Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood match." David said_

 _Cut to Katarina vs Nyx. Katarina gets back to her feet only to see Nyx running off the ropes. Thinking quickly, Katarina caught Nyx off the rebound with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Katarina then runs towards the ropes and comes back with handspring Phoenix. Cut to Nyx running off the opposite set of ropes and comes back at Katarina, only for Katarina to slingshot back into the ring with a slingshot clothesline. Katarina doesn't waste much time as she picks Nyx up and delivers a quick Snap Suplex. Cut to Nyx whipping Katarina into the steps, but Katarina stops herself from hitting them. She then turns around and ducks underneath Nyx's superkick. Nyx foot ends up hitting the steel post. Cut to Katarina then grabs her other leg and finally locks in the Love Lockdown. Katarina pulls on the legs of Nyx while her knee is planted on the back of Nyx's head and Nyx's body is in the air. Nyx grips her black hair as her leg is in more pain than ever as the crowd has no sympathy for the crook. Nyx has nowhere to go and no one to save her, so she finally taps_

" **...And those four became two…"**

 _Cut to Katarina vs Lacey when Katarina comes back, Lacey attempts a 540 kick, but Kartarina rolls underneath Lacey's leg. Katarina quickly gets up and turns around to see Lacey purposely fall back and wrap both of her feet around Katarina's neck. Lacey connects with a handstand twisting headscissors! Katarina then steps onto the apron and waits as Lacey gets to her feet. She then jumps off the ring apron and connects with a double knee press on the unsuspecting woman. Cut to Lacey Alvarez hitting a baseball slides that sends her flying into the announce table. Lacey then springboard off the ropes and connects with Springboard Crossbody that sends both women on top of the announce table. Lacey then jumps off it at Katarina with a diving Hurricanrana. Cut to Katarina shaking her arm as Lacey runs off the ropes and dives over the bottom rope with a Tope Suicida! But Katarina swats Lacey in mid air with a forearm smash. Lacey falls to the floor, holding her head as Katarina stands over her. Cut to Lacey connecting with a Final Flight_

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

…

 _2_

… _.._

… _.._

…

…

 _3!_

 _"And there you have it. Lacey Alvarez has advanced to the finals of the Womens Championship at 10:23. Anarchy may reign at Glory Road." David said_

 _"This is bullcrap. She shouldn't even be in this tournament. Katarina was screwed tonight." Evan said_

 _Cut to Adela vs Natalia. Adela throws Natalia out over the middle rope before leaving the ring herself, taking the fight outside early. Adela grabs Natalia by the hair and throws the smaller woman back first into the guard rail. Cut to Adela instantly gets to her feet as Natalia runs off the ropes, going for another slingblade, but Adela sidesteps. Natalia keeps running and bounces off the opposite set of ropes again. But Adela takes her down with a knee smash! Cut to Natalia then running at the rope, jumps to the second rope and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! But Adela holds onto her after one spin and rams her back first into the turnbuckles. Cut to Adela then quickly ascending to the top turnbuckle as Natalia gets up. Adela dives off, but Natalia catches her on the chin with a Superkick! Natalia then gets up and grasp the top rope. Cut to Natalia then springs up and hits a Springboard Sommersault senton onto Adela who lays on the floor. Cut to when Adela climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hooks Natalia up for a Superplex. But Natalia shifts her body when Adela picks her up vertically and both her legs end up wrapped around the neck and shoulders of Adela. Reverse Frankensteiner off the top! Cut to the Fireball Splash connecting! She hooks the leg_

… _.._

 _1_

…

…

…

… _._

 _2_

…

…

…

…

 _3!_

 _"She did it! Despair will not hold the ACW Womens Championship!" David said_

 _"After 13:01 of great action, Natalia Rodriguez has a date with Lacey Alvarez for the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said_

" **And now Hope's poster girl, Natalia Rodriguez takes on Anarchy's Chick, Lacey Alvarez!"**

We see a match graphic of the two, before fading into a shot of the six men in the ACW World Championship tournament standing together. The opening beat to Lose Yourself by Eminem started playing. From left to right it was Furno Moxley, Detrick Cyrus, Jason Sabre, Will Ralston, Azriel & CJ Hawk

" **And as the Womens tournament reached an ending that no one would've guessed when it started. The mens tournament reached an end that everyone saw coming, but it is the twists and turns on the road of these three men that defined this match."**

 **His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

 **There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

 **He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

We see then see Furno, Will Ralston and CJ Hawk fade away as Detrick Cyrus is then seen walking in a hallways. He sees CJ Hawk, Natalia Rodriguez, Erin Frost & Rey Pantera and bumps fist with CJ as Rey pats him on the back. Azriel is seen sitting on his throne with Giselle, Micah Hyde and Jason Malice at his side. Then we lastly see Jason Sabre, standing alone, looking at his reflection. He turns his head to see nothing but emptiness. He puts his jacket on and closes his eyes, before walking out of his locker room.

 **To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting**

 **What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 **He's chokin, how? Everybody's jokin now**

 **The clock's run out, time's up over, blow!**

 **Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity**

 **Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

 **He's so mad, but he won't give up that**

 **Easy, no**

" **For Azriel, it was defined by utter dominance."**

 _Cut to Azriel vs CJ Hawk. CJ runs at Azriel again, only for the Angel of Death to catch on the chin with an Uppercut. Cut to Azriel lifting CJ up and military pressing him into the steel post. Cut to CJ jumping off the top, only for Azriel to catch him with a uppercut to the chin! Cut to CJ elevating himself onto the second turnbuckle only for Azriel to deliver a throat thrust to him! CJ falls right the arms of Azriel, who catches him with one arm and delivers a quick and fatal Death's Embrace! Azriel pins CJ._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _3!_

 _"It was exactly what I predicted. Azriel advances to Glory Road and will compete for the ACW World Championship." Evan said._

" **But it was his other dealings within Despair that took the spotlight. Whether that was his brother..."**

 _"We'll have to do it by force. In my past life, I recall my little brother and myself never getting along." Azriel said._

 _"Then so be it. We'll force him into darkness." Micah said._

 _"Agreed. I will send someone to hunt him down and bring him to us, so we can convert him." Azriel said_

 _"And then the two brothers of Despair will bring this world to it's knees." Micah said_

 _"Casey Harris...it's time for you to give in to Despair." Said Azriel_

" **...Or his Queen."**

 _"You may rise, Malice." Azriel said, before Jason rose to his feet. "What do you have to report?"_

 _"It's your Queen. Giselle confronted me last week and asked me to help kidnap Casey Harris for you." Jason Malice states_

 _"I had Brutus assigned to that mission instead of you for a reason. He is capable of getting Casey and using you would've caused members of Despair to get suspicious. You are my top hitman. I don't need people getting suspicious on why I'm after him." Azriel explains_

 **He won't have it, he knows his whole back's at these ropes**

 **It don't matter, he's dope**

 **He knows that, but he's broke**

 **He's so stag that he knows**

 **When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's**

 **Back to the lab again yo**

 **This old rhapsody**

 **Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

" **And his Queen intertwined on the Road of Jason Sabre. Who's road started with a Fight without Honor between him and a man who discriminated against him, because he didn't stand with Hope."**

 _"Whatever. Just come inside for the meeting and leave this thug out here." Will said._

 _"If you call me a thug one more time, I'll shove Detrick's shoe up your teeny bopper ass." Jason threatened._

 _"Calm down Jason." Detrick said, trying to keep the peace._

 _"Jason? As in Jason Sabre? The Ace?" Will Ralston asked_

 _"Yeah, that's my name." Jason said._

 _"Despair must've really hit you hard." Will said._

 _Cut to Episode 3:_

 _"Your friend is the one that needs to learn when to shut up. He's very disrespectful. I expected better from you Detrick. You shouldn't be hanging out with people like him." Will said._

 _"I'm sure as hell not going to hang out with people like you." Detrick said, under his breath_

 _Jason takes the two bottles of beer and places them safely on the chair that he once occupied._

 _"What are you doing?" Will asked_

 _"I didn't want to spill the beer when I knock your ass out and put you through this table." Jason said, before grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt_

 _"Hey, calm down, Nomadic Scum!" Will said trying to push Sabre off to no avail. "I only fight in wrestling rings."_

 _"Yes betrayal. I know what betrayal is. My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather betrayed America during a war. What is this criminal scum doing in my locker room." Will said, before pointing at Jason._

 _"That's not the point. The point is this. Why are we associating ourselves with scum like him? Especially when I'm going to beat him later tonight. He has no use to us. He is no hero. He's-" WIll said._

" **And that led to the brutal Fight without Honor"**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 **The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping**

 **This world is mine for the taking**

 **Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order**

 **A normal life is borin, but super stardom's close to post mortem**

 **It only grows harder, homie grows hotter**

 _"I've heard that Will Ralston has a very low opinion of Jason Sabre, while Jason Sabre hates Will's high opinion of himself." David said_

 _"You'd be correct and-"_

 _For the second time tonight, Evan gets interrupted when Jason and Will Ralston begin to brawl. Cut to Jason Sabre running toward him. Ralston sees him coming and back body drops him over the guardrail and the laps of the fans in the Staples Center. Cut to Jason then hitting a Release Vertical Suplex over the guard rail and onto the ringside floor, where Will Ralston now lays. Cut to Will pulls him up to a vertical base, before dropping him back down with a Regal Cutter. Jason leaves the ring and looks under the ring apron. He pulls something out that elicits a massive response from fans near him. It's a Barbed Wire Steel Chair! Cut to Jason then grabs the chair and purposely puts the barbed wire wrapped chair on Ralston's hair, making sure it gets stuck. Jason then puts one boot on Will's chest and flips him the bird, before pulling on the barbed wire chair and ripping the roots out of Ralston's head._

 _"Holy motherfucking shit! Jason Sabre is One sick motherfucker!" David shouts as Will is in the ring convulsing from having a lot of his hair pulled from his roots. You can clearly see bloody begin to cover his scalp_

 _"Look at the Despair in Will's eyes. Jason is enjoying every second of this sick and twisted moment. I know this crowd loves him, but he might be crossing into pure evil territory." Evan said_

 _Cut to Jason going for his version of the Jumping Cutter/RKO, but Will surprises him when he leaps up, by catching him in a reverse facelock. Will drops Jason with a Reverse 1916 onto the Barbed Wire Board. Cut toSabre stopping in his tracks and turns around to see Will running at him with a Spear. But Jason leaps in the air as Will gets close and comes down with a Double Foot Stomp to Will's back. Will falls flat on the mat, while Sabre collapses shortly after his feet touch the ground. The crowd give the two standing ovation for their effort._

 _"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!"_

 _"Both men are torn apart. Both are bleeding badly. Jason can hardly stand. Will Ralston is a bloody mess. Jesus Christ, how much longer can these two go? How much more will one have to endure, before the other one finally gives up in this war." David said_

 _Jason kicks him in the gut, before picking him up for the Sitout Tombstone Piledriver that he dubbed 'Hollow Point'. But Will shifts his weight toward the left side to get out of Jason's grip. Will then lightly pushes Jason Sabre back and connects with a Spear right onto the thumbtacks! Cut to Ralston then dives off one more time with a Corkscrew Splash, but Jason kips up while on the table and catches Will Ralston with a Final Blow through it! The crowd explodes as both commentators stand up_

 _"Lord have mercy on their souls!" David said_

 _"What did we just see!" Evan said as Jason uses any remaining power to turn Will over and pin him_

… _.._

 _1!_

 _"For the love of God-" David said_

… _.._

… _._

…

… _.._

 _"Let this be it!"_

 _2!_

… _.._

… _._

… _.._

 _"Is it finally over?" Evan questions_

… _._

 _3!_

 _"Yes it is! Jason Sabre is going to Glory Road!" David said_

 _"What did we just witness?" Evan said_

 _"That was a Fight without Honor. That was a disgusting display of what humans can do to each other. Give both men credit for they did tonight." David said_

 _"I've never seen something like this in my life. Azriel may look like a monster, but Jason Sabre has the heart of a demon." Evan said_

" **But after his war in the ring...a war in his head started"**

 **He blows us all over these hoes is all on him**

 **Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter**

 **Lonely roads, God only knows**

 **He's grown farther from home, he's no father**

 **He goes home and barely knows his own daughter**

 **But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water**

 **His hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product**

 **They moved on to the next schmo who flows**

 **He nose dove and sold nada**

 **So the soap opera is told and unfolds**

 **I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on**

 **Da da dum da dum da da**

 _"There is no reason too. My vision was about your destiny and your destiny is this. Jason Sabre, one day you will defeat Azriel. And when that day comes, you will ascend to your spot as the brand new King of Despair." Giselle reveals, causing the surprised Jason to look at her._

 _"Me...The King of Despair." Jason said._

 _"It's your destiny." Giselle said, before moving her face close to Jason's. Their lips were only inches away as Giselle whispered, "You were brought into this world to defeat that evil tyrant and take his place. I believe in you being the one."_

 _Giselle then presses her lips against Jason initially shocking the Ace. But quickly Jason finds himself giving in and leaning back on the hood of the car with Giselle on top of him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss._

 _Episode 4_

 _Jason Sabre puts his half red and half black jacket on before pulling up the zipper. He looks at the mirror in the locker, looking at his reflection. Then in a second, the reflection of Giselle appeared in the mirror. Jason wasn't even startled. Instead, a grin formed across his face._

 _"Are you here for another round after last week?" Jason said, before turning around to face the Rose of Sin._

 _"I am not here for sexual pleasures Jason." Giselle said_

 _Cut to.._

 _"How can you be someone's Queen, yet live in the fear of him murdering you? It just doesn't make sense. Why would he even choose you for that role if he doesn't even trust you." Jason said._

 _"He didn't choose me. Azriel & I were brought together by destiny. A sick and twisted destiny where I would serve him and be abused by him. But destiny has also led me to you." Giselle said._

 _"Are we about to get into that bullshit about me being the King of Despair again?" Jason questions_

 _"It is your birthright to dethrone Azriel and stand beside me as King." Giselle said._

 _Cut to…_

 _"But you've been living a life in Despair for years Jason." Giselle said, causing Jason to tense up a bit. "Your best friends left you. Both of them. One to become a millionaire. The other to become a worldwide symbol of Hope. Meanwhile, you were left behind to become nothing. Your ex wife and your child left you alone. You know what Despair feels like. But if you embrace it, Despair will stop hurting you and instead, it will heal your wouds through the Despair of others."_

 _"Shut your mouth right now, before I shut it for you." Jason threatens slowly._

 _"I see it your eyes right now." Giselle said. "A scared little boy, who thought that he had his entire life all figured out. That was until it all came crashing down."_

 _Cut to:_

 _"Oh and Jason, I have to warn you…" Giselle said. "Very soon, you'll meet a man who will try to bring you to Despair. You have to stop fighting the truth and start listening to those who will help you overcome your biggest demon."_

 _"Biggest demon?" Jason questions as he looks in the mirror_

 _"Detrick Cyrus." Giselle speaks, before stepping out the door, leaving Jason in a state of deep thought._

 _Episode 7:_

 _Jason walks into his room, letting out a deep breath. He unzips his leather jacket to reveal the plain Gray tee underneath, before taking it off and tossing it to the side. Jason then looks up at his mirror and his facial expression changes from tired to confused_

 _"Giselle?" Jason said as he sees her reflection. "How the hell did you get in here?"_

 _Cut to_

 _"We're playing a dangerous game Giselle." Jason said as he pressed his forehead against hers._

 _"It's a game I'm willing to play" Giselle replied, her hands moving towards his pants loops she yanked at his belt and with one pull it was off. "What about you Nomad. Are you afraid?"_

 _"I'm not afraid of anybody or anything." Jason replies before finally locking lips with Giselle._

" **And as Sabre's iner-turmoil has brought him to a crossroads. His best friend's road has been filled with nothing but glory…"**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 _Cut to Detrick Cyrus vs Furno Moxley. Detrick goes for a low kick to the leg, but Furno moves out of the way. Detrick then uses the momentum of the kick to do a 360 flip right in front of Furno. Cut to Furno laying in a few stiff shots, before the ref pulls him back. Detrick takes advantage by doing a front roll straight into a front dropkick to knock Furno down. Cut to Detrick flying off the top with a Crossbody, only for Furno to catch him in mid air and push him down with a gutbuster. Cut to Detrick turning his body and pushing Furno into the ropes, only for the Thief to comeback with a rebound clothesline. Cut to Furno getting on top of the ring apron and sets up a Powerbomb with him pointed towards the steps._

 _"This is going to break the spine of Detrick. He needs to counter!" David said._

 _Furno attempts the powerbomb, but Detrick reverses it into a sit out Facebuster as they come off the ring apron. The crowd cheers loudly as Moxley's face hits steel._

 _"These two men are pulling out all the stops for an opprotunity to be ACW World Champion." David said._

 _Detrick pushes Furno onto the announce table and punches him a couple times, before climbing onto the ring apron. Then, he looks back at the motionless Furno. Detrick then jumps up to the top rope and does a springboard moonsault through the announce table!_

 _"He just moonsaulted Furno through our table! Holy shit!" David said_

 _"My table! My beautiful table!" Evan said_

 _"You have to respect the depths these two men are willing to go to become the first ACW World Champion." David said._

 _"They aren't even in the title match yet, this is just a qualifier." Evan said_

 _Cut to Furno throwing a right hand, but Detrick responds with a second 915! The crowd explodes as Detrick then drags Furno back up to his feet and picks him up in a firemans Carry. The DKO connects! Detrick rolls Furno onto his back and lays on his chest as the ref counts._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

…

… _.._

…

 _3!_

 _"Detrick Cyrus has done it. The main event of Glory Road is official. It will be Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus to determine the first ever ACW World Champion." David said_

" **But as his victory caused celebration, a rift formed as his friend became an enemy of Hope."**

 **No more games, I'ma change what you call rage**

 **Tear this mothafuckin roof off like two dogs caged**

 **I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed**

 **I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage**

 **But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cypher**

 **Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper**

 **All the pain inside amplified by the fact**

 _"And what about Jason?" Rey asked_

 _"What about him? He beat Ralston last week and earned his spot at Glory Road. Tonight is the same." Detrick said_

 _"Last week, he brutalized Will. Will had to stay home tonight to heal from that match and he lost a giant patch of hair on his head. He could do the same thing to you." Rey said_

 _"Are you trying to stir the pot? You seemed cool with him last week." Detrick said_

 _"I'm okay with him and I think he could be a good asset. But still, he's a nomad." Rey said_

 _"He's not a Nomad, he my little brother." Detrick said. "Last week was a match where he took on someone he hates. Even if it's in the spirit of competition, he wouldn't go that far against me."_

 _"How can you be so sure?" Rey questions. "He's a wildcard."_

 _"With all due respect master, you say that because you don't know him. I do know him. I know him better than anyone and he would never cross that line unless it's deserved. With Will, it was deserved. Don't worry about Jason, he's not a threat to Hope. He's an alley." Detrick said_

 _"He's not my alley if he does that to one of my men. I'd be careful with him, because he will turn on you." Rey advised._

" **Only for a summit with Azriel to continue these thoughts."**

 **That I can't get by with my 9 to 5**

 **And I can't provide the right type of life for my family**

 **Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers**

 **And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life**

 **And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder**

 **Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus**

 **Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a pre-madonna**

 **Baby mama drama's screamin' on and**

 **Too much for me to wanna**

 **Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's**

 **Gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail**

 **I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot**

 **Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not**

 **Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go**

 **I cannot grow old in Salem's lot**

 _"At Glory Road, you, The Ultimate Hope will stand in my way of pure domination when I attempt and succeed at becoming the ACW World Champion." Azriel said._

 _"You'll attempt, but you won't succeed. There's another man in that match and you might have had a chance at beating him if it was one on one. But with me in the match, your chances are slim. And with Jason being there too, then your chances are at zero." Detrick said._

 _"Such arrogance." Azriel scoffed. "To claim that someone like me has no chance against you or that nomadic failure that you befriended. However, one thing you said in that arrogant comment was fascinating to me. You said that I would've had a chance to win if it was just me and Jason. You really do view him as a below you."_

 _"I didn't mean it like that." Detrick defends_

 _"But you did. You lack confidence in your friends abilities. No wonder he walks between good and evil. He's conflicted by your friendship and your ability to make him feel worthless." Azriel said_

 _"No. Jason doesn't walk a line. I don't know what type of psychological warfare you're trying, but you're not going to win. None of this is going to get to me. Besides, you should be worrying more about your crew. I saw that Adela chick walk into the guys bathroom at the bar last night. I think something is fishy over there." Detrick said_

 _"I won't deny that there are some problems on my side to someone as intelligent as you. However those problems, whether it's Adela or my Queen will be dealt with at a different time." Azriel said_

 _Cut to…_

 _Azriel said. "I wanted to personally warn you."_

 _"About what?" Detrick said._

 _"About the inevitable betrayal of Jason Sabre. One day, he'll turn on you, because you turned on him. And on that day, you will feel Despair." Azriel said_

 _"Jason would never betray me." Detrick states_

 _"Foolish comment, Ultimate Hope. But I know that's not out of naivety. It's out of denial. Because if Jason ever betrays you, then in turn, he will surpass you." Azriel said_

 _"I ain't no fool." Detrick said._

 _"I disagree." Azriel said_

" **This is their path to glory..."**

 **So here I go, it's my shot.**

 **Feet fail me not, this maybe the only opportunity that I got**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

We see the ACW World Championship which has a black strap and round shape to it. The American eagle with its wings spread is engraved on the main golden plate. In between it's wings is the world with the ACW Logo on it. There are four golden rectangular sideplates each with two jewels parallel to each other on the top and bottom of every plate. Underneath the earth design, the word World is engraved onto a black strip. Next to it is a slightly smaller version of the championship with a white strap and the word Womens written underneath the planet earth. Both titles are on a platform, side by side.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, this is their Glory Road!"**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 **Sin #2: Sin for the length, but also a sin off for it being epic.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ACW Glory Road! The Staples Center is packed for this historic supercard where we will crown the first ever ACW World Champion and ACW Women's Champion." David Harkness said

"It will be Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus in a huge triple threat to determine our first World Champion in the main event. The Ultimate Hope. The King Of Despair. The Ace of Pro Wrestling. This match is completely unpredictable." Evan Neal said

"Speaking of unpredictable, let's mention Anarchy. Tonight, Lacey Alvarez will face Natalia Rodriguez to determine the first Women's Champion. It'll be interesting to see who the crowd sides with, because Anarchy seems to be popular among the people in LA. But that's not where their night ends. Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre & Jasper Cage have a date with Cobra Clubs Seth Sullivan, Russell Black & Genocide in a six man tag." David said

"Also on the card, there seems to be some drama in Despair over Casey Harris. Tonight, it will be Grimm vs Brutus Viscious vs Casey Harris in a triple threat match." Evan said

"But before all that, we're kicking things off with an introduction to the Chosen Five system. The Fatal Four Way match is up next!" David announces

 **Sever every tie**

 **Untangle every line**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

 **You're never satisfied**

"Here comes CJ Hawk who is looking to redeem himself after easily having the worst performance in the ACW World Championship tournament." Evan said

"To be fair, he faced Azriel. I'm sure he's told Detrick Cyrus about his experiences and that will help Detrick in the main event later tonight." David said

"He's still a loser. In fact, I heard that his father isn't supporting him tonight.

Evan Neal said

 **Ooh, yeah!**

 **I did my time and I want out**

 **So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"What?" David questions

"Yeah. I heard that he's actually rooting for this criminal, Furno Moxley, who is coming to the ring right now. I hope anyone other than this man wins. I hate criminals." Evan said

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it**

 **Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"And here comes your pick to win, if I remember correctly and he's coming with Caesar Montana." David said

"Yes! It's my fellow millionaire and soon to be billionaire when he marries Talia Brooks." Evan said

"He may have a lot of money, but he's the only won in the match that's lost more than once this season." David said

"Shut up. No one cares about your facts." Evan said

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces**

 **Formed together, made for elevation**

 **I am a soldier, I won't surrender**

 **Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers**

 **(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

"Speaking of facts, here comes a man who is full of nothing but false facts. However, he somehow is a member of Hope." David said

"I'm glad that his hair grew back after that monster, Jason Sabre ripped it out. Speaking of which, if Ralston wins, we could see a rematch between him and Jason for the ACW World Championship soon." Evan said

"You're right. I got word that whoever wins the ACW World Championship tonight will defend it in two weeks against whoever number one is on the Chosen Five rankings." David said

The bell rings as all four are each standing in their respective corners. Will looks at CJ and says 'Wanna team with the Ultimate Hope?'

 **Sin #3: Even during matches, Will can't help but suck his own dick.**

Hawk replies 'Detrick isn't in the match.' The conversation between Will and CJ is then cut off by Furno Moxley who blast out of his corner with a forearm smash to the face of Will. Will falls to the mat, holding his face, before CJ takes to the opportunity to hit the unsuspecting Furno with an uppercut to take him down. Freddy leaves the ring quickly as this goes down while Furno rolls out of the ring. CJ then notices his stablemate standing up and the two make eye contact. CJ quickly runs at him, but gets caught with a arm drag into an arm lock. Will keeps ahold of CJ's arm and Irish whips him into the ropes. CJ comes back into a jumping side heel kick. Will grabs his masked ally by the head and pulls him up, only for CJ to push him back a little. CJ runs at Ralston, but the Avenger pulls the top rope down, sending CJ Hawk falling to the outside. CJ lands on his feet as Will turns his body to face him. CJ regains his composure only for Freddy Escobar to come out of nowhere with a clothesline, to take him down. Then Freddy is taken out by a slingshot Crossbody from Will.

Ralston rolls Freddy in as the crowd stays a little quiet, not wanting to cheer either man. Ralston picks Freddy up and puts him onto the top turnbuckle, before climbing up himself. Will hooks Freddy up for a Superplex, but from behind CJ Hawk axe handles him on the back. CJ then stands between Will's legs and looks to powerbomb him. But as the crowd was starting to make noise, Furno broke it up by kicking CJ in the gut. Moxley pushes CJ to the side, before dragging Will off the turnbuckles and punching him. Furno then gives Freddy, his own punch, sending him from the turnbuckles to the ring apron. Freddy rolls off onto the floor below as Furno stomps on Will a couple of times before turning his attention to CJ, who is on his feet. Furno hits a running forearm to the face of CJ, to knock him down and throws him to the outside. Will is getting to his feet and Furno stays on him by hitting a Cutthroat neckbreaker! Furno goes for the pin.

….

1

…

…

…

…

2

Kick out at 2

"Furno pretty much cleared out the ring." Evan said

"That was Furno's best chance to win and it didn't work out. I'm seeing the other two stirring on the outside. He needs to do something quickly or he might not get this chance during the match again." David said

Furno picks Ralston up as CJ steps onto the ring apron. Moxley then throws Will into CJ Hawk, knocking the Wrestler back down. Furno then pulls Ralston away from the ropes, but is quickly punched in the gut. Will follows with a couple more, before grabbing his arm. Will tries to hit his Regal Cutter, but Furno twists his body around and pushes Ralston off of him. Ralston hits the ropes as Furno is then hit with a Springboard Roundhouse kick from a flying Freddy Escobar. Freddy gets to his feet and sees Ralston rebounding from the ropes. Freddy tries a clothesline, but Will ducks underneath. However, Will runs straight into the arms of CJ Hawk, who picks him up and drops him with a gutbuster. Freddy turns around, only for CJ Hawk to kick him in the gut and hit him with a Package Piledriver. CJ goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

…

Will Ralston breaks it up.

CJ looks over at Ralston and punches him, before dragging him up with himself. CJ Hawk picks Ralston up and puts him under his arm, before picking Ralston up for a Brainbuster. But Freddy rolls him up from behind. Ralston lands on his feet.

"Keep your eyes on everyone at all times!" Calls David

…

1

…..

Freddy ducks underneath a kick from Will and lets go. CJ rolls to his feet and Freddy hits him with an uppercut. Ralston then dropkicks Freddy. Ralston stands up, only for CJ to come up from behind and cross both of Ralston's arms. Ralston is in a straightjacket hold, but before CJ can do anything, Furno comes out of nowhere with a running Crossbody to knock both men down. Furno gets to one knee and looks around to see Ralston rolling out of the ring, CJ on the ring mat and Freddy on his feet. Freddy runs toward Furno, but Furno gets to a vertical base as he gets close and performs a double leg takedown, before mounting the Prince and throwing multiple lefts and rights. Freddy attempts to cover up, but isn't successful. Furno stands up and slaps his chest.

"Furno Moxley is feeling it right now as Glory Road is starting off with a bang." David said

"One of these men will be in the top 3 of the Chosen Five. The other three won't. Right now, Papa Hawk's pick is in the driver's seat right now." Evan said

Furno is then turned around by CJ Hawk, who picks him up onto one of his shoulders, but Moxley slides off from behind. Moxley then turns CJ around, before attempting a Headlock Driver, but CJ pushes him off. Moxley runs straight into a spear from Will Ralston! Will gets to his feet, only for CJ to lift him up onto one of his shoulders. But like Moxley, Ralston slides off and connects with a Reverse 1916! Ralston goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

….

Freddy breaks it up at 2.70 with an innovated version of his King Slayer (Curb Stomp)! Freddy kicks Will off CJ Hawk. He then picks CJ up and throws him over the top rope, to the outside. However after he does, Furno springboards onto the second rope and hits Freddy with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Freddy hits the ring mat, holding his face, but Furno picks him up and drops him with a Headlock Driver! Furno goes for the pin

…

1

….

…

…

….

2

….

…

…

….

3!

"Furno actually did it! Furno Moxley has pinned Freddy Escobar at 10:36 and is guaranteed a spot in the top three of the Chosen Five." Said David

"Jacob Brooks has to be embarrassed about his brother in law losing again." Evan said

"Out of curiosity, why did Caesar just stand there and do nothing the entire match?" Questions David

"Because he sucks. Caesar Montana sucks and I have no idea why Freddy keeps that bumbling idiot around." Evan admits

"Well, the show will continue as Freddy gets pinned and drops to 0-3 with CJ Hawk and Will Ralston behind him at 0-2. Up next, we move on from the Fatal Four Way and into a Triple Threat as Brutus Viscious, Grimm and Casey Harris go at it." David said

 **(Comercial)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to Glory Road and this special kicked off in a massive way as Furno Moxley wins a important fatal four way." Evan said

"Yes, Furno is guaranteed a spot in the top three of the chosen Five. If he is number one or number two, then next thursday on ACW, he'll compete in a number one contendership match to determine our main event winners first opponent. However, we have to see what happens tonight, before we can get to that." David said.

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity**

 **Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity**

 **All that is evil and right hand of god**

 **Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"It is time for our next match and here comes Brutus Viscious. This man has been on a warpath to get his hands on Casey Harris." David said

"He took out Kyle Stevens in a bathroom for saving Casey. But, I'm still wondering why he's after him. There was a rumor that Azriel ordered the hit." Evan said

"Azriel? What's his beef with Casey?" David said

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking**

 **My heart is breaking but there's no use crying**

 **What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes**

 **If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"Speaking of beef, let's talk about Grimm's role in this. I heard that Giselle told Grimm to take care of Casey for Despair." Evan said

"Wait, so the King wants Brutus to do it. Yet the Queen thinks Grimm should do it. Maybe there is some friction in the land of Despair and it's coming from the top of the kingdom." David said

"Brutus was not happy and did not know about Grimm's attack on Mason Locke, a few days ago. Tonight, everything comes to a climax as the King and Queen of Despair's choices collide with their target in a triple threat." Evan said

 **Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Come and see**

 **Things your eyes won't believe!**

"I don't see this ending well for the man coming out right now, Casey Harris." David said

"Imagine if he wins. Then Despair's top brass will be embarrassed." Evan Mentions

The bell rings as all three men are in a triangle, staring each other down. Casey then makes a beeline for the bigger than him, but smaller than Brutus, Grimm. But Brutus cuts him off by catching him with both his hands while he's running and pushing Casey down. Grimm quickly strikes Brutus with an uppercut, but the big man follows up with his own right hand. Grimm is slightly fazed but replies with a haymaker, before Casey leapfrogs over Brutus' head and catches Grimm with a headscissors. The crowd applauds the spot, before Casey gets up and ducks a clothesline from Brutus and runs off the ropes. Casey comes back only for Brutus to hit him with a big boot to the face, then Brutus looks at Grimm again, who is now at a vertical base. Brutus picks Casey up and throws him over the ropes, to the outside floor. He then turns back to Grimm, who catches him with a Discus boot.

"The two men in Despair are fighting each other too much. Their goal is to take care of Casey, not each other." Evan said

"You can't be surprised. Especially when someone as ruthless and temperamental as Brutus is involved." David said

Grimm steps outside of the ring and onto the floor. Casey is getting up and Grimm throws a right hand that forces him to take a few steps back. Grimm closes in on Casey and hits a forearm smash, before grabbing him by his shaggy brown hair and throwing him shoulder first into the steel is then turned around by Brutus, who knees him in the gut before slamming his head off the ring apron. Brutus rolls Grimm in, before turning his attention to Casey. Casey tries to kick at the 6'10 man, but is shut down when Brutus stomps on him. Brutus drags him up and Biel throws him from the floor, over the bottom rope and into the ring. The crowd applauds the show of power, but Brutus gives them the finger to get booed.

Brutus enters the ring, only to get a Discus forearm smash from Grimm that sends him tumbling over the middle rope and back onto the outside. Grimm then stalks the body of Casey, who starting to get to his feet. From behind, Grimm puts him in a waistlock and tries to hit the German Suplex, but Casey backflips out of it and lands behind Grimm. Grimm turns around as Casey backs up into the ropes, stumbling a bit. Grimm runs at him, but falls into a trap as Casey pulls down the top ropes, Grimm lands onto the ring apron, but Brutus grabs his leg and pulls him off. Brutus hits Grimm with a Right Haymaker, before getting hit with Tope Con Hilo by Casey! The crowd starts to cheer a little more as Casey lands on his feet while the big man tumbles down.

Casey decides to go after the smaller of the two, Grimm, and picks him up and manages to roll him into the ring. Grimm is on his feet as Casey Springboard into the ring with a DDT in mind, but Grimm catches him, before pushing him down, onto the floor. Casey is quickly able to get to his feet, only to get a Discus Big Boot, that floors him! Grimm stands over Casey and signals for the Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster that he calls the Psycho Gutbuster. But once Casey stands up, Brutus slides back in with a steel chair and nails it against Casey's back to send him to his knees. He then tries to swing at Grimm, only for him to duck underneath it. Brutus turns around and Grimm hits a Discus Big Boot onto the chair, straight into the face of Brutus, denting it. Brutus goes down as Grimm picks up the chair. Grimm unfolds the chair, only for Casey to jump on the chair and use it as a launching pad, to hit the downed Brutus with a Final Thorment (630 Senton)! But Grimm quickly acts as he comes up from behind and puts Casey in a waistlock. He then deadlifts him off the ring mat and German Suplex's Casey's head into the seat of the chair! A massive 'Oh' is heard as Casey's neck folds, before he rolls off the set up chair. Grimm quickly goes for the pin

"He broke Casey's neck! Lord have mercy. That kid's career could be over!" David exclaims

…..,

1

…

…

…

…

"Count to 30. He isn't getting up from that." Evan said

…

…

….

…

3!

"Giselle's pick, Grimm, just won after a sick Deadlift German into a set up chair at 8:56. That was absolutely sickening." David said

"I felt my bones rattle when I saw that." Evan said, as he noticed Grimm put Casey over his shoulder and carry him out of the ring.

"What is he doing? He needs medical attention! Put him down!" David shouts

"Brutus tried this a few weeks ago and unlike Brutus, it looks like Grimm will succeed. But what is he going to do with Casey?" Evan questions

"I fear for the worst." David said

"Speaking of fear….one of my fears is in action up next as Anarchy takes on Cobra Club." Evan said

"Don't segue after that! Do you have any decency?" David said

"No, but I have a lot of money and a great podcast." Evan quips

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

"Welcome back. We are preparing for our next match, which is a six man tag. This will be under laxed rules, so while there is disqualifications and Count Outs, the ref has been instructed to be leninent towards them." David explains

 **As I crawl through dirt and mud**

 **I'm sinking under**

 **In a grave of life that was**

 **I saw a light**

"And with the sounds of Anarchy's theme playing, the match is only moments away. Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre and Jasper Cage are preparing for their loss against the Cobra Club." Evan said

"There is absolutely no reason to say that. Anarchy was caught off guard by the Cobra Club, a few days ago, but they were dominating ACW, beforehand." David said

"Ash Russo has a vendetta against our President. How can you support this renegade?" Evan questions

"I'm not." David replies

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies**

 **To the dungeons of the damned**

 **Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging**

 **Here I make my stand**

"Here comes the Cobra Club. Seth Sullivan, the sole leader of Snake Tribe. By his side is two of his loyalist men and friends, Russell Black and Genocide." Evan said

"Why is his name Genocide?" David questions

"It's a nickname. There was a rumor that went around that he had killed the entire Raven Tribe." Evan said

"But those are just rumors...at least, I hope so." David said

The music fades out as the crowd is truly electric for the first time tonight. The bell ring. Anarchy stands in the middle of the ring, not backing down. The Cobra Club did the same thing. In the middle, Ash Russo is across from Seth Sullivan. To their right, Roman is across from Russell Black. To their left, Jasper is across from Genocide. As the crowd duel with 'Cobra Club' and Anarchy chants, Ash and Sullivan talk trash. That is, until Roman fires the first shot by catching Seth off guard with a Superman punch. Russell looks surprised at Roman's speed, before Jasper and Ash take him down with a double dropkick as Genocide runs at Roman and connects with a couple punches, before being pulled back by Ash. Roman hits a Superman Punch to Genocide. All of the Cobra Club roll out of the ring and gather to discuss plans as Anarchys stands tall in the ring. Ash is bouncing all over the place, taunting the crowd and insulting Cobra Club while Roman and Jasper stay quiet in the background. Seth whispers some words to his boys. Jasper says something to Ash and he nods. Ash and Roman step onto the ring apron, leaving Jasper. Meanwhile, Genocide enters the ring with Seth and Russell stepping onto the ring apron.

"The match has started off hot with Anarcny standing tall, but now things have calmed down." David said

"Calmed down? We're less than two minutes in and we're already seeing these two stables rip each other apart. Nothing is going to be calm in this match." Evan said

The two circle each other, until Genocide throws the first punch. However, Jasper rolls underneath his fist. Genocide turns around and gets kicked in the gut, before getting a right hand to the top of the head. But Genocide grabs Jasper by the head and lifts him up with both hands, but the genius quickly kicks him in the chest with both feet to make him let go. Jasper lands on his feet, but is quickly taken down when Genocide uses the momentum of the kick to rebound off the ropes with a shoulder block. Genocide grabbed the blond by his hair and dragged him to his corner, before tagging in Russell. Genocide has him in a neck crank as Russell enters and delivers a swift stomp to the chest. Genocide leaves the ring as Russell tags in Seth. Russell then Irish whips Jasper across the ring. When Jasper comes back, Russell throws him up in the air and Seth catches him with a spin kick to the chest. Jasper falls to the ring mat, before Sullivan picks him up. The King Cobra then tries to Irish whip Jasper, before bending over to attempt something as he rebounds. But Jasper jumps right over his body and leaps towards his corner. Seth turns around to see Roman McIntyre get tagged in and the crowd explodes in cheers again.

Seth waits as Roman looks at Sullivan from the ring apron. Roman enters the ring as an audible 'Roman' chant takes off, showing that the crowd is siding with Anarchy, over the President's friends. Seth talks some trash as Roman nears him, not letting it bother him. Seth pie faces the bigger man, but gets an uppercut as a receipt. Seth is backed into the corner by the shot. Roman tries to charge at Seth, but stops when Seth gets out of the corner and walks over to his corner. Roman backs up, toward his corner and watches Sullivan. Then, Seth tags in Russell and the place explodes again as he gets into the ring and goes face to face with the fearless Roman.

"This is what we've been waiting for. The Titan's are about to clash!" David states

"The roof of the Staples Center is about to collapse under these two going at it." Evan said

Roman headsbutts Russell! The crowd is in a frenzy as McIntyre rains down shot after shot as Russell black, trying to take the big man down. Roman then runs off the ropes, only for Russell to easily sweep him up and hit a reverse scoop powerslam! The crowd applauds as He goes for the first pin of the match.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

Roman kicks out at 1. 72!

Russell drags Roman up by his hair and kicks him in the gut. Russell then wraps both his hands around Roman's neck and lifts the 6'6 badass up in a double choke lift. But Roman fights back with a right hand to the face of Russell, but Russell keeps him up. Well, until Roman does a second one. Russell drops Roman on both his feet and McIntyre quickly hits a Lariat into a backbreaker, combo! Jasper shouts something as Roman and he nods. Roman backs up into the corner and roars out, signaling for the Silent Kill (Spear). Russell gets to his feet with his back turned. Sullivan yells warnings at Russell as turns around. And he listens as he sidesteps Roman. Roman stops before he runs into the corner and turns around into a Samoan Drop from Russell! Russell goes for the pin again.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

Kick out at 2.02!

"We're not even ten minutes in and this is already a potentiel show stealer." David praised

"Roman and Russell have been going back and forth for quite a while and neither have been light with their shots at each other." Evan comments

Russell Black tags Genocide into the match as Roman starts to stir. Genocide picks McIntyre up and attempts to pick him up for a Suplex, but Roman's feet stays on the ring mat. Genocide punches him in the gut, before trying again. He gets the same result and then Roman, with absolutely no momentum behind it, deadlifts Genocide up and spins him around with a Tilt a Whirl backbreaker! A massive applause is hear as a loud 'Roman' chant takes over LA, before they stop and begin to cheer him on as they notice him crawling toward Anarchy's corner. Roman tags Ash Russo in!

Ash springboards into the ring with a dropkick on Genocide, who had gotten up. Ash gets to his feet and then runs at the Cobra Clubs corner and punches Seth off the ring apron. Ash ducks underneath a clothesline from Russell, before jumping up on the adjacent middle rope and hitting a Triangle Dropkick to knock Russell off the apron. Ash then turns back to Genocide, who catches him with a spinning backfist. Ash is woozy from the shot and is hit with it again, taking the leader of Anarchy down. Seth Sullivan jumps back onto the ring apron and holds his arm out, demanding a tag. Genocide tags in Seth.

"And now the leaders are in." David said

"Yeah, and poor Ash isn't in control." Evan said

"You have no pity for him, shut up." David said

Ash starts to get up as Sullivan stalks him. Sullivan stomps on Ash's back, sending him back to laying on his stomach. He stomps over his body a couple times, before picking him up and pushing him into a neutral corner. Sullivan slaps Russo to get a little heat, before running toward the opposite corner and coming back with a running Clothesline. He then picks Anarchy's leader up, across his shoulders before delivering a rolling Fireman's Carry Slam and following it up with a standing moonsault, straight into a pin.

…

1

…

…

….

…

2

…..

Ash gets a shoulder at 2.22

Seth Sullivan picks Ash up and pushes him into the Cobra Club's corner, before tagging in Genocide. Seth does a Snapmare as Genocide climbs up the top turnbuckle. Seth follows with Soccer Kick to the chest. Genocide follows by flying off the top turnbuckle with a frog splash. He hooks the leg as Seth exits the ring.

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

….

….

Jasper breaks it up with a stomp to the back. Russell enters the ring and wraps a hand around Jasper's throat, but let's go when Roman Superman punches him. Russell backs up into the ropes and Roman clotheslines him and Russell over the ropes. Jasper the runs off the ropes as both men get up. Jasper dives over the top ropes with a crossbody, but Russell catches him in mid air. Genocide tags Sullivan back in, before Russell rams Jasper, backfirst into the steel post. Russell drops him and walks over, closer toe guard rail where the crowd boos him. Russell then turns around in a Silent Kick through the barricade from Roman!

"Holy crap!" David calls.

"Russell just got taken out by Roman!" Evan said

A massive 'Holy Shit!' chant fills the arena as Roman slowly gets to his feet as Russell Black and a few front row fans are laying on the floor with guard rails and chairs. Roman then walks straight into a corkscrew plancha from Genocide, continuing the chants which dissolve into a 'This is Awesome' chant. Seth is laughing inside the ring at the carnage as Ash slowly gets to his feet. Seth attempts to put Ash in the Rear Naked Choke that he labeled the Cobra Clutch, but before he could drop down, Ash turns his body and pushes him off. But Sullivan fires right back with a massive Superkick that rocks Ash! Sullivan then kicks Ash in the gut and connects with Neurotoxic (Crosslegged Fisherman Buster.). Seth goes for the pin.

"This is it! Anarchy is going to lose!" Evan cheers

…

1

…

…

…

…

Jasper slides into the ring

2

…

…

But Genocide grabs his feet from the outside

…

Jasper kicks Genocide off

…

3! Jasper breaks it up late!

"Cobra Club Wins! Cobra Club wins! USA! USA!" Evan shouts from the top his lungs as Seth quickly slides out of the ring

"Calm down. Anarchy just barely loses at 17:17 in an absolutely chaotic and amazing six man tag. Cobra Club wins the battle, but this war is far from over." David said

"We did it! We beat these hooligans. But we still have one more Anarchy match to beat them in and that's up next." Evan said

"You're right. Lacey Alvarez takes on Natalia Rodriguez to determine the ACW Women's Champion. This historic match is only minutes away." David said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for one of our two main events to take place. In one corner, we have someone who did it the right way. Natalia Rodriguez, a student of Rey Pantera and one of the faces of Hope. On the other side, is someone who shouldn't even be in this match. That is Lacey Alvarez. A member of Anarchy who took out Rayleen and took her spot in the tournament." David recounts

 **Come at me**

 **And you'll see**

 **I'm more than meets the eye**

 **You think that**

 **You'll break me**

 **You're gonna find in time**

 **You're standing too close to a flame that's burning**

 **Hotter than the sun in the middle of July**

 **Sending out your army but you still can't win**

 **Listen up silly boy cause I'm gonna tell you why**

 **I burn**

 **Can't hold me now**

 **You got nothing that can stop me**

 **I burn**

 **Swing all you want**

 **Like a fever I will take you down**

I burn by Jeff and Casey Williams plays as miniature fires pop up from the sides of the ramp as the opening rift kicks in. Then a white light shines on the top of the ramp as Natalia Rodriguez walks out. The crowd loudly cheers the 5'2 women steps out. Her tradionatally black bra -esque top was replaced with a silver version with a flame design going across the right breast. She wore long silver tights with flames spiraling down her pant leg with the words 'La Chica Fuego' on the back side of her gear in a flamed font. She walks down the ramp slapping hands as the white light disappears. She then slides in and stands up in the middle of the ring, receiving a warm reception from the crowd.

 **What waits for you?**

 **What's breaking through?**

 **Nothing for good**

 **You're sure it's true?**

 **Eien nante naito iikitte shimattara**

 **Amarinimo sabishikute setsunai deshou**

 **Dare mo ga hontou wa shinjitai kedo**

 **Uragirarere ba fukaku kizu tsuite shimau mono**

 **Towa ga aru sekai ga risou dewa naku**

 **Sore wo shinji tsuzuketeiru sugata**

 **Sore koso bokura ga nozomu beki sekai**

 **To kizuku koto ga dekita nara**

 **What will we have?...**

 **Believe that time is always forever**

 **And I'll always be here**

 **Believe it till the end**

 **I won't go away**

 **And won't say never**

 **It doesn't have to be friend**

 **You can keep it till the end**

The crowd's reaction becomes more mixed as the crowd seems to be less enthused with the female Anarchy member. Possibly because Natalia is super popular. The also 5'2 women walks out wearing a crop top with the Anarchy logo on it. She is wearing her short shorts in the traditional black color that Anarchy sports. She walks down the ramp, smiling despite her team losing, not too long ago. Lacey gets on the ring apron and waves her fingers at Natalia, saying 'hello' to her, before entering the ring. The referee has the title in his hands and raises it above his head as Clock Strikes by One Ok Rock dies down.

"Here we go. Lacey vs Natalia. Pure Chaos vs Purity incarnate. Who will be the first ACW Womens Champion?" Evan said

"I have been informed that this match we must have a winner. Count outs and DQ's will not happen during this match. Richard Montoya wants a champion decided by pin or submission. And knowing him, he wants it to be Natalia." David said

The bell rings. Natalia and Lacey circle the ring as a 'Let's go Lacey, Na-Tal-ia" chant battle with Natalia's being favored, 70/30. The two women the lock up. Natalia gets Lacey into a wrist lock, but Lacey quickly counters into one of her own. Natalia uses her free hand to deliver a open palm chop to the chest of Lacey, to make her let go. Natalia then Irish whip's Lacey into the ropes. Lacey comes back, only for Natalia to jump over her and catch her with a sunset flip, but Lacey rolls backwards onto her feet to escape the pinning predicament. Natalia slides backwards into the ropes, before Lacey could do anything. Natalia gets back to her feet and the two women lock up again. Natalia pushes Lacey into the ropes, only for Lacey to come back with a jumping calf kick. Lacey gets to her feet for a split second and runs off the ropes, before jumping up and hitting a front flip leg drop. She goes for a quick pin.

…

1

…

Kick out at 1.12

Lacey runs off the ropes again and attempts the same front flip leg drop, but Natalia rolls out of the way this time. Natalia then gets to her feet as Lacey gets up. Natalia attempts a dropkick, but Lacey shows her flexibility by doing the splits, causing Natalia to not connect. Luckily for her, she lands on her feet as Lacey gets up and runs off the ropes. Natalia leap frogs her as Lacey ducks underneath her. Natalia runs off the opposite ropes as Lacey hits the ropes herself. But both women seem to be thinking the same thing as they both use the ropes to stop themselves hoping the other would make a mistake. The crowd applauds as the two look at each other. Both women let go of the ropes and meet in the middle of the ring, for the third time, with an aggressive lock up. The crowd applauds the intensity picking up as these two seem to have no problem following up the previous match. Lacey back's Natalia into a corner, but Natalia drops down and slides underneath Lacey's legs. Natalia runs off the ropes and goes for the Hurricanrana, but Lacey pushes her legs off of her shoulders. Natalia backflips onto her feet. Lacey then leaps over Natalia's body and does a sunset flip.

…..

1

…

…

…

Kick out at 1.75

"The cardio on both girls are incredible. Especially at the speed they're wrestling at." David said

"But how long can that last. They won't go long if they keep using all their energy in the early portion of the match." Evan said

"They don't have to go long. They only need to win early." David replies

Both women get to their feet and meet in the middle of the ring. Lacey pushes Natalia and attempts a high kick, but Natalia ducks it. The momentum of the move causes Lacey to spin 360 degrees. When she comes back, Natalia catches her with an enziguri. Lacey quickly rolls toward the bottom corner, away from Natalia. Lacey gets to her feet as Natalia respectfully allows her to get up. The two women meet in the middle of the ring for another lock up. But this time, Natalia breaks it up with a deep arm drag. They get to their feet at the same time. Lacey attempts a punch, but Natalia blocks it, and tees off on her with a few heavy forearms, backing Lacey into the corner. Natalia Irish whips Lacey toward the corner, but Lacey jumps onto the top turnbuckle as Natalia was running behind her. Lacey jumps off and twists her body as Natalia hits the turnbuckles. Lacey catches her with a sunset flip as she goes down.

…..

1

…..

…

…

…

2

.

Kick out at 2.04

Lacey picks Natalia up and executes a pair of forearms to the side of her head. Lacey then jumps in the air and hits a spinning heel kick to the face of Natalia. Natalia sits up, trying to shake off the kick, but Lacey is right on her when she picks her up and slams her face into the top turnbuckle. Lacey pounds on her face a couple of times, before driving an elbow into the side of her face. Lacey walks over to the opposite corner and points at Natalia, before running at her. But Natalia has it scouted as she back body drops Lacey over her head. Luckily for Anarchy's chick, she lands on ring apron. But Natalia tries to clothesline her off from inside the ring. But Lacey ducks and grabs Natalia's hair. Lacey runs Natalia toward the corner, from the ring apron, but Natalia uses her leg to stop Lacey from slamming her head into it. Natalia elbows Lacey to make her let go. She then grabs the ropes and does a Slingshot Hurricanrana from inside of the ring to the outside, sending Lacey off the ring apron and onto the floor outside. Meanwhile, Lacey has a slightly softer landing on the ring apron. Natalia gets to her feet and then does a Cannonball Senton off the ring apron onto the grounded Lacey! The crowd chants "This is Awseome!" as the two women lay on the floor.

"Remember there is no count outs. They can take all the time they want outside." David said.

"We are closing in on ten minutes into this match and you can already see the women getting tired after going at a fast rate in the early parts of this match. I wouldn't be surprised if this ends soon" Evan said

Natalia slowly rolls herself into the ring and gets cheered as she gets to her feet. Lacey tries to follow, a little bit after, poking her head inside through the middle ropes. Natalia sees her opportunity and catches Lacey with a Superkick, causing her to fall into the ring! Natalia goes for the pin. 1…..2….Kick out. Natalia sighs before pulling Lacey up. But the Anarchy member delivers a couple blows to the abdomen to force Natalia back. Lacey then leaps into the air, to attempt a 540 kick, but Natalia dodges it. Natalia then runs off the ropes as Lacey regains balance and hits her with a slingblade. She goes for the pin, but Lacey kicks out at 2. Natalia doesn't dwell on it as she plays to the crowd as she signals for her signature Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard). But as she runs at Lacey, she gets caught with the 540 kick! Natalia collapses at the move from out of nowhere. Lacey attempts a pinfall

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.75!

Lacey surprisingly smiles. She claps along with the cheering crowd, although she might be clapping for a different reason. She picks her up and Irish whips Natalia into the ropes, but La Chica Fuego leaps up to the middle ropes and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Natalia quickly goes for the pin, hooking the leg.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.33!

Natalia is shocked as the crowd give a loud 'A-C-W' Chant in appreciation. Natalia picks Lacey up and backs her into the corner before hitting a few open handed chops to the chest. She then attempt to Irish Whip her into the opposite corner, but Lacey reverses it and running after her. Natalia thinks quick and jumps to the second turnbuckle and turns around. She catches the incoming Lacey with boot, sending her back a little bit. Natalia dives off and connects with a Frankensteiner! The crowd cheers Natalia on as she stands up and signals for her finisher, the Phoenix Splash that she labeled the Fireball Splash. She ascends to the top turnbuckle with her back to Lacey, but Alvarez dropkicks the back of Natalia's legs! Natalia flies to the outside floor as 'Holy Shit!" chants erupt.

"Oh my god! Natalia hit the floor with a thud. That was bone rattling." Comment David

"My hopes of Anarchy's bad night might be dashed as we pass the fifteen minute mark." Evan said.

Lacey waits inside the ring as the clearly hurt Natalia, slowly, but eventually gets to her feet. Lacey then does the Anarchy Special (A Cartwheel over the top ropes into a Corkscrew) as the crowd explodes again. Lacey sits up on her knees as a small 'Anarchy!" chant can be heard. Lacey picks Natalia up and rolls her into the ring. Lacey then decides to take advantage of the rules by looking under the ring and pulling out a chair, getting some heat for muddying a clean contest even if it is legal. Lacey slides the chair in and enters herself, but Natalia dropkicks Lacey when she enters. Natalia then attempts her finisher, the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter), trying to end this. But Lacey catches her in a waistlock, before grabbing her wrist and hitting a Ripcord Moonsault Side Slam! She goes for the pin.

"Silent Whisper connects! Is Lacey going to end this match?!" David said

"Not this way! Not this woman!" Pleads Evan

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

…

…

Kick out at 2.87!

The crowd explodes for the nearfall and serenades the women with a 'A-C-W' Chant. Lacey doesn't smile or laugh this time. She just sits there as the crowd show their respect over what these two women are putting into this Womens Championship match. Lacey looks over at the steel chair and picks it up as she notices Natalia resting in the bottom corner. Lacey executes a running Dropkick with the chair! Natalia slumps to the floor as Lacey rolls her out of it and goes for the pin

…..

The ref points at Natalia's hand on the bottom rope! Lacey brushes her hand through her hair, showing frustration at Natalia's will. Lacey drags Natalia up by her hair and places her onto the top turnbuckle. Lacey then picks up the steel chair and slams it over Natalia's head to make sure she doesn't regain herself at all. Lacey then sets up the chair under the turnbuckle and climbs up to the top. Lacey puts Natalia in a double underhook and then jumps off the turnbuckles with Double underhook DDT into the seat of the chair. The chair is dented and broken as it falls over. Lacey pushes the chair out as she goes for the pin

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.98!

"Are you kidding me?!" Evan said

"The fire that burns inside of Natalia is still lit. This incredible match is not over as we pass the twenty minute mark." David said

Lacey looks at Natalia, somewhat impressed with the effort and tired from this grueling match. Lacey turns her back to Natalia and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Lacey goes for the Moment of Silence (Double Rotation Moonsault). She rotates twice in the air but hits nothing but canvas as Natalia gets out of the way. Natalia slowly gets up along with Lacey. Natalia runs at the ropes and connects with a desperation Flame Cutter! The crowd on their feet as they will a tired Natalia on as she rolls Lacey onto her back and lays on top of her.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.9!

"The Flame Cutter didn't work? Are you serious! That was three! Is this ref an Anarchy member?" Complains Evan

"These two women are killing each other. They have dug down deep and still, neither can put the other away. With that being said, one more shot is all they need and a ACW Womens Champion will be crowned." David said

"One more shot? These two women are out of bullets!" Evan comments

Natalia rolls over to the ropes and uses them to get up. Lacey slowly gets to her feet. Both women are showing the effects of this match as 'A-C-W' is heard throughout the Staples Center. Natalia then takes one last shot and goes for the Flame Cutter again. It connects! Natalia rolls onto her back and pins her again, closing her eyes and praying that this is it.

…..

1

…..

….

…

….

2

…

…..

….

….

3!

"It's over! It's finally over. Natalia Rodriguez has just become the ACW Womens Champion after 22:00 minutes. The will, passion and edurence of both women were tested and in the end, Natalia walks out champion in an instant classic." David said as Natalia rolls off Lacey's both, too tired to enjoy the standing ovation she's getting.

"Even better than that. Anarchy loses twice! God bless America!" Evan said as Rey Pantera, Erin Frost and CJ Hawk enter the ring to help Natalia up. The ref hands Natalia the Championship as she looks on in disbelief

"Your bias aside. Lacey has nothing to be ashamed about. She put on a standout performance in a classic match, even if she had to get dirty throughout it. In the end, Hope wins the Women's Championship. Enjoy this moment young lady. And to everyone watching, let this be a lesson for you. You have to go through hard times, to appreciate the good times in your life." David said as Rey Pantera raises Natalia's arm to standing ovation

"Hope does have the women's title, but can Detrick bring home the ACW World Championship. He has to go through his best friend and the King of Despair. Our main event is next." Evan said

 **(Commercial)**

"It is main event time for ACW Glory Road. This is the match that will determine the first ever ACW World Champion. We have Hope's Poster boy Detrick Cyrus, the monster and King of Despair Azriel and a wildcard in the form of Jason Sabre. These three men will go toe to toe toe for a chance to hold the beautiful ACW World Championship." Said David

 **"The following contest is a triple threat match and is to determine to the 1st ever ACW World Champion!"**

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

The lights go very dim as the King of Despair walks to the ring in a slow and menacing manner. He dons a black long sleeved, spiked, demonic robe with a hood covering the face. The walk is almost entrancing, as this monster of a man makes his way down the ramp. He steps into the ring apron and climbs over the top rope. He stands in the far corner and just gives off sensations of fear.

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

The arena is filled with cheers as the 'Ungovernable Ace' makes his way to ring. Sporting his usual gear but in Red/Blue colors, he walks down the ramp, ready and focused, to become ACW World Champion. He slides into the ring, positioning himself in a farther corner from Azriel as they both away the next challenger.

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

 **Nothing can compare**

 **I just wanna listen**

As the soft melody ends and the bass of the songs picks up, the Ultimate Hope makes his appearance known. Sporting his usual attire but in white and gold, with a white mask with gold and red designs, he confidently goes down to the ring. While his face is hidden from the world, you can see the respect he has for both opponents, but the goal he has: To become ACW champion. He slyly slides into the ring and positions himself in the turnbuckle across from Azriel and Jason

"Three men. Three sides. One Goal. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for your Glory Road Main Event!" David said

The referee raises the ACW World Championship as all three men stand in their respective corners. The bell rings as he passes the title to the ringside crew. Azriel would wait in his corner, ready for Jason or Detrick to attack. The two friends look at each other, before looking like he was about to go after him, but Detrick puts his hand out, stopping him. Detrick says he'll fight him first and the two argue for a little bit as dueling "Let's go Detrick, Let's go Sabre' chants 65/35 in Detrick's favor. Azriel runs at Detrick and Sabre, but the Lucha Warrior pushes Jason out of the way and sidesteps the giant himself. Azriel turns around as Detrick throws a right hand, but Azriel ducks and punches him in the temple. He then kicks Sabre in the gut. Azriel grabs Jason by his hair and throws him over the top rope and onto the outside. He then turns back to Detrick and backs him into the ropes, before Irish whipping him. As Detrick runs back, he ducks underneath a clothesline and jumps up to the second rope. Detrick goes for a springboard, but Azriel catches him in his arms and rams him spine first into the turnbuckles. Azriel then drives a couple back elbows into the side of Detrick's head. Azriel then goes for an Irish whip, but feigns it and pulls him in for a short arm clothesline.

Azriel picks the masked man up and headbutt's him, backing him into the ropes. Azriel Irish whips him off the ropes and tries a big boot, but Detrick ducks underneath and springboards onto the second rope. He comes back with a Springboard Elbow, but Azriel does an open hand slap to the back, to stop it. Detrick winces as the crowd 'oh''s at the stiff shot. Azriel then runs off the ropes and hits a jumping clothesline on Detrick. He then attempts a pin, but Sabre breaks it up with a low dropkick to the side of the head. Sabre lifts Azriel up and hits an Uppercut on him, backing Azriel up into the corner. Jason then does a series of stomps to Azriel, making him slump downward. The crowd's cheer's grow as Sabre is relentless with his stomps as Azriel finds himself seated, while Jason continues to stomp on the giant. He then backs as the crowd applauds him, before running back at the corner and hitting a rope assisted Dropkick. Jason pull's Azriel out of the bottom corner and goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

Azriel pushes him off at 1.35

Azriel gets to his knees before Sabre drives his knee into the side of the head of Azriel. He then drags Sabre up again, but Azriel quickly hits him with a uppercut to the chin. Azriel kicks Sabre in the gut and puts him, between his legs. He then lifts him up for an Elevated Powerbomb, but Detrick Cyrus dropkick's him from behind. Azriel loses his balance as Jason drops down with a Hurricanrana. Sabre gets to his feet, only for Detrick to hit him with a Roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The Ace goes down as Detrick gets a little bit of heat from a small amount of fans,

"Detrick strikes his friend for the first time in this Triple Threat match after saving him from Azriel." David said

"It's really unfair that the big guy, Azriel, has to be double teamed by Sabre and Detrick. With that being said, those two need to work together to take him out, but Detrick's kick might've shattered those plans." Evan said

Detrick then mounts Azriel and fires away with right hands to monster, before that monster blocked one and shoved him off with one hand. Detrick proceeds to bounce off the ropes and come back into a wicked clothesline that sends him to the ring mat. Detrick crawls toward the ropes as Azriel stalks him. While, Detrick has his head draped over the middle rope, Azriel places his foot on the back of his head, choking the Hope out of him. Azriel removes his foot and watches Cyrus cough and hold his throat. The crowd boos Azriel, who glances at them with disdain. Azriel would step outside of the ring, where Jason is getting up near the ring apron. Azriel would approach Jason, but the Ace caught him off guard with a back elbow. Jason would then drop toe hold Azriel straight into the ring apron. But Azriel would stay up. Then from inside the ring, Detrick Cyrus would baseball slide Azriel, sending him right into the announce table. Detrick and Jason would look at each other and talk, Sabre quickly calling him out on the roudhouse kick. Then they would turn back to Azriel and both of them would club away at him. The two then drag him away from the announce table and hook him up for a double Vertical Suplex. But Azriel ended up Suplexing both of them onto the padded floor instead! A loud reaction is heard as Azriel sits up.

"What strength shown by Azriel. He suplexed both of these men at the same time like it what nothing." Evan said

"Sabre and Cyrus has the right idea, but Sabrus' couldn't follow through." David said

Detrick Cyrus was writhing in pain and Jason was on his stomach, nursing his back. Azriel goes over to Detrick and picks him up, walking him over to the announce table. Detrick tries to throw a kick to the midsection, but Azriel absorbed it and threw a huge right haymaker to knock him into the table. He then puts his opponent back first on the announce table with his head and neck hanging off the front of the table. Azriel then runs, leaps and hits a Guillotine Leg Drop! Azriel admires his work as he sits down next to Detrick's hurt body. Azriel is then caught off guard with a sliding Uppercut from Jason Sabre! The crowd pop at the surprise of the move as Sabre stands up and quickly walks over to the steel steps. He takes the top part off, before picking up the larger bottom part as the giant monster gets to his feet. Jason charges forward and his Azriel with the steps as Detrick Cyrus sweep kicks his leg from behind to take him down. Jason throws the steps down at Azriel's body, before looking at Detrick is on one knee. Detrick and Sabre exchange words, before Detrick removes the top cover of the announce table and the monitors as Jason lifts Azriel up. The two then hook Azriel up and both of them Vertical Suplex Azriel through the announce table!

"My announce table! Now I know what the Spanish people felt many years ago. This is why I told Richard to get a Spanish commentating team next to us." Evan Neal said

"Who cares about that? They actually did it. Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre managed to pick up Azriel and put him through the announce table." David said

"Now it's down to the Ace and The Lucha Warrior. The Ultimate Hope and...Jason…" Evan said

"I can hear the disrespect in your voice." David said

Detrick is hunched over breathing heavily as Sabre sits on the steel steps near the former table. Jason and Detrick realize that it's down to both of them now, so Detrick slides in the ring and challenges Jason to step up. The crowd comes alive as the Ace glares at the Ultimate Hope. Jason slides into the ring and the two go at it in an all out brawl. They exchange shots to the head with neither letting the other see any weakness. Sabre eventually caught one of Detrick's shots and put him in a wrist lock, before Irish whipping him off the ropes. Detrick comes back and slides underneath Jason's best Dropkick in the business. Sabre lands on his feet, but gets caught in a waist lock from behind. Detrick goes for the German Suplex, but Jason uses both his hands to stop his neck and head from hitting the mat and flipped backwards onto his feet. Detrick kips up to his, and turns around into the best Dropkick in the business. The crowd give a mixed reaction as Sabre smirks down at Detrick. Detrick rolls out, to the ring apron and begins to get up. Jason charges at him, but Detrick springboards over Jason's head. Jason stops and turns around straight into a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)!

"915! Detrick lands one of his patented signatures and takes control of the match." Evan said

"Detrick better finish off Jason quick. We're 15 minutes into this match and as time continues to go on, Azriel will eventually get up. And that's bad news for these two." David said

Detrick picks his friend up and throws him into the corner, before laying in some right hands. Detrick grabs his wrist and Irish Whips Jason into the turnbuckles, back first. Detrick runs at him from the opposite corner and hits a corner clothesline. He then pulls Jason out of the corner and kicks him in the gut, before putting him between his legs, about to pick him up for the sitout powerbomb. But Sabre back body drops him, only for Detrick to land on his feet. But Sabre sees it coming and hits a Pele Kick when Detrick turns around. Jason picks his friend up and Irish whips him into the ropes, before attempting a Slingblade, but Detrick sees it coming and pushes him off, before bouncing off the set of ropes in front of him. Sabre turns around and sees Detrick springboard off the second ropes with a Crossbody in mind. Jason sidesteps Detrick and lets him crash, before picking him up by the tights and hitting his signature Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat)! Sabre stays at a kneeled position and starts pounding the mat to the beat of the terminator as Detrick slowly gets up. The fans join along, as Sabre stands up, stalking him friend. Detrick turns around and Jason attempts a Final Blow (Jumping Cutter, RKO), but while he jumps in the air, Azriel catches him by both his legs, pulls him up, swings him away from Detrick and hits a Jackknife Powerbomb!

"Azriel is back in the match! And he just took Sabre out in the process." Said David

"After going through my beautiful announce table, Azriel has come back from the dead and saved Detrick from a Final Blow...or did he save him for Death's Embrace?" Ponders Evan

Azriel turns his attention to Detrick, who starting to come to his senses and notice the big man. Detrick swings away at Azriel, attempting to slow the big man down. He then fires a couple kicks to the midsection, forcing him to slightly hunched over. Detrick then hits a superkick to the chin, causing Azriel to unbalance. Detrick takes a few steps back and powers up for a second Superkick, but this time, Azriel catches his foot. Azriel then pulls him in by his leg and deadlifts him onto his shoulders in a seated position. Detrick throws weak right hands at Azriel, but it's no use as Azriel charges forward and rams him back into the turnbuckle, but he keeps Detrick on both his shoulders. Azriel then turns toward the crowd, before powerbombing their hero over the ropes and straight down to the cold floor!

"Good god almighty! Detrick is dead! He has to be dead!" Evan said

"From the ring to the cold floor! What the hell is wrong with this- Monster! Detrick is hurt! He's out cold! Someone take him out of this match!" David rants

The crowd boos loudly after a moment of shock while Azriel looks down at the body of Detrick Cyrus. He then turns his head to Jason Sabre who is laying in the corner, opposite to Azriel. As Azriel slowly approaches, almost amused at Sabre getting on all fours. Azriel grabs Jason by his hair, but is shocked when Jason bites his hand. Azriel screams as blood streams down the back of his hand. Sabre then hits Azriel with a slingblade. The crowd cheers Sabre on as he ascends to the top turnbuckle and waits for Azriel to get to his feet. When he does, Sabre dives off and hits the Final Hour (High Fly Flow)! Sabre hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

2

…..

Azriel kicks out at 2.25!

Completely desperate, Jason runs his hand through his hair as he tries to think of what to do. Sabre closes his eyes and pounds the mat at the beat of the Terminator theme. The crowd is clearly behind him in doing so as Azriel lays on the floor. Sabre opens his eyes, determined to hit the Final Blow as he continues pounding on the mat, wanting Azriel to stand. Suddenly, Azriel sits up, getting a gasp out of the crowd and causing Jason to stop his taunt. Azriel turns his head to kneeled over Sabre. Jason jumps to his feet as Azriel to his. Jason runs off the ropes, but Azriel takes him down with a shoulder block. Sabre flips in the air, before crashing down. Azriel then picks Jason by his hair before grasping him by the throat. Azriel lifts him up for a chokeslam, but Jason knees Azriel in the nose, when the Monster picks him up. Azriel lets go and Sabre lands on his feet. Jason hits a Final Blow!

"Final Blow! Jason hits it on Azriel!" David said as Sabre goes for the pin

…

1

…..

Detrick breaks it up with a Falling Star (High Angle Senton Bomb) on the back of Jason!

Jason rolls off Azriel and Detrick pins him.

"Detrick is trying to steal it!" Evan calls

…..

1

….

….

2

….

….

Jason pushes Detrick off of Azriel at 2.98!

Detrick turns his head to Jason, who looks absolutely pissed at him. The two get to their feet, neither of them happy with the other and start to exchange punches as Azriel rolls away. Sabre starts to get the better of the exchange. Jason then starts to throw chops at the chest of Detrick as he backs the masked man into the corner. Sabre then hits a European Uppercut, before pulling him in for a short arm Clothesline. But Jason still has the arm. Sabre hits Detrick with a Final Strike! Detrick lays on his back, with Sabre kneeled over him. Jason, once again starts up the Terminator clap. Detrick rises to his feet as Jason follows. Jason hits Detrick with the Final Blow! The crowd explode with a mix of cheers and boos as gets to his feet and sees Azriel on his feet, in front of him. Azriel wraps his hand around his throat and goes for a chokeslam. But Sabre counters into a Final Blow! The crowd explodes as Azriel rolls away from Jason on impact. Jason then turns his head to Detrick, only to find him laying on the outside floor.

"Sabre's chance of pinning Detrick has slipped him thanks to Azriel." David said.

"He needs to do something quick while Azriel is down. Maybe, get Detrick back in the ring." Evan said

Jason is clearly disappointed at Detrick being outside, but then gets to his feet and climbs to the top turnbuckle. Detrick is getting up on the outside with the help of the ring apron. Sabre then dives off with Final Hour to the outside! Jason slams into Detrick. The Ace gets to his feet and is met with a strong reception as he drags Detrick up and rolls him back into the ring, where Azriel is one knee near the ropes. Jason reenters the ring and hits Azriel with a Final Resolution (Kinsasha) that sends Azriel tumbling to the outside. Jason then turns his attention to Detrick, looking for the same thing. Jason runs at Detrick, only for the Lucha Warrior to lift him up onto his shoulders. Jason struggles, but Detrick manages to connect with a DKO (Fireman's Carry into an Overhead Kick)!

"After half an hour, The DKO connects!" David said as Detrick crawls toward Sabre.

"Azriel is out too. Forget about it." Evan said as Detrick draps his arm and head over Jason's chest

….

1

…

…

"Don't forget about it yet. This is the Ace of Pro Wrestling that we're talking about." David said

2

…

…

Jason gets his shoulder up at 2.99!

"Are you kidding me! How? How? How? All three of these men are superhuman or something! I have no idea how they can take all of this and still have more to give!" Evan said

"Detrick Cyrus is probably thinking, what the hell do I have to do to win the ACW World Championship. I wish I had an answer, but I don't. And that is a testament to the match we are watching right now." David said

Detrick lays beside his friend. Both men are on their backs, looking up at the lights. Detrick is the first to move as he sits up. The crowd is chanting 'A-C-W' but he doesn't appreciate it right now. Detrick slowly gets to his feet, only to see Azriel get up on the outside. Detrick runs toward him and tries a Sommersault Plancha, but Azriel catches him over one shoulder. Azriel then hits a running Over the Shoulder Powerbomb onto the floor! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' as Azriel sits up on his knees. The crowd boos loudly as Azriel gets up. Azriel drags Detrick up by his mask and rolls him into the ring. Azriel gets on the ring apron, only for Jason to come out of nowhere, jump over the top rope and hit a Slingblade off the ring apron and onto the floor. The crowd explodes in cheers.

"Jason came out of nowhere with that slingblade!" Evan said

"He sacrificed his body, just to hurt Azriel. However, Detrick is in the ring, looking like prey for whoever gets up first to kill." David said

All three men are down as the Staples Center chant "This is Awesome!". Jason is slowly getting up while nursing his back. Azriel is on the floor, trying to regain his senses. While Detrick is in the ring, barely starting to stir. Jason slowly slides into the ring as Detrick gets to his feet, clearly not able to walk. Jason hits Detrick with a Final Blow! Jason slowly flips Detrick over onto his back and pins the Ultimate Hope!

"Final Blow!" Calls David

"Is this it?!" Evan questions

…..

Azriel pulls Jason out of the ring by his foot before 1 and hits a Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail/Swinging Reverse STO) into the steel post! A 'Holy Shit!' chant is heard as Azriel gets on the ring apron, looking at his lifeless counterpart. Azriel enters the ring as Detrick looks out cold. Azriel drags the lifeless body of Detrick up as heat starts to build. He puts him in position for the hold. He looks down at Detrick.

"Your hopeless and if Jason wishes to live in prosperity, he will break his bond with you….and one day he will. And on that day, you will have no Hope." Azriel said, before going for Death's Embrace, only for Detrick to slip out and push Azriel off. Azriel turns right around as Detrick attempts a Superkick, but before his feet gets up Azriel has his hand around Detrick's throat. Azriel hits a Chokeslam! He then picks Detrick up again.

"Hopeless." He comments, before dropping Detrick with Death's Embrace. He stands up and scowls at the crowd, who boo him. Azriel places on foot over the chest of Detrick Cyrus.

….

1

….

….

2

…..

….

3!

"And after 36:33 of incredible action, Azriel wins the ACW World Champion as Despair tramples Hope at the end." David said as the lights dim as black and red confetti and balloons fall from the rafter while Azriel still has his foot on Detrick's chest

"The King of Despair won. We are now living under Azriel's rule in ACW. Hope has failed in this battle." Evan said as Azriel is handed the title and he raises it at a black Pyro display goes off on the stage

"The battle ends with Azriel winning. But this war is far from over." David said as Giselle is seen coming out. She looks over at a severely disappointed Jason, who makes eye contact with her, before she enters the ring to greet Azriel.

"Joined by his Queen, Azriel stands tall. Despair wins the ACW World Championship. Hope wins the ACW Womens Championship. Anarchy loses it all. Furno gets a Contendership match. The Cobra Club rules. And Jason is left with nothing. Welcome the era of Despair fans." Evan said as the last shot is Azriel and Giselle standing side by side as the crowd boos

 **Sins: 3**

 **Total sins: 269**

 **Before y'all say anything, yes, I know there weren't many sins. That's just how I'm doing it. There weren't enough sin worthy moments in my opinion.**


	15. ACW 9

**(3 hours after Glory Road)**

The sky has fallen dark as the ACW World Champion, Azriel stands beside Giselle as they look at the outcold body of Casey Harris on a stone platform. His hands were restricted by chains. He was still in his ring gear. Azriel looked down over his brother.

"I knew that Grimm was the right person to complete this task for you." Giselle said

"In the end, Grimm was a better choice than Brutus Vicious. But that does not take away the idea of you going behind my back and interfering in this mission when I told you not to. I cannot allow such things, even from my Queen." Azriel said

"Calm down, my king. We have won. You hold the ACW World Championship and your brother." Giselle said, before finding Azriel's hand wrapped around her throat.

 **Sin #1: Is it just me, or does Azriel have a choking fetish? Like, does he get aroused by choking people?**

"My glory and success, does not excuse insolence from the ones underneath me. I will grant you forgiveness tonight, but the next time you disrespect me will be your last. Head this as your final warning." Azriel said, before letting go. Giselle fell to both knees, breathing heavily, while bowed to Azriel's feet.

"Yes, my king." Giselle squeaks out, before the door opened.

"Stand up. Sara Lewis has arrived." Azriel said as Giselle instantly stood up holding her throat. Her gaze met the sight of a full figured woman with Jet Black hair that came down to her shoulders.

"My King." Sara bowed slightly. "I apologize if I was interrupting anything."

"Nothing was interrupted. Just some type of business between me and my fiancee that needed to be handled." Azriel explains

"Who is this man?" Sara asked, pointing to Casey

"Casey Harris. He is my little brother." Azriel said.

"I thought your entire family was killed by the fire." Sara questions.

 **Sin #2: Again with people dying in fire? Seriously, is there a serial arsonist running around? And why isn't he a character in this?**

"Micah Hyde was wrong. He survived, but I sincerely doubt he knows who I am, because of how much I've changed since embracing Despair." Azriel said.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Sara asked.

"I need you to do what you did to me, before I became the King of Despair." Azriel said.

"Your little brother is not as strong as you. He cannot take the curse of Despair, like you and your nine other siblings." Sara said. "He cannot receive the Mark of Despair like you."

 **Sin #3: 9 siblings? Was his family catholic or something? This sounds like something from the monty python song about not wasting sperm.**

Azriel looks at his forearm where a tattoo of the Despair emblem is seen.

"Resurrect my brother in Despair's image. I do not care about the risk or if he can handle it. Do it or I will end you" Azriel threatens.

"As you wish." Sara nods, before stepping to Casey's body as she pulls out a small knife. Sara stabs the forearm of Casey, causing him to awaken and scream.

"Where the hell am I?" Casey said, before screaming again as Sara carved a circle, before starting the star. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing?"

Sara's eyes started to glow purple as Casey's screams were largely ignored

"It'll be over soon baby brother." Azriel said, before turning his back and starting to walk towards the door. "We will finally be reunited."

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Nothing but smoke filled the office as Genocide sits on the floor with Russell Black, passing a pipe back and forth. They blow smoke as Seth Sullivan sits in a chair across from Richard Montoya. Each of them have shot glasses. The two clank their glasses against the others.

"Anarchy is gone." Richard said.

 **Sin #4: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, bullshit.**

"I knew I could solve your problem. Now I'm going to win that fancy little ACW World Championship after I beat Furno." Seth said

"It is your reward for getting rid of those four before the secret got out. Those four will not be causing any Anarchy in my country anymore." Richard said as he downs a shot.

 **Sin #5: Technically, they were only causing problems in your wrestling fed.**

"Now I'll solve your Azriel problem. Those other two guys couldn't do it." Seth said.

"You're a good friend Seth." Richard said.

"And you're a good businessman, President." Seth chuckles.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ACW and tonight we have a great show planned for you as we come closer to beginning of August." David Harkness said.

"I can't disagree. After last Sunday's Glory Road, Anarchy is gone. That's right, Seth Sullivan and the Cobra Club have taken out those criminals. Tonight, they will celebrate as Seth Sullivan will earn a ACW World Championship match against the Champion, Azriel." Evan said.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself with your Seth Sullivan fandom. First he has to defeat Furno Moxley. And as far as Anarchy is concerned….they might be here." David suggests

"Nonsense. They are gone. Sorry idiotic fans who cheered those rebels. America won. Seth Sullivan one. One point for the good guys. No points for Ash Russo and the bad guys." Evan said.

 **Sin #6: Right. And Ray Kiran will beat Azriel.**

"Moving on, CJ Hawk and Freddy Escobar lost the fatal four match at Glory Road that got Furno Moxley into that contendership match. Tonight, they will face off in tops of getting into the Chosen five rankings." David said

"Both men desperately need that win. Speaking of Chosen Five, the women have their own rankings established with Natalia Rodriguez being ACW Women's champion after defeat that criminal from Anarchy at Glory Road. Tonight, her friend, Erin Frost seeks to move up from her number five spot to number one."

"And that match is next and it features the debut of this woman…" David said

 **I don't want to play the waiting game**

 **And drift away leavin' an illusion**

 **I don't want to hide, It's foolish pride**

 **To close my eyes a touch away from wantin' you**

"Katherine Quackenbush. She's quite the interesting character from what I've head. She's a social cocoon." Evan said

"A what?" David questions.

"It's the opposite of a Social Butterfly." Evan said

 **All the underdogs in the world**

 **A day may come when we lose**

 **But it is not today**

 **Today we fight**

"Erin Frost is a member of Hope and Natalia's best friend. If she wins this match, it will easily make her the number one contender. It seems like Hope has a tight grip on the women's side of ACW." David notes

"You can't say the same about the male's. Erin Frost was basically screwed out of the tournament. Lacey Alvarez had no right being in the tournament and ended up beating Erin." Evan said.

"What's done is done. At the end of the day, Lacey made it to the finals instead of Erin and lost to Natalia. If Erin wins this, then she get the first shot at the title or come close to it." David said

The bell rings. Katherine tries a quick double leg takedown on Erin, but Frost is able to get her legs away from Katherine before she can take her down. Erin drops down while Katherine is on the ground and puts her in a waistlock, before sitting her up. Katherine is easily able to get to her feet and does a backwards hip thrust to Erin, forcing her to let go. Katherine then spins around and clubs her face a couple times. Katherine backs Erin into the ropes and tries to Irish whip her. But Erin rebounds off the ropes and connects with a flying clothesline. Erin then picks her up and puts her in a headlock, before running towards the ropes, attempting a slingshot Bulldog. Katherine is able to stop, before they reach the ropes and push Erin into them. Erin bounces back into a spinebuster. Katherine covers her.

…..

1

Kick out at 1.03

Katherine shrugs to the camera, before stepping out of the ring, onto the ring apron. Katherine goes for a Springboard 450 Splash, but Erin rolls out of the way, causing Katherine to crash into the ring mat. Erin school boys Katherine when she shoots up from the crash.

…

1

…..

…

Kick out at 1.37

Katherine and Erin get to their feet, but Erin strikes first with a dropkick. Erin gets to her feet as the crowd cheers her on. Erin waits for Katherine to get up and goes for her signature Chill Out (Superkick), but Katherine ducks underneath. Katherine grabs her from behind and attempts a Side Russian Leg Sweep, but Erin elbows her on the side of the head to stop her. Erin then hits a Heart punch to force her back. Erin then connects with a Chill Out to send her down. Erin then turns her around and grabs her legs, before locking in the Frostbite (Leg Trap Camel Clutch.) In a matter of seconds, Katherine taps out.

"Erin Frost wins after 3:50. She picked up a quick victory and is one step closer to a women's title shot." Evan said.

"If Erin is number one, then that means that Lacey is number two." David said.

"Lacey is gone. Anarchy is done. The Cobra Club ran them out of town. They'll never appear in ACW again. Quit being a fanboy and realize that they're not coming back after Glory Road." Evan said

"You're one to talk. All you do whenever Anarchy is brought up is suck on Seth Sullivan's garden snake!" David said

"Why are you even defending them? They're not the good guys. Seth Sullivan is on your president's side. You should be supporting him." Evan exclaims.

"Maybe there's more to our Mr. Montoya than we know." David said

"What the hell are you-Who the hell is that?!" Evan said as a facepainted blonde woman ran into the ring. This woman was Diamondust!

 **Sin #7: FUCKING CREEPY!**

The facepainted blonde grabs Erin from behind and puts her into a sleeper hold. Erin is initially surprised and waves her arms around, before finally calming down and twisting her body around. Erin pushes Diamondust off, but before she can do anything else, a bunch of light blue and silver glitter is thrown into her face. Erin puts her hands against her eyes, blinded, before Diamondust hits the Crushed Diamonds (Swinging Reverse DDT). Diamondust sits up as the referee yells at her to stop. Diamondust stands up and saunters her way toward the yelling ref. The ref continues to yell at Diamondust who licks her baby blue painted lips. The ref quiets down. Suddenly Diamondust reaches down into the pants of the ref and squeezes. The ref shrieks, before we see Diamondust forcefully jerk her hand backwards through the fabric of the sweatpants, before pulling her hand out. The ref falls to his knees holding his crotch as many men cringe in the audience. Diamondust then turns back to Erin who is getting to her feet. Diamondust pulls down the zipper her Goldust inspired gear, exposing some cleavage of her Double D's, but stops, before pulling out a glass bottle of perfume from it. Erin Frost walks right into Diamondust, who smashes the glass perfume bottle over her head. Erin Falls down bleeding from the side of her face, near her eye socket as Diamondust takes a mic and lays on top of her body. Her face, inches away from Erin, with only the mic separating their lips.

"Natalia….my sweet, sexy little Latina. Innocent as they come….I wanted to make a good girl go bad for one night. I sent you gifts, because I admired you. Everything about you. Your talent. Your voice. Your face. I just wanted one taste. But you were selfish. You ignored me….you ignored me….You ignored Diamondust! Now I will have you. I will taste you. I will shed all of your innocence and make you mine, because I want you. Do not rest easy my love, because I am coming for you. I am going to break you down….then I'm going to strip you down….then what happens next, will be a secret between two lovers." Diamondust says, before standing up. "You will never forget me. You will fall in love with me. You will remember my name….the name of…." She inhales "Diamondust!"

"What the hell is this woman" David said

"I think Natalia has found a admirer in her. I'd be scared." Evan said.

"Not an admirer. She's a stalker and she just assaulted Natalia's friend." David said

* * *

 **(Park, Park & Parks Park; Before the show)**

CJ Hawk hears his phone ring as he jogs. He stops to look at who's calling, before letting out a sighs and picking it up.

"Hey pops." Hawk said

"Pops? What the hell do you mean Pop's? Do I look like a soda to you, dummy? I ain't no Pepsi. I ain't no Mountain Dew. Maybe if you didn't drink so much Soda then you wouldn't have lost at Glory Road. I won six hundred dollars on that match because of you dummy. Now my grandkids have more money in their college fund. They have futures unlike your dumb ass. How can you sleep at night, knowing that you tried to take money away from little kids, you baby hating dummy!? Thank god for that upstanding citizen, Furno Moxley. That's a good kid right there." Papa Hawk said.

"You didn't bet on me and your pick won. Why are you so mad?" CJ replies

 **Sin #8: Despite how funny Papa hawk is, this is still kind of sad for CJ.**

"I know. No one bets on you. You a loser, unlike your brother Tony. He got my genes. You got your genes from yo mama. What you should've done is lay down for Furno and let him pin you. I almost had a heart attack. I thought that million dollar jumping bean or the British guy would've won." Papa Hawk said.

"He's Scottish." CJ Said

"No, his name's Will dummy. See, I know your friends better than you too. Can you do anything right?" Papa said.

"Well tonight I have a match against Freddy. I'm looking forward to some one on one competition for the love of the sport and chance to move up in the rankings." CJ said.

"Love of the sport? Screw that. It all about the money. That's why you're poor and have to eat Peanut Butter and Cool Ranch Dorito sandwiches." Papa Hawk said.

"I don't do that anymore, dad." CJ Said.

"Yeah, Yeah dummy." Papa Hawk said.

"Well, are you going to watch?" CJ said

"Of course I'm going to watch. Furno Moxley is going to fight Seth Sullivan. Who wouldn't want to watch that?" Papa Hawk said.

"I'm talking about my match." CJ said

"I'll listen to it while I take a dump on the CJ." Papa Hawk said

"The CJ?!" CJ exclaims.

"Yeah, I renamed the outhouse in your dishonor. I keep a picture of you as a baby in there." Papa Hawk said.

"Ugh...thanks...I guess." CJ said

"Dummy, it ain't an honor to have a toilet named after you. I gotta go. Tony's daughter is about to unveil her macaroni art at a museum." Papa Hawk said, before hanging up. CJ sits down on the bench and sighs, before Ray Kiran walks up to him and sits next to him with a Churro.

 **Sin #9: ...ugh. Aspirin.**

"Do you want a Churro?" Kiran asked

"Yeah, thanks." CJ said

"Well, I bought two, but I got hungry on the way here, so I ate one." Kiran said.

"You have one right there." CJ Hawk said

"Yeah, but after walking a whole half a mile, I'm hungry again." He said, before taking a bite.

"It's fine. I have a match anyways." CJ said

"You too?" Kiran said, speaking with his mouth full.

"You have a match?" CJ said.

"Yeah. Next week, I'm going one on one with Detrick Cyrus." Kiran said

"Are you kidding me? You and Detrick." Hawk said

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on him. We're pretty much friends. He sent me an autographed picture." Kiran said before reaching into his Pikachu backpack and pulling out a picture of Detrick and a photoshopped Kiran over the face of a little toddler's body.

"Wait a minute….this isn't a real picture….and Detrick isn't even spelled right. It's not spelled 'D-E-E-T-R-I-C-K'." CJ said.

"What! I spent my allowance on that!" Kiran said standing up.

 **Sin #10: ...Can this guy die before the end of the season, or is that asking for too much.**

"I thought he sent it to you." CJ said.

"I was trying to look cool." Kiran said

"You're wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt with pink short shorts." CJ Said

"So you're saying I was cool already and didn't need to lie about Detrick giving me an autograph?" Kiran asked

"No. I have a better chance at getting my dad to like me than you becoming cool." CJ said, before standing up. "Good luck in your match, next week."

"Luck is for losers."

 **Sin #11: Spoken by the poster boy for losers!**

Kiran said, before taking one step only for his short shorts to rip in half revealing a pink Victoria's secret thong. CJ looks like he's about to vomit.

"Oh god-I can't unsee that!" CJ said.

"I like to match!" Kiran said as Hawk walks away shaking his head. "Wait a second, I forgot to ask him if he wants to send in a character to my Operation WFA fanfic. Darnnit"

Kiran then noticed a group of girls passing bye and awkwardly smiled

"Hey…"

One of the girls looks down and laughs,before the friends follow her league.

"Oh my god, look at that little thing." The girl said.

"I see you've noticed my stomach. I'm working on my abs you know" Kiran said, before the group left. "Hey, wait up! Wanna join Operation WFA? It's really cool! I swear!"

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope Locker Room)**

Detrick sits in the locker room alone. His head is held down. Flashbacks of Azriel calling him 'Hopeless' before hitting a Death's Embrace replays over and over again in his head.

"Looks like the Ultimate Hope couldn't get it done." Will Ralston said, causing Detrick to look up at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics Will." Detrick warns.

"You know, I would've won that match if I was in it. Azriel wouldn't be throwing me around at all. I would be throwing him around. I used to be a strongman back in the Half Poor streets of Glasgow." Ralston brags.

"Ralston!" Detrick sternly said as he got up "Shut up! You couldn't even win the losers bracket earlier in the night. What the hell makes you think that you could beat Jason and Azriel?!"

"Oh real tough. You're an overconfident jerk, you know that? Everyone kisses your ass. Everyone hypes you up. You're supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, but you couldn't do it. Everyone in this faction pretends like you're god, but you're not. If anyone should be treated like a god, it's me. I'm the best wrestler here." Will said

 **Sin #12: Will, for the millionth time, shut. The. Fuck. Up.**

"If you were the best, then you would've beat Jason." Detrick said.

"Speaking of the thug. I do have to question your friendship with him. I mean, all along I thought he was the one that was no good. But you're no better. You hit him first." Will said

"It was a triple threat." Detrick said.

"You're a phony. You're no Ultimate Hope." Will said, before Detrick swung a right hand at him, before it's caught by Rey Pantera, who now stands inbetween them.

"That's enough." Rey said, before releasing Detrick's hand.

"Did you see that Master? He tried to punch me! He's not the guy you thought he was." Will said

 **Sin #13: "mr. Ralston, you suffer from a very severe case of whiny lying preschooler syndrome."**

"Leave." Rey said, causing Ralston to quiet down.

"Yes sir." Ralston said, before making his exit. Rey looks back at Detrick, who looks down at the floor, like a scolded child.

"What are you going to say?" Detrick asked.

"Nothing. I understand that this is how you cope with failure. I also understand that next time you will be better prepared for Azriel. But next time, make sure Jason is out of the picture and out of your mind. He's too much of a risk." Rey said.

"You still don't trust him?" Detrick asked.

"I don't and one day, he'll break the trust that you two have. I see it in his eyes. He walks the line between good and evil and I don't believe that he'll tilt toward our side." Rey said

 **Sin #14: Rey is slowly turning into the major heel, but it's being done in a way where it still looks like he's a face. Am I the only one who noticed this?**

"But I do." Detrick said

"Your memories are clouding your judgement child." Rey said

Detrick looks at Rey, before walking past him and out of the room. Rey sighs

"These damn kids are going to lead me to an early grave."

 **Sin #15: Obvious foreshadowing is obvious.**

* * *

 **(Back in the Arena)**

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it**

 **Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"It is time for our next match and here comes Freddy Escobar who is accompanied by Caesar Montana." David said.

"Freddy has lost all three of his matches, this season. Can he finally pull out a victory here. His losses have been embarrassing the Brooks family." Evan said

"For those who are unaware, the Brooks Family is headed by Jacob Brooks the Third, who recently inherited the family company after his father's death last year. It was said that Jacob initially approved of Freddy's engagement to his sister." David said

"According to my sources, he's been souring on over Freddy's failures. Especially when it comes to making Talia a champion." Evan said

 **Sever every tie**

 **Untangle every line**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

 **You're never satisfied**

"Here comes the sneakily popular CJ Hawk who is also looking for his first win." David said

"You know, these two are great wrestlers. I've heard good things about CJ and Freddy had a classic with Jason Sabre when we started. But neither can get it done when it counts. Tonight, it counts, because it could get their foot in the door." Evan said

"The winner will get their first win. Who's your money on?" David asked

"My heart says Freddy, but clearly, he's been distracted by his personal problems. Meanwhile, CJ is focused only on wrestling." Evan said.

The bell rings and the two men get in an elbow and collar tie up. Hawk pushes Freddy back to break the hold and show his strength advantage. Freddy nods as Caesar cheers "Freddy Freddy He's a man, if you can beat him...he'll buy you ham.". The crowd boos the cheer as Freddy audibly says "Dammit Caesar." He then is lifted off his feet and slammed down with a takedown from Hawk, who stands back up and walks around Freddy, who gets to his feet, taken aback from the move. The two lock up again and CJ puts him in a headlock. Freddy tries to push him off, but CJ keeps the hold on, before going behind Freddy and pushing him into the ropes. Freddy comes back into a hip toss from CJ. CJ then puts Freddy in a seated position, before running off the ropes and going for the Penalty Kick, but Freddy rolls out of the way. CJ whiffs the kick as Freddy rolls to the outside, near Caesar. Caesar checks on the Prince, before CJ exits the ring and pushes Caesar away.

Freddy takes the chance to poke CJ in the eye. Freddy then punches him on the side of the head, before attempting to Irish whip him into the steel steps. But Hawk stops himself. Hawk turns around to see Freddy coming at him, so he decides to side step him. Freddy stops himself from hitting the steps, while CJ jumps onto the ring apron. Freddy turns around and CJ delivers a running Penalty kick from the ring apron, knocking the millionaire down. The Wrestler drops off the ring apron as the ref is at a five count. Hawk pulls Freddy into the ring with him. CJ grabs Freddy's legs, for a Figure Four Leg Lock, but when he does the step over to put it on, Freddy uses his legs to kick him off. CJ hits the turnbuckles.

"This is the momentum shift that Freddy was looking for." Evan said

"It was a smart move for him to do that. Now CJ Hawk is looking dazed and the Prince is looking to stay on top of it." David said

Freddy gets to his feet as Hawk walks back. Freddy hits him with a flapjack. He follows by delivering a few roundhouse kicks to the chest, before hitting a knee strike, completing the Royal Blitz! Freddy goes for the pin.

…

1

…

…

…

Kick out at 1.75!

Freddy gets up and stomps on CJ's back, getting him to roll onto it as an aftereffect. Freddy then lifts his leg and goes for his own Figure Four Leg Lock, but like he did, CJ uses his legs to kick him off when he does the step over. CJ gets to his feet, only to be caught by a European Uppercut by Freddy. Hawk stays on his feet, so Freddy hits a second one, before backing him up into the ropes. Freddy Irish Whips Hawk off the ropes. Freddy goes for a Superkick, but Hawk ducks underneath and runs off the ropes. Freddy turns around into a Flying Neckbreaker! The crowd cheers loudly as Hawk goes for the cover.

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.14!

Hawk thinks quick and sits Freddy up, before running off the ropes and going for a Penalty Kick. It connects! Hawk signals for the Eye of the Hawk (Sitout Full Nelson Slam). Freddy starts to get up and CJ attempts it, but Freddy gets his arms free, takes a few steps forward and takes The Wrestler down with a Superkick! Freddy sees his opportunity and starts yelling at CJ to get up. As CJ gets to all fours, Freddy runs off the ropes, building up momentum for the Curb Stomp. But CJ pops up and lifts him onto his shoulders. Hawk runs forward and hits a Running Shoulderbreaker! Hawk then gets up as a good 'CJ' chant can be heard.

CJ Hawk picks up Freddy's leg and hits a Dragon Screw on it. He then gets up and does a second one. He gets up one more time and does a third Dragon Screw to Freddy's leg. CJ then finally locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Freddy screams in agony as Hawk uses his arms to hold him up and make sure his shoulders aren't on the mat. Freddy grits his teeth as he sits up and starts club away at CJ's head. CJ lets go after the fourth shot and allows Freddy to roll away. But CJ reaches and grabs his leg, before he can get far. CJ gets to his feet and pulls him back, but Freddy kicks him away. Freddy is able to get to his feet.

"Freddy survived the Figure Four, but how much more can he take as he favors the leg." David said

"He doesn't have to take much more if he can finish the match." Evan said.

Freddy quickly attempts the Curb Stomp, but when he jumps down and his foot is about to touch the back of CJ's head, CJ catches his leg and locks in the Twisted Claw (Kneebar). The crowd pops for the spot as Caesar is begging his boss to not tap. Freddy tries to reach out toward the ropes, but is very far. Caesar tries to push the bottom rope closer, but of course that doesn't help. Freddy yells 'Dammit Caesar!" as CJ squeezes tightly on his knee. Freddy finally gives in and taps out!

"CJ Hawk has done it! He has submitted Freddy Escobar after 10:08 of great in ring action." David said

"Another good match from Freddy Escobar, but he lost again. Jacob Brooks has to be embarrassed." Evan said.

* * *

 **(King Wagner Memorial Hospital)**

Natalia barges into a hospital room.

"Erin!" She frantically said as she gets past the doctor, to see her friend with her eyes covered.

"She's knocked out right now." The doctor said. "We were able to get the glass from the perfume bottle out of her eye. She'll be fine by next week. She got extremely lucky. She could've been blinded. I'll let you have a moment"

"I'm so sorry Erin." Natalia said to her outcold friend as the doctor left the room. "I don't know who Diamondust is, but I'll get revenge for both of us. I promise."

Suddenly Natalia heard a laugh coming from the entrance door. Natalia stayed quiet as she heard some noise and things falling down. She then heard the laugh again. Natalia stayed back in a fighting stance, ready to protect Erin, before the laughing stopped. Not letting her guard down, she slowly walked towards the door and opened it. She then stepped into the hallway and she covered her mouth in shock. She saw the Doctor laid out on the floor, sitting up against the wall. His shirt was ripped open. On his chest chest, 'Ugly' was written in sky blue paint. In his mouth was a ball and gag that was also tied around his head. Natalia looked above him at the wall.

"Until next time, my love." Natalia said, reading paint on the walls.

 **Sin #16: ...I'm gonna go hide in a corner. Angelica is a bit too good at this gimmick. And before you say it isn't Angelica Rhodes, think about who her family members are, and what they've been. Not trying to discriminate, but there's no way this can't be Angelica.**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Cafe de Rene Restaurant)**

Talia Brooks sits across from her brother looking at her engagement ring. The restaurant was empty. Just Jacob, Talia and the waiter.

"He lost again. He's a loser Talia. He doesn't even love you. You need to end your relationship, before he ruins our family name." Jacob said.

"No. Besides, I'm taking his name, so your last name isn't going to have dirt thrown on it. Besides that, who cares about the common people. I mean, they already think you killed daddy, which you didn't." Talia said

"I know. But Freddy isn't worth it. I'm just trying to help you sis." Jacob said.

"He loves me." Talia said

"He loves my fortune." Jacob responds, causing Talia to stand up from her seat.

"You're an embarrassment. If dad was here-" Talia said.

"Dad's dead." He said causing Talia to throw water on him. He stands up. "I'm trying to protect you from him. He's no good!"

"Shut up! You're no good. Dad didn't even want you to takeover for him. He wanted the company to go to-"

"Who cares? I own the company now and I am not letting him into our company or our family!" Jacob said

"Screw you." Talia shouts, before running away.

"Talia, get back here right now." Jacob demands, before watching her run out of his right. Jacob flips the table out of rage.

"Upset?" Asked the waiter. Jacob turns his head to see a muscular 6'4 Hispanic man in front of him with a four o clock shadow.

 **Sin #16: Am I supposed to feel remorse for Talia? Cause I can't. I don't agree with Jacob, either. Both of them are annoying. Talia's just more annoying.**

"Go home Amigo. I'm done for the night." Jacob said, only for the man to stand in his way when he tried to take a step.

"Not yet." The man said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Asked Jacob

"I'm Jesus Garza. You have a meeting with someone." Jesus said

"Who?" Jacob said, before Jesus decks Jacob Brooks in the jaw, knocking the man out. Jacob lays on the floor, bleeding from his mouth, before Jesus pulls him up.

"Alexis Espinoza….or as you know her by….The Queen of the South." Jesus said to Jacob's out cold body.

* * *

 **(Back in the arena)**

"It is main event time for ACW as we will hold a Number One Contenders match as Furno Moxley will take on Seth Sullivan to determine Azriel's challenger." David said

"And there's no Anarchy in sight. They are gone like I said." Evan said

 **Sin #17: In other words, they'll be coming back soon.**

"Don't speak too soon." David said

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies**

 **To the dungeons of the damned**

 **Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging**

 **Here I make my stand**

"And here comes the hero, responsible for that. Seth Sullivan beat Anarchy with his two friends. Now he will beat Azriel for the ACW World Championship next week." Evan said

"He is getting a hero's welcome, but I heard the vocal minority booing him as well." David notes

"They're just mad that Ash Russo isn't going to be the one who takes down Azriel. It's going to be the King Cobra." Evan said

 **Ooh, yeah!**

 **I did my time and I want out**

 **So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"You shouldn't be so quick to celebrate, Furno Moxley could be the one who faces Azriel next week." David said

"How dare you compare you the greatest American Hero since Evan Neal to a criminal." Evan said.

The bell rings and Seth Sullivan throws the first punch. The two men instantly start to trade punches. They go back and forth with punches, but the street rat, Furno Moxley, got the edge over him. The King Cobra steps back as Furno continues to club away at him. Furno then runs off the ropes, but Seth follows him, with a forearm to cut off any momentum. Seth then Irish whipped him into the corner and followed up with a corner clothesline. Seth smirked before backing up to watch Furno fall. Seth then picked Furno up and Irish whipped him into the opposite corner. Furno hits it hard. Furno steps out of the corner and onto the shoulders of Seth Sullivan. He then hits a rolling Samoan Drop, before going for a moonsault. It connects and covers him, but Furno gets out at 1.69. Seth claps for Furno's kick out, before using his foot to graze the face of Furno. Seth Sullivan picks him up and Irish whips him into the ropes. Seth bends over for a back body drop, but Furno stops in front of him. He then drops to one knee and punches Seth in the face. Furno then hits him with a Cutthroat Neckbreaker. He hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

Kick out at 2

Furno picks Seth up, but Seth elbows him in the gut, a couple of times. Furno then headbutt's him on the back of the head, to force him to one knee. Furno then tries to run toward the rope, but Seth grabs him by his military pants and pulls him back into a schoolboy. Furno kicks out at 1.5. Furno gets up only for Seth to catch him with a dropkick. Seth then picks Furno up and throws him over the ropes and onto the outside. Furno lands on his feet as Seth runs off the farthest set of ropes. Furno gets on the ring apron and catches Seth with a punch to face. Furno then gets back in the ring and throws Seth out. He then runs off the ropes and connects with a Suicide Dive!

"Furno Moxley is throwing caution to the wind as he tries to get closer to Azriel." Said David

"He won't. Sullivan has this in the bag….along with his lawn clippings." Evan said.

"That weed is not lawn clippings." David said

Furno picks Seth up and rolls him back into the ring. Furno Moxley quickly drags Seth up and goes for a Double Underhook DDT, but Seth back body drops him over his head. Seth turns around and backs up as Furno gets up with his back turned. Seth leapfrogs over him before transitioning into a single handed Bulldog, getting a decent applause from fans, before standing up. Seth Sullivan does his 'Hiss Off' taunt. Seth Sullivan waits as Furno gets to his feet and Seth kicks him in the gut. He sets up for the Neurotoxic. Before he picks him up, Furno starts to throw punches at Seth's gut, making him loosen his grip. Furno uncrosses his legs and connects with a snap suplex. Furno then gets to his feet and drags Seth up in a Headlock, looking for the Headlock Driver. But Seth pushes him forward, however he grabs Furno by his hair and pulls him back into the Cobra Clutch (Rear Naked Choke). Seth takes him down and the ref calls for the bell as Furno is asleep in seconds.

"I told you! After 6:28, Seth Sullivan has won! And he'll win next week too." Evan said

"It was a hard fought match, but in the end, Seth Sullivan put Furno to sleep, but now his biggest test awaits in seven days." David said

"The show has ended. Anarchy is not here and Seth wins. All is right in the world!" Evan said

"You were right Evan. Next week is Seth Sullivan vs Azriel for the ACW World Championship. Until then, good night!" David said

* * *

 **(After the show; Jason's house)**

Jason sits in his living room, watching the main event end with Seth Sullivan winning.

"He's not going to beat Azriel." Said Giselle as she appears behind Jason.

 **Sin #18: Breaking and Entering. Should Giselle be getting arrested? Can the police touch despair? Are police still a thing? SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

"What are you doing here?" Jason said as he turns off the TV

"You usually seem more startled when I appear out of thin air in your home." Giselle said.

"I don't care anymore. I lost the ACW World Championship match." Jason said as he stood up and began to walk to the kitchen. Giselle followed behind.

"You could've won if your friend wasn't involved. He was the one who got pinned." Giselle said.

"My chances were better with him involved. A one on one match with Azriel seems like a tough task for anyone." Jason said as he opens the fridge and pulls out a beer. He closes the fridge and cracks one open.

"You need to join Despair Jason." Giselle said.

"I'm not joining you guys. You, that Micah guy and whoever else need to fuck off and quit trying to get me to join. I never will be one of you" Jason said as he cracked open the beer and took a sip.

"How will you be my King, if you don't want to work your way up to the throne?" Giselle asked as she put his hand over Jason's free hand. Jason sets his beer down on the counter and looks at her.

"I'm not your king. You and I are just two people who hook up occasionally. You're with Azriel. He's your king and you're my sidechick." Jason said.

"I'm no one's sidechick." Giselle said as she stroked Jason's cheek with her hand. Giselle then pulled Jason's head down and locked lips with him. She breaks the kiss. "Why can't you be mine?"

"You and I will never be a happy love story." Jason said, before backing away from her. "You need to get out of here, okay?"

Jason then walks out of the kitchen. Giselle sighs, showing some emotion for once, before noticing a letter on the counter. She looks back to make sure that Jason isn't watching and goes over the letter. Giselle opens it and sees a picture of a cute little girl attached to the letter. She skims through it.

"I wish you were here with us daddy. First grade was really fun and I made a ton of friend. I love you, Aria…." Giselle said. "He has a daughter."

She then looks at the picture.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Giselle questions

 **(Outside the house)**

"I was right. They are seeing each other in secret." Adela said as she turned her head toward Micah.

"It's time Adela. It is time to reveal the truth to Azriel and begin to take your place as the Queen of Despair." Micah said.

"Giselle's finally going to get knocked off her throne. I've waited years for this." Adela smiled.

 **Sin #19: Yeah, sure. Have fun trying to get into Azriel's pants.**

* * *

 **(After the show; Undisclosed area)**

Jacob Brooks wakes up. His suit is now covered in dirt. The blood on his face has dried. He stands up, noticing that he is in a desert. He looks around, before the headlights of a pick up truck hits his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Jacob, before noticing a group of hispanics walking toward him. Jacob instantly sensed danger and tried to run away, but he then sees Jesus and stops. "You!"

"Shut up." Jesus said, before punching him across the face again. Jacob holds his nose, before Jesus punches on the back of his head, sending him to the dirt again. Jacob gets on all fours, before noticing that he's surrounded.

"Please. I can get you guys whatever you want. I'm a billionaire." Jacob begged with tears running down his eyes. Suddenly he felt a cold gun pressed against his head.

"Stand up." A strict female voice said. Jacob did as he was told. "Follow Jesus."

Jacob did as he was told. The woman kept the gun pointed at him with Jesus leading the way. Suddenly they came to a stop in front of a large hole.

"What is this?" Jacob asked.

"This is where you and your sister will be buried." The woman said. "Turn around."

Jacob Brooks did as he was told. He saw a much shorter woman standing in front of him. He was surprised by the 5'2 Latina. Her stomach was flat. Her chest was large. Her black hair was nicely done. This woman was not who he was expecting.

"Who are you?" He asked with the gun pointed at him.

"I'm the Queen of the South." Alexis said, before pointing at the hole "And that's where I'll leave you and your sister if you keep playing with Freddy Escobar."

"I didn't know. I'm trying to break them up." Jacob said, before Alexis smacked him in the jaw with the gun. Jacob stepped back and slipped, falling to the sandy ground again. He holds his mouth.

"Trying isn't enough." She said. "Now get up and take off your clothes."

"What?" He said.

"Do what I say or a bullet will go threw you brain right now." Alexis threatens. Jacob gets to his feet quickly and he began to remove his suit. Soon, Jacob Brooks, the billionaire, was standing with a missing teeth, a bloody mouth, tears in his eyes and only his golden briefs on. "Take those off too."

Jacob looks at her in shock. He looks back at Jesus, who is ready and then at the group of people behind Alexis.

"Do it."

Jacob then peeled that away and tossed it to the side. Jesus grabbed everything that Jacob stripped away threw it into the hole.

"What are doing? My phone and wallet were in there." Jacob shouts, before feeling the gun next to his head. He slowly turned around

"You have nothing now. You lost your phone. You lost your wallet. You lost your dignity. And I will make you lose your sister and your life too." Alexis threatens. "This is your last warning."

Alexis then removed the gun away from his head. Then aimed downward and shot a bullet right at his crotch. Jacob screams in pain as he grasps what was once his manhood and falls down. He cries and shakes over the shot as blood is pouring.

"You bitch! I'll fucking murder you." He manages to scream

"What the hell did you call me?!" Alexis said, before driving her heel into the already bloody face of Jacob Brooks. "I will murder you and your family. Don't ever disrespect the Queen of the South or having a bullet go through your dick is the least of your worries."

Alexis then stomps her high heel into the side of Jacob's head, knocking him out. Alexis then walks away with her gang in tow. Jacob lays there. Bloody, naked, in undescribable pain and with only his future Brother in Law to blame.

 **Sin #20: ...karma's a bitch, ain't it?**

 **Sin count: 20**

 **Total sins: 289**


	16. ACW 10 sins

Our episode begins in a helicopter. Jacob Brooks sits beside Freddy Escobar, looking out the window. He has a towel over his shoulder, as well as one wrapped around his waist, where you can see some blood. Caesar Montana is also there, behind the two.

 **Sin #1: You mean to tell he got shot in the genitals and he isn't in a hospital already.**

"How did this happen?" Freddy asked. "Why were you in a desert?"

"You know exactly why I was out there." Jacob scowled as he turned his head toward Freddy.

 **Sin #2: Did he really? You're taking sides with a woman who shot your dick off over your future brother-in-law. Great**

"If I did, then why would I ask you my previous question?" Freddy said.

"You're playing dumb. You know what's going on." Jacob said, standing up. "You have put me and my family in danger."

"Sir, please sit down." The Pilot said as he looked back at the two.

"Shut the hell up. I don't take lip from an upper-class chauffeur." Jacob said,

Sin #3: Yeah, bad mouth the guy who could end up getting you killed via helicopter crash. Great idea.

before pulling Freddy up by the collar of his shirt. Caesar got onto his feet. Jacob looked right at him. "If you touch me, I'll throw your useless ass off this helicopter."

Sin #4: for a supposed gentleman, this dude definitely has a short temper

"This is no way to treat someone who saved you from dying in a desert." Freddy said.

"You're the reason that I was stuck there naked in the first place.

Sin #5: is he though? Just because someone claims to have a grudge against Freddy, doesn't mean he was the one who got you out there. Though, in all honesty, I wouldn't blame him if he was the reason. Considering your the biggest douchebag of a soon to be brother-in-law.

My manhood took a bullet for a piece of shit who's trying to steal my family's fortune by marrying my sister. Your business is not legitimate. You are a crook!" Jacob said, before Freddy slapped his hands away from the collar of his shirt.

"You're one to talk. Your dad didn't die suddenly because god said so." Freddy said.

"I did not kill my father." Jacob said

Sin #6: that's not an argument that would hold up in court. Imagine what that trial would be like. Would Azriel be the judge?

"You're full of shit." Freddy said. "But I'm not going to judge you for hustling your way to the top. I would've done the same."

"You both need to sit down." The Pilot says

"Land the helicopter. I think it's for the best that I leave this place and leave Jacob alone for a little bit." Freddy said

"You need to break off the engagement right now. You're too much of a risk" Jacob said

"There is no risk. Maybe you're just dehydrated and it's making you a little crazy. There's nothing wrong." Freddy said.

"I'm bleeding!" Jacob shouts.

Sin #7: Then go to a fucking hospital! Why wasn't that your first priority.

"That's not my fault." Freddy said.

"I did nothing. You caused all of this." Jacob said as Freddy sits down

"We're landing right now, Mr. Escobar. Hold onto something" The Pilot said.

"You are nothing but a criminal and I want you out of my family." Jacob shouts.

Sin #8: Well, at least he finally said it instead of implying it.

"I don't know what happened out there. I don't know what's been going on. All I know is that the wedding will happen, regardless of what you say." Freddy said as Jacob rushes at him. However, the Helicopter lands, sending Jacob to the floor.

Sin #9: That's what happens when you don't listen to the pilot.

Freddy stands up. "Maybe, the next time we'll meet, you'll have your head on right."

Freddy then exits the helicopter with Caesar following.

"Boss, what was that about?" Caesar said.

"My past is catching up to me." Freddy said

"What do you mean?" Caesar asked.

"Remember how I told you that I have a name in Tijuana. Well, my name isn't mentioned positively. And I've heard that there's a new Kingpin that's running things." Freddy said.

"Talia's in danger." Caesar said.

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. I can't say the same about Jacob and honestly, I don't care. Let him die. I'll take over the business from him. It's karma for what he did to his own dad." Freddy said.

"Speaking of karma, is the new kingpin going to be karma for you?" Caesar asked.

"No. I don't know who the kingpin is now, but they'll never take me down."

Sin #10: Saying that instantly proves that Freddy's life will be a living hell for the rest of the season.

Freddy said. "I run things in Texas and after I acquire the Brooks Corporation, I'll run things worldwide. No ones stopping me."

* * *

(Despair HQ; Throne Room)

Azriel sits on his throne with the ACW World Championship draped across his shoulder. Micah Hyde stands behind him on the platform.

"I worry about Giselle and what she is doing behind my back." Azriel said.

"Giselle wouldn't betray your trust. She only does things for your benefit. Every when she went behind your back to Jason Malice and then Grimm, it was so you could get your little brother back. And in the end, you did. Not with your choice, but with hers." Micah said

Sin #11: Says the guy who literally witnessed Giselle trying to get into Jason's pants at the end of the last episode.

"Still, I feel the need to worry. She is very important to my success. She needs to be my Queen of Despair." Azriel said.

"She will. I chose her to be your wife for a reason. You two will marry in March 2028, next year." Micah said.

Sin #12: Assuming, of course, that nothing goes wrong before that time. Like, oh, I dunno, Jason getting Giselle pregnant?

"Still, I don't trust her. Something has been clouding her mind. She is not as obedient as she once was." Azriel said.

Sin #13: This is only helping my theory of Azriel being a hardcore sadist. Which, I know, is kinda obvious, but, still. Dude needs to chill for a sec before he goes back to choking his fiancée.

"You shouldn't trust anyone, my lord. With the sole exception being me as I am the one who has molded you into what you are today.

Sin #14: Because saying that doesn't immediately make you look suspicious.

However, Giselle is irreplaceable. She is better on our side than as our enemy. I have no clue when it comes to what she's thinking. All I know is that she is still with Despair and still with you." Micah said.

"You're right. As long as I have her, everything will be okay.

Sin #15: No. No it won't.

And if I lose her, then she knows that her death will shortly follow." Azriel said

"Right. She is very intelligent, so she knows what will happen if you two do not wed. Now you must change your thought process and begin focusing on Seth Sullivan." Micah said

"Him and his gang ran Ash out of ACW." Azriel said

"That's the rumor." Micah said

"That child was always pathetic. He couldn't even beat Richard Montoya's friends to get his revenge. Now he's in hiding, embarrassed that he has failed." Azriel said

"He'll be watching closely tonight. You'll show him how much stronger you are than him and every other one of those children." Micah said

"I vow that by the end of the night, Seth Sullivan will be defeated and made into a victim." Azriel said, before standing up from his throne.

"Good, my king." Micah grins

* * *

Just give me a reason

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

To keep my heart beating

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

As the world falls apart around us

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

All we can do is hold on, hold on

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

Take my hand

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

And bring me back

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

I'll risk everything if it's for you

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

A whisper into the night

(It then shows the two kissing)

Telling me it's not my time and don't give up

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

I've never stood up before this time

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

So stand up, stand up

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

Just tell me why baby

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

They might call me crazy

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

For saying I'll fight until there is no more

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

Blinded, I can't see the end

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

Look how far we made it

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

The pain I can't escape it

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

It finally begins...

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a huge episode of ACW! We are live from Staples Center in front of a sold out crowd where we will witness a huge main event." David said

"Azriel will defend the ACW World Championship for the first time ever. His opponent is the man who ran Anarchy out of town and beat Furno Moxley last week to earn this match, Seth Sullivan! Seth's taking it home. He's on a roll." Evan said

Sin #16: Hmm. Seth Sullivan vs Azriel. I wonder who's gonna win that one.

"Don't be too sure about that." David said

"I will be too sure about it. It's my right as a pure blooded American citizen." Evan said

"Also tonight, Diamondust will make her debut against Erin Frost. The winner of this match will face Natalia, next week, for the ACW Womens Championship." David said

"I am scared of that woman." Evan said

"Diamondust is unorthodox." David said

Sin #17: No, she isn't unorthodox. Jon Moxley is unorthodox. Diamondust is just fucking CREEPY!

"Not her, Erin. But Diamondust is one creepy lady in her own right." Evan said

"Those two matches are coming up, but right now, Ray Kiran will face Detrick Cyrus! Let's get this show started." David said

Sin #18: Place your bets on how long it'll take for Detrick to beat Kiran.

Voices in the air

I hear them loud and clear

Telling me to listen

Whispers in my ear

Nothing can compare

I just wanna listen

"At Glory Road, Detrick Cyrus lost to Azriel in a triple threat match that also involved his long time friend, Jason Sabre." David said.

"It was a great match, but Detrick took the loss hard. He's looking for some redemption tonight and based off his opponent, he'll get it." Evan said

"Come on Evan. Anything can happen." David said

Sin #19: Unless Ray Kiran is involved.

She's into superstitions

Black cats and voodoo dolls

I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

"What the hell is that!?" Evan said as Ray Kiran comes out to Ricky Martin's 'La Vida Loca'

Sin #20: That song is now ruined for me.

while wearing a paper bag with a picture of the Joker taped to the front with the eye holes cut out. Also he is wearing a Mexican Flag speedo and light up Speedy Gonzales shoes, but one of the shoes doesn't light up.

"You know what….he has no chance." David said.

Sin #21: Your Learning, David.

"Oh great, now he has a mic." Evan said

"Detrick, my friend. I have decided to embrace the hispanic culture tonight by becoming a Luchadore, just like you. My costume is pretty sweet. Thanks to that special ed kid who made this mask for me. My mommy doesn't let me use safety scissors. By the way, shout out to my mom. She bought me Pizza for Lunch today. mmm…..Pizza….Anyways, as a Luchadore, I have decide on my name. I am officially El Hi Joe de Psycho Clown Grande. Why? Because I'm crazy. Boo!" Kiran said, trying to scare Detrick who didn't react. The bell rings as Detrick just looks at Kiran in confusion. Kiran wobbles towards the ropes and jumps to the bottom rope, possibly attempting a springboard, but it breaks and Kiran falls on his back and starts to cry. Detrick shakes his head in embarrassment, before helping Kiran up and pulling him into an inside cradle.

…..

1

…

…

….

…

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"Detrick wins in 32 seconds. What a surprise." Evan sarcastically says as Detrick gets his feet, while Kiran cries in the fetal position on the ring mat.

"This is embarrassing." David said, before noticing someone slide in from behind the two. "Is that Casey Harris?"

Casey hits Detrick on the back of the leg with a scepter. Detrick is forceds to kneel as Casey places the scepter on his neck and pulls back on it, while driving his knee into Detrick's back. Detrick is being choked out while Ray Kiran watches. He gets up and tries to throw a punch, but completely whiffs it and misses Casey's head. Casey lets go of Detrick and looks at Kiran. Kiran takes his awful mask off and starts to beg. Casey then jabs the head of the scepter (A skull) into the stomach of Kiran, making him double over. He then slams the scepter over his back, sending the fatboy to the mat. Detrick is up though and turns Casey around, but the Lucha Warrior gets the head of the scepter jabbed against his jaw. Casey then slams it over his head.

Sin #22: I'm getting major ICW Freddy Escobar vibes right now.

Detrick falls to the ring mat as Casey stands over him.

Sever every tie

Untangle every line

Your words don't mean anything anymore, no

You're never satisfied

"CJ Hawk is here!" David said as Hawk runs out and gets into the ring, before Casey slides out.

"CJ saved the day, but I do have to question why Jason didn't make the save. I know he's backstage." Evan ponders

"Here's another question. What the hell is Casey doing? Hope tried to help him. Why would he attack Detrick?" David said

"I don't know what Despair did to Casey, but he has changed. Hope has another enemy. But I do know that up next, Diamondust will challenge Erin Frost. The winner faces Natalia and after almost blinding her last week, Erin is out for revenge." Evan said

* * *

(Backstage; Despair Locker room)

"It's fucking bullshit that Grimm was even in that match. If it was one on one, then I would've beaten that little shit and taken him back to Azriel." Brutus said to Adela.

Sin #23: Oh yeah. Brutus is in this universe.

"What's done is done. Azriel has Casey and Casey is with us now." Adela said.

"I don't give a shit about that fucking midget. I want the fucking ACW World Championship and that bipolar retarded waste of space cost me it." Brutus shouts, before feeling a presence behind him. Brutus turned around to see Giselle.

"Look who finally showed her face. You haven't been around Azriel as much as you used to. Has someone else been keeping you busy?" Adela said

"Keep your mouth closed cockalorum." Giselle said

Sin #24: The fuck does that mean?

"I bet you were sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Brutus said, sizing up the smaller woman. But Giselle didn't back down.

"You don't scare me Brutus. But since your angry at my choice, you can face him next week. You vs Grimm in a No Disqualification match. I'll make it happen." Giselle said

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of him. Make sure Azriel is watching" Brutus said, before walking away, leaving the girls alone.

"Why are you smirking?" Giselle questions

Sin #25: Either cause she plans to tell Azriel about you and Jason or she's just looking forward to watching you sleep.

"Nothing." Adela said, before starting to walk away. "I can't wait to see you die though."

"You won't live to attend my funeral." Giselle said.

"We'll see about that. By the way, how does the Ace taste?" Adela winks, before leaving

* * *

(Ad Break)

* * *

(Tijuana, Espinoza Mansion)

Alexis sits on the balcony in her high heels and black dress with her legs crossed as she holds a glass of wine in her hand. A woman steps onto the balcony.

"Do you need anything Sofia?" Alexis asked

"You have a phone call from that rich boy." Sofia said.

"I don't want to hear another message begging for forgiveness. I blew his dick off last week.

Sin #26: That would sound so wrong if this was out of context.

I'll blow his head off the next time I see him if Freddy and his sister are still together." Alexis said.

"Why are you going after his family? You dad and his dad were cool." Sofia said.

"My dad was soft. That's why I did what I did to Jacob's dad after he approved of Freddy and Talia's wedding. He didn't have the balls anymore to get revenge on anyone anymore, so I had to take things into my hands." Alexis said. "The same thing awaits for him if he doesn't get away from Freddy. I don't want to kill him, but his sister got in bed with my enemy. So they'll have to choose."

"I guess the lesson here is that you don't mess with the Cartel." Sofia said

Sin #27: I'm pretty sure people can figure that out just by witnessing a cartels day-by-day operations.

3 years ago…

Sin #28: Another Flashback. Great.

A man stands in the hallway. He is wearing a business suit as he shakes the hand of an older looking hispanic man. Next to the two is a picture that says 'In loving memory of Jacob Brooks the First'

"Senor Espinoza, it was a pleasure to see you again after all these years. We have to talk business again, one day." The man said.

"The business is not for me anymore. I'm thinking of retiring soon and passing everything down to my son." Senor Espinoza said

"I'm thinking of doing the same thing with JB3, but I'm waiting for him to be ready." Jacob Brooks II said

"He'll make a fine businessman one day." Senor Espinoza said.

"Let me see my father one last time, before going." Jacob said, before shaking the hand of Senor Espinoza and walking back into the main room of the chapel. He sees a priest standing over a closed casket

"Father." Jacob greets, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry for your families loss." The priest said.

"My father was a good man, but my family will be fine." Jacob said as he touched the casket.

"I'm not talking about the loss of your father." The priest said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob said, looking confused, before the casket opened and the body sat up. But it wasn't the body of Jacob Brooks the First. It was Alexis Espinoza. "What the-"

Gunshot

Gunshot

Gunshot….

Right to the chest.

"Rest in peace, my son." The priest said as Jacob Brooks the Second fell backwards with three bullet holes in the chest.

"Take the body and burn it." Alexis said as she got out of the casket.

"When will we be paid?" The Priest said.

"When he's burned and we set it up so the heat doesn't fall back onto my dad." Alexis said.

"I will." The Priest said, before watching as Alexis' high heel steps into one of her bullet holes, before walking over the body and out of the church, where her father stands.

"He's dead Papa." Alexis said as Senor Espinoza looks down.

"It didn't have to be this way Mija. We didn't need to resort to this in order to get back at Freddy Escobar." Senor Espinoza said.

"You're getting too soft. This is a cutthroat business and you're forgetting about it." Alexis said "I'm going to get that guy back for you. No one messes with your drug cartel or La Rebelion."

"Just be careful with what you do. I gave you the underground, but I gave your brother the legitimate business. I don't want you affecting his." Senor Espinoza said

"Don't worry about him. I have everything under control" Alexis said

* * *

(Staples Center)

All the underdogs in the world

A day may come when we lose

But it is not today

Today we fight

"It is time to determine the number one contenders for Natalia Rodriguez's championship." David said

"Last week, Diamondust showed up for the first time ever. Apparently she was spotted at the same hospital that Erin was at following the perfume bottle shot that she took to the head from Diamondust. Thankfully out ring crew fixed the bottom rope after that whale of a child broke it." Evan said

"Erin wants revenge and she could possibly get a ACW Women's Championship match next week." David said.

Good Dirty Fun

"That's her theme song….where is she?" Evan asked

"No one's coming out? If she doesn't show up then Erin Frost will win by forfeit and will face Natalia for the Championship next week." David said

"The ref is calling for the bell. He's counting Diamondust out." Evan said

"This is idiotic. How could someone not show up to their first match, especially with a shot at the ACW Womens Championship on the line? I don't get it. I just don't." David said

"Where is she anyways?" Evan said

Sin #29: Please don't show up in the next segment. Please

* * *

(Hope HQ)

Natalia watches from the couch on the lounge of Hope HQ. She watches as the ref calls for the bell.

"She didn't show up. Why?" Natalia says to herself, before hearing her cell phone ring. She checks the phone and sees that it says private number. "Detrick always tells me not to talk to strangers, but it would be rude to not answer."

She decides to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi love." Said the voice of Diamondust sending chills down Natalia's spine.

Sin #30: FUCKING CREEPY!

"Why are you calling me?" Natalia said as she stood up and starts to walk around.

"I didn't want you to worry about me after my no show. I gave up a title match to show you who really loves you. Erin wouldn't ever give up a title match to fight you." Diamondust said "And everyone's worried about Jason and Detrick having relationship issues when you and your 'sister' Erin are on your own collision course."

"We don't hate each other. Next week is just a friendly battle. There is no issue." Said Natalia

"Oh but there will be. Friends and the lust for gold doesn't mix my love. Erin will selfishly stab you in the back and you'll have nothing left but my embrace." Diamondust says.

"I will never embrace you." Natalia said.

"Hard to get. I like a challenge." Diamondust chuckles

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you didn't show up tonight, but one day we're going to fight and all this stalking is going to put to an end." Natalia said

"Stalking? You break my heart Natalia. I'm just admiring you from afar." Diamondust said.

"That's what Evan Neal said." Natalia said.

"I'm no Evan Neal. Although he's not much of one, he's a man. You don't need a man. You a good, curvy, scrumptious woman such as myself. And one day you will get me. Until then I wish you luck in your battle with Erin...I look forward to touching you in person one day. I hope it's as orgasmic as I imagine." Diamondust laughed before Natalia hung up. She looked around for a second, before heading toward the exit door but she stopped when she saw something at the exit. It was a basket of dead flowers. She bent over and picked up the letter.

You're so cute when you watch TV. These are for you. Enjoy them and also, never forget the name….Diamondust

Natalia drops the letter and looks through the door to the outside where she sees normal people walking around.

"She was here." She said to herself.

Sin #40: add ten sins for being fucking creepy.

* * *

(Ad break)

* * *

(Hope Locker Room)

Detrick is sitting on the bench with an ice pack to his jaw. CJ Hawk sits next to him.

"Man, he got you good." CJ Said

"I know Hawk. That's why I have an ice pack on my face." Detrick said.

"I don't know why Casey would do that. We were protecting him until Grimm kidnapped him." CJ said

"Despair is full of tricks. They could've brainwashed him. I know that they have a history of doing things like that. In fact, that's how they convinced the ten children of Despair to kill as many kids as they did, years ago." Detrick said.

"Don't remind me of that day. That was the saddest thing I've ever seen in my lifetime." CJ Said, before the two hear the door open. CJ instantly gets his guard up as Jason Sabre walks in.

"Calm down midcarder of the year, it's just your friendly neighborhood Sabre. I'm here to check on my friend." Jason cracks.

"Where were you tonight? He's supposed to be your best friend and you weren't there to save him." CJ Said.

Sin 41: Hope is lowkey discriminatory to all Nomads

"Clearly your master has brainwashed you and made you believe that I am a public enemy to Hope. You need to step back and chill out. I wasn't in the building. I came down to the arena, the second I found out that Casey attacked him, then I took my car and came here to check on him. How are you doing man?" Jason said

"I'm doing fine. You haven't texted me back since Glory Road." Detrick said.

"I've been busy with someone else." Jason said.

"New chick?" Detrick chuckles as CJ watches on.

"You could say that." Jason said, before they hear the door open again. A collective groan was heard.

"What in the fooking hell is this shite?" Will Ralston said

Sin #42: Ughhh. Can genocide push this will of a crane, please?

"I see that you're still alive after I beat you within an inch of your life." Jason said.

"What is wrong with you two? You let this scumbag who assaulted me in the confines of a wrestling match into our locker room. I expected this from Detrick, but not you CJ." Will scolds

"I didn't let him in. I'm not a doorman, I'm just a wrestler." CJ said

Sin #43: I said I was gonna add a sin every time he said it.

"I guess you don't know what 'Fight without Honor' meant when the match happened." Jason said

"Shut up. I competed in the first ever 'Fight with Honor' back in the half poor streets of Glasgow." Will said.

Sin #44: Buuuullllshiiiiit.

"How about we have a rematch so you can compete in the next 'Fight without Honor'." Jason said

"Both of you, shut up." Detrick spoke up, before getting to his feet. "I just got attacked by Casey. We shouldn't be fighting amongst each other out of jealousy when the ACW World Champion is the King of Despair."

"The only reason that he's champion is because you couldn't get the job done." Will said, before Detrick get's in his face.

"Calm down Detrick. We shouldn't do this." CJ Said.

"No. I'm sick of this guy running his mouth about me being the top guy in Hope. I'm at the top, because you couldn't handle being the face of Hope. Why? Because you're not as good as you think you are." Detrick said

"Oh yeah? You think you're better. Look at the ego on this guy CJ." Will said

"How about you try and humble me." Detrick challenged

Will stayed quiet for a moment.

"Fine." Will said. "Next week, it's going to be you vs me and I will prove that I should've been the one."

Will Ralston and Detrick Cyrus stare at each other as Sabre and CJ look on.

"I don't like your friends chances." Jason said to CJ

"Detrick has a great chance." CJ said

"I'm talking about the Scottish one." Jason said

"We're not friends." CJ replied

Sin #43: 1 sin off because i agree with the statement

* * *

(In the arena)

"It is time for the main event. The King Cobra vs The King of Despair." David said

"It is time for Seth to be crowned the ACW World Champion." Evan said

"It isn't that easy, Mark." David said

From the skies, across the sea of lies

To the dungeons of the damned

Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging

Here I make my stand

"My name is Evan. Anyways, ladies and gentlemen, this is the hero that ran Anarchy out of town at Glory Road. Tonight, he plans on doing the same with Azriel." Evan said.

"His plans might not work out. He is going against a Monster in Azriel. Yes, Seth Sullivan is talented. But talent and charm isn't going to beat Azriel." David said

"What are you saying? Charm and charisma is all you need. I mean look at him, the people love him and how can't you? He's so handsome and charming and cool!" Evan said

"Do you not hear the portion of fans booing?" David questions

Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head

Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid

Children roam the streets now orphans of war

Bodies hanging in the streets to adore

"They're booing this man, not Seth." Evan said

"This man could kill Seth if he wanted too. Seth might've dug his own grave tonight when he steps into the ring with Azriel." David said

"He didn't dig any grave. He is going to prove that there is only one King in ACW and it isn't one of Despair. Seth Sullivan is an American Hero. He is a saint. I know for a fact that he could beat Azriel." Evan said

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus couldn't do it together." David said

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are no Seth Sullivan." Evan states

The bell rings as Seth keeps away from Azriel smartly. Azriel tries to close the space between him and Seth by attempting to back him into the corner, just by approaching him. Seth quickly motions out of the way, but Azriel is still following him. Seth finds his back against the corner as Azriel swings, but Seth ducks underneath again and moves back. Azriel remains calm as Seth is clearly proud of himself. Azriel does his cut throat taunt, but then Seth slaps him across the face. Azriel no sells it, before Seth bounces off the ropes. Seth comes back into a Back Body Drop that sends the King Cobra flying into the air and crashing to the mat. Azriel picks Seth up by the hair and Irish whips him into the corner. Azriel runs at him, but Seth lifts his foot up and Azriel runs into it. Seth then elevates himself to the second turnbuckle and hits a missile dropkick, knocking him down. He goes for a audacious pin, before Azriel pushes him off, when the ref goes down to count the pin.

Azriel gets to his feet as Seth tries to stay on him with a few punches. Seth continues to deliver hard strikes, backing Azriel into the corner. He tries to Irish whip Azriel, but the King of Despair reverses it. Seth hits the corner and walks out of the corner into a Belly to Belly suplex. Seth rolls around as Azriel stands over him. He is stalking the snake, lightly kicking the snake in the head. Azriel then grabs him by the hair, picking him up. He irish whips him and Seth comes back into a sidewalk slam, but before he can connect, Seth flips out of it and lands on his feet. Seth then hits Azriel with a Superkick, but he stays on his feet. Seth then follows with a second Superkick. He then hits a third one, but Azriel is still on his feet. Seth then hits a fourth one to finally knock Azriel down.

"The tides have changed and Seth Sullivan is in control." Evan said

"For how long? It took four Superkicks to knock Azriel down." David said.

Seth Sullivan starts to stomp away at the leg of Azriel. He then slowly but eventually gets Azriel nearly the ropes, before draping his leg over the bottom rope. Seth then uses the ropes and jumps up, before dropping his weight on the leg of Azriel. He then gets up and does it again. Seth backs up as Azriel gets to his feet. Seth tries to put him in the Cobra Clutch, but Azriel swings him off his back. Seth lands on the floor and gets to his feet, only to run into Azriel, who lifts him onto his shoulder and rams his back into the corner. Azriel then backs off as Seth regains himself. Azriel challenges Seth to lock up with him. Even though he should know better, Seth accepts. He cautiously approaches Azriel and links hands with him. Within seconds, Seth is on his knees as Azriel applies the pressure. Seth tries his hardest to fight back, but it's useless. Then suddenly Seth Sullivan gets to one knee, before Azriel drives a knee into the sternum of Seth, sending him down again.

Azriel kicks Seth in the face again, before running off the ropes. However, The King Cobra, caught him off guard with a drop toe hold. Seth gets to his feet and pumps up the crowd, who give him a 75/15 reaction as far as cheer/Boo in the arena are concerned, before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a low dropkick to the side of the head. Azriel rolls to the outside floor. Seth then runs off the ropes into the ring as Azriel gets to his feet. Seth Sullivan goes for a Suicide Dives, but Azriel catches him and flings him right into guard rail.

"Holy crap!" Evan shouts

"Seth just got caught and flung into the guard rail. Holy shit is right." David said

Seth screams in agony as Azriel sits up next to him. Azriel picks Seth up and drags him near the steel steps. Azriel lifts him up and drops his knee over the steel steps. Seth drops down in agony, holding his knee. Azriel would then get back into the ring as the ref reaches a five count. A solid 'Seth' chant, trying to will him on. Seven! Seth Sullivan grabs the bottom rope and pulls himself into the ring, but Azriel is right on him with a huge right hand. Azriel then stomps on his leg while he's down, before picking him up like a kid and pushing him into the ropes. Seth comes back into another Belly to Belly Suplex. He goes for the pin.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

Kick out at 2.20!

Azriel stands over Seth as the crowd loudly boos. Seth is starting to get his feet, before being lifted over his head in a military press. He then drops him behind him, before bouncing off the nearbye ropes and hits a leg drop across the back of Seth's neck. He then covers again but gets only a 2 count. He grabs Seth and pulls him up before hitting a throat thrust on to him, forcing Seth to tumble down, against the middle ropes. Azriel then attempts to clothesline Seth, but he sidesteps and school boys Azriel.

…

1

…

Kick out!

Azriel gets up and is met with a stiff chop to the chest. Azriel stays up, so Seth hits another one. Azriel grasps his chest, so Seth goes for a spin kick, but he ducks underneath and lifts him up onto his shoulders for a powerbomb. Azriel connects with a release powerbomb on Seth. He covers him.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.60!

"Seth kicks out again! The King Cobra is still in this my fellow Sullivan fans!" Evan said.

"But the tides have changed again. Azriel is in control, once again." David said.

Azriel waits as Seth slowly gets to his feet. He grabs him from behind with a waistlock. Azriel connects with a German. Azriel gets up again as Seth tries to roll away, but Azriel grabs him by his pants and pulls him up for a second German Suplex. But Seth backflips out of it and lands on his feet. Azriel gets to his feet and hits a Superkick! Azriel goes down and Seth sees his chance. The fans stand on their feet as Seth quickly makes his way to the top turnbuckle. Frog Splash connects! The crowd is on their feet.

"Frog Splash connects!" David calls

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.25!

"Are you kidding me?! That was three" Evan shouts at the ref

"No it wasn't. Azriel kick out! The King Cobra isn't on top of the world yet." David said

Seth Sullivan looks at the ref in disbelief, before getting back on top of Azriel with a few punches, trying to stop any recovery. Seth Sullivan then climbs up to the top turnbuckle again, but Azriel sits up! Seth is phased by this and nearly loses his balance as Azriel gets up. Azriel wraps his hand around the throat of Seth. Azriel drags Seth Sullivan off the top to the ring mat. Seth crashes, before Azriel does the Cutthroat taunt, signaling for Death's Embrace (Reverse Swinging STO). Seth gets to his feet as Azriel approaches, but when he tries to hook him up for it, but Seth gets out of it and locks in his Cobra Clutch (Rear Naked Choke)! But Azriel doesn't fade or even drop. He runs backwards into the corner to make him let go. Azriel connects with Death's Embrace. He goes for the cover.

1

…..

…..

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"No! No! No!" Evan said

"At 13:46, Azriel has retained the ACW World Championship against Seth Sullivan. Seth tried, but in the end, Azriel reigns supreme." David said as Azriel stands over the body of Seth as Genocide and Russell come out to check on him.

"No! No way! He was supposed to be the American hero who saved us from Azriel." Evan said as the Cobra Club enters the ring, while Seth lays on the floor. Suddenly Genocide gets a Spear from nowhere.

"It's Roman!" Yell's David as Roman McIntyre connects with his finisher on Genocide. The crowd explodes as the music dies. Azriel stands near Roman, just watching. Azriel looks at him as the two make eye contact. Azriel then pushes Roman out of the way and catches Russell Black by the throat. Azriel hits Russell with a chokeslam. The crowd is absolutely confused, before they start cheering as Ash Russo jumps the guard rail with Lacey Alvarez and Jasper Cage.

SIN #44: Absolutely nobody is surprised.

"NO!" Evan yells at the sight of Anarchy, continuing his awful night. Ash enters the ring with the two, joining Roman as Azriel stands face to face with him. Azriel looks over at Ash, before backing up and leaving the ring. Ash watches as Azriel walks up the ramp and once he leaves, he notices Seth get to his feet. Ash hits him with Rebellion (Claymore Kick), before demanding a mic. He quickly gets one.

"Whoever said Anarchy was dead, was wrong. We were not ran out of town. We are here and we are ready for revenge. Now, you people seem happy to see us. That's why you're chanting Anarchy right now, but you're confused over what you just saw. Why did Azriel help Roman? Why did he not attack us? Why? I have the answers to your question. Richard Montoya it's time to face the truth. Seven years ago, you were elected as the president of the US, but you weren't the favorite to win, until a certain incident. That incident was when ten people went into schools and murdered many...many...many children. These ten children were called the Children of Despair. And when those children committed that tragedy, your presidential campaign benefited. Why? Because you stood against Despair, but that's a lie. You stand with Despair!" Ash said

"What?!" David comments as the crowd is silent

"And us, we're like Azriel, we're the children of Despair….and America...you elected the Father of Despair…"

"Wait-No- Richard would never-" David said

"We were just kids and you took us from our homes. You took us away from our families by any means for Project Despair and you brainwashed us to commit a crime. And you had planned to kill all of us when you were done. But we survived and now we want our vengeance, you sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Ash shouts as the crowd loudly boos.

"No...It can't be true." David said

"It was all a set up so Richard could become President…." Evan said. "I….I...I'm speechless"

"There's the truth. All this Despair that he claimed that he could save you from….was caused by him. You funded Project Despair and used it to set yourself up as a hero who's facing him. These last Seven years have been built on nothing but lies and it's time to face the truth, Richard. It's time to face your Children of Despair!" Ash challenges

Sin #45: Richard is officially fucked.

* * *

(Parking Lot)

Richard Montoya runs into his limo, breathing heavily from running.

"Where to sir?" The Limo driver asks

"Take me to the ghetto….I need to meet the Revenant to take care of that son of a bitch." Richard said. "Now hurry, before they find me."

"Yes sir." The Limo Driver said, before speeding off. Richard looks outside, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"What did you do Ash? What did you do?" Richard said, before taking a drag

* * *

(Despair Locker Room)

"So the truth has been revealed." Azriel said to Micah.

"Do not let your bond with Ash interfere. He is no longer relevant to you. His issues with Richard Montoya do not concern you. Richard is no longer funding Despair. We will not be getting involved." Micah said

"I understand." Azriel said.

"We need to focus on Jason Sabre's allegiance and Detrick Cyrus. A battle with them in imminent. Your brother's attack will not get rid of Detrick and I have not convinced Jason to join our side. He's still teetering, but he is getting closer to our side after Glory Road." Micah said, before they hear the door open.

"Why are you here? I didn't summon you." Azriel said as he sees Adela with a photo. In the background Micah Hyde smiles.

"I just wanted you to see something." Adela said, before handing an envelope to Azriel. "I guess your Queen likes peasants."

And with those words, Adela left, making sure to sway her hips as she left. Of course, Azriel didn't care. Instead he opened the envelope to see a picture of Jason and Giselle kissing.

"What is this?!" Azriel yells out as he crumples the picture.

"It looks like your Queen has been having fun with Jason." Micah said

"I will have both of their heads!" Azriel yells out

Sin #46: Of course Adele's the one giving him the photos. The bitch is thirsty as hell for the guy with a choking fetish.

"No Azriel….this is good." Micah said causing Azriel to wrap his hand around his throat. Micah squeaks out. "Let….go...I can explain."

Azriel looks at him with nothing but contemp and rage, before releasing him from his grip. Micah takes a second to catch his breath.

"He will die." Azriel said

"No Azriel. He will join us. This is just the first step to it." Micah said

Sins: 46

Total sins:335


	17. ACW 11

**Channel 5 news**

"This is Ash Meltzer, here with Freddy Alvarez, we currently have no updates on the whereabouts of President Richard Montoya after the accusations of ACW Wrestler, Ash Russo, that he funded the murders committed by the Children of Despair. Uh….Yeah….this is...um, bad" Ash Meltzer said

 **Sin #1: You think?**

"Bad? We elected a murder and not only that. We elected someone who caused the economic crash and literally killed the future of America. Among other things including kidnapping and avoiding arrest. This is bad, not only for Richard, but for America as a whole. This situation is minus five stars." Freddy Alvarez spoke up.

"The Supreme Court is looking into the claims of Ash.

 **Sin #2: Wait, the supreme court still exists? The government in this world is still confusing to me.**

It is very possible that Richard Montoya might be impeached from his role, before he enters his final year as President. Richard Montoya, wherever you are, please face your public. Please explain everything." Ash Meltzer reports

"What does this mean for ACW?" Freddy Alvarez asked.

"Richard will obviously not be appearing on tonights episode, however the show will continue. Plus, in three weeks, they will host their second Pay-Per-View of the season, ACW Retaliation. " Ash said

"At least there's some good news as America's favorite pastime will continue." Freddy Alvarez said

 **Sin #3: So I'm guessing football isn't a thing anymore?**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Balcony)**

Natalia Rodriguez sits on the balcony with the ACW Women's Championship across her knees. She looks at the Championship as she looks at her view of Los Angeles. She sits in her chair as images of Diamondust hitting Erin Frost with the Perfume bottle replays in her head. Then images of the doctor at the hospital that Diamondust 'assaulted'.

 **Sin #4: FUCKING CREEPY!**

"Is something on your mind?" Said Detrick as he stepped onto the balcony. Natalia turned her head and smiled at the sight of the popular masked star.

"Just the usual." Natalia said.

"Diamondust?" Detrick asked.

"She's scary Detrick. But it's not her. It's the way she acts that scares me." Natalia said.

 **Sin #5: So you're not afraid of her, but you're afraid of what she is? Yeah, cause that makes sense.**

"You're a champion. You shouldn't be scared of her. Everything she does is mind games and nothing more. You can conquer her and her mind games." Detrick said.

"Last week she called me." Natalia said

"I know. She got into the building, but she's not here anymore and we tightened security. You'll be safe here." Detrick said as he wrapped his arm across her neck and shoulders to comfort her. Natalia's smile lit up as she rests her head on Detrick's chest.

 **Sin #6: Jesus christ, just start fucking already! It's so obvious, even Kiran would be able to notice!**

"I can always count on you to keep me safe." Natalia said, before using her hand to pull up the mask of Detrick Cyrus, revealing his lips. Natalia then presses her lips against his. For a moment, the two were connected by the liplock, but then Detrick pulled his head away.

 **Sin #7: Oh. They're actually...well, I would remove a sin, but, since they're making out right after mentioning the scariest woman in the show, they probably should've washed their mouths first.**

"This isn't the right time." Detrick said, before standing up. He lowers his mask

"Then when is the right time?" Natalia said.

"I have to focus on Will Ralston and you have a title defense against Erin. We can't be lusting when there are more important things at stake." Detrick said, before Natalia stands up and gets closer to the Lucha Warrior.

"It's not lust Detrick. I know what lust feels like personally. I hate lust, because that's all I grew up around. It's love. I feel things when we talk. I just want to be around you all the time." Natalia said.

 **Sin #8: Oh, for gods sake. When did this become a teenage romcom?**

"Nattie…" Detrick said, before feeling Natalia's hands touch his masked covered face.

"Please. I just want a chance." Natalia said, before hearing a laugh. Natalia removed her hand from Detrick's face and looked around as she recognized the laugh. "Detrick, that's Diamondust...Detrick?"

She then looks back at Detrick and started to notice sky blue paint seeping through his mask. The white side turns sky blue as the paint pours down his body. Natalia backs up.

"I'm not Detrick." The masked person said in the voice that sounded very familiar. The masked person took off their mask to reveal Diamondust. Diamondust smiles as Natalia looks horrified. "Kiss me again, Natalia, I know you liked it."

 **Sin #9: Well, Natalia's been scarred for life. And I think I just pissed myself. FUCKING CREEPY!**

Natalia's eyes open as she sits up in her bed. She looks around the room only to see no one.

"It was just a dream…" Natalia said, before looking over at a photo of her, Detrick, Erin and CJ Hawk at a park, where Natalia takes a selfie as CJ is trying to put a Horse Animal Springer in a headlock as Detrick sighs while Erin cheers him on in the background. She smiles at the photo on her dresser, before standing up. "I'll never give in to her."

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another episode of ACW. Before we start the program, I would like to inform you that we have been told to not address the Richard Montoya issues for the sake of your entertainment and we have an entertaining show planned for you." David said

 **Sin #10: So, in other words, media censorship.**

"Yes it is. Tonight, we will witness the first defense of ACW Womens Championship as Natalia Rodriguez takes on her friend, Erin Frost. Maybe some cracks in Hope will form." Evan said

"It's about the spirit of competition between those two. Hope is fine." David said

"Isn't our opening match a grudge match between Detrick Cyrus and Will Ralston?" Evan reminds him

 **Sin #11: He got you there, David.**

"Well, Despair isn't doing much better. Tonight, we will also see Grimm take on Brutus Vicious in a No Disqualification match." David said.

"Tonight is going to be a very good show, even without Seth. Let's get it started." Evan said

 **Sin #12: Is it canon that Evan has a boner for Seth? Cause he mentions the guy at least 12 times an episode.**

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces**

 **Formed together, made for elevation**

 **I am a soldier, I won't surrender**

 **Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers**

 **(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

"Will Ralston is a man who believes that he is the face of Hope. He has went on record to antagonize Detrick over losing at Glory Road." David said

 **Sin #13: In other words, he's a delusional asshole who's about to get his ass kicked.**

"Well, he wasn't pulling his weight. He should've won that match for Hope. Natalia won and she's a woman for gods sake." Evan said

"What does being a woman have to do with anything?" Questions David

 **Sin #14: And feminists everywhere immediately blacklisted everything Evan Neal related.**

"Uh...So Will Ralston has every right to be angry. If he was in there, he would've been smart enough to pin Jason while Azriel was down." Evan said, attempting to shift the focus away from his comment.

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

 **Nothing can compare**

 **I just wanna listen**

"Detrick Cyrus is entering his fourth match of the season. Last week, he easily beat Ray Kiran but this match seems like it'll be tougher for him." David said.

"Of course it will be. Ray Kiran is a joke. Will Ralston is the guy who fought in the first ever Fight Without Honor. He can take a beating and dish it out as well." Evan said

"Detrick is looking to squash his feud with Will, before focusing on the ACW World Championship. Meanwhile, Will is looking to prove to everyone that he should've been the face of Hope and not Detrick." David said

The bell rings and the two walk to the center of the ring. To his surprise, Will Ralston sticks out his hand for a handshake. Detrick is about to shake until Ralston retracts his hand and laughs at Detrick as he backs up. Detrick shakes his head in disappointment, before stepping back himself. Ralston lunges at Detrick with a left hand, but The Lucha Warrior catches Will with a left, beginning a battle of blows. Detrick gets the advantage, before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Will comes back only to be taken down by the dropkick. Detrick stomps on Will, before picking him up. Detrick punches him a couple times, before connecting with a snap suplex. He follows up by running at the ropes, springing up to second rope and hitting a springboard splash. He gets to his feet and stomps away at Ralston, showing some intensity. The ref starts to talk to Detrick, making him back off. Will has the chance to get up to see Detrick run at him. Ralston quickly picks him up and throws him over the ropes. But Cyrus lands on his feet on the ring apron. Will turns around into a shoulder thrust, before Detrick hits a slingshot facebuster on Will.

Detrick picks him up, but Will hits him with a left hand to the midsection. Detrick is then rocked by a couple lefts and rights to the head followed by a low kick. Ralston Irish whips him into the opposite ropes and tries a clothesline when he comes back. Detrick ducks underneath his arm and up to the top ropes behind Will. Will turns around into a springboard back elbow. Detrick goes for the pin, hooking his leg.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

Kick out at 2!

Will gets up on his knees and looks over at Detrick. Detrick chops him across the chest, before picking him up by his arm. Detrick tries to Irish Whip Will, but Ralston hangs onto the top rope to stop himself. Detrick runs at him, but Will puts his foot up. Detrick runs into it and Will elevates himself up onto the second rope, then dives off to connect with a Front Dropkick to the back. Detrick falls forward and lands on the middle ropes. Ralston then follows with a running dropkick to the spine of Detrick's back. A 'Let's go Detrick!' chant takes off as Will rolls his eyes. The chants grow louder to the annoyance of Will, who stomps on Detrick, before grabbing him by the mask and pulling him up. Once he's up, he tries a right hand, but it's blocked. Detrick then hits his own right hand, continuing to fight back.

"Detrick is still in this as I notice him more taking a more intense approach in this match." David said

"His strikes are far more stiff and he's not trying to use his flashy moveset that much. This is a different Detrick Cyrus." Evan said

Detrick fires a couple more, before doing a double leg takedown and laying lefts and rights while in a mounted position. Detrick obeys the yelling ref and gets off of him. Detrick waits for Ralston to get up and goes for his Leaping Reverse STO, but Will pushes him off. Detrick lands on his feet and is able to hit a roundhouse kick to knock Ralston down. Detrick then pulls Ralston away from the ropes and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick attempts a frog splash, but Will rolls out of the way. Detrick crashes as his chest collides with the ring mat. Will quickly hits a low dropkick to the side of the head. Will drags him up and backs him into the corner, before lifting him up to the top turnbuckles. Will climbs up to the top, but Detrick catches him with a few punches, sending him to the middle turnbuckle. Will then takes a risk by diving backwards to the floor, but as he does, he hits Cyrus with Superman Punch. Detrick slumps to a seated position on the turnbuckles as Ralston lands on his feet. Will quickly runs to the second rope, before jumping off and catching Detrick by the head and pulling him down with a one handed bulldog. Will quickly follows by picking him up and hitting a Reverse 1916. Will goes for the pin.

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.75!

A disappointed Ralston complains at the ref 'I fookin won!', before looking over at Detrick. Will drags Cyrus up, only for Detrick to hit him with a right hand. Detrick hits a couple more, before Ralston kicks him in the gut. Ralston maintains a firm stance as he chops Detrick across the chest a couple of times, before going for the Regal Cutter, but when he grabs his arm and runs forward to hit the move, Detrick twists his body. Cyrus pushes Will off of him but grabs his black tights and pulls him back into a back suplex. Detrick stays on the ground and takes a second to breathe and heal up after the bulldog.

"Both men are on the ground. It's anyone's ballgame." David said

"This has been one heck of a fight and in the end, we'll see who the Ultimate Hope truly is." Evan said

The two members of Hope get up at the same time with Will looking a little better than Detrick. The two men exchange fists again. Will's eyes are glazy as Detrick fires off with some hard rights. Detrick then connects with another roundhouse kick to knock Ralston down to the ring mat. Detrick then tries to run toward the ropes, but Ralston grabs his foot and trips Detrick, before quickly putting him in an STF. However, Cyrus quickly fired some elbows to the side of Will's head to make him let go. Detrick rolls away, a little shocked by Ralston's wiliness. But he doesn't dwell on it too long as he sees Ralston get to his feet. Detrick quickly lifts Ralston onto his shoulders, but Ralston slides off of them and into a sunset flip!

…..

1

…

…

…..

Detrick reverses it into his own pin.

…..

1

….

…

…

…

Will kicks out! But Detrick is quick to get to his feet first. Detrick tries a 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Ralston ducks underneath and puts him in a Sleeper Hold, when Detrick lands. Detrick thinks quickly and turns his body slightly, so he can get his arms under Will's leg. Detrick lifts him up onto his shoulders. But Will drops down behind him and hits a Reverse 1916! Ralston lays on top of Detrick.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

….

….

…..

Kick out at 2.9!

"I felt the impact of that Reverse 1916 from here." David said

"How the hell did Detrick kick out of that for a second time?" Evan questions.

Will sits up as his bang falls over his eyes. He is clearly tired from the match, but still gets up to fight. Will climbs up to the top turnbuckle, before signalling for his Corkscrew Splash, but stops when he sees Detrick get to his feet. Will changes plans and dives off with a crossbody, but Detrick jumps in the air and hits a 915, right into Ralston's face! Ralston's is bleeding from his nose as Detrick drags him up onto his shoulder and hits a DKO (Fireman's Carry into an overhead kick)! Detrick hooks the leg.

"He caught him with the 915 in midair and followed with a DKO!" David said

"Oh my lord! What a counter!" Evan eclaims

…

1

…

…

…

….

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"And there you have it, after 13:47, Detrick Cyrus has defeated Will Ralston and established his spot in Hope's pecking order." David said

"That's good for him and all, but he's still not the ACW World Champion. Azriel is." Evan said

"For now, but I think Detrick got one step closer to the Championship with this win." David said, before noticing someone slide in from behind. "Watch out!"

Casey Harris had slid into the ring with his scepter. Detrick hears the crowd start booing as he stands on the top turnbuckle, so he dives backwards and surprises Casey with a crossbody to a big pop.

 **Sin #15: So Detrick just assumed someone was gonna be there. What would've happened if the person had been standing at the top of the ramp? Detrick would've looked like an idiot.**

Detrick was one step ahead tonight! Detrick picks Casey up and starts to fire up with lefts and rights on the smaller man, only for Casey to kick him in between the legs. Cyrus drops to both knees, holding his Lucha Warriors as Casey reaches for his scepter. Casey swings the scepter into the back of Detrick, sending him to the ring mat in pain. Casey sees Will getting to his feet and clotheslines Ralston with his scepter to keep him down. The crowd boos as Casey looks down at Detrick who's on all fours. Casey stalks him as he gets to his feet.

 **Sever every tie**

 **Untangle every line**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

 **You're never satisfied**

"Here comes CJ! Once again, he's making the save!" Evan said as CJ runs out to the ring. Casey sees CJ coming and quickly jabs the scepter into Detrick's gut, before dropping it and turning back in time for CJ Hawk to slide into the ring. CJ catches Casey with a flying shoulder block as Detrick lays on the ring mat. The crowd cheers as CJ waits for Casey to get up, measuring him for the Eye of the Hawk (Sit out Full Nelson Facebuster), but then….

 **As you walk**

 **The path of least resistance**

 **Is it that simple**

 **As you claim it to be**

"Who's theme song is that?" David questions as CJ Hawk looks confused in the ring. Detrick gets up, before noticing Jason Malice slide in from behind. Detrick runs at him, trying to save Hawk, only for Malice to catch him with an STO! CJ Hawk turns around, hearing the noise and sees Malice, but is taken out by a chop block from Casey Harris before he can do anything.

 **Sin #16: Well, at least CJ tried.**

CJ goes down, before Malice hits the Laid to Rest (Inverted DDT lifted into a Brainbuster) on him. Casey picks up the Scepter as Jason Malice kicks CJ to the side and turns his attention back to Detrick. Casey laughs as he backs Malice up with his scepter in his hand.

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

The crowd explodes as Jason Sabre steps out onto the ramp. He looks down at the members of Hope laid out while two of Despairs own stands tall. Jason walks down the ramp, a little faster than usual and enters the ring. Casey runs at him with the scepter and swings it, but Sabre catches it with his hands and pulls Casey into a Slingblade. Sabre quickly gets up and looks straight at Malice. The Jason's stare each other down, before Malice exits the ring.

"Never forget our first meeting Sabre." Malice says, before walking around the ring and pulling Casey out. Sabre throws the scepter toward Malice, but Malice easily catches it with one hand and points it at Sabre, before walking up the ramp. The crowd cheers as Jason Sabre turns his head to Detrick Cyrus

"SABER-US! SABER-US! SABER-US!" Chants fangirls as the two make eye contact in public for the first time since Glory Road.

"Let's take these motherfuckers down, bro." Jason said, before extending his fist.

"I'm in." Detrick said, before going for a fist bump only for Will Ralston to slap his hand, eliciting heavy boos from the crowd.

 **Sin #17: and, as usually, Will fucks everything up. 3 guesses as to how this'll play out.**

"Quit being a traitor! You just beat the greatest wrestler in Hope. You don't need him to beat Azriel!" Will shouts as CJ Hawk gets to his feet…

 **Sin #18: First, Will runs his mouth. Check. Next, Jason hits Will with his finisher.**

Final Blow to Will!

 **Sin #19: Check. Next, CJ's gonna argue with Jason.**

The crowd explodes as CJ and Detrick watch. Detrick does nothing, but CJ instantly gets in Sabre's face.

"What the heck was that man?! You're supposed to be on our side!" CJ asks,

 **Sin #20: Check. CJ gets hit with a finisher**

before getting two middle fingers and his own Final Blow. That's when Detrick steps in. Jason and Detrick look at each other.

"That's enough Jason." Detrick yells as the crowd's excitement has faded and turned into interest as both men get heated

"Fuck these guys." Sabre said to Detrick, before exiting the ring and leaving Detrick to check on his other friend, CJ Hawk.

* * *

 **(Freddy's Mansion)**

Freddy sits pool side in his obnoxiously gold glitter swim trunks and a pair of shades as he watches Talia Brooks swim around the pool. Freddy is thinking and looking around, before a bunch of water hits his face.

"Hey!" Freddy said as he coughs up some water.

"Come on Freddy. You've been quiet all day and been looking around like someone is going to murder us. Get in here and have some fun with your future wife." Talia said as she swam up to him at the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry babe. I don't mean to be like this, but I'm getting nervous." Freddy said.

"Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts about the marriage." Talia said.

"No." Freddy said.

"Oh...babe, don't worry about that. Azriel and Giselle's wedding is after ours, so we can have our fifteen minutes of fame before them." Talia said.

 **Sin #21: Good to know that's what your worried about, you spoiled brat**

"It's not that either Talia." Freddy said, before noticing someone standing behind him. Freddy quickly stands up and gets in a fighting stance, only to loosen up when he sees Ray Kiran.

 **Sin #22: Oh, Jesus Christ, no**

But then that turns to disgust when he sees the small fat man standing shirtless, in front of him.

"Is that my pink G-String?" Talia said in disgust at the sight of Ray Kiran having her underwear jammed up his crack and easily holding his boyhood.

 **Sin #23: *pukes***

"I needed to borrow some swim trunks and wanted to work on my tan." Kiran said, before turning around to show the two his pasty behind. Freddy and Talia looked disgusted.

"How did you get into my mansion?! Caesar!" Freddy shouts, before Caesar runs out with toilet paper stuck to the end of his shor and a Hawkman comic book in his hands.

"What is it boss?" Caesar asked

"What is this!?" Freddy shouts as he points at Kiran

"A walking waste of a condom sir?" Caesar replies

 **Sin #24: pffft. Sin off for accurate statement**

"Yes. Why is it in my house?" Freddy shouts.

"I'll get him out of here." Caesar said.

"Wait…" Kiran said as he approaches Caesar.

"What?" Caesar asked, before Kiran kicks him in the shin.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!" Kiran shouts loudly, before trying to run away, only to run right into the pool and accidentally smash his junk (if it's there) against Talia's face. The two sink to the bottom of the pool

 **Sin #25: I can't believe I actually feel bad for Talia**

"Dammit Caesar!" Freddy shouts as Caesar holds his knee

"But boss he had a lot of weight behind that kick." Caesar said.

"He's a loser and somehow you managed to let him get in here and kill my wife!" Freddy said

"Guys I can't swim….Help….mouth to mouth….oh boy, my first kiss." Ray Kiran says as he desperately tries to stay above water. Of course he was ignored

"I have people after me! You need to step up Caesar." Freddy said, not noticing Talia get out of the pool, drenched in water and with a sparkling sliver bikini on that shows off much more than her large assets. Ray Kiran, of course gets a good view from behind as he tries not to drown

"Wowza! I haven't felt something like this in my undies since I saw that one Welsh girl….mmm...I hope I see her in heck." Ray Kiran said only to be ignored again and sink under water.

 **Sin #26: As much as I enjoy the sight of Ray Kiran drowning, I know they're not gonna kill him off.**

"What do you mean that people are after you?" Talia said, getting Freddy's attention.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Freddy said, before quickly walking away.

"Freddy!" She shouts only to watch him enter the house, she looks at Caesar. "Get that thing out of the pool and burn my panties when you get them off her. I have to see what's going on with Freddy."

"Mam, it's not a good idea to get involved in Freddy's business." Caesar said

"You're barely a mall cop. I'm not taking advice from you." Talia said, before walking into the mansion where a butler is standing.

"Where's Freddy?" Asked Talia

"He said that he was going somewhere." The Butler said

"In his swimsuit?!" Talia said

"He put a shirt on before he left the kitchen." The Butler said

"What is wrong with him? He's never acted like this before." Talia said.

 **(Front of the Mansion)**

Freddy enters the limo as the driver looks back from the front seat.

"Where to?" He asks

"The Airport. I need to visit Jacob." Freddy said, before looking down at a piece of paper. It read:

 _If you don't break off the marriage, Talia will die_

 _\- Tu Karma_

 **Sin #27: People really don't want Freddy to be happy, do they?**

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(Backstage; Hallway)**

Adela walks down the hallway with a devious smile on her face. She walks down the empty hallway with nothing but her footsteps making noise in the empty hallway. Adela then stops with a smile.

 **Sin #28: Presenting to ACW… Ultra-whore**

"Hello Giselle. I haven't seen you in a long time." Adela said, before turning around to see the Rose of Sin in front of her.

"You seem to be in a jovial mood. Why is that? It's not normal for someone like you. Usually you have something snarky to say. What are you up to now?" Giselle said

"Everything is going according to plan." Adela said.

"What are you talking about?" Giselle question, before feeling a cloth cover her mouth. Adela smiles as Jason Malice stands behind her with the cloth pressed against her mouth. Behind Malice, stands the Angels of Death

"I'm sorry my Queen." Jason Malice whispers as Giselle's eyes close and she falls into the arm of Malice.

"It's judgement day Giselle." Adela taunts.

"Quiet down Adela. I will take her back to Azriel. Thank you for your help in catching her." Jason Malice said.

"You're not staying for the next match?" Adela asked.

"My job here has been completed. We drew Sabre out so he could attack Detrick's friends like Micah Hyde said. It's all coming together." Malice said

"I can't wait to take Giselle's place." Adela said

 **Sin #29: Yeah, that's not happening, Adela**

"That was not apart of the plan." Malice said

"I guess you weren't filled in on everything." Adela says, before walking past Malice and down the hall.

"What is Micah up to?" Malice ponders as he holds onto Giselle

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity**

 **Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity**

 **All that is evil and right hand of god**

 **Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to witness a No Disqualification between this man Brutus Vicious and Grimm." David said

"The heat between the two started when Grimm interfered in Brutus' feud with Casey Harris which escalated when Grimm beat Brutus and Casey at ACW Glory Road. The ring is filled with weapon as is the rest of the arena. This is going to be violent." Evan said

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking**

 **My heart is breaking but there's no use crying**

 **What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes**

 **If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"Grimm was hand chosen by Giselle to assist Brutus in his feud with Casey and he ended up outshining him in the process." David said

"Grimm is a weird guy. He wears a mask. Hell, he's walking out with a lead pipe. Who does that?" Evan said

"Your the worlds biggest Seth Sullivan mark and you're calling Grimm weird?" David points out.

"Seth seems like a perfectly normal guy with great talent as well as a gorgeous face and charming smile." Evan said

 **Sin #30: Except he has a Snake Fetish and carries a shovel around?**

The bell rings and the first thing Brutus does is hit a big boot to Grimm and cover him for a 0.22 count. Brutus gets up and yells at the ref over the count as Grimm crawls over to a corner and picks up a lead pipe. Grimm gets up and swings the lead pipe at Brutus, but he ducks and the pipe crashes against the refs skull. Grimm turns around and is hit with an elbow to the top of the head. Grimm stays up. Realizing that he has to try harder, he bounces off the ropes and hits a clothesline on Grimm to knock him down. Brutus then picks him up and slams his face on the top turnbuckle. Brutus pushes him into the corner and drives a couple back elbows into his face. Grimm slumps to the floor, but Brutus picks him up and puts his foot on Grimm's throat to choke him. After a few seconds, Brutus removes his leg and watches Grimm slump to the floor. Brutus grabs Grimm by his fohawk, only to get a throat thrust. Grimm follows with a low blow to the bigger man. Grimm attempts a DDT, but Brutus pushes him back into the turnbuckles. Brutus recovers from the low blow and hits a clothesline into the corner. Brutus then lifts Grimm up onto the second turnbuckle with his back to the ring. Brutus hits a back suplex off the second turnbuckle. Grimm lands on his head, seeming hurt, while Brutus seems to have landed on his ankle.

"If you ever wondered why Brutus doesn't go up top often it's because of things like this." David said

"He's a brawler, not an acrobat. But that move was effective on Grimm." Evan said

"Also on himself." David adds

Brutus rolls out of the ring and hobbles on his bad ankle, before searching for a weapon. Brutus pulls out a trash can and tosses the trash can in as Grimm gets to his feet on the inside. Brutus then finds a lid for that trash can. Then he pulls out a crutch and slides it in. Lastly, he pulls out a kendo stick and he climbs onto the ring apron, but is met with a trash can lid to the head. Brutus teeters on the ring apron, before Grim bounces off the ropes to get some velocity and slam the trash can lid over his head again, bending it. Brutus falls back onto the floor. Grimm picks up the trash can and puts it in front of Brutus as he uses the ring apron to stand up. Grimm then bounces off the ropes and hits a baseball slide into trash can, right into Brutus' chest. Brutus is backed up into the guard rail.

Grimm comes over to the timekeepers area and folds a steel chair. He runs over toward Brutus and swings the chair, but he ducks and the chair ricochets off the guard rail. Grimm's hands go numb and he drops the chair. Brutus turns him around and hits a right hand, before locking him into a bear hug. He squeezes the life out of Grimm for a few seconds as the crowd grows silent, before coming to life when Brutus runs him back first into the steel post. Another referee comes down and Brutus shoots him a death glare. Brutus then lifts Grimm over his head and does a military press into the crowd, knocking some fans down.

"I hope they're okay." David said.

"I know. We'll have to give them free merchandise and that takes money out of my wallet." Evan said.

 **Sin #31: See, Evan has his priorities straight!**

Brutus and Grimm go back and forth as they trade blows while walking up the stairs. Brutus continues to have the advantage as he connects with an headbutt. Brutus then drags Grimm to the top of the staircase and tosses him into the B section of seating. The crowd cheers as they notice a merchandise table underneath the B section as Grimm is Irish whipped into the barricade. Brutus then runs at Grimm with a clothesline, but Grimm ducks and back body drops him over the guard rail. Brutus takes a ten foot plunge through the table.

"Holy shit!" David shouts as the crowd chant those two words loudly

"Brutus is dead! Stop the match before Despair loses a member." Evan said.

 **Sin #32: ...Don't laugh, don't laugh...**

Grimm makes his way down the flight of stairs to meet the laid out and hurt Brutus. Grimm grabs a random T-shirt and wraps it around Brutus' neck, choking the life out of him. Using the shirt as a collar, he pulls him through the crowd and near the ramp. Grimm lets go, before hitting a Discus Forearm. Brutus' backs up against the guard rail, before Grimm hits a Discus Big Boot that sends him over the guard rail and onto the side of the steel ramp. Grimm climbs over the barrier and stomps on Brutus. Grimm pulls him up and Irish Whips him up the ramp. Brutus stomps himself, before hitting the minitron and turns around to see Grimm run at him. Brutus sidesteps Grimm sending Grimm into the minitron. Grimm turns around right into a Big Boot. Brutus looks around for a few seconds, trying to figure out his next move, before noticing a bunch of tables against the wall, next to the top of the ramp. Brutus starts to yell at stage workers and the referee to give him the tables. They do so, out of fear. As they pass them to him, Brutus sets them up. First he places two tables side by side and then stacks two on top of those. Then he stacks two more tables on top of those.

"What is he doing? I don't like this. This is a member of your team Brutus." Evan pleads

"This is what we should expect from a man with the last name Vicious." David said.

Brutus looks over at Grimm getting up and walks over to him. But Grimm fires off with a knee to the gut. Grimm is quickly taken off his feet with a right haymaker. Brutus then lifts Grimm over one shoulder and starts to climb up the scaffold around the stage and gets on top of the minitron. He drops Grimm down on the top of the minitron that is twelve feet in the air. Brutus places Grimm, in between his legs, signalling for the Package Piledriver. The ref begs him from below to not do this, but Brutus lifts him up, not listening. But Grimm swings his legs downward to land on his feet and pushes him off. Brutus runs at Grimm, but Grimm sidesteps him. Brutus stops at the edge of the minitron and takes a moment to sigh that he didn't fall. Then he turns around into a Discus Forearm from Grimm. Brutus falls to one knee as Grimm backs up to get running start and hit a Grimm Situation (Curb Stomp). Brutus lays on top of the minitron as he forehead is cut open by the grating on the top of the minitron. Grimm then looks down at the six tables below and picks Brutus up, before pushing him off the minitron and through all the tables! The ref rings the bell!

"Lord have mercy on their souls!" Evan said as 'Holy Shit' is heard.

 **Sin #33: Assuming they have souls.**

"After 13:05 brutal minutes, the ref has stopped this match. Brutus is getting medical attention as Grimm stands over him on top of the minitron." David said

"Despair hurts and Brutus knows that first hand now." Evan said.

* * *

 **(Anarchy Hideout)**

Ash Russo sits at the head of a table with his legs propped as he watches a tv screen that is replaying the end of the Grimm vs Brutus match.

"Despair is in a state of turmoil." Jasper said as he came from behind, looking at the screens.

"That's Azriel's problem. Not mine. I want Richard, not Despair." Ash said.

"At one point, you and Azriel will have to cross paths again." Jasper said.

"I'll be ready for him. He was like a big brother to me. I know him better than anyone." Ash said

 **Sin #34: Wait, what?**

"I hope you survive that meeting Ash. Anyways, we haven't found anything on where Richard Montoya is. I predict that he will be back soon however." Jasper said.

"I'll end his life when I see him." Ash said.

"Your hatred is strong. He wasn't the only one responsible for our kidnapping." Jasper said

"But he benefited the most from it." Ash said, before the two heard a hiss noise. The two made eye contact as they heard the sound. They stayed still as only their eyes moved around the room.

"Oh my god, you're so cute." Called the voice of Lacey from behind a door. The two Anarchy members quickly got out of their seats and ran over to the door. Jasper picked up an Axe that was hanging on the wall as Ash opened the door to see Lacey trying to pet a large snake.

 **Sin #35: Does Everyone in ACW have a mental illness?**

"Lacey, don't touch it." Ash demands.

"That's a Monocled Cobra. It's found in Asia, but I assume a certain tribe sent it here." Jasper said.

 **Sin #36: He went all the way to Asia for a snake?**

"That's so sweet. A present from our enemies. Maybe they're not a bad as we thought. I mean, they're still bad but they sent us a pet, so they're not totally bad." Lacey said

"The snake is venomous." Jasper said

"Step away from it Lacey." Ash commands

"Don't be so scared. Snakes are people to. Slimy, limbless people, but people nonetheless." Lacey said as she stepped forward to pet it. The Snake lunges at Lacey, who's smiling despite this as Ash and Jasper watch in slight horror. Suddenly Roman McIntyre Superman Punches the snake out of thin air! Ash and Jasper backup as the snake flies near them. Roman then stomps on the head of the snake and holds it down. Roman snatches the axe from Jasper's hand and slams it down, slicing the snake head off. Roman removes his foot.

"Oh no...I was going to name him and dress him up." Lacey pouts as Ash looks at the mutilated snake.

"Don't worry Lacey, you'll get to see some more snakes really soon." Ash said

 **Sin #37: "We're going to the petting zoo!"**

"What are you planning Ash?" Jasper asked

"This was an invitation. We're going to the Snake Tribe and we're going to give them our own present. I don't want to be rude after all. I mean, they did try to kill my girlfriend for me." Ash said

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(The Disco Inferno)**

Katarina Love and Nevah Maria sit in the VIP section of the club as generic music blares over the speaker and attractive men surround them. Dancing was happening in the background as Nevah and Katarina take a shot.

"I need this after all the drama about the President." Katarina said

 **Sin #38: The first realistic response to news like this, and it comes from a complete bitch who said the kids deserved to die. Great.**

"I didn't know that he started Despair." Nevah said

"That's because he left and was wiped from our history books. At least that's what I think. I think Ash could've been lying, but why would he?" Katarina said.

 **Sin #39: I mean, he's only spent the entire season trying to destroy ACW...**

"Ash is pretty cute." Nevah said

"Ew...he's a commoner and probably has no money. Although, I do like the Anarchy he created after he revealed the truth. He'd make a good member of Despair." Katarina said, before noticing a taller woman's shadow fall over her body. She looks up to see Nyx. "Look who it is Nevah. The girl that I'm going to beat next week."

"And don't forget her husband." Furno said as jumped from behind, into the booth, right in between the two Despair girls.

 **Sin #40: Wait, they're married in this universe? I thought they were only dating.**

"Hey dude, get the hell out of here." A guy next to Nevah said.

"You better take his advice criminal." Katarina said.

"Why? Richard Montoya is gone, I'm free and Nyx is going to make your face uglier than it already is." Furno said as he took a shot.

"Excuse me?" Katarina said as she stood up. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Bitch, do you know who I am? I don't think you do. Because if you did, then you'd know better than to give me attitude when I'm in a good mood. I'm not a good guy. I'm not above anything. Even stealing from a woman and by the way….the diamond necklace is looking real nice right now." Furno said, before taking another shot.

"Hey!" The man stood up. Furno looked back at him. "Get out!"

Furno chuckled and stood up. He then grabbed another shot and drank it, before smashing the shot glass against the mans head.

"You know what Nyx? This place is pretty boring." Furno said as he walked past Katarina and to his girl. "Let's get the hell out of here. Enjoy your night."

Furno then grinned at Nevah and Katarina, before flipping the table over onto them, sending the alcohol flying on top of them. Katarina screams, before Nyx shuts her up with a Superkick. Katarina falls back into the seat of the booth as Nyx smiles at the sight of an outcold Katarina.

"See you next week rich girl." Nyx said, before her and Furno left.

 **Sin #41: Even when being a complete dick, Furno is still somehow the less hated person in the segment.**

* * *

 **(Back in the Arena)**

"It is main event time as Natalia Rodriguez defends the ACW Womens Championship against Erin Frost!" Evan said

"We just witnessed a brutal battle between Despair. Now, it's Hope's turn." David Harkness said

 **All the underdogs in the world**

 **A day may come when we lose**

 **But it is not today**

 **Today we fight**

"Erin Frost was basically handed this title shot last week after Diamondust no showed their match." Evan said

"Erin Frost was screwed out of the tournament by Lacey Alvarez. I think she deserves this match and has a claim on why she should be champion. I expect her to give it her all tonight." David said

 **Come at me**

 **And you'll see**

 **I'm more than meets the eye**

 **You think that**

 **You'll break me**

"I have heard that Natalia Rodriguez is very nervous going into her first defense." Evan said

"Of course she is. She is facing her best friend and Diamondust on her mind. But she needs to put everything aside or Erin Frost might take her Championship tonight." David said

The bell rings as the crowd are electric for the battle between two friends. The two meet in the center of the ring and shakes hands and hug, before going to their respective corners. The two approach each other, neither taking their eyes off the other, waiting for the other to try something. Erin throws a right hand at Natalia, but ducks underneath and laughs as Erin nods at her. Erin then attempts it for a second time to the same effect. Erin quickly tries a clothesline, but Natalia rolls under her arm and goes for a Superkick, but Erin swats her foot away. The two have a stand off as the crowd claps.

The two woman play to the crowd for a little bit, before the two woman start to exchange hands. Natalia is firing away with rapid fire rights, but Erin is quickly able to counter with hard shots of her own. Erin looks to be getting the advantage of the exchange with her hard rights as Natalia starts to slow down. But then she springs back to life with some punches that back Erin up a little. She then switches up to knife edge chops, backing Erin Frost into the corner. Natalia Irish whips her friend, but Frost reverses it and sends Natalia towards the corner. Natalia elevates herself to the top turnbuckle and springs back at Erin with a crossbody, but Erin rolls through it into a pin.

….

1

…

Kick out at 1.13

Erin picks Nattie up and slaps her across the chest, before pushing her into the corner. But Natalia comes right out of that corner and tackles her down, before clubbing away at Frost. Natalia gets to her feet after pounding away at Erin with the Los Angeles natives loudly approving. Natalia shows respect to the fans, before doing a headlock takedown. Erin is able to fight her way up to her feet, before pushing Natalia into the ropes. Erin Frost hits a clothesline and goes for a pin, but gets a 1 count. Erin drags Natalia up to her feet and whips her into the ropes, but Natalia uses the ropes to stop herself from coming runs at Natalia, but Natalia pulls the top rope down and Erin falls out of the ring. Natalia runs off the ropes and goes for a Tope Suicida from over the bottom rope. But Erin gets out of the way and Natalia lands flat on her face.

"Rough landing for Natalia." David said

Erin looks at her friend laying on the floor, almost shocked at the thud that Natalia landed with. She then realizes that this is her chance and picks Natalia up before rolling her into the ring. Erin slides in herself and stalks her friend. Natalia gets up as Erin attempts a discus Clothesline, but Natalia ducks underneath and catches her with a neckbreaker. Natalia sits up on the mat, rubbing her face as Erin starts to get to her feet. Natalia gets to her feet as well and runs at her with a Hurricanrana in mind, but she only gets one rotation in before Erin lifts her up onto her shoulders. Natalia desperately tries to punch Erin while in a powerbomb position, but its it's no use as Erin hits a sit out Powerbomb straight into a pin.

…

1

….

…...

…

….

2

…

….

…..

Kick out at 2.64!

"Natalia thought that she still had the advantage but Erin's Powerbomb proved that was a false thought." Evan said

"If she had decided to stay on Erin instead of resting up from her spill to the outside, this would be a much different story." David said.

Erin grabs Natalia by her hair and pulls her to one knee, before the fiery Luchadora fired at her with a shot to the gut. Erin still has her by the hair and pulls her up, but Natalia used that as a way to elevate herself for a spinning heel kick. Erin tumbles downward as Natalia runs off the ropes and tries to connect a double knee press to her seated opponent. But Erin grabbed both her legs as she fell backwards and rolled through it, transitioning into a Boston Crab.

"Beautiful counter!" David praised.

"Erin Frost is smarter than she looks. Beware CJ." Evan said

Natalia desperately moves her arms around the ring mat to try and reach a rope as Erin sits down on her back with the Boston Crab. A dueling "Let's go Erin/ Na-tal-ia" chant is heard with it being 25/75 in the champs favor. Natalia slowly crawls toward the bottom rope as Erin milks the submission hold for all it's worth. Natalia grabs the bottom rope to a big pop before Erin let's go. Erin backs up as Natalia sits up against the bottom rope. Frost let's her friend get to her feet before attempting a spear, but Natalia dodged it and Erin flies over the middle rope and onto the floor. Natalia sees her opportunity as Erin is bent over and connects with a Cannonball Senton onto the back of Erin Frost. Both lay on the floor as LA serenades them with "A-C-W" chants.

Natalia slowly drags Erin to her feet and rolls her back inside. Natalia gets on the ring apron and makes her way to the top turnbuckle while Erin gets to her feet inside of the ring. Natalia leaps off with a crossbody on her mind, but Erin sidesteps her. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Erin hits a slingshot Bulldog on her. Erin goes for the pin.

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.89

"That was way too close for comfort. One more big move and this could be over for Natalia Rodriguez." David said

"Both of these friends are not going easy on each other. I wouldn't be surprised if Natalia does what Azriel couldn't….and that's be a big loser!" Evan said

Erin Frost uses her arms to do a Petey Williams-esque taunt, signalling for a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer). She gets Natalia between her legs and does the taunt again, but Natalia back body drops her off. However, Erin lands on her feet, but Natalia springboards onto the second rope and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Natalia gets up and signals for the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter). Natalia runs toward the ropes as Erin gets to her feet. Natalia does the Handspring, but as she comes back, Erin sidesteps her. Natalia loses her balance as she lands on her feet and is soon brought to the ground by a Spear that nearly cuts her in half! The crowd stand on their feet as Erin hooks Natalia's leg

…..

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.99!

"New Champion!" Evan shouts

"No! She kicked out! Somehow Natalia kicked out!" David said as the crowd chants "This is Awesome!"

Erin Frost wipes sweat from her head as she sits next to a laid out Natalia. Erin drags her friend up to her feet and attempts the Arctic Fury again. But this time, Natalia drops down as Erin flips over her and lands in a pinning position!

…

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

…

Erin kicks out at 2.24!

Erin gets to her feet, but Natalia beats her to it. Natalia hits as Enziguri, causing Erin Frost to drop to one knee. Natalia gets to her feet as runs toward Erin, connecting with her signature Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard)! Natalia hooks Erin's leg as the crowd counts along.

….

1

….

….

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.88!

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Evan said.

"The will and desire to be ACW Womens Champion burns within both of these woman. Both are tired after this impressive bout, but neither are willing to stay down." David said

"One more big move is all it takes. Both seem depleted of everything right now with no signs of a second wind in sight." Evan predicts.

Natalia tries to go for the final big move as she gets up slowly. A loud 'Nattie!" chant can be heard, mainly from little girls as notices Erin getting to her feet. She goes for the Flame Cutter again. This time it connects. Natalia rolls her over and hooks the leg.

…..

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"It's over. After 15:27, Natalia Rodriguez has retained the ACW Womens Championship in a great main event that ended a trio of great matches." David said as Natalia helps Erin up and hugs her.

"It was a great match for women, but this lovefest in the ring is disgusting." Evan said.

"Only you wouldn't like a lovefest between two women." David cracks as Erin raises Natalia's hand as the crowd give both a standing ovation, before they notice something start to rain down from the rafters. "Is that glitter?"

"No….it's Diamondust." Evan said as the Diamond dust rains down onto Natalia and Erin. Natalia know instantly what it is and looks around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're out of time. Thank you for joining us on tonights amazing show." David said as Natalia continues to be on her guard in the middle of the ring with Erin Frost.

* * *

 **(Many years ago)**

 **Sin 42: Another Flashback. Great.**

A little boy sits in the rubble of a burning village. Dead bodies were around him. Smoke burned in the background. This boy with long black hair shakes holding nothing but a teddy bear. A shadowy figure loomed over him, but he paid no attention.

"Poor little Samuel…" A female voice called. "His precious Raven tribe has burned down. His family and people have been the victim of a mass Genocide. It's sad."

"Who are you?" Samuel asked, not looking at who it is.

"The one who will help you kill those who are responsible for the death of your entire tribe. You can call me Mama." The female voice said.

 **Sin 43: ...still isn't as creepy as Diamondust.**

"Mama?" Samuel said, before finally looking up to see a little black haired girl that couldn't have been any older than him.

"I will bring darkness to the Snake tribe in the name of your people. Just follow me Samuel." The little girl said, before holding out her hand. Samuel looked at the little girl, before grabbing her hand and pulling himself up.

"His name was Frank Smith." Samuel said.

"We'll have his head for what he did. We just have to wait until the right time" Mama said, before leading him away. Samuel starts to follow. "Wait…"

"What?" Samuel asked

"Leave the teddy bear. You don't need objects like that anymore." Mama said. Samuel looked hesitant as he looked at the bear, before putting it down and following her.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

Giselle is on her knees as her arms are chained up. The Angels of Death surround her with Jason Malice right behind her. Azriel sits on his throne with Micah Hyde by his side.

"What is the meaning of this Azriel? Why have you chained me up and forced me to come here?" Giselle yells at his groom.

"Loud. Rebellious. Both of those are words that wouldn't have described you, before ACW started. But when ACW started, you were no longer by my side. I chose to believe that you would never betray me. I chose to believe that you were still obedient. The truth is that you weren't. All this time you have been having an affair with Jason Sabre. That is why you pushed heavily for him to join Despair." Azriel said.

"Where is your proof?" Giselle said, before Azriel stood up from his throne and slowly walked over to Giselle. Her heart beats faster with every step as Micah Hyde smiles from behind. Giselle was no longer expressionless. She was in fear. Azriel stopped with his feet in front of Giselle and dropped the photos that Adela onto the floor.

"I should have you murdered." Azriel said.

"Then do it." Giselle challenged, before Azriel grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Azriel, let her down, sir." Malice pleaded

"You dare speak to me like that." He yelled at Giselle.

"Azriel, listen to reason. We need her." Micah said. Azriel sets Giselle down and lets go. Giselle falls to the floor gasping for air as Jason Malice kneels down to check on her.

"We could find another bride for me." Azriel said.

"We could, but Giselle is the perfect female representative for us. Besides that, Jason Sabre is valuable to us. He is better on our side than on Hope's. Giselle will be able to get him to join us using her gift." Micah chuckled as he looked down at her as Malice helps her get on her knees and let Giselle lean on him.

"What do you mean by 'her gift'." Azriel asked

"She's carrying the future of Despair inside of her. Isn't that right?" Micah laughed as Giselle looks up.

"She's pregnant?" Jason Malice said.

 **Sin 44: Here's an Idea: don't reveal to a guy that was literally just choking his wife that said wife is also carrying another guys baby. Just an idea.**

"Yes." Micah confirms as Azriel's eyes light up in rage. Malice quickly steps in front of Giselle as Azriel lunges at her.

"We need her lord." Jason Malice said. Azriel seeths, before lunging at a Angel of Death and punching him. He then lifts him up with one hand by the throat and throws him across the room. He lets out a roar in absolute rage as Giselle watches. Angel of Death's try to restrain him only for Azriel to swing at all of them, taking his own army down, single handedly. Micah smiles at Azriel's rage, Giselle looks on in fear and Jason Malice tries his best to remain calm as he watches Azriel tear apart his soldiers. At least thirty Angels of Death lay on the floor with Azriel standing over them.

"I will have Sabre's head after we finish using him." Azriel said.

"Whatever you want my lord." Micah said.

Giselle was about to speak up in Sabre's defense, but Malice covers her mouth and leans into her ear.

"You know better. We'll figure a way out of this, but it's not the time to speak up." Malice advises as they look straight at Azriel

 **Sins: 44**

 **Total sins: 379**


End file.
